Harry Potter: Courage
by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx
Summary: This year, their greatest test will become their darkest hour; as Charlie and Harry realize that 'Courage is not the towering oak that sees storms come and go; it is the fragile blossom that opens in the Snow'
1. Secrative Invitations

_Harry Potter_

_Courage_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Marcus/OC_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_This year, their greatest test will become their darkest hour; as Charlie and Harry realize that 'Courage is not the towering oak that sees storms come and go; it is th fragile blosson that opens in the Snow'_

**Author's Note: **_See this year change, for better or for worse? As Charlie and Riley return to Hogwarts with their friends, both Gryffindor and Slytherin. What adventure lies ahead for them this year? And what happens when an evil emerges? A big thank-you to everyone who has been faithful to me throughout this story and I hope you continue too right up to the end. Charlie and Riley are at the moment my masterpiece. So, without further ado, lets get on with fourth in the series of the Muggleborn Witches series and see where 'Harry Potter: Courage' leads us. Enjoy and please don't forget to review. Thanks._

* * *

**Secrative Invitations**

* * *

A hot, blazing sun beat down on the cobbled stone path of Spinner's End, window's of all houses had been opened in hopes of their residents to catch a slight summer breeze, but there didnt seem to be any. Charlie Hunter, of number 9 Spinner's End was lying on her stomach of her garden reading from one of old book she had brought three years ago in Diagon Alley _'Tales of Beetle Bard'_ the young 13-year old (soon to be 14-year-old) was never much of a reader, and after buying the book she had realized that it was all written in Anicent Runes, she was highly disappointed. Thankfully enough though after starting Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and learning that two people in her street, two people whom she had grown accustom too were in fact teachers at her school; and were able to decipher Anicent Runes had kindly taken the book and translated all the stories into a language she could clearly understand.

Which was why, she was here, on a glorious day, reading a Wizarding book about three brothers who had attempted to conquer death. It was mid-July, and summer had started over 2 weeks ago. Schools had been let out even magical ones and the freedom of tests, homeworks and professors/teackers were all the benefits of a wonderful summer holiday. Charlie was just coming up the final part of her the story she was reading, when a yell was heard from the otherside of her garden fence, with a frown the teenager marked her page and closed the book before pushing herself to her knees and glancing over the fence. There in the middle of the cobbled stone path stood none other than Matthew Harley and new-comer to Spinner's End, Edward Vance. Edward, was a small, gangly, nerdy looking kid with glasses, a small shallow pale face and trembling hands. He and his family had come to England from Germany, and they fit in well with the Spinner's End folk.

Unfortunately, Edward seemed to attract more trouble than what he was worth, he hadnt been here less than a week and already he had more enemies than he did friends. With a sigh; the young Slytherin got to her feet and rolled her shoulders, before walking towards her gate and jumping over it rather than opening it. "Leave him alone, Harley!" Charlie snapped, causing the group of boys that had appeared and surrounded Edward and Matthew to part and turn in her direction "Can't you see he's new around here?"

"Exactly!" Matthew sneered "Fresh blood, Gotta make sure he knows his place!"

"Unfortunately, I can't let you do that" Charlie retorted "and leave him alone!"

Matthew, looked the teenager girl over and smirked "Or what?" he sneered "You gonna make me, Hunter?

"Thinking about it," Charlie nodded, clutching her book in her hand

The boys around her snorted as Matthew let go of Edward and stepped back away from the boy "There you go, your highness," he teased "I let him go. Anything else?"

"Clear off!" the Slytherin snapped "You don't belong here! Why don't you do us all a favour and crawl back under the rock you came out of"

Again Matthew glared in her direction and then turned to the boys behind him "Come on boys," he nodded in a different directions "We'll come back later. You can't protect him forever Hunter. I'll get him!"

"Whatever, Harley" Charlie retorted "Everyone knows you couldnt find your way out of a wet paper bag, let alone take on Spinner's End kids."

The two glared at one another before Matthew turned away and disappeared around the corner and into another street; Edward choked out a thank-you from behind Charlie, as the Slytherin turned and smiled "Its okay," she told him "Its actually what im here for. You're new around here so let me tell you how the rules work, _Matthew Harley_ -" she sneered the name "- is the residents bully. He'll pick on anyone just to get the thrill of seeing someone cry, normally he picks on my best friend Riley, but she's starting to fight him back now, verbally, of course" Charlie smiled "Riley'd never lift a fist to a bully. But aside from him you've got the Rich kids who live on the otherside of the lake," she pointed in the direction of the forest and the lake "they're from Clinton and they like to torment us Spinners End and River Terrace kids because they are better off than we are. But you cant let them get to you, okay? If they see that your upset by what they say, then their gonna target you more often" she smiled "So just let it go over your head, okay?"

Edward nodded "May I ask you something?" he questioned

"Sure," the Slytherin shrugged

"Why are you being nice to me?" Edward asked "That Matthew, said that people around here wouldnt want to talk to me, because I was knew"

Charlie rolled her eyes "Jerk!" she hissed "Don't listen to him, Ed...he's just trying to bring you down. You seem like a cool kid, just remember a few simple rules and you should be fine, here at Spinners End"

Edward looked up at the shortened abbreviation of his name "I've never had a nickname before," he admitted

"Oh, don't you like being called 'Ed'?" Charlie asked "I could call you Edward, its just I shortened it because your name seems so formal" she smiled "Spinner's End is anything but formal"

"Oh no," Edward responded quickly, shaking his head at an alarming rate "Please, I like it"

Charlie grinned "Good, because as you get to know me you'll learn that I do what I want, despite if people like it or not!"

Edward chuckled "Uh, you said that if I followed a few rules I'd be fine around here. Uh, what are they?"

"Oh yeah," Charlie nodded "Come with me to my house and I'll clean up that cut, and I'll explain the rules and then walk you home. Okay?"

Edward nodded and turned as he crossed the street with Charlie, who was still talking about what he should and shouldnt do now that he was living in Spinners End. It seemed like a lot to take in but he knew she was only doing it out of protection for him. By the time he had reached her gate, he knew that if he stuck with the rules he would be exceptionally safe on the streets of his new home.

"Oh, and one more thing" Charlie added "Just remember that the SESG (Spinner's End Street Gang) are _always_ on your side!"

And the Slytherin opened her front door and disappeared inside, Edward following behind her.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

2 weeks passed and soon it was the end of July, but no one was more depressed that Charlie had been. Her mother had been working longer nights and early mornings and the young teenager felt like that she never saw her only parent anymore. She knew Serena was doing it for extra wages, and that money would go to keeping her in school and to provide food and shelter but there were times that Charlie just wanted to come in at night and the last thing she would see before her eyes closed as her mother's smiling face, she also wouldnt have minded waking up in the morning to her mother putting breakfast on the table and the two just spending sometime together. Charlie's father had been killed several years ago and therefore the teenager was left without a father, sometimes she wondered if her mother would ever re-marry again or if maybe she had her eye on someone at work and that was the reason behind her sudden change in hours, but Serena wouldnt abandon her daughter like that, no that wasnt the reason behind Serena Hunter's sudden change in times.

It was 30th July when Charlie recieved her letter from Nikki O'Donald, one of her best friends from Hogwarts. Nikki was a rich pureblood witch and lived with her parents in the rich part of London, she had gone to Hogwarts for seven years and was in her fifth year when Charlie had started Hogwarts when she was 11 years old; the two had instantly hit it off and Nikki soon became like an older sister too the younger Slytherin. Even to this day she treated Charlie like a sibling rather than a friend. When the letter had come, Charlie was inside her kitchen making sandwhiches for herself and Riley, when the owl swooped in through the open window and dropped a letter onto the table before taking off again, "Thanks!" Charlie called after it, before picking up the letter and ripping it open, she almost jumped in glee as she noticed it was from Nikki. She hadnt heard from most of her pureblooded friends since School had ended.

_Dear Charlie,_

_How is your summer? Mines great. Im in France at the moment with my parents; im just writing this quickly to tell you that at the end of this summer there is a large event called the Quidditch World Cup! I don't know if your friend Weasley has mentioned it already, but if he has then you know what I am talking about. Anyway I have spoken with Marcus, Adrian and the other Slytherins and they have all written back that they will be attending, and I was wondering if maybe you and Riley wanted to join us? My father has managed to get three extra tickets and has offered them too me; the moment he presented them to be at Dinner last night I instantly thought of you, Riley and William. It's okay if you dont want to come, I will completely understand, but if you would like to attend then send word immediately and I will save the tickets for you._

_So; tell me, have you heard from any of the others during the Summer? I have heard from Marcus and Adrian; and other than the confirmations of the other Slytherins they are the main two who I have corresponded with the most. France is beautiful, you will have to join me here one year, im sure you would love it. There is so much to do. Riley would enjoy it too, the French culture is rather enjoyable to learn and the French Magical world is rather interesting piece of History there is so much she could learn, but of course while she is doing that, you and I could do something else; I know how bored you get in History of Magic lessosn and learning is not exactly your forte._

_Anyway, I have to go. Hope everything is well with you and Riley. Let me know as soon as possible, if you want these tickets, and I will clear it with my parents for you, Riley and William to come spend the rest of the Summer at our manor when we get home. Oh; and you might want to get your school shopping down early this year there is a major event happening at Hogwarts that im sure you will find interesting. It plays pretty much to your strengths, just don't think about anything stupid this year! Just try and enjoy a quiet year at Hogwart, promise? I'll be allocating Marcus and Adrian to look after you this year. If there is any confusion with that last statement then let me explain, neither of them graduated at the end of last year and therefore will be joining you for an extra year, lucky you I guess._

_Take care, have a brilliant summer and I'll hear from you soon._

_Love Nikki xXx'_

Charlie re-read the letter once more and chuckled at the prospect that Marcus and Adrian would be at Hogwarts with her for another year _I don't know whether to be sympathetic that they are stuck at Hogwarts with me, or that they are just plain stuck at Hogwarts for another year_ she thought a grin on her face.

"What you smiling about?" Riley asked, as she entered the kitchen; Charlie had taken such a long time with the sandwhiches that she had gotten worried and came looking for her best friend "Who's the letter off?"

"Nikki," Charlie answered, handing over the parchment. She then turned back to the Sandwhiches.

Riley smiled as she read over the letter "So, are we going?" she asked

"Do you want too?"

The Gryffindor nodded "Yeah. But I think we're gonna need permission off of Jenn to take William. Especially for the rest of the summer"

"I'll clear it with her this afternoon," the Slytherin reassured "Maybe she'll take us to Diagon Alley too?"

"Mhmm, I wonder what big event Nikki was talking about?"

Charlie shrugged "Guess we'll have to wait and see"

"But school doesnt start until Septemeber," Riley whined

Charlie rolled her eyes "Rils, ever hear the term '_Curiosity killed the cat_'"

"Yeah," Riley nodded "But '_Satisfaction brought it back_'" she retorted

And the two broke into laughter at their playful yet pointless arguement. This was why they were best friends...they could both argue over anything and everything, but not take it seriously.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The next morning dawned bright and early, and after clearing the go ahead with both her mother and Jennifer Carmichael about the Quidditch World Cup and attending it with Nikki, Charlie had sent word with Jenn's owl that she, Riley and William were more than grateful for the invitation and they would have loved to go with her. After which Jenn agreed that she would take the 13-year-old's to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies earlier; just like every other days, Charlie was just a little ball of energy (if not more today) and the reason behind her hyperactivity today was the fact that she was not only returning to one of her most loved places, the Magical World, but it was also her birthday. Today she was _finally _14. Same age as Riley, Hermione and Ron.

"Its Harry's birthday today, too" Riley announced, as she pulled on her jacket and turned to the Slytherin who was pulling her long hair into a high ponytail. Both girls had changed over the past few weeks, Riley had become slimmer and taller, her hair had grown out and been cut so that it rested gently behind her ears. She had greatly started to fill out her school robes and therefore was excited about returning to Diagon Alley because she needed new ones. Charlie on the other hand, had also grown out of her old clothes and finally gotten the growth spurt she had wanted; she was now around the height of 5"3, her hair had also grown out and now rested somewhere around the top of her mid-back, and despite how many times her mother pleaded and begged, the Slytherin refused to cut it.

Looking up Charlie nodded "Yeah, I know" she smiled "I sent him a card last night"

Neither of the girls had enough money to afford a birthday present for their friend, but he still had their jacket from last year and hadnt really expected anything from them this year. They still needed to re-stash their pocket money before they could buy anything else for their friends and their birthday presents. Although, that didnt mean that Charlie didnt recieve presents from her friends. She had recieved new Care of Magical Creatures book from Hagrid (one that didnt bite), a new Potions set from Snape, the Weasleys had sent her homemade toffee's, Nikki had given her tickets to the Quidditch World Cup (thats all she needed) and the rest of her Pureblood friends werent willing to send her presents via Owl post, wanting to give them in person.

"You ready?" the Gryffindor asked, finally after grabbing her purse and turning to her best friend

Charlie nodded and the two friends headed out the door, over one house, and into the garden of Jenn and William Carmichael. And the four of them flooed to Diagon Alley, and stopped at their first destination: Gringotts.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Gringotts, was the wizard bank. The inside of the building was high fashioned, with high walls and the best part about the bank was it was run by goblins. Jenn, Charlie, Riley and William approached the tallest desk at the end of the great corridor and addressed the Goblin sitting there. Jenn requested she remove some money from her vault and presented her key, while Charlie and Riley simply changed a few muggle coins and notes into Wizarding money, Jenn was led away with another Goblin to retrieve her money from her vault while leaving her son and neighbours to wait for her in the hall of the bank. She wasnt gone long and soon the four of them headed for Madam Malkin's clothing shop.

"Im sure you'll be okay from here?" Jenn asked "William and I will go collect your books; dont forget to get _everything_ that is on your lists. Understand? It is important that you get everything!"

Charlie and Riley frowned as Jenn and William walked off, before they turned to one another "What did she mean?" the Gryffindor asked

"I dunno," Charlie answered, glancing at her list. It seemed pretty normal. "I dont see any chang -" she cut off

"Charlie?" Riley asked "What is it?"

The Slytherin frowned "What are Dress Robes?" she questioned

By now they had reached and entered Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. "Dress robes are the formal wear of witches and wizards alike," Madam Malkin answered, as she came forward from the back room, she was a kind old witch and the two young teenagers had liked her instantly from day one "they are only worn on special occasions. Most dress robes for boys include a formal black robe with a white, buttoned-down shirt underneath, while for the girls dress robes are basically eveing ballgowns instead of traditional robes"

"I am _not_ buying a dress!" Charlie stated, firmly

Madam Malkin took a visible step backwards "Oh but you must dear," she smiled "Especially with what is happening at Hogwarts this year"

"What's happening?" Riley asked

"If you do not know, I will not say" Madam Malkin smiled "Wouldn't want to ruin the surprise, would we?"

Charlie nodded "Yes, ruin it, please?" she begged

"Now now," Madam Malkin chuckled "Forget I said anything. Up onto the stools please, dears" and she ushered them into the back room.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Once their shopping had been dealt with, Jenn returned the four children home and found a letter addressed to Charlie waiting for her inside the Hunter residence. The Slytherin quickly read through it and found that it was her first letter from Marcus all summer.

_'Charlie, Nikki's just told me that your coming to the Quidditch World Cup. You'll love it, I garauntee it! This is just a quick message to let you know that Adrian and I are coming to get you, Riley and William at 12 noon tomorrow. You'll be staying with me until Nikki comes home. Can't wait to see you, see you soon. Marcus'_

After reading through the letter quietly to herself, the Slytherin read it outloud and Jenn reacted immediately "Right, well it's 9:00pm now" she stated, looking at the clock "I suggest you finish any packing that you need to finish, and then get into bed. Don't forget your new dress robes. I'll come around tomorrow morning to make sure you are awake and ready to leave." she smiled "Good night girls"

"Night Jenn," Charlie and Riley cried "See you tomorrow William," they waved

And the two Carmichael's left the Hunter household. Charlie and Riley meanwhile, stared at one another for a few moments, before identical grins broke out onto their faces. This time tomorrow they would be back in the Wizarding world, it may have been two months ahead of schedule...but they didnt care. They couldnt wait to go back.

Climbing the stairs the two friends finished their packing, before climbing into bed "Goodnight Rils," Charlie mumured, as she snuggled further down under her blanket, as Scamp hopped up onto the bed and curled up into a ball on her pillow.

"Goodnight Charlie," Riley responded

And these were the final words the two spoke, before sleep overtook them and the thoughts of what would happen the next day, lulled them to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if the ending seems a bit rushed, but I wanted to get this out tonight. So Charlie, Riley and William are heading to the Quidditch World Cup with the Slytherins? What disastrous events could occurr from this? Keep reading.**

**Also, it is very important that you know that Marcus Flint was in his 6th year in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (JKRowling's version) but in mine he was in his 5th year. Also, it was clearly stated on HarryPotter Wiki that he had to repeat his 7th year and therefore was still there in the Prisoner of Azkaband (JKRowling's version), and as I have stated in this chapter he was supposed to have graduated at the end of 'Redemption of the Innocent' which would have been his repeated final year, if I had followed the books exactly. But since I have not, the changes that have been made are that Marcus will still be in the story for the Goblet of Fire...which is a good thing, considering he is needed because this is the year where he and Charlie grow closer than just friends.**

**With that out of the way, I bid you all goodnight.**

**Reviews (please, Cookies to all that review)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 02/02/2011 at 02:07am_


	2. The Portkey

_Harry Potter_

_Courage_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Marcus/OC_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_This year, their greatest test will become their darkest hour; as Charlie and Harry realize that 'Courage is not the towering oak that sees storms come and go; it is th fragile blosson that opens in the Snow'_

**Author's Note: **_Hi! Yes, is that time again. CHAPTER DEDICATIONS! And this chapter we have my favourite people: _**ItzKevin97, Forever Dreaming Grace, Razmend, Aileen Autarkeia **_and_** Aims5**. _I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I hope its up to standard for the __**Muggleborn Witches Series**__, chapters outside of School are usually shorter, but I will try and make this one longer. Promise._

* * *

**The Portkey**

* * *

It was a dark and gloomy night, the old graveyard out on the outskirts of a small town called Little Hangletown stood lonely and dead in the night, as at the behind it stood the old decaying building which residents of the villiage knew as the Riddle House. Villiages, even to this day called it this name, even though it had been years since the Riddle's even lived there...well, since anyone lived there for that matter. The house stood on a hill overlooking the village, some of its windows were boarded up, tiles were missing from the roof and ivy had started to spread unchecked over the face of the building.

Just by the look on the outside, visitors to Little Hangleton could tell that once upon a time this building had looked rather grand and beautiful, instead now, it stood damp, dreadfuly and unoccupied.

The Riddle house did have one person who tended too it, and that was old gardener and caretaker Frank Bryce. And this is here are story begins: during a very humid night of late July, Frank Bryce was risen from his bed by the bones in his leg aching he intended on just getting up, boiling a kettle full of water, adding the hot water to his hot water bottle and then returning to bed. But whilst in the mist of boiling the water on his stove something up at the hold house caught his attention. A flicking light in one of the upstairs windows. Instantly he knew what was going on, the boys of the local villiage and broken into the house _again_ and judging by the flickering of the light, set a fire.

With no telephone and no trust over local authorities, Frank grumbled to himself about bloody kids; pulled on a small coat, grabbed his flashlight and ventured out of his small hut, across the lawn of the Riddle House and towards the manor. He reached the cavernous kitchen and edged towards the stairs when he heard movement; whoever had broken in was still here, maybe if he could corner them, he could spook them into either fleeing and never returning, or keep the occupied long enough for him to call the police.

However, what he found when he came upon the room in which the flickering light seemed to becoming from, he found a whispered conversation between three people. Three people he didnt recognize.

"There is more in the bottle my lord," came a voice "if you are still hungry"

"Later," replied a second voice, this too belonged to a man, but it was strangely high-pitched, and cold as a sudden blast of icy wind. Something about that voice made the hairs on Frank's neck stand on end "Move me closer to the fire, Malcolm!"

There was the sound of grinding as a chair was pushed along the wooden floorboards of the bedroom behind the door, which Frank stood outside.

"Where is Nagini?" said the cold voice

"I - I don't know my Lord," said the first voice, there was a nervous edge in his tone "She set out to explore the house, I think"

"You will milk her before we retire, Malcolm" said the second voice "I will need feedng in the night. The journey has tried me greatly"

The first voice seemed to hesitate "My Lord, may I ask you, how long we are to stay here?"

"A week," the second voice answered "at the most. This place is moderately comfortable, and the plan cannot proceed yet. It would be foolish to act before the Quidditch World Cup is over"

"The Quidditch World Cup, my Lord?" the first voice questioned "He will be attending! I could go and get him! I do not understand, why we should wait for it to end, when I could easily just grab hm from his respective parties"

"Because, fool, at this very moment wizards are pouring into the country from all over the world! And every meddler from the Ministry of Magic will be on duty, on the watch for signs of unusual activity, checking and double-checking identities!"

The first voice, seemed to sigh "But I am well known, my Lord" he explained "No one would give the slightest indication that I could be considered of such a crime."

"No!" the second voice cried coldly "Who will feed me while you are gone? Take care of me?"

There was a pause

"Perhaps, if we were to do it without the boy," the first voice, which belonged to the man who had been identified as Malcolm stated

But the second voice was having none of it "No! The boy is everything!" he sneered

"My Lord, I do not say this out of concern for the boy!" said Malcolm "The boy is nothing to me, nothing at all! It is merely that if we were to use another witch or wizard, the thing could be done so much more quickly! If you allowed me to leave you for a short while, I could bring you back both of what you seek!"

"It cannot be done without him." the cold voice hissed " And it will be done, exactly as I said!"

"I will not disappoint you, my Lord" came a new voice, and through the crack in the door, Frank could see a young man kneel in front of the chair that the cold voice was coming from.

"Good" the cold voice stated "First, gather our old comrades, send them a sign"

Out on the corridor, Frank heard movement. He turned to glance of his shoulder, and found himself paralysed with fright. A large python was slithering its way towards him. The reptile must have been at least 12 feet long. Horrified, transfixed, Frank stared as the snake slithered past him and into the room, curling its way around the chair on which the cold voice was sat, and hissing to the occupant. Much to Frank's amazement the cold voice responded in a hiss himself; this man, whoever he was, could speak to snakes.

Frank didnt understand what was going on, as he stood shaking in the dark trying completely to re-gain control of himself, the cold voice switched from a dangerous hiss to that of its normal english tone again.

"Nagini tells me that the old Muggle caretaker is standing just outside the door"

Frank didnt have a chance to react and hide himself, there were footsteps and the door was pulled swiftly open, as a middle-aged man glared down at him with dark brown, almost black eyes.

"Invite him inside, Malcolm" the voice from the chair hissed "Where are your manners?"

Frank took a firm grip upon his walking stick and entered the room, despite the feeling of intense fear that was coursing through his entire being. The fire was the only source of light in the room, it was casting long, shadows upon the walls. Frank stared at the back of the armchair; the man inside it seemed to be even smaller than his servant, for Frank couldnt even see the back of his head.

"You heard everything Muggle?" said the cold voice

"What is this you are calling me?" Frank questioned

"I am calling you a Muggle," the voice responded coolly "It means that you are not a wizard"

"I do not know what you mean by wizard," said Frank "All I know is I've heard enough to spark an interest in the police tonight. I have. You've done murder anre you're planning more! And I'll tell you this, too," he added "My wife knows I am up here, and if I don't come back -"

The cold voice cut him off "You have no wife!" it snapped "Nobody knows you are here. You told nobody that you were coming. Do not lie to Lord Voldemort, Muggle, for he knows...he always knows"

"Is that right?" Frank asked "Lord, is it? Well, I dont think much of your manners, my Lord. Turn around and face me like a man, why don't you?"

Malcolm bristled angrily behind Frank "How dare you speak to Lord Voldemort in that tone!" he growled "You disgusting Muggle filth!"

"Malcolm!" the cold voice sneered, shutting up the middle-aged wizard "Because you see, Muggle. I am not a man. I am much more than a man. However...why not? I will face you, Malcolm come turn my chair around"

The middle-aged wizard bowed and moved forward, he gripped the chair and turned it around in an all mighty thrust. And then the chair was facing Frank, and he saw what was sitting in it. His walking stick fell to the floor with a clatter, he opened his mouth to scream, but the sound never came; the figure in the chair had raised a thin black wand, and uttered two words:

"_**Avada Kedavra!**_"

There was a flash of green, and Frank's yells were silenced as his body hit the ground.

Dead.

Two hundred miles away, two fourteen year old kids woke with a start, and one of them was Charlie Hunter.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

A cold sweat dripped from Charlie's face as she screamed and sat up in bed, a hand pressed to her forehead, her breathing was hard as if she had just a 500 meters race; when in fact she had just been woken from a vivid dream...or nightmare, one would call it. _What the hell?_ the young Slytherin thought as she run her fingers through he damp hair, her gaze transfixed upon the bed clothes that still covered her, leaning forward, she tried to process what was going through her head. The nightmare had been very unsettling and although she had suffered from nightmares before, she had never suffered from anything as bad...or closely as bad as this.

The nightmare had consisted of Voldemort, it was abnormal for the young Muggleborn Slytherin; why was she dreaming about the darkest wizard known to magical kind? He meant nothing to her, she wasnt even a pure magical witch so she didnt understand why everyone feared him so badly, hell her friends even cringed when she mentioned his _name_. But the dream felt like it was really happening...possibly not in her bedroom, or anywhere remotely near her, but it was possibly happening somewhere out in the world. As she sat mulling over her thoughts and what she had just seen in her dreams, Charlie hadnt noticed that her dreams had aroused her friends from their slumber; due to these dreams, nor had she realized that the door to her bedroom and been opened and that Nikki was standing there, staring at her through the darkened room.

"Charlie?" she questioned, crossing the threshold and moving towards the bed on which the young Slytherin sat "What did you see?" she asked

"I saw..." Charlie trailed off, as the dream started to slip away from her mind's eye and she found that she couldnt remember anything of what had happened. She shook her head "...I don't know. Its fading"

The older Slytherin nodded "That's the nature of dreams" she sighed "Some stay and plague us; others leave the moment we open our eyes" she smiled "Can you remember anything?"

"No," Charlie answered "But im scared to go back to sleep"

"You want me to stay?"

The Muggleborn nodded "Please," she mumured, not caring that she sounded like a terrified little girl. Normally, if this had occured at home, she would have more than likely gone to her mother, and climbed into bed with her. There was something about being next to a loved one after a nightmare that made any kid...feel, well safe.

Nikki smiled and climbed onto the side of the four poster bed beside her Muggleborn friend, after Charlie had lain back down and made herself more comfortable; Nikki lay beside her, placed a loose arm around the Muggleborn and pulled her close like any older sibling would. "Goodnight Charlie," the pureblood smiled

"Goodnight Nikki," Charlie responded "and thanks"

"For what?" Nikki questioned

The Muggleborn glanced up "Being my older sister"

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The next time Charlie awoke, the sun was seeping in through the window on the far side of the room and spilling a warm glowing light into the bedroom. The young Slytherin groaned and rolled over, burying her head into the pillow beneath her, but unfortnately the morning light had done its damage and she was now awake. Flexing her muscles Charlie stretched her arm out over the bed and found a cool patch beside her, with a frown she pushed herself up and noticed that the left side of the bed looked as if it had been slept in and the quilt was pulled back but covered her so that she wouldnt get cold.

Then, as if someone had pressed the play button; the events of last night came flooding back to her. _Nikki,_ she mused _Nikki, spent the night here last night_ she nodded, having remembered that the older Slytherin had spent the night just to keep her company after the nightmare she'd endured the night before. Shaking her head and brushing her fringe out of her face, the Muggleborn reluctantly pushed off the blanket that covered her and slid out of bed.

It then dawned on her that today was the big day; the Quidditch World Cup.

At the bottom of her bed, sat her school trunk and on top of it were the clothes she had removed the night before. Quickly snatching them up Charlie crossed the room and disappeared into the bathroom that was adjoined to her bedroom, she showered, brushed her teeth, washed her face and then dressed; she was in the middle of brushing her hair back into a high ponytail when there was a small '_pop_' from outside the door. Grabbing her Slytherin cloak, Charlie returned to her bedroom to find a small house-elf standing in the middle of the room "Hello," she smiled

"Hello," the elf responded in a chirpy voice "Tippy as been sent to tell Mistress Hunter than breakfast is ready"

Charlie smiled and nodded, as she crossed the room to sit on her bed as she pulled on a pair of black daps that were situated underneath the bed. "Where is the kitchen?" she asked

"Mistress O'Donald, Spirit and Masters Flint, Pucey and Carmichael are awaiting your arrival in the dining hall" Tippy told her "Tippy, will take you there"

"Thank you," Charlie nodded, as she grabbed her wand and stuffed it into her pocket, before following the house-elf from the room.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Meanwhile downstairs, Nikki, Marcus, Adrian, Riley and William all sat in silence as they ate breakfast; neither of them were awake enough to think of a decent conversation starter, although all Nikki could think about was last night when she had been awoken by Charlie's blood-curlding screams. It was a wonder that no one else had been awoken by the young Slytherin's screams; but Nikki figured that she was more accustom to listen for something to be wrong with Charlie than the others were. Riley was probably used to her friend waking up from nightmares and then just dropping back off to sleep, it wasnt that the young Gryffindor was selfish of not getting up to check on her best friend, but Riley had to deal with a sleeping William as well as a terrified friend. _I guess that's one good thing about being with friends_ Nikki thought, _at least here Riley has help when it comes to dealing with Charlie_.

Nikki's thoughts about the muggleborn Slytherin were interrupted when the dining room door opened and Tippy entered "Mistress Hunter, is awake" he bowed to Nikki as the girl in question entered the room; tiredly rubbing her eyes "Can Tippy be of anymore service?"

"No thank you, Tippy" Nikki mumured "Your dismissed"

The house-elf bowed and disappeared from the room; as Charlie took up residence on an empty chair beside Riley.

"Are you okay?" the Gryffindor asked, noticing the distress on her friends face

Charlie nodded "Yeah, im fine" she answered "still reeling from that dream I had last night"

"Ordinary dream or freaky dream?"

"Second one," the Slytherin answered "But weird thing is, I can't rememer what it was I dreamt about. I know it must have been nightmarish, because I didnt want to be alone last night"

Riley nodded "I realized that when I came to wake you this morning and found Nikki beside you. Are you sure your, okay?"

A soft thoughtful look crossed Charlie's features, before she nodded "Yeah. Im fine Rils," she smiled "Promise" and she reached for the goblet of orange juice that had apeared in front of her, along with a plate of eggs on toast. It was only when William started to nod off in his sleep, did Charlie even realize how early in the morning it was and the light that had woken her had in fact been the sunrise "Would someone like to explain to me, _why_ we are awake this early?"

"We have a bit of a walk," Nikki answered "We're meeting up with my uncle Amos, and heading to the arena with him. Everyone ready?"

When the others were ready to leave, the six friends crowded around the fireplace in the living room of the manor "Where are we heading?" Charlie asked "I thought we were walking?"

"No that's later," Nikki smiled "We're flooing to my uncle's house, and then walking with him. We're meeting up with your friends the Weasley's"

Riley and Charlie exchanged grins "Cool. Was wondering when we'd get to see Harry, Ron and Hermione" Riley smiled

"Riley, William you first" Nikki instructed, motioning to the fireplace

Riley frowned "I hate this!" she grumbled, stepping inside and wrapping an arm around William. Nikki clambered in beside her.

"Just don't open your mouth," Charlie told her friend "I know that's probably difficult for you"

The Gryffindor glared, before emerald flames wrapped around her and she, William and Nikki disappeared.

"Come on, then" Adrian smirked, nudging Charlie forward

The Muggleborn frowned "Why have I gotta go first?" she asked "You go first!"

"Im older," Adrian told her

"Obviously not smarter," she retorted "I mean, come on, how do you manage to fail 7th year?"

Adrian glared at her as she climbed into the fireplace; Marcus followed as to put something between his best friend and the Muggleborn. Once the three of them were inside the fireplace, Marcus held up his hand and shouted "Diggory Residence. Ottery St Catchpole." he dropped the floo powder and the flames turned emerald as they disappeared.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

After making it to the Diggory household, Charlie was greeted by the familiar face of Hufflepuff's cutest student: Cedric Diggory. He had been standing in front of the fireplace talking with Nikki and Riley, while his father fussed around in the kitchen with his mother and William seemed to be unconscious on the chair. "Charlie, you made it" the Hufflepuff smiled "Should have figured you wouldnt be too far behind, Riley"

"Attached to the hip," Charlie nodded, wrapping her arm around Riley's shoulder

Riley nodded "Unfortunately,"

The Slytherin rolled her eyes "How's your summer been, Ced?" she asked

"Been enjoyable," the Hufflepuff nodded "Bit more exciting now, what with the World Cup and everything. And everything that's gonna happen at Hogwarts this year"

Charlie and Riley frowned "Not you too!" they complained "are we the only two who don't know what's going on?"

"What's going on?" Marcus asked

"At Hogwarts this year," Charlie answered "Do you know?"

Marcus shook his head

"Oh, well I feel better now then" the Muggleborn nodded

Nikki smirked "Well, I graduated last year so I have the privelges of knowing, and im just gonna say this; you're gonna be blown away" she looked pointedly at the two Muggleborns "and maybe this year, you'll finally have a quiet year, Charlie"

Charlie smirked "You honestly think that?" she questioned

"One can dream," Nikki mumured

Cedric smirked "You are a little trouble maker, mind"

"Nuh-uh" Charlie shook her head "I dont go looking for trouble; it finds me..." she paused "...and Harry!" she added with a nod

The conversations were soon grounded to a halt as Amos Diggory returned, and announced that they were leaving. Leading the way from his home, the older man led the large group of teenagers across the back country of Ottery St Catchpole and into the woods surrounding the area. Cedric broke off way from the group, hoisted his backpack up onto his both shoulders and scaled a near-by tree as he disappeared into the branches and leaves. Shedding her backpack; and handing it to Riley, Charlie followed the Hufflepuff and laughed as she hopped from tree to tree following the group on the ground as Cedric followed along behind her.

"You looking forward to a new term?" Cedric asked, as he finally caught up with the Slytherin.

The group beneath them had stopped, it was nearly travelling time and they were now waiting on the Weasleys. Charlie glanced up at the older boy and nodded "Yeah; just wish I knew what was happening. Sometimes being a Muggleborn is a blessing and a curse" she shrugged "A blessing because you get to prove your worth and a curse, because you don't know things as well as purebloods"

"Well, if I didnt know any better, after seeing you at Hogwarts I'd say you were a pureblood" Cedric smiled "The way you wield Magic, and your knowledge of the wizarding world. Its as advanced as any pureblood"

"That's cause Nikki is very helpful," Charlie pointed out "She didnt want people to take advantage of being a Muggleborn in Slytherin, so she taught me about various magical traits and history; so I would give the illusion that I was more of a pureblood." she shrugged "But I like being a Muggleborn Slytherin, makes me feel unique"

The Hufflepuff chuckled "You're definitel unique, Charlie" he nodded "More unique than most. Half the school can't imagine what you've been through. Cruciatus Curse when you were 11; exploding potions that have scared you for life -" he touched the scar on her face "- finding the Chamber of Secrets and facing the monster inside; saving Ginny Weasleys. And then last year...well, I don't know what you did last year, did you have a quiet year?

"Wish I could say yes," Charlie responded "But no; Sirius Black is only innocent because of me and my friends," she glanced down "Marcus included"

Cedric glanced down too "That's another thing that amazes me about you," he spoke "Ever since you came along, Marcus Flint has been calmer more cool headed. I mean, he's still a hot-headed Slytherin, but when your around its like you calm him down. That he doesnt wish to upset you or anything. I know for a fact that before you came along, he frowned on people of your blood status, but there's something about you that...I don't know, catches his attention or something"

Charlie frowned "What are you trying to say, Cedric?" she asked

"Im trying to say," Cedric sighed "That I think he likes you..."

"He's my friend, I should hope he likes me"

The Hufflepuff chuckled and shook his head "No, I think he likes you as more than a friend" he elaborated

Charlie immediately grew defensive "No!" she stated, shaking her head vigoroulsy "No! We're just friends..." she glanced down, and subconsciously her gaze landed on Marcus "Just friends..."

"I think the feelings hidden," Cedric smirked "but mutual!"

"Whatever!" the Muggleborn retorted, reaching out and shoving Cedric in the shoulder. The Hufflepuff lost his balance and tumbled out of the tree. Riley screamed in surprise, and a new voice reached Charlie, who was still up in the tree.

"And this strapping young lad must be Cedric, am I right?"

Glancing down once more Charlie noticed that the Weasleys; Harry and Hermione had arrived. Climbing over into a tree that was directly above Ron; the Slytherin jumped and landed directly behind the red head "BOO!" she yelled, grabbing his shoulders and watching as he let out a terrified scream and stumbled away from her. Charlie's laughter filled the clearing, as did Riley's and Hermiones. Harry cracked a grin as Ron glared.

"You'll give a man a heart attack!" he accused

"Last time I checked, you weren't a man" Charlie pointed out "You're still a boy"

The Red head glared "And your a girl!" he retorted, although it wasnt a good comeback

"So you do know your opposite's," Charlie smirked "Good boy Ron, next lesson we'll be working on differences"

Marcus, Adrian and Nikki smirked. The Gryffindors rolled their eyes and Cedric looked between the two friends with amusement.

"This way," Cedric said, motioning over his shoulder. Nikki moved off to follow her cousin, as Charlie, Riley and William fell back into step with Hermione and Ginny. The hike up the hill was a tiresome one, although Ginny sprinted on ahead and found the item that would transport them to the arena.

"What's going on?" Riley asked

Nikki glanced at her "Thats a Portkey," she explained "Its another form of transportation. You'll be fine" she added

Mr. Weasleys' voice sounded from the back of the group "Must be nearly time," he called "Do you know if we're waiting on more, Amos?"

Mr. Diggory shook his head "No, the Lovegoods have been there for a week already and the Fawcetts couldnt get tickets" he answered "There arent anymore of us in this area, are there?"

"Not that I know of," Mr. Weasley answered "Yes, it's a minute off...we'd better get ready..."

Charlie turned to Marcus "Ready for what?" she asked

"Just touch the portkey," Marcus answered her "Come on,"

With great difficulty, owing to the bulky backpacks, the fifteen of them crowded around the old boot held out by Amos Diggory. Nikki's free hand tightened around Riley's upper arm, as the younger Gryffindor clutched William's free hand in her own. Charlie on the other hand was wedged between Marcus and Cedric; the older Slytherin slid his arm around her waist (something he'd grown accustom too) and held her firmly beside him. Cedric smirked as Charlie scowled in his direction, the remains of their last conversation fresh in her mind.

Standing in a very tight circle, they waited. Nobody spoke, except for Mr. Weasley who was counting backwards under his breath.

"Three..." Mr. Weasley muttered, one eye still on his watch "two...one..."

It happened. Charlie gasped as she felt an uncomfortable tug behind her naval and she was jerked forwards, her feet had left the ground and she was flying furiously through some sort of warp-zone. She could feel Cedric knocking into her from the side and Marcus tighten his hold on her from the other.

"Let go kids," Mr Weasley instructed

Riley panicked "What?" she demanded, looking scared

"Let go!" Mr. Weasley responded

Exchanging looks both Riley and Charlie let go of the boot and screamed as they fell, and then -

They slammed into solid ground, Adrian staggered into Marcus who was attempting to pull Charlie to her feet; only to be knocked back down and ontop of the Muggleborn he was trying to help. "Maybe you should just leave me down, for a bit" she suggested "Make sure your safe on your own feet first"

"Funny," the Slytherin captain smirked, in amusement

All around them they could hear the others groaning from the unsuccessful landings from the portkey; it seemed the only ones who had actually managed to land approrpriately were Mr. Diggory, Mr. Weasley, Nikki and Cedric. "I bet that cleared your sinuses, eh?" Mr. Weasley asked, as he landed beside Ginny and helped her to her feet

Cedric approached Harry and held out his hand

"Thanks," Harry mumbled, as he was pulled up

"Total shambles, as per usual" Mr. Diggory was saying, as he walked ahead with Mr. Diggory

Riley shook her head as she finally made it back to her feet "Add Portkeys to the lis of things I hate" she groaned, grabbing her backpack and turning to Charlie, who was in the process of shoving Marcus off of her, and rolling back onto her feet.

"Charlie!" Nikki called over her shoulder, from the top of the hill where the others were standing "Riley! Come here!"

Grouping together the two best friends and William raced to the top of the hill and were greeted by a sight of utmost joy, excitement and amazement.

"Well, kids, welcome to the Quidditch World Cup!" Mr. Weasley stated happily, as the others gathered around to relish in the excitement that was to come.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter done and dusted. Off to bed now. Night.**

**Reviews (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 03/02/2011 at 03:21am_


	3. The Quidditch World Cup

_Harry Potter_

_Courage_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Marcus/OC_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_This year, their greatest test will become their darkest hour; as Charlie and Harry realize that 'Courage is not the towering oak that sees storms come and go; it is the fragile blossom that opens in the Snow'_

**Author's Note: **_Chapter dedicated to _**Forever Dreaming Grace, Razmend, DJScales** _and_ **ItzKevin97**. _Enjoy._

* * *

**The Quidditch World Cup**

* * *

"Stay together!" Arthur Weasley shouted over his shoulder, to the kids that were in his party "Keep up, girls!" he added to Hermione, Ginny, Charlie and Riley as they clung together and lagged behind the boys trying to take in everything that was happening around them, there were tons and tons of tents; people celebrating wearing face paint that supported the teams that they were cheering for, there was also others flying around on broomsticks and the four girls laughed as they ducked to avoid a collision with two boys that flew over head.

One of the boys from the broomstick looked back "Sorry girls," he shouted, before shooting off into the air after his friend.

"Look," Ginny shouted, tugging on Hermione's sleeve and pointing at an house-elf that passed on the back of a lama.

"Come on," Mr. Weasley shouted "Keep up, girls"

Music was also playing loudly from different tents, each note and tune playing over itself as the occupants of the tents chatted away with others around them; their voices all blending together into one excited buzz of chatter. Charlie grinned, as she clutched the backpack that rested on her shoulder and turned to walk backwards as she attempted to take in _everything_ that was going on. "Charlie!" Riley shouted, as the Slytherin walked straight into someone else and sent the two of them to the ground.

"Oh!" the Muggleborn exclaimed "Are you okay? Im so sorry!"

The person of whom she had walked into grunted, and pushed himself up "Its okay, you clearly seemed enthralled with taking in your surroundings" he glanced down at her "Are you okay?" he held out a hand to pull her to her feet "Hey, wait a minute, don't I know you?"

"I don't know," Charlie shrugged "Im wondering if I know you"

"Alex..." the boy replied "Alex Malcolm,"

The Muggleborn nodded "Charlie Hunter,"

Alex smirked "Now I recognize you," he nodded "Charlie Hunter, Muggleborn Slythern"

"How did you -" Charlie started, before cutting off as realization hit her like a bulldozer "Ah; Alex Malcolm. Slytherin 6th year. I remember you, I run into you...literally, last year before I went to Hogsmeade" she smirked "We've gotta stop meeting like this, or people are gonna talk"

"People already talk about you," he pointed out "A Muggleborn in Slytherin and four years later you're still alive. Very surprising"

"Slytherins arent as bad as everyone makes them out to be," Charlie pointed out "You're just miss-understood, and no one takes the time to see you for who you really are. Their ready to believe whatever stories people come up with, just because Voldemort and a few Death Eaters were in Slytherin" she explained "Hey, you didnt shiver at his name" she added

Alex frowned "Fear of a name, only increases fear of the thing itself" he recited

"You sound like Hermione," Charlie frowned

"Who?"

"Never mind," the Muggleborn shook her head "Oh, I better go. See you later Alex, if not see you at School" and she darted off into the crowd

Alex nodded and watch her go "Yeah, see ya Charlie" he raised his hand to wave at her, before a staff slammed down on his shoulder. Alex gulped and turned to face his father who had appeared behind him "Sorry father," he murmured

"She is not your friend, Alex" Lucas Malcolm hissed "She is filth and beneath you! I expect you to remember that, understand?"

"Yes, Father" the 16-year-old nodded, and disappeared back into the tent which had been set up behind him.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"Sorry," Charlie stressed "Its not like I did it on purpose; I literally run into Alex, it would have been rude to just run off without apologizing"

Nikki frowned "Who's Alex?" she asked

"Alex Malcolm," Charlie answered "From school. I met him once last year, and then again today"

Marcus glanced her way "Isnt he-?" he cut off turning to Adrian and Nikki, who both nodded

"What?" Riley asked "Who is he?"

"Just be careful around him, Charlie" Nikki warned "There's not so nice stories about him at School, ask anyone from any house and I bet you'll get some nasty things that they have to say about him. Especially the girls. And even Slytherin will agree with me when I say, he's a bad guy"

Marcus and Adrian nodded

Charlie frowned and exchanged a look with Riley "He seemed pretty nice to me," she pointed out "and usually if someone's a bad guy, I get a sort of vibe from them. I don't get anything from him, kinda like I don't from you three"

"Your strange," Adrian pointed out

"Thank you," Charlie nodded "Strange makes me unique. Unique makes me happy"

Riley rolled her eyes and turned to Adrian "Don't even try to understand Charlie's logic, its impossible"

"You see to understand it fairly well," the Chaser pointed out

The Gryffindor shrugged "I've known her longer"

"Good point,"

William, who had been walking alongside Riley since the moment they had Portkeyed to the arena, broke away from her and raced to catch up with Charlie who was walking ahead with Harry and Ron. He caught the Slytherin's hand -despite being 10-years-old' and smiled up at her.

"Alright Will?" the Slytherin asked "Enjoying it so far?"

The 10-year-old nodded "Yeah; its well exciting"

Charlie grinned and nodded in agreement

"Parting of the way, I think, old chap" Amos Diggory smiled, patting Mr. Weasley on the back "See you at the match"

Mr. Weasley nodded "See you"

The two older gentlemen shook hands and headed in different direction, Amos glancing over his shoulder and calling out to the kids who were with him "Ced, Nikki, come on!" he waved them over

"Charlie, Riley, William" Nikki called to the three of them "This way!" and she headed off after her uncle and cousin

Harry, Ron and Hermione waved to their friends "See ya girls," the boys shouted

"See ya later," Charlie and Riley waved back, before disappearing into the crowd.

They continued their walk behind the older teenagers and Amos Diggory, glancing around and taking in the numerous tents that filled the grounds; most looked ordinary; their owners had clearly attempted to try and remain within the Muggle boundaries, but some had slipped up and added chimneys. But even further down the line other's hadnt bothered to hide the fact that this was a magical event, and their tents looked like mansions and palace's, with several live peacocks tethered at the entrance. There was one tent that had a front garden attached and was completed with three floors.

Riley pointed it out to Nikki "That can't be right?" she asked "I heard Fred and George talking and they said there's Muggles around, isnt that exposure?"

Amos turned in the Gryffindor's direction "Yes, it is" he nodded "But its always the same. Witches and Wizards just can't help but show off, when we're together. Especially in numbers like this" and he spread his arms wide; "Ah, Nikki," he added, after he had turned back to face the way he was walking "There are your parents! Sophia, sweetheart" and he took a middle-aged woman by her wrists and leaned in to kiss her cheeks

"Amos," the middle-aged woman squealed, as Amos pulled away "Its so good to see you again. And Cedric...oh, its been too long!"

Charlie frowned and glanced up at Nikki

"Brother and Sister," the older teen answered "The reason behind mine and Cedric's relation"

Charlie nodded "Ah," she mumured "Would never have guessed that"

"I always thought upper class women were supposed to be seen, and not heard?" Riley frowned

Nikki chuckled "Most follow that rule," she told the Gryffindor "But you'll find my mother is far from the ordinary norm"

"Oh,"

The two best friends exchanged looks; and turned back to Sophia O'Donald as she greeted her daughter "Ah, Nikki; you finally made it. You're father and I were starting to worry, weren't we Jacob?" she turned to the man standing beside her

"Yes, Sophia" he nodded, almost in a monotone voice

Sophia turned back to her daughter "Please, introductions" and she motioned to the younger teenagers "These must be your Muggleborn friends. Let me see...uh, you must be Riley," she pointed to the Gryffindor "you must be William," she pointed at the 10-year-old "and you're obviously Charlie" she turned to the Slytherin "Nikki, has told me so much about you. A Muggleborn in Slytherin; that must have been a bit surprise"

"Very big," Charlie nodded "it's also a pleasure to meet you ma'am"

Jacob frowned "A Muggleborn with manners?" he questioned "There's a refreshing change"

"Father!" Nikki cried

"You're father's just speaking the truth, Nikki" Sophia smiled "No need to get defensive; not please go inside and wash up, I believe it was a long journey. Oh and show your friends where they will be sleeping"

Nikki nodded "Yes mother," she nodded "Come on guys," and she motioned for her friends to follow her into the tent.

They did.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

By nightfall the sense of excitement had risen like a storm cloud over the campsite as the sun set and the moon rose to replace it, the still summer air quivered with anticipation and it seemed that the Ministry of Magic officials had stopped trying to fight the inevitable and bowed in defeat that trying to stop their own kind from using magic was fruitless. Wizards would be Wizards, so what was the point? Salesmen, had started to appear every few feet around the campsite carrying trays and pushing carts full of extraordinary merchandise; some of which Charlie and Riley didnt recognize.

"What are those?" the Gryffindor asked, picking up an item that looked like brass binoculars, except they were covered in all sorts of weird knobs and dials.

The Salesman surveyed her for a moment "Their Omnioculars," he answered eagerly "You can replay action...slow everything down...and they flash up a play-by-play breakdown if you need it. Bargain, 10 Galleons each"

Charlie frowned "Oh, we can't afford that"

Riley nodded and put he Omnioculars back down "Thanks anyway," she said to the saleswizard, before walking away with her friend. They found William standing a few feet away counting out three Knuts and handing them over to a saleswizard; who handed him a large shamrock.

"What you buying, Will?" Charlie asked

The boy looked up "A Shamrock!" he grinned "Ireland are my favourite Quidditch Team! Ask my mum, she'll tell you, I know everything about them! I know every team member by name and I know every position they have ever played; and if they've played on different teams before joining Ireland" he gushed

"Sounds like a true Quidditch fanatic," Riley smiled

William nodded "Have you bought anything?" he asked

"Can't afford it, sunshine" Charlie told him "But we're okay, come on, lets head back"

William and Riley nodded and turned as they headed back towards the tent where they were staying for the night.

"Hey, you're back" Adrian stated, as he looked up as the three entered the tent "Buy anything interesting"

Riley shook her head and dropped down onto one of the empty couches "William bought a Shamrock, but Charlie and I can't afford anything, really"

"Why didnt you ask?" Nikki asked, exiting from behind a closed curtain that led to the girls bedrooms. She sat down next to Riley.

The Gryffindor shook her head "Because we know you'd want to help!" she stated "We don't take charity, no offence"

"None taken," Nikki waved her off

"Besides, Spinners End and River Terrace doesnt need help!" Charlie pointed out "We look after ourselves and our own kind, its the ways its been and they way it always will be!"

Marcus rolled his eyes from the table opposite Adrian "You're full of pride, you know that?" he asked "Your starting to sound like a Gryffindor!"

"Hey!" Riley cried

Charlie smirked "Im from Spinner's End," she responded "I am proud. Proud of where I come from, proud that im not dependant on privital things like money or wealth; I am who I am, and im proud of that!"

"Me too," Riley agreed "We see the world from a different persepective than you guys do. Im willing to venture a guess and say, you three have never had to do anything for yourselves in the past 17-years of your life"

The Pureblood exchanged looks, she had that one right. They'd never had to do anything for themselves, that's what house-elves were for.

"My point exactly," Riley told them "Where we come from, you have to do _everything_ for yourself. There's no one there to do it for you, we all have our own roles to play in our house. I honestly don't think I could live your lifestyle," she added "I'd be lost if I had to depend on someone else to do something for me."

"Me too," Charlie nodded

William looked thoughtful "Considering im a Pureblood," he pointed out "I think I'd feel the same way"

"Of course you would," Charlie smiled "You've lived in the Muggle world since you were born; you don't know any different. If I didnt know any better I'd say you were a Muggleborn like us," and she pointed between herself and Riley.

Just then a deep, booming gong sounded somewhere beyond the woods, and, at once, green and red lanterns blazed into life in the trees, lighting up a path to the pitch.

"It's time," Sophia O'Donald said, as she entered the tent, she was wearing black clothing and an emerald green cloak around her shoulders "Come on, this way" and she exited the tent; her daughter and friends in tow.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The sounds of thousands of people moving around the forest could be heard, as shouts and laughter, and snatches of singing. The whole atmosphere was full of feverish excitement and it was highly infectious. Walking between Riley and Charlie, William found that he couldnt stop grinning. The walk through the wooded area lasted about 20 minutes before they finally emerged onto the outskirts of a gigantic stadium. "Woah," the 10-year-old mumured "This place is _huge_...are we going into that thing?"

"Yes," Jacob answered over his shoulder "Now stick close!" he ordered and began walking again

Nikki rolled her eyes at her father -thankfully he didnt see- and motioned for the others to follow her. They climbed a few flights of stairs accompanied by other wealthy witches and wizards, as saleswitches and wizards patrolled the walkways.

"Get your Quidditch World Cup programs here!" one shouted, as Charlie passed, only to crash into Riley who had stopped at the sound of Ron's voice.

"Blimey, dad. How far up are we?"

Glancing up the Slytherin smirked "Put it this way, Ron" she shouted "If it rains; do let us know"

"Shut up, Charlie" the red head grumbled

Charlie smiled "Im only teasing Ronald, although I am insulted that after 3 years you still havent learnt that." she pouted "Do you pay any attention to me?"

"I try not too," he teased

The Slytherin gaped "Riley!" she whined, and pointed at the red head above her

"Ron," Riley warned "Leave Charlie alone; don't make me come up there"

Charlie grinned. Ron scowled and Riley rolled her eyes.

Harry leaned over the edge "Where are you guys sitting?" he asked

"No idea," Charlie answered "We've just been instructed to follow..." and she started humming 'follow the leader' under her breath

Jacob and Sophia, who had noticed that their group of teenagers werent with them once again, returned through the crowd "What's the hold up?" Sophia asked "Quickly now, don't want to miss the beginning"

"O'Donald," Mr. Weasley nodded gruffly, at the oldest O'Donald beneath him

Jacob looked up "Weasley," he responded "Surprise to see you here; although im not that surprised" he turned back to the children who were with him "Sophia is right, come now. Top box wait's for no one. And it would be disrespectful if we were late" he turned back to Mr. Weasley "Do enjoy yourself," he nodded, before parting the crowd once more

"Bye guys," Charlie called "See you later"

Harry, Ron and Hermione nodded as they waved and watched their friends disappear "Top box?" Harry asked, once they had gone and he had turned to Ron.

"The Ministry's box," Mr. Weasley answered "Their prime seats. Holds most of the Ministry of Magic, and the Ministers from both Ireland and Bulgaria; not to mention Fudge" he explained "Only people of wealth can acquire seats in that box, unless of course you are invited by the Minister himself; like the O'Donald's and probably the Malfoys" he shook his head "But come now, our seats are just as good" and he continued to lead the way up, through the stands.

Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged looks after the explanation and turned to cast a glance in the direction Charlie and Riley had disappeared.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"Woah," Charlie yelped, as she stumbled forwards into the top box. She had only reached to open the door and suddenly it was pulled from her grasp and opened for her.

"Oh, careful now" Amos Diggory chuckled, catching the Slytherin "Are you okay?"

Charlie nodded "Yes, didnt expect the door to open" she explained

"Ah, my apologies" he capped his hat to her "Well come now, take your seats" he guestered to the empty row of seats a the front of the box, beside Cedric "I told you these seats would be worth waiting for"

Cedric looked up as the Slytherins and Gryffindor arrived "Was starting to wonder when you'd show up," he smiled as Charlie dropped down beside him "Thought you'd gotten lost or something"

"We did try," Charlie joked "Nikki's parents are like hawks!"

"Aunt Sophia doesnt change," Cedric smiled "She's always been the same; over excited, bubbly. Was an amazing Hufflepuff, according to Dad"

Riley looked up "She was in Hufflepuff?"

Cedric nodded "What? Did you think she was a Slytherin?"

"Kinda," the Gryffindor shrugged sheepishly

Cedric chuckled "You're not the first to think that," he pointed out "No; her husband Jacob was a Slytherin, but aunt Sophia was a Hufflepuff. A proud one too. So, who do you think will win the match?" he asked, changing the topic pretty quickly

Charlie quirked an eyebrow "Uh, not really sure" she shrugged "Don't really follow Quidditch; not as much as these lot -" she guestered towards the older Slytherins and William "- but I know little bits, thanks to said lot;" she smiled "But I don't follow it professionally"

"I think Bulgaria myself," Cedric said "They have a huge shot this year, what with Viktor Krum as their seeker"

"Who?" Riley asked

"Viktor Krum," Marcus interrupted "He's about 18; and was signed on by Bulgaria because he's one of the best players in the country!"

Charlie looked surprised "Reminds me of a foregin Harry Potter," she pointed out "You know, without the whole 'famous-because-Voldemort-failed-to-kill-you' thing"

Her friends -except William, Riley and Cedric- shivered at the name.

"However," Marcus added, this time to Cedric "I think Ireland will win"

Nikki leaned in "But Krum get's the Snitch!" she added "I agree with Cedric, they have a good chance of winning. Krum is a _genius_!"

"Sounds like someone's got a bit of a crush," Charlie teased

"Oh hush up!" Nikki responded, as the top box fell silent as the Irish flew out onto the pitch.

William started to jump up and down in his seat "Its them!" he shouted "The Irish! Look, there's Troy! And Mullet! and Moran!" he pointed out each of the players, as Charlie and Riley exchanged identical grins at his excitement. Out on the pitch, as the irish team circled green and gold comets had come zooming into the stadium after their team, they did one circuit and then split it in littler comets, each of them hurtling towards the goalposts as a rainbow of colours arched suddenly across the pitch, connecting with two balls of light.

"Wow," Charlie breathed in amazement as she watched the brightly coloured display. The rainbow faded and the balls of lights reunited and merged; forming a great shamrock that shimmered in the night's air, it rose into the sky and began to soar over the stands. "What are they?" the Muggleborn asked, turning to Cedric

The Hufflepuff smiled "Leprecauns," he shouted over the crowd

"Sweet," Charlie grinned

"Here come the Bulgarians!" Adrian yelled over the noise, as a group of scarlet figures on broomsticks, moving so fast they were blurs shot out onto the pitch, straight through the shamrock and causing it to disappear. One scarlet-figure broke off and started to show off on his broomstick.

Riley followed him with her gaze "Who's that?" she asked

"That is the best Seeker in the world," Cedric answered

"KRUM!" both Nikki and Cedric yelled

Charlie and Riley burst into laughter at the two cousins. The entire stadium was full of laughter and yells, before falling silent as Minister Fudge's voice boomed all around. He was stood at the front of the top box, with his wand pointed at his neck, and projecting his voice for all to hear "Good evening!" he said "As Minister for Magic, it gives me great pleasure to welcome each and every one one of you to the final of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup! Let the match begin!" and he pointed his wand onto the pitch, and shot a beam of light into the air.

As the game progressed, Ireland was in the lead with 230 points while Bulgria lacked behind with only 70. Charlie, who had decided before the match had even begun, that she was supporting Ireland was cheering and shouting her support along with Marcus, Nikki, Sophia and William as Cedric, Adrian, Jacob and Riley groaned as Bulgria continued to fall behind in points. However, despite Ireland's advance in points, Viktor Krum had his eye on the snitch, which would give his team 150 points, but even with those points they would lose, unless of course they scored a few more goals. Unfortnately, for them the Irish keeper wasnt letting anything past him.

Quidditch was played so damn fast, compared to the speed at Hogwarts; that at times Riley and Charlie had to depend on the Quidditch players surrounding them to bring them up to speed on things and it wasnt until Krum had gone into a suddden dive did they realize that the end of the game was close at hand, suddenly the Bulgarian seeker rose into the air; the Snitch in his hand.

"IRELAND WIN!" shouted Fudge, as this was noticed "KRUM GETS THE SNITCH - BUT IRELAND WIN! - good lord, I don't think any of us were expecting that!" he added, to the other Ministry officals around him"

Adrian groaned "What did he catch the Snitch for?" he complained "He ended it when Ireland were well ahead, the idiot!"

"He knew that they were never going to catch up," Marcus told his best friend, "the Irish were just too good...he wanted to end it on his terms, not theirs! Thats all"

Charlie climbed over the seats and wrapped her arms around Marcus's neck"Either way, we won!" she grinned, as she hugged him. Dropping down beside him, the older Slytherin hugged her back as Nikki, Riley and Aidan smirked.

"What you smirking at?" Sophia asked, turning to face her daughter. Nikki pointed at Marcus and Charlie, and the older Hufflepuff turned in their direction "Oh," she grinned "I see what you mean," she mumured to her daughter

Marcus and Charlie parted both oblivious to the smirks and glances of their friends around them; the two exchanged grins and Charlie burst into laughter.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Soon they were caught up in the hustle and bustle of the crowd as the whole stadium flooded out into the surrounding area and returned to their campsite. Loud singing could be heard from far and wide as everyone retraced their steps along the lantern lit path, and finally they reached their tent. After changing into the bed clothes the friends re-grouped in the living area of the tent and Sophia conjured up a tray of hot chocolate before bed.

"There's no one like Krum," Cedric grinned, as he sat on the sofa beside his cousin "Right Nik?"

The older female nodded "Definitely," she grinned "He's amazing!"

"Aw, I think you're in love Nikki," Charlie teased

"Shut up!" Nikki retorted

Sophia, who had chosen that moment to return smiled "Viktor, I love you," she started to sing, as she swooped down on her daughter.

"Mother -" Nikki warned

"When we're apart my heart beats only for you," Sophia continued, not heeding her daughter's warning tone.

Opposite them Charlie cackled happily as she clapped her hands in amusement; Sophia winked in the Muggleborns direction as Nikki buried her head in her arms. "Oh, Charlie your more trouble than your worth," she grumbled, her voice muffled

"Well, I absoultely adore you" Sophia smiled, rounding the sofa's so that she was standing behind Charlie and ruffled her hair. Charlie chuckled again, and flattened her hair as she looked over her shoulder at Sophia, she was nothing like Charlie expected. She was actually quite fun.

There was an explosion from outside.

"What was that?" William asked, suddenly wide awake

Marcus looked around "Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on," he explained, before Amos Diggory rushed into the tent, looking ruffled.

"Dad," Cedric exclaimed, jumping to his feet "What is it?"

"Amos?" Sophia asked, startled by her brother's apperance

Amos looked around at them all "It's not the Irish," he told them, "We've got to get out of here. Now!"

The singing had stopped outside the tent, Charlie turned in the direction of the opening and ventured forward. Stepping out into the open, her eyes widened as screams of terror echoed as people were running in every direction attempting to get away, fleeing something that was moving across the field towards them, something that was emitting odd flashes of light, and noises like gunfire.

"Get out," a man screamed, as he run past "Its the Death Eaters!"

Sophia gasped as Riley and William instantly clutched Charlie's arms tightly; in the distance a group of wizards were marching forwards, all dressed in black and masks covering their faces. Marcus, Adrian, Nikki and Cedric instantly became alert and removed their wands as each grabbed Charlie, Riley and William and pulled them into themselves. Cedric clutched Riley, as Adrian held Riley and Marcus and Nikki grabbed Charlie.

"Get back to the Portkey, everybody, and stick together!" Amos ordered the children "Cedric! William is your responsibility!"

Sophia turned to her daughter "Charlie and Riley are you friends," she told her daughter "You are responsibile for them being here, understand?"

"Yes mother," Nikki nodded

Cedric turned to the others "Come on!" he yelled

"GO!" Amos shouted, before removing his wand and running off to help the other Ministry officials with the Death Eaters.

Sophia turned and hurried after her daughter, her wand in her hand.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"Keep up, you lot!" Sophia yelled, after catching up with the children including her own daughter. She was now leading the way through the terrified crowd of witches and wizards _Oh Jacob, where are you?_ she thought to herself, careful not to show her fear on her face as she didnt want to scare those who were not used to this behind her. As the crowd began to become thicker, Charlie, who was trying to keep up was pushed around and finding it very difficult, although her hand was still caught in Nikki's. Unfortunately, a young wizard run past and jarred her in the shoulder causing her grip to lose Nikki's and the two separated.

Nikki spun around as she felt Charlie slip from her hand "CHARLIE!" she yelled, as she was hustled around by the terrifed crowd "Charlie! Charlie!"

The Muggleborn didnt answer.

The whole group stopped, as Riley returned to Nikki

"What happened?" Sophia asked, as she also doubled back

"Someone ran into her," Nikki answered "she lost her grip; and now I cant find her!"

Riley looked out over the campsite behind her "Charlie!" she cried, tears bluring her vision as her best friend failed to answer "CHARLIE!"

"Riley," William whimpered, and he clung to the Gryffindor

Suddenly a new voice joined the destruction "HARRY!" it was Hermione, she was being ushered past along with the Weasleys, and was calling for Harry.

"Hermione!" Riley called "Ron!"

The two turned and rushed forward, catching Riley in a hug as they met mid-way "Your okay!" Hermione cried

"Where's Charlie?" Ron asked

"Where's Harry?" Riley countered

Hermione pointed to the campsite "We got separated," she explained

"Same happened to Charlie,"

William clutched Riley's hand tightly "I wanna go home," he whimpered in fear "I want my mum!"

"Me too William," Riley told him "I want my mum too! I also want Charlie!"

Cedric touched her shoulder "We'll find her," he mumured "But we have to get to safety first"

"Im not leaving without her!" Riley argued "I don't care what you guys do! But im gonna find her!"

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Panting hard, Charlie ran. Her breathing was heavy and she was finding her slightly hard to breathe but she didnt dare slow down. As she ran she could hear terrified screams around her, and she felt helpless as she knew she couldnt help them; times like this she had to take care of herself first. In the attempts to block out the screams the Slytherin screwed up her eyes, and slammed into someone running in the opposite direction. Her eyes shot open and she found herself staring at Harry "Harry!" she cried, jumping to her feet and wrapping her arms around her friend

"Charlie," he gasped "What are you doing here? Where are the others?"

"I don't know," Charlie answered "We got separated...where's Ron and Hermione?

"Separated," Harry answered

There was an explosion nearby

"We need to get out of here," Charlie stated "Come on!" and clutching his hand, they tore across the campsite.

As they ran, Charlie's hand gripped tightly in Harry's the Gryffindor lost his footing and the two crash landed on the ground. Struggling to get back to their feet, both ended up being kicked in the head from several people and soon they knew no more.

When she came too, Charlie groaned and slowly reached a hand up to her forehead; she could hear her voice being called from some direction but couldnt place the voice because her mind was still hazy, beside her she heard Harry groaned and she turned in his direction "What happened?" she asked

"We got kicked in the head," Harry answered

"Really?" she asked "I had no idea!"

Harry glared, now was not the time for sarcastic come backs.

"_**Morsmordre!**_" a voice yelled, and a bright light was shot into the sky as the clouds started to form a shape of a colossal skull, comprised of what looked like emerald starts, and a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue.

Both Harry and Charlie turned; as a figure of man stood less than 100 feet away from them. They froze as he turned in their direction and started forward.

"Harry!" Hermione's voice sounded louder

The man paused

"Charlie?" Riley shouted

The man was now backing away

Riley, Hermione and Ron appeared between the tents "Harry! Charlie!" they cried together

The man had gone.

Wrapping their arms around one another, Charlie and Riley relished in being back together. Riley had been genuinely worried, as Riley could tell by her shaking frame "Im alright Rils," she mumured "Where's William?"

"With Nikki," Riley answered "Their back at O'Donald manor. Mr. Diggory is looking for us"

Charlie nodded

"We've been looking for you both for ages!" Ron told his friends "Thought we lost you"

"What is that?" Harry asked, looking at the form in the sky; before clutching his head in pain

Faint '_popping_' noises were heard and several voices shouted "_**Stupefy!**_"

"Get down!" Charlie yelled, grabbing Hermione and Riley and pulling them towards the ground

"Stop!" Mr. Weasley's voice echoed "That's my son!" and he reached the five friends first "Harry, Ron, Hermione! Are you alright?" he asked the three he knew.

Amos Diggory appeared "Charlie! Riley! There you are, are you alright?"

"We came back for these two," Ron stated, pointing at Charlie and Harry

The Ministry officals crowded around "Which of you conjured it?" he demanded, pointing his wand at the kids.

"Crouch, you can't possi -" Mr. Weasley started

"Do not lie!" Crouch snapped "You've been discovered at the scene of the crime"

Charlie frowned "Crime?" she asked "What crime?"

"Its the Dark Mark, Charlie" Riley whispered "Its _his_ Mark"

"Voldemort?" Harry asked "Those people tonight, in the masks, they're his too, arent they? His followers?"

Amos nodded "Death Eaters"

The man named Crouch looked nervous "Follow me," he told the men with him

"There was a man, before" Charlie spoke up "There!" she pointed to where the man had been standing

Crouch looked around "All of you, this way!"

Amos turned to Charlie "A man, Charlie?" he questioned "Who?"

"We don't know," Harry answered "We never saw his face"

"He took off as soon as you guys showed up," Charlie explained, pointing at Ron, Hermione and Riley.

She then turned her gaze skyward; and for the first time all night...she shivered.

* * *

**A/N: If there's any grammar or spelling mistakes apologies, Im half asleep. its late. Im off now got college in a few hours. Goodnight.**

**Review**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 04/02/2011 at 03:55am_


	4. The Triwizard Tournament

_Harry Potter_

_Courage_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Marcus/OC_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_This year, their greatest test will become their darkest hour; as Charlie and Harry realize that 'Courage is not the towering oak that sees storms come and go; it is the fragile blossom that opens in the Snow'_

**Author's Note: **_Chapter dedicated to _**DJScales, Alieen Autarkeia, ItzKevin97, Forever Dreaming Grace** _and_ **Krasni**.

* * *

**The TriWizard Tournament**

* * *

Nikki glared at her mother as the former Hufflepuff fussed around the overly large manor, she called house elf after house elf to her and then dismissed them without a second thought, and sometimes not even with an order. She was clearly distressed about what had happened a few hours ago at the Quidditch World Cup; they had only just returned by Portkey to the manor whilst Amos, Sophia's brother had promised that he would find Charlie and Riley, after the Gryffindor had run off with Ron and Hermione to search for their missing friends.

"Oh, this is a shamble," Sophia mumbled to herself "Total shamble! Death Eaters...whatever next?"

Marcus and Adrian, who were sitting on one of the large black couches exchanged looks. Soon Nikki started to become frustrated with her mother's antics and decided to step in "Mother!" she snapped "Would you relax?"

Sophia paused and turned to her daughter "Relax?" she asked "Two of your friends are in trouble, how can you be so calm?"

"You'd be surprised how comfortable Charlie and Riley are in the face of danger," Nikki pointed out "Three years I have known them, and in that three years there has been numerous occasions where they have come close to death and still survived! If Charlie doesnt come close to a near death experiences at _least_ once every year at Hogwarts, then the year wouldnt be complete"

Marcus and Adrian smirked in agreement; just as the living room door opened and Cedric walked back in; the 17-year-old Hufflepuff had been writing a letter to his mother explaining to her that he was safe and that he was spending the night at Nikki's, and to let him know if she heard word from his father "William is asleep," he told the Slytherins "Took him a while to calm down, but he finally passed out from exhaustion"

"He wanted to go with them," Nikki sighed "I thought he was going to have a panic attack when Riley run off!"

Cedric nodded "He nearly did!" he sighed "He depends on Charlie and Riley doesnt he?"

"Their like his older sisters," Nikki nodded "They've always been there for him, even before they found out they were witches" she stated. There was a faint '_popping_' sound and seconds later the front door of the manor opened as Nikki's father Jacob entered the hall, but he wasnt alone. Accompanying him was Amos Diggory, Charlie Hunter and Riley Spirit. As the two 4th years were ushered into the living room, Nikki jumped instantly to her feet and pulled the underage teenagers into a long waited hug and sighed in relief as they seemed to melt into her embrace "Oh, thank goodness, your okay!" she cried, pulling way and staring down at them "You _are_ okay, right?" she questioned "Nothing happened? No one -"

Riley cut her off "We're fine Nikki," she smiled "Just a little shaken and tired"

"Me too," Charlie nodded "I could so easily just sink into bed and hibernate for a year, after tonight"

The Gryffindor nodded in agreement as she moved closer to her friend, looped her arm through Charlie's and rested her head comfortably on her shoulder.

Sophia, who had moved to her husband's side the instant he had arrived in his home smiled at the two Muggleborns "Jacob, I was so worried!" she cried "_so worried..._I thought -"

"Hush Sophia!" Jacob snapped, startling the others in the room

Charlie frowned and managed to retain a glare that she so badly wanted to send at the older man, for snapping at someone like Sophia. Even upperclass women had the right to show compassion for her husband and family in times of danger. From the otherside of the room there was a squawk and a brown owl fluttered into the room, dropped a copy of the _Evening Prophet_ onto the floor and drifted back out of the open side window. Marcus crossed the room and picked up the paper, as Charlie untangled herself from Riley and followed him "The Ministry doesnt waste anytime, do they?" she questioned, taking the paper and glancing at the front page; she flipped it over so that the front page was facing the others and the words _**SCENES OF TERROR AT THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP**_, were printed in bold on the top of the faded paper; underneath the title was a picture of the Dark Mark, over the campsite where Riley, Ron and Hermione and found Harry and Charlie who were slowly starting to come too.

"What's it say?" Cedric asked

Marcus glanced over Charlie's shoulder "Just the usual; there's multiple rumours on why the Death Eaters showed up at the Quidditch World Cup. The Ministry is confused, culprits have been apprehended..." Charlie shoved the paper his way and returned to stand beside Riley, all the while keeping her gaze locked on her feet. Marcus frowned as he followed her movement across the room and turned to look at Nikki who had also noticed the young Slytherin's behaviour. "Charlie -" he started

"Can we go to bed?" Charlie asked, interrupting her friend and glancing up at Sophia; she gripped Riley's hand "_Please?"_

Sophia, startled by Charlie's sudden change in attitude nodded "Of course, you've obviously had a bit of a fright. You go on up, both of you, I'll send Tippy up with some Hot Chocolate shortly"

"Thank you," Riley smiled

"Is William here?" the Muggleborn Slytherin asked

Cedric turned in her direction "He's asleep in his room," he answered

"Thanks," Charlie smiled, before leaving the room with Riley as they both headed upstairs. They entered William's bedroom and quickly shed their cloaks and shoes, before climbing onto the bed either side of the 10-year-old and lying down for the night. As they got comfortable, William stirred and opened his eyes a fraction of an inch, before falling back to sleep with a content smile as he saw Riley and Charlie either side of him. Safe and sound.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Meanwhile, back downstairs the friends of the muggleborn Slytherin were genuinely concerned with their friends sudden behaviour "What was that all about?" Adrian asked

"Charlie's had a big scare tonight," Amos answered "She and Harry Potter were found directly beneath the Dark Mark, Barty Crouch openly accused both them, Riley, and their friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley about conjuring the Mark themselves"

Nikki looked outraged "Their kids!" she exclaimed "More to the point three of their little group are Muggleborns, they shouldnt even _know_ what the Dark Mark was, let alone what it stood for! And Potter's been raised by Muggle his whole life, the only thing he remembers about You-Know-Who is that he killed his parents, and that happened when he was a mere 1-year-old. Its a wonder he can remember _anything_"

"I understand that Nikki," Amos nodded in agreement with his niece "But Barty doesnt see it like that, as far as he saw it they were discovered at the scene of the crime. It was only them five around for miles! Although Charlie did show signs of not knowing what the sign meant; Riley did explain what it was. Potter pieced the puzzle together, and connected the Death Eaters to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and then Charlie and Potter stated that they had in fact seen another person within the vicinity, before they were found"

Cedric frowned "another person?" he asked "Did they see who?"

"No," Amos answered "they said he had started towards them, but turned and fled as soon he heard the others calling their names"

Marcus shook his head "But that still doesnt explain Charlie," he pointed out "and her new-profound behaviour. She's never walked away from me before,"

"She's scared," Sophia spoke "Its natural for a child of Charlie's age to feel fear once in a while, even if she is good at hiding it. Despite everything she has been through in the past three years, tonight she was alone in a pretty scary situation. But come now, we're all safe, that's all that matters. And hopefully after a goodnight's sleep your friends will feel safe, besides don't they return to Hogwarts tomorrow?"

Nikki nodded "At least at the castle they'll be safe," she mumured "Well, I think im gonna follow their example and turn in. Goodnight" and she left the room. Adrian and Marcus followed her as Cedric left soon after. This left Jacob, Amos and Sophia alone in the living area of the manor. Once upstairs, Nikki stopped outside of Charlie's bedroom and opened the door only to frown as she noticed the Muggleborn's bed was empty "She's not in here..." she mumured over her shoulder

"That's 'cause she's in here," Cedric answered, he was standing outside the open door of William's bedroom "Both Charlie and Riley are in here,"

Nikki moved to stand beside her cousin and glanced into the room; indeed curled up either side of William and sleeping soundly was Charlie and Riley. "At least their sleeping somewhere," she whispered "Sleep tight Charlie," she added, before closing the door and moved off towards her room, leaving three confused boys behind.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Sadly, the next morning when Charlie awoke; she didnt feel excited like she normally did at the end of the Summer Holidays. Instead there was a kind of depressing gloom hanging in the air, heavy rain splattered against the windows in the bedroom of Williams' beside her said boy and Riley were still sleeping soundly, the Gryffindor had rolled over during the night and was facing the wall as William curled up into a ball beside her and was half buried under the blankets so that only the top of his head could be seen. Charlie smiled and quietly slid out of bed and scurried out of the room and back to her own, her trunk had been packed by the house-elf of O'Donald Manor the previous night and clothes had been set out for her by Sophia early this morning so all Charlie really had to do was shower and dress, which she did quickly before heading down to breakfast. It was still only 8:00am but having gone to bed earlier that evening, she had completely tapped herself out and once she was awake she found it incredibly difficult to go back to sleep.

Stepping off the bottom step, the Muggleborn Slytherin crossed the long hallway and reached for the door that led into the living area of the Manor; however, she paused as a voice echoed from the otherside of the door "I do not care, O'Donald! You tell that daughter of yours to follow the rules, or the consquences will be dire!"

"Do not threaten my daughter, Malcolm!" Jacob O'Donald responded harshly

Charlie gasped and took a step back, Lucas Malcolm was here at Nikki's home. And he sounded pissed.

"You can not deny the truth, for long O'Donald," Malcolm was saying "It is happening, and soon your time to choose will come! Do you think you can hide forever? Are you willing for your family to pay the price for your mistake?"

Footsteps were heard on the otherside of the door and Charlie quickly raced for the stairs, she stopped five steps up and descended them once more; in hopes of giving the illusion that she was only now coming down. The last thing she wanted was to be caught evsedropping on what she suspected was supposed to be a private conversation between Jacob O'Donald and Lucas Malcolm. "Good morning, Mr. Malcolm" Charlie greeted pleasently, as she stepped off the final step "Pleasure to see you so early, are you here on business?"

"None of your business, Mudblood!" Malcolm snapped, as he hoisted his staff into the air and walked towards the door of the manor. He draped his cloak around his shoulders and turned to Jacob who had appeared in the doorway to the dining hall "Jacob," he nodded "Good day" and with one final sneer in Charlie's direction, he swept from the house.

Charlie glared at the door before turning to her friend's father "Good morning, Mr O'Donald," she smiled politely

"Good morning, Miss Hunter" Jacob nodded, before snapping his fingers and an house-elf appeared "Spice, get Miss Hunter anything she requests. If you'll excuse me," and he exited the dining hall once more

The house-elf squeaked as he turned in Charlie's direction "How can Spice be of service this morning?" he asked

Charlie smiled and asked for a simple breakfast of scrambled egg and toast, with some orange juice and she settled down to eat; as one-by-one the others started to come down from upstairs. Ready to face the day, and in Cedric, Marcus, Adrian, Riley and Charlie's case - return to Hogwarts.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

By the time it had come to return to Hogwarts, Charlie was back to her usual happy-g0-lucky self and had even apologized to Marcus for ignoring him and walking away from him last night. She explained that the Dark Mark had freaked her out and in hopes of getting her friends to understand, she told them of the nightmare she had had the previous night, it hadnt been as freaky as the first a few days ago but it included Voldemort, Malcolm and the strange man who seemed to be ready to do Voldemort's bidding for him at every turn. When she had finished, Marcus, Adrian, Cedric and Riley looked slightly disturbed, even Nikki seemed slightly off after the story given Charlie couldnt remember anything after she had woken up a few nights ago. "So, now you know why im a little...off" Charlie shrugged

"I just find it strange," Riley spoke "You have this dream, and then sevearl days later Death Eaters show up and the Dark Mark is found in the sky. Doesnt that strike anyone else as odd?"

Cedric nodded "But its was just a dream, right?" he asked "A nightmare"

"That's what I thought at first," Charlie responded "Until I found out Harry was having exactly the same dream, now im not so sure"

Nikki frowned "That is scary" she nodded "Maybe you should talk to someone at school? Professor Dumbledore...or Snape"

"I think Dumbledore would be a safer bet," Riley stated "I mean, isnt he the only person who Voldemort is actually afraid of? At least Tom Riddle, was"

"Yeah; but Tom Riddle was a 16-year-old Psychopath is in the making," Charlie described "Voldemort just happened to be his alter ego. Their like the magical version of Dr. Jekyl and Mr. Hyde" she grinned

Riley rolled her eyes "You got some weird fascinations," she smiled

"Says the girl who can spend the entire summer in the Greek section of the Library," the Slytherin retorted

The Gryffindor shrugged "Better than spending it in the Horror section"

"Its Gothic genre, not Horror"

Riley smiled and shook her head; Charlie was one in a million.

Finally around, 10:30am it was time to head back to school; with their things packed, shrunk and ready to go the three underaged witches and wizards gathered around their overaged friends and prepared to apparate to Kingscross Station. Cedric, who had yet to pass his Apparaition test was going side-along with William and Nikki; as Adrian helped Riley and Marcus was left with Charlie. The seven of them apparated directly from O'Donald Manor to Platform 9 three quarters and quickly found a compartment that they could share. Nikki, who had graduated school the previous year was the only person deboarding the train in London and leaving her friends to head North towards Scotland and their beloved castle. After stashing their luggage in the luggage rack above their head, Charlie and Riley jumped off the train along with Nikki to await the arrival of the other Gryffindors and their friends.

The train station quickly became filled with students and parents; some students were returning and others were new to the castle. It showed on their faces, the brilliant excitement of the magical world, when they came through the barrier separating the Magical and Muggle worlds. "Did we look like that?" Charlie asked, pointing at one little mousey-headed girl who had just passed through the barrier looking relatively nervous but also excited.

Riley turned in the direction her friend was pointing "Probably," she shrugged "Is she alone?"

"Looks like it," William nodded "Im gonna go say hi" and he run off into the crowd

"William!" Charlie shouted, but the little boy was long gone

Nikki chuckled "He's okay," she smiled patting her friends shoulder "He can't go anywhere, and he's in your line of sight anyway"

The Muggleborn nodded as she watched William approach the girl and introduce himself, the mousey-headed girl looked nervous but smiled and returned the introduction before following William across the platform and chatting happily with him.

"Their coming back now, anyway" Riley reassured her friend

And minutes later William returned with the new kid "Charlie, this is Kaela, she's new to Hogwarts. Can she sit with us, please?"

"I don't see why not," Charlie nodded "Come on Kaela, i'll help you with your things" and she disappeared back onto the train with William, the new girl and the luggage. But as soon as she had disappeared she returned "Any sign of Harry and the others?" she aked

Riley shook her head "Nope,"

"Maybe they are already on board," Nikki suggested "Thats where you should be, its nearly 11; the train will be leaving soon. Come on now" and with a hug to each of the fourth years she stepped back from the train "Enjoy this year and please don't get into too much trouble. I really wish I was returning with you, tell Marcus and Adrian their really lucky to be going back!"

Charlie frowned "Why are they lucky? What are you missing out on?" she questioned, tired now with all the secrets "Please tell us, we wont tell anyone"

"Nope," Nikki smiled "You'll have to wait and see"

"But -" Charlie started, again

Nikki smiled "Charlie, just promise me you'll have a good year" she cut across her friend "If you promise me that, I'll rest easy knowing your at Hogwarts and im not"

"If I promise you that, will you tell me whats happening at Hogwarts this year?"

The former Slytherin shook her head "Just know that it's definitely going to be interesting," she smiled "I'll try and come visit...I'll owl you"

The whistle blew shrilly, and Nikki was ushering them towards the train doors.

"Thanks for letting us stay, Nikki" Riley said, as she climbed on board, pulling Charlie with her. The doors closed and the two friends leant out of the window to talk with their friend "Thanks for everything, it was real fun!"

"It was fun, wasnt it?" Nikki asked "It was nice to have you over, maybe we can do it again. I'd invite you back for Christmas but im gonna guess and say that you'll want to stay at the Castle again this year."

Charlie groaned "Stop teasing us!" she cried "Tell us what's going on! Why will we want to stay at the castle, again?"

"You'll find out tonight at Dinner" Nikki promised, as the train started to move "Bye girls! Have fun!" she waved to them, before turning on the spot and disapparating.

The Muggleborns groaned and pulled back before returning to their compartment.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The thick rain splattered the windows making it very difficult to see out of them. As the Hogwarts Express hurtled north, Draco, Daphne and Nathan had shown up halfway through the journey along with the rest of the 3rd year Slytherins who had too occupy the compartment next door due to the sheer number their small group consisted off. Even Draco, Nathan and Daphne had to sit in the second compartment because of the new 1st year that had joined the older students and William. Daphne who hadnt attended the Quidditch World Cup was brandishing a _Daily Prophet_ and handed it to Charlie the instant she had seen her friend, but Adrian seized it the second the Muggleborn reached to grab it, the last thing they wanted was a re-run of the previous night.

"Im not gonna turn cold on you," Charlie pointed out "Besides, im over what happened at the World Cup" she snatched at the paper "Now give it back!" she glanced at the front page and frowned "How can the Ministry still not know who conjuried the Dark Mark? I mean, wasnt there any security or..."

Adrian nodded "There was loads," he answered

"I guess that's whats got the Ministry so worried," Riley spoke "This happened right under their noses"

Charlie sighed and looked back down at the front page; as the Dark Mark stared back at her. Across from the Muggleborn; Marcus frowned, was it just him or did this seem to be affecting Charlie more than anyone else.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The train ride continued onwards and soon the students were changing into their school uniforms (with the girls throwing the guys out of the compartment) and soon the Hogwarts Express started to slow down at last, finally coming to a complete stop in the pitch-darkness of Hogsmeade station. As the train doors opened, there was a rumble of thunder and Kaela jumped almost a foot in the air.

"Woah," Riley cried, grabbing the first year before she could fall onto the platform "Are you okay, sweetie?"

Kaela looked up "I don't like thunder," she admitted sheepishly "Stupid I know..."

"Its not stupid," Charlie smiled "We're all afraid of something"

"Even you?"

The Muggleborn Slytherin nodded "Even me, im just good at hiding my fear"

"I wish I could do that," the first year mumured

Jumping off the train Charlie landed beside the first year and patted her shoulder, as the rain lashed down around them.

"Firs' years this way!" came the familiar shout of Hagrid, as he called for the new students. First years traditionally got to Hogwarts by crossing the Black Lake. "Firs' years this way!"

Kaela jumped at the voice "Is that me?"

"Yeah," William nodded "You follow Hagrid" and he pointed the man out at the end of the platform "I'll see you again, Kaela."

Kaela frowned "Arent you coming with me?" she asked "Your a new student, right?"

"No, I don't start Hogwarts until next year" William answered "I just come on the train, because my mum is a teacher here at the Castle. Bye Kaela," he added again, before he was pulled out of the rain and into a carriage along with Riley and Charlie.

Charlie watched as Kaela approached the first years and then disappeared along with Hagrid "I do not envy them," she told her friends "Can you imagine crossing the lake in this weather?"

"Let's hope they dont drown," Marcus joked, reciving a glare from Charlie "Sorry" he added

Adrian smirked.

The door to the carriage shut with a snap, and with an almighty lurch the carriage started moving forwards towards Hogwarts castle.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Once in the castle and settled at their respective tables, the Sorting Hat began its traditional way of sorting the new students as Riley and Charlie kept a keen eye out for Kaela, she was standing in the very centre of the group of first years wrapped up in Hagrid's moleskin overcoat. Charlie stared at the first year with wide eyes before glancing across the Great Hall at Riley who had also noticed Kaela's new style.

"Colin," the 11-year-old girl squealed, as she looked towards Colin Creevy of Gryffindor "I fell in!"

Daphne leaned closer to Charlie "You don't think?"

"Their related?" Charlie questioned "God, I hope not"

Up on the stage, Professor McGonagall placed a three-legged stool on the stage and ontop of said stool sat the Sorting Hat. After a five minute song, the sorting began.

"Ackerley, Stewart!"

A boy walked forward, trembling from head to foot. The hat was placed on his head and seconds later shouted out -

"_Ravenclaw!"_

"Namir Baddock!"

The hat sat on the boys head for a few minutes before shouting: "_Slytherin!"_

Charlie cheered along with the rest of her house as Namir became the first Slytherin of the year, and joined his new house after taking off the hat. This went on for a few minutes before they reached the 'C's

"Creevey, Kaela!" McGonagall shouted

Millicent looked across at Charlie "Any guesses?" she asked

"Either Hufflepuff," the Muggleborn answered "Or Gryffindor. Her brother's in Gryffindor"

Tiny Kaela Creevey staggered forward, tripping over the moleskin overcoat, she sat down and the hat was placed on her head. There was a brief pause, and then the brim opened wide and shouted

_"Hufflepuff!"_

"Told you," Charlie nodded as Kaela scampered off to join the Hufflepuff table that exploded. The Muggleborn Slytherin watched her and smiled as Cedric patted her shoulder as he sat down.

The Sorting continued; boys and girls with varying degrees of fright on their faces. Charlie could feel herself becoming bored and hungry. When McGonagall had finally removed the Sorting Hat from the front Hall, Dumbledore stood to begin his normal speech concerning the school, the rules and other announcements. Although it didnt take a genius to figure out that this year, a much bigger announcement was waiting to be announced, but before he could get there he had some unpleasent news to deliver.

"...it is also my painful duty to inform you that thet inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year"

"_What?"_ all Quidditch players around the Great Hall gasped

Charlie looked around at Marcus and Adrian who seemed frozen in their seats, and looking too appalled to speak.

Dumbledore continued "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teacher's time and energy - but I am sure you will enjoy it all the same. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year Hogwarts -"

He was cut off as at that moment, a deafening rumble of thunder echoed and the Great Hall doors banged open; every person in the Great Hall whipped around to face the back of the hall, standing on the threshold between their Hall and the Entrance Hall was a man, he was leaning on a long staff and covered in a black travelling cloak. Lightning flashed brightly across the ceiling and the man lowered his hood, shook out his long mane of hair and began to walk forwards.

Another flash of lightning clashed as thunder rumbled, and Charlie heard Kaela Creevey scream from the other end of the hall.

The stranger reached Dumbledore and stretched out his hand, Dumbledore shook it and said something.

"Who's that?" Charlie asked,

"Alastor Moody," Marcus answered "He's an Auror at the Ministry"

"Auror?"

Daphne turned to her best friend "Dark-wizard catcher. Half the cells in Azkaban are filled thanks to him"

"He's supposed to be mad as a hatter though, these days" Pansy added "What's he doing here?"

Draco and the other purebloods shrugged

"You dont think he's teaching here do you?" Charlie asked "There is only one reason that he _could_ be here this year, and there's only one spot to fill"

Her friends exchanged looks "Just hope that's not the case," Nathan told her

"May I introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher," said Dumbledore "Professor Moody"

The Slytherins bristled

"Two for two" Charlie nodded, watching the new teacher curiously

Dumbledore cleared his throat "As I was saying," he said "we are to have the honour of hosting a very legendary event: The Triwizard Tournament"

Whispers echoed around the Great Hall at this, the purebloods and those who were halfbloods growing up in the Wizarding world seemed to understand what the headmaster was saying, but those who didnt were sitting in confusion.

"The what?" Charlie asked

"The TriWizard Tournament," Adrian grinned "Its -"

Dumbledore cut him off "For those of you who do not know the TriWizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests, from each school, a single students is selected to compete. Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," Dumbledore continued "the Heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age, that 17 years or older, will be allowed to put forward their names on consideration. This -"

But he didnt get any further as the Weasley twins, who were sitting not that far away from Riley, Harry, Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table were complaining loudly from their seats.

Charlie rolled her eyes "There was obviously gonna be an age restriction," the Muggleborn pointed out "At least Nikki will get her wish now"

"And what's that?" Blaise asked

"That I get a quiet year," the Muggleborn answered "I have no pleasure, whatsoever in taking part in this tournament"

Pansy smirked "Shame, because I was all for entering you"

Charlie glared across the table at her friend "Do you guys plan in advance, of how you can get me killed each year?"

"No, where would the fun in that be?" Millicent asked

The Muggleborn smirked "So you just sit back and watch me get killed anyway"

"Pretty much," Nathan nodded "But you always seem to come back"

Charlie chuckled "If I didnt know any better I'd say you were serious"

Marcus and Adrian shook their heads "Howgarts would be boring without you Charlie," the chaser told the younger teen

"I know," Charlie agreed "So who are the other two schools who will be competing against us?"

Draco motioned towards Dumbledore "I think he's talking about them now," he responded

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October, and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all be extend every courtsey to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, enough of this chit chat. Let's tuck in!"

The food instantly appeared and everyone heeded Dumbledore's words and tucked in.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

After dinner Charlie and her friends were the last to leave the Great Hall, after bidding goodnight to the Gryffindors. They arrived at the portrait hole at the same time as Professor Snape, and seconds after the new first years had arrived, all of whom jumped when the portrait hole opened and the group of friends arrived. The two new seventh year prefects of that year were Maya Campbell and Marcus Flint (he retained his role from the previous year), Nikki had chosen Maya personally to be her successor.

As Professor Snape sat down in his usual armchair, Charlie clambered over the back over one of the couches and dropped down onto it. Marcus sat one side of her as Daphne and Millicent sat the otherside of her; as Professor Snape went through the normal routine of the house rules, introducing Charlie the Muggleborn Slytherin, and having everyone in the first year group state their name and answer a silly question.

"As the Headmaster stated at Dinner, the Triwizard Tournament has been selected to be hosted here at Hogwarts. Now for those of you in this house I expect you to know what this event is, but Charlie, you have the disadvantage of not knowing, so let me explain a bit of the brief history of the Tournament, as for the rest of you, you are welcome to stay or you can settle in and get to bed" he turned to the first years specifically at the last order.

Most first years and a few older students picked themselves up from their seats and headed straight up to bed; as Charlie and her friends remained on the sofa's waiting for Snape to begin.

"Right, well, Charlie as you know the Triwizard Tournament is a magical event where only the brave, courageous and those of strong character and magic are chosen to complete. The Triwizard Tournament was first established some 700 years ago, as a friendly competition between three of the largest schools in all of Europe. Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent their school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks." Snape turned to his student "Do you understand so far?" he asked

Charlie nodded "Three schools. Three tasks. One Tournament." she listed on her fingers "Started over 700 years ago"

Snape smirked "Well, the schools took it in turn to host the Tournament once every five years; and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities -"

"Every five years?" Charlie asked "So the last time this Tournament took place it was in 1989"

"No," Snape shook his head, "let me explain. Yes, the Tournament should have been hosted at Durmstrang in 1989. But the last time it was hosted the Death toll increased and the Tournament was discontinued"

By now Charlie's eyes and widened "_Death toll?"_ she asked, her voice barely above a whisper "No, wonder the thing was discontinued. I can't say I blame them! To die at the age of 17? It just doesnt seem fair"

"There have been many witches and wizards who have tried to get the Tournament reinstated," Adrian pointed out

"And obviously failed," Charlie retorted "But what's so different this time? Why is it being reinstated now, and here of all places?"

Snape nodded "The Ministry's own Department of International Magical Co-operation and Magical Games and Sports has decided that now is a good time to bring it back for another attempt, and have worked closely with Dumbledore over the Summer to ensure that, this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger"

Charlie glanced down at her hands as Snape finished speaking, why did she have a bad feeling that something was going to happen? Something bad and dangerous? After the events of the Quidditch World Cup, she had been feeling more off about the up-coming here than anyone she knew; it was like she knew that somewhere outside the walls of Hogwarts unknown evil forces were working together to uproot Hogwarts and possibly put both the Wizarding world and the Muggle world, in danger.

"Now I will leave you all to get settled," Snape added "Oh, and Miss Hunter, Professor Carmichael wants me to thank you for watching over her son this Summer. She would have come down to thank you personally, had it not been for William falling asleep at the feast"

Charlie nodded "Thank you, Professor Snape" she mumured

The Potion master nodded before turning and stalking out of the room, his robes billowing behind him. Rubbing her eyes tiredly, Charlie jumped to her feet, bid her friends goodnight and headed up to bed early. The feeling she had after she had witnessed the Dark Mark's creation in the sky at the Quidditch World Cup had returned and she couldnt seem to shake it _God please,_ she begged as she changed into her bed clothes and climbed into bed, lifting Scamp up onto her pillow and watching him curl into a ball beside her _I hope nothing bad happens this year._ And with that final thought...she was asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Apologies to those who usually expect an update a night; but last night I had been awake for an whole 24 hours when my eyes started to go blurry and seeing the screen was becoming difficult. I closed my eyes to try and get them to refocuse and must have fallen asleep. So I apologize if you were expecting an update and didnt get one. But here is said update...I hope you enjoy it.**

**Reviews (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belong to myself xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 06/02/2011 at 02:18am_


	5. Unforgivable Flashbacks

_Harry Potter_

_Courage_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Marcus/OC_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_This year, their greatest test will become their darkest hour; as Charlie and Harry realize that 'Courage is not the towering oak that sees storms come and go; it is the fragile blossom that opens in the Snow'_

**Author's Note: **_Chapter dedicated too _**Forever Dreaming Grace, Razmend, DJScales** _and_ **Alieen Autarkeia**_. I would also like to say that yes, more changes have taken place this year; for instance has most of you noticed 'Kaela Creevey' has replaced JKRowling's 'Dennis Creevey' and instead of following the books and she becoming a Gryffindor she was sorted into Hufflepuff. Also this chapter includes a flashback...well, you'll see why. Enjoy._

* * *

**Unforgivable Flashbacks**

* * *

The following morning, the storm seemed to have blown itself out but the ceiling in the Great Hall still looked gloomy, as heavy clouds of grey swirled overhead. At the Slytherin table all talk was about the lessons that they would be taking that morning, but there was only one problem Charlie had with her timetable and that was the double lesson she had that afternoon. "I don't understand why I didnt drop it, when I had the chance!" the fourth year complained "I could have chosen something else!"

"Like what?" Nathan asked, glancing up from his time table "Charlie, you don't do much work anyway. If Homework was conditional, you wouldnt do any of it!"

The Muggleborn frowned "That's not true!" she pointed out "I do my work"

"You copy Riley," Pansy stated

Charlie shrugged "Not word for word," she retorted "I do my own research; I add my own logic to it; I just steal Riley's basics"

Her friends stared at her for a few minutes before shaking their heads and looking away. The Muggleborn smirked, and glanced back down at her time table "Ah well, maybe I can sleep for the two hours, but then again who can sleep when you've got Trelawney predicting your death left, right and centre?"

"She usually predicts Potter's death," Draco sneered

"Last year," Charlie replied "Who's to say she won't find a new target?"

Daphne turned to her best friend "What makes you say you'll be the new target?" she asked

"Have you met me?" Charlie questioned

Daphne smirked "Good point,"

"Well, I guess today isnt half bad," Blaise intercepted the conversation "Outside most of the day. Care of Magical Creatures, you're favourite class Charlie, the only downside to that lesson is its still with the Gryffindors"

Charlie frowned "How is that a bad thing?" she asked

"We don't like Gryffindors," Draco stated "You know that!"

"Riley!" the Muggleborn pointed out, like she usually did

Draco scowled "Riley's different, she's your friend -"

"And a Gryffindor!"

The pureblood growled but chose to ignore his Muggleborn friend.

"I noticed we havent got Defence today," Millicent pointed out "Its been moved to tomorrow, third lesson of the day"

Her friends inspected their time table, and noticed she was right. Soon the clock chimed 9:00am signalling the end of breakfast and the beginning of the school year. First lesson for the Slytherins was History of Magic, one of the most boringest classes in the whole school; even Divination had some aspect of entertainment too it. Hstory of Magic was taught by one of the resident ghosts Professor Binns; the story of how he became a ghost was rather funny, rumor was that he had gone to sleep in front of the fireplace one evening in the Teachers lounge, woke up the next morning to go to class and left his body behind. He was now currently still teaching his class the History of Magic although most of the students used his class to play games, pass notes between friends or sleep...much like Charlie was doing at this particular moment in time. Straight out of bed and sent into History of Magic was not a dream come true for the Muggleborn. It wasnt like she needed the class!

While the Muggleborn slept, Daphne, Draco and the rest of the purebloods interested themselves in either trying to pay attention or chatting about the Triwizard Tournament that had been mentioned last night and Dinner and then later again in the Common room as Professor Snape explained the history and beginning of the tournament to Charlie. Soon, it was time for History of Magic to come to an end and the Slytherins to make the long walk out of the castle and down towards Hagrid's hut where the small group of Gryffindor 4th years were waiting. Hagrid was standing alongside the Gryffindors and chatting with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Riley; as Jenn Carmichael stood on the step of the small hut and glanced off into the distance as if waiting for someone to arrive.

"...so yeh'll be able ter raise 'em yerselves," Hagrid's voice floated back as the Slytherins arrived "Thought we'd make a bit of a project of it, right Jenn?"

Jennifer Carmichael jumped at the sound of her voice and turned around to face the Gameskeeper "Oh, yeah" she nodded absentmindedly "Blast-Ended Skrewts. Project. Good idea" she mumbled, before turning away from her co-professor and students. The Gryffindors frowned, as Riley moved closer to Jenn to speak with her, but the Slytherins appearance stopped all chatter as they finally arrived.

"What are we looking after?" Charlie asked, as she moved closer to Riley and looked into one of the boxes that sat at her feet "Eurgh! What are those?" she questioned

"Blast-Ended Skrewts," Jenn answered "We were just telling the Gryffindors, well Hagrid was; we're going to be raising them for the next couple of weeks. Of course you're going to have other studies, not just these creatures; but they will be your main project."

Draco glanced into the box "But why would we want to take care of them?" he asked, disgusted by what he was seeing "I mean, what exactly do they _do?_"

Jenn didnt seem to be listening, she had slipped back into her own little world and therefore left it to Hagrid to answer Malfoy's questioned. The Games Keeper looked flustered "That's next lesson, Malfoy!" he finally answered after a brief pause

"Obviously, Draco!" Charlie cried, jabbing her friend in the shoulder "That's next lesson, you dim wit!" she teased

Riley and the Slytherins (Draco included) chuckled at their friend.

"Right, is...uh...everyone here?" Jenn asked, finally snapping back to attention. When the class nodded, she spoke again "Good; well, today we'll just be feeding the Skrewts. We don't want to get too far ahead of selves, Skrewts can be very dangerous if not handled properly, so heed my warning now! Do not do anything stupid!" she looked around at the fourth years "We're not completely sure what the Skrewts will go for, so we have prepared a few different things for you to try out on them." she pointed to a few buckets of food a few feet away "Choose your partners, grab a Skrewt and a bucket of food, and we'll go from there"

The students nodded and quickly paired off, Riley and Charlie split up as the Gryffindor got the food and the Slytherin pulled a crate towards an empty space. When Riley returned they set about at feeding the creature but found it difficult, seeing as the Blast-Ended Skrewts didnt seem to have mouths. Some had stingers, others had hard shells and others had an end that exploded every few minutes. "First pus and now this," Riley complained "Real interesting morning!"

"What you talking about?" Charlie asked

"Gryffindor had Herebology this morning," Riley answered "We were dissecting Bubotuber plants. We had to squeeze these angry looking boils until they burst and this sludge like pus came out. We had to bottle it and then do it all over again;" she shook her head "Charlie, the smell was unbelievable! I thought I was going to throw up!"

Charlie grimmaced "It didnt sound like an interesting lesson" she shuddered "I hope Professor Sprout doesnt ask us Slytherins to do that"

Riley opened her mouth to retort, but Callum Thompson's voice echoed loudly causing the two friends to turn in his direction. He was cradling his hand which looked like it had been burned "Its end exploded!" the boy shouted, angrily

"Ah, yeah" Hagrid nodded "that can happen when they blast off"

"Some of them also have stingers," Hagrid continued "I reckon they are the males; the females have some sort of sucker on their bellies. I think they might be to suck blood"

Charlie and Riley exchanged looks and quickly withdrew their hands from the box; the Slytherin shook her head in Jenn's direction as the older woman turned towards them. Care of Magical Creatures may have been her favourite subject but that didnt mean she _had_ to like the Blast-Ended Skrewts.

"Well I can certainly see why we are trying to keep them alive," Draco muttered, as he leaned in closer to Charlie and Riley "I mean, why wouldnt we want pets that can burn, sting and bite all at once?"

Charlie rolled her eyes and shoved the blonde back towards his own box; but she couldnt help but agree with him "Shush! He'll hear you!"

Finally an hour later, the Slytherins and Gryffindors were making their way back up to the castle for lunch "Well, at least the Skrwets are small," Riley said, as she walked arm in arm with Charlie and Hermione.

"They are _now_," Hermione responded "but I bet once Hagrid has found out what they like to eat, they'll be about 6 feet long"

"Way to be reassuring," Charlie pointed out "Look; i'll talk with Jenn, maybe we can skip the whole project and just have some other creature to take care off? Im sure there's a creature that both of our houses can agree on." she looked at her friends "I'll work something out"

The Gryffindors nodded and headed for the Gryffindor table, as Charlie waved to her Slytherin friends and followed them.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Lunch didnt last long and soon it was off to Diviniation, bidding Riley a goodbye on the second floor Charlie, Ron and Harry headed up several floors to the Divination classroom and was just climbing the ladder as the rest of the class entered the room. Hurrying off to join Daphne, Charlie dropped into her seat and removed her books from her bag as Trelawney wandered into the room without looking at her students. When she did finally acknowledge them, her sickly sweet voice mixed with the sickly smell in the air, made Charlie feel sick.

"Good day," she greeted them, her gaze settling on Charlie "You are quite preoccupied, my dear," she told the Muggleborn mournfully "My Inner Eye sees past your brave face to the troubled soul within. And I regret to say that your worries are not baseless. I see difficult times ahead for you, alas...most difficult...I fear the thing you dread will indeed come to pass...and perhaps sooner than you think..." her voice had dropped to a whisper by the time she had finished speaking, and Charlie was glaring at her in the dim light of the classroom.

Charlie shook her head "Well, if things are going to happen, then let them!" she retorted "Whats the point in worrying about things that havent happened yet? Things happen for a reason, I'll just have to deal with the consequences as they come, won't I?"

Trelawney stared at the Muggleborn for a few moments, before turning and walking away.

Daphne, Draco and Nathan exchanged looks "What was that about?" the blonde female asked Charlie

"No idea," Charlie answered, her eyes turning away from Trelawney and catching Harry's gaze from across the room.

"My dears, it is time for us to consider the stars," Trelawney was speaking again "the movements of the planets and the mysterious portents they reveal only to those who understand the steps of the celestial dance. Human destiny may be deciphered by the planetary rays, which intermingle..."

Charlie shook her head as she started to drift away from the classroom in which she was sitting; she was starting to become even more tired than she had been that morning in History of Magic although she couldnt help but think about what Trelawney had just said '_I fear the thing you dread will indeed come to pass..._' the Slytherin lightly shook her head to clear her thoughts, there was no way humanely possible that what she was worried about could come true, it was impossible to think about or even imagine happening for real in this day and age. _Its not real!_ she reminded herself _its not going to happen! She's a fake! Trelawney is a -_

"Charlie!" Daphne's voice cut through the Muggleborn's thoughts

She blinked and snapped back to attention "What?" she asked, before looking around the whole class was staring in her direction "Uh...did I miss something?" she asked

"I was just saying, my dear" Trelawney spoke, she was closer than before and Charlie jumped at the close proximity "that you were born under the blissful influence of Saturn. Did you know Saturn was in a position of power in the heavens at the moment of your birth? Your dark hair...I think I am right in saying, my dear, that you were born in mid winter, am I not?"

"No," Charlie answered "You _are_ wrong!"

The class gasped

"Excuse me?" Trelawney asked "What did you say?"

"I said your wrong," Charlie repeated "I wasnt born in Winter! I was born in Summer! End of July, to be exact!"

Ron snorted from across the classroom, beside Harry. Charlie grinned across at them and winked, before turning back to Trelawney as the woman walked away.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

At the end of the two hours; the four houses were preparing to leave the Divination classroom "I want a detailed anaylsis of the way the planetary movements in the coming month will affect you, with reference to your personal chart," Trelawney told her students as they filed past her "I want it ready to hand in next Monday"

"Perfect!" Ron groaned, as he clambered down the ladder "Miserable old bat! That will take all weekend!"

Charlie jumped down behind him "Maybe next time, you'll keep your comments to yourself!" she told him, remembering it had been his fault that they had been given tons of homework on their first day back "Next time keep this -" she pointed to her lips "zipped, and maybe you'll have a free weekend!" she turned to Daphne, Draco and Nathan "Come on, I wanna get some dinner before we go to the Library"

The purebloods nodded, sneered in Ron and Harry's direction and followed Charlie down the corridor; the Muggleborn waving just as she disappeared around the corner. They entered the Great Hall minutes later and sat down at the Slytherin table, before they were joined by Marcus, Adrian and the rest of the seventh year Slytherins. Maya Campbell amongst them. "Hey," Marcus smirked as he took his usual seat beside Charlie "How'd Divination go?"

"Boring," Charlie answered "as usual. Trelawney tried to convince me that I was worried about something and my dread would come to pass soon; that my future in the next couple of months was going to be really hectic," she reached for the butterbeer "and then she tried to tell me that I was born in mid Winter and my birthday is the end of July!" she raised her goblet to her lips and took a drink.

Adrian shook his head "Normally, I would say she's predicated your next few months being busy, perfectly. But she's obviously barking saying your born in Winter and your birthday's in July"

"Tell me about it," the Muggleborn nodded "Anyway, what've you guys just had?"

"Defence," Maya answered, coming into the conversation from Marcus's other side "Professor Moody is amazing! Never had a lesson like the one we just had, have we?" she was looking expectantly at Marcus waiting for an answer.

Marcus shook his head "No," he smirked

Maya looked satisfied and returned to her food. Charlie frowned at her, what was her problem?

"What's he like?" Charlie asked, directing her question at Marcus; maybe it was her imagination or did it seem that Maya wanted Marcus's attention off of Charlie and on her.

Marcus glanced sideways and smirked, he opened his mouth to respond but Maya cut across him "We just said," she answered "Never had a lesson like it; the man definitely knows what he is talking about. None of our other professors knew the things he knew"

"Lupin did!" Charlie answered

"Lupin's got nothing on Moody," Maya retorted, her eyes narrowing slightly as they locked with Charlie's "You've got him tomorrow; you come back and tell me who's better after your lesson. Lupin or Moody, see where your loyalty lies when it comes to Defence teachers!"

The Muggleborn felt her hand shake as they clenched angrily around her fork, before turning away and finishing her dinner. Daphne and the other 4th years frowned as they watched the scene unfold and Maya smirked as she pulled Marcus into a conversation about something that Charlie found completely pointless.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Next morning; was a Tuesday.

After a restless night Charlie was more irritable this morning that she had been the previous night at Dinner; but when questioned on her behaviour at Dinner she brushed off her friends and told them that it was nothing to worry about, that she was just tired and she was feeling better. Although that was a total lie. It seemed that she was having a reoccuring dream about Voldemort and now the Dark Mark that had been spotted at the Quidditch World Cup was haunting her too, also to make things worse Voldemort was now questioning Malcolm on a woman named 'Amanda' and a girl 'Serenity' the only thing Charlie could piece together about these names was Amanda Mitchell from 50 years ago, the same Amanda who was in love with Tom Riddle and Serenity was the name of a little baby girl, who was taken away from her mother at a young age. But that was all Charlie could understand, her dreams didnt give her much to work with.

The first lesson of Tuesday morning was Potions, between Gryffindor and Slytherin and was down in the dungeons with Professor Snape. The lesson had gone pretty well, except for Brandon melting his 6th cauldron before the lesson had ended; it was common knowledge that when in Potions Brandon went to pieces. By the time the class had ended, Brandon looked ready to burst into tears. "You know why Snape is in a foul mood, right?" Ron asked, as he lead Harry and Hermione out of the dungeons

"Yeah," Harry nodded "Moody"

Ron nodded

"I reckon Snape's a bit scared of him," Harry added "you know?"

Charlie appeared behind them "Snape isnt scared of anyone," she stated, startling her friends "Especially Mad-Eye-Moody!"

"You're only saying that because he's your head of house!" Hermione pointed out "Look, what he did to Brandon!" she pointed at the boy in front of him "Poor thing!"

The Slytherin shook her head "Im not saying how he handled the situation was the right way to go," she answered "Im just saying Snape isnt scared of Moody!"

"How do you know?" Harry asked

"Because I know Professor Snape," Charlie nodded, before pulling Riley off as they hurried to catch up with the Slytherins. Reaching the classroom with seconds to spare, the Slytherins and Riley took their seats and removed their copies of _Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ from their school bags, along with Quills and parchment, before settling down in silence to wait. Soon, they heard Moody's distinctive clunking footsteps coming down the corridor, and he entered the room, looking as strange and frightening has he had the night he arrived in the Great Hall.

"You can put those away," he growled "those books. You won't be needing them"

Everyone returned their books to their bags.

Moody took the register, before starting the lesson for real. "Right then," he started "I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. Seems you've had a pretty good understanding of Dark Creatures, you've covered Boggarts, Red Caps, Hinkypunks, Grindylows, Kappas and Werewolves, is that right?"

There was a small mumur of agreement

"But you're behind - very behind - on dealing with curses!" Moody growled "So I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark -"

Ron looked alarmed "What, arent you staying?" he shouted

Moody turned in his direction "You'd me Arthur Weasley's son?" he asked. Ron nodded. "Your father got me out of a very tight corner a few days ago...yeah, I'm staying just the one year. Special favour to Dumbledore...one year, and then back to my quiet retirement" he gave a harsh laugh, and then clapped his hands together "So, straight into it. Curses. They come in many strengths and forms." he turned his back on them and approached the board "When it comes to Dark Arts," he began once more turning back to face the students "I believe in a practical approach..."

Charlie and Riley exchanged looks

"But first, which of you can tell me how many Unforgivable Curses there are?" Moody asked

Hermione swallowed "Three, sir" she answered nervously

"And they are so named?"

"Because they are unforgivable," Hermione continued "The use of any one of them will -"

"Will earn you a one-way ticket to Azkaban, correct" Moody growled, he turned back to them "The Ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do. I say different! You need to know what you're up against! You need to be prepared!" he turned his back on them once more "You need to find another place to put that chewing gum, besides the underneath of your desk Mr. Andrews!"

Everyone frowned and turned in Connor's direction; the boy in question sighed "No way. The old codger can see out the back of his head" he mumbled

"And hear across classrooms!" Moody snapped, spinning around and throwing the chalk in his hand across the room. "So which curse shall we see first? "Weasley!" he snapped

Ron jumped "Yes?" he asked

"Stand!" Ron did. "Give us a curse"

"Well, my dad did tell me about one," Ron trembled "The Imperius Curse"

Moody looked delighted "Oh, yeah, your father would know all about that" he mumured "Gave the Ministry quite a bit of grief a few years ago. Perhaps this will show you why..." he walked away.

Charlie, Riley and Hermione tensed as they exchanged looks - this could not have been good.

Reaching into a bowl, Moody pointed his wand a spider and mumured "_**Engorgio**_" as the spider swelled up like a balloon. He then uttered the words '_**Imperio**_" flicked his wand and the spider jumped across the room and landed on Brandon's desk. Brandon and his partner jumped backwards. Moody then pointed his wand towards Blaise as the spider landed on his face, and crawed upwards; the Gryffindors laughed. "Don't worry. It's completely harmless," Moody reassured the students. Before the spider onto a Lavender Brown's arm on the otherside of the room. The girl looked like she was gonna pass out from panic.

The Slytherins laughed.

"If she bites..." Moody added, moving the spider so that it was leviated above Ron's head "...she's lethal!" he dropped the creature onto the red head. Draco laughed. "What are you laughing at?" Moody asked, throwing the spider at the blonde.

"Get off!" Draco exclaimed

Moody cackled "Talented, isnt she?" he asked "What should I have her do next? Jump out the window?" he moved his wand towards the window, the spider followed and all laughter died "Drown herself?" he pulled the spider back towards him, as the students stared at him fearfully. "Scores of witches and wizards have claimed that they only did You-Know-Who's bidding, under the influence of the Imperius Curse," he explained "but here's the rub: How do we sort out the liars?" he glanced around at them "Another, another..."

Charlie gulped and raised her hand

"You," Moody pointed at her "Name?"

"Hunter," Charlie answered "Charlie Hunter"

Moody looked delighted "Ah, the infamous Muggleborn Slytherin" he grinned "Dumbledore has told me much about you. Up."

Charlie stood

"Professor Carmichael, tells me you have an attitude for Care of Magical Creatures," he stated

Charlie nodded "There's the..." she stuttered, her hands shaking "The Cruciatus Curse"

"Correct, correct" Moody nodded eagerly "Come, come" he motioned her forward.

The Muggleborn tensed, glanced at her friends fearfully wishing she hadnt raised her hand now. With the whole class staring at her, Charlie moved forward, and stopped in front of Moody.

"Particularly nasty," Moody muttered, placing the spider down and pointing his wand at the creature "The torture curse." he stated, before uttering the word that had haunted Charlie's dreams for many months after her first year at Hogwarts "_**Crucio!**_"

At once, the spiders legs bent in upon its body; it rolled over and began to twitch horribly, rocking from side to side. Charlie, stared at the spider as she heard its little squeals of pain reach her senses; she screwed up her eyes in hopes of blocking out the sound but nothing seemed to be working. Her hands shook as she clenched them into fists, her body trembled and her mind flashed back 3-years ago; when this very curse had been used on her.

_Flashback_

_"Crucio!"_

_She arched in pain and screamed, it was like being on fire, and a thousand knives cutting into her skin at the same time. It was impossible to bare. She hated it and wanted it to stop. Screams left her lips as her body convulsed and writhed on the Chamber floor and finally after what felt like forever...the pain ceased_.

_Flashback_

"STOP IT!" Riley's voice cut through the silence in the classroom; her eyes trained on Charlie who was trembling visibly at the front of the class, tears sliding down her cheeks "Can't you see it's bothering her? Stop it!"

Moody looked up, clearly unaffected by Charlie's response to the curse. He blinked and lifted his wand as the squealing ceased and Charlie felt her heart returning its normal rate although the tears didnt come to a stop so quickly. Moody cleared his throat, picked up the spider and carried it towards Riley "Um...Perhaps you could give us the last Unforgivable Curse, Miss. Spirit" he spoke in a low voice

Still staring at Charlie, Riley shook her head

"No?" Moody sighed, he moved backwards as if to walk away before pointing his wand at the spider "_**Avada Kedavra!**_" he uttered, and a flash of green hit the spider and instantaneously the spider rolled over onto its back, unmarked, but unmistakeably - dead.

Riley turned her head away from the scene, tears evident in her eyes.

"The Killing Curse," Moody answered "Not nice," he added calmly "Not pleasent. And there's no counter-curse. There's no blocking it. Only one person is known to have survived it..." he turned towards Harry "...and he's sitting in this room"

The rest of the lesson was spent taking notes on the three curses, although it seemed for Charlie that although she was in class physically, she wasnt mentally. Instead she was staring dead at her paper, her eyes unfocused and still wet with tears. Her mind was still replaying what had happened to her back in first year, and how she had just relived it along with the Spider...and the curse wasnt even on her. And when the bell finally run, signalling the end of the lesson; Charlie was gone. Faster than any of her friends had ever seen her, she had abandoned her books, parchment and school bag in her haste to get out of the classroom. Riley sighed as she turned to her friends, both Gryffindor and Slytherin. Where some of the class had clearly found the Defence interesting, it was clear that Charlie had no intention of returning.

But really...who could blame her?

* * *

-**A/N: Got nothing to say except Goodnight.**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 07/02/2011 at 4:23am_


	6. The Goblet of Fire

_Harry Potter_

_Courage_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Marcus/OC_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_This year, their greatest test will become their darkest hour; as Charlie and Harry realize that 'Courage is not the towering oak that sees storms come and go; it is the fragile blossom that opens in the Snow'_

**Author's Note: **_Chapter dedicated too _**Ogden Writer** _for his review on chapter 4. And then too _**DJScales, Razmend **_and_ **Forever Dreaming Grace**_ for their comments not just on Chapter 5 but also since the beginning. Appeciate it._

* * *

**The Goblet of Fire**

* * *

"Brilliant, isnt he?" Ron asked, as he sat at the Gryffindor table eating dinner. It had been several hours since class had ended and since their DADA class no one had so much as seen Charlie, no sign of her whatsoever had crossed their paths, the Slytherins paths or even Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws "Completely demented of course, and terrifying to be in the same room with..." he was chatting happily along with his friends after Professor Moody and the lesson they had that morning, "but he's really been there, you know? He's looked evil in the eye -"

Hermione glared across the table "There's a reason those curses are unforgivable!" she snapped "To perform them in a classroom...I mean, did you see Charlie's face?"

"Speaking of Charlie," Harry spoke quickly "Where is she? And Riley?"

After their final lesson of the day, Riley had disappeared with the Slytherins to search for their missing Muggleborn. She had yet to return, and with a quick scan of the Slytherin table it seemed neither of the fourth year Slytherins had turned up for Dinner either "Where is Malfoy and all them?" Ron added "They can't still be searching for Charlie, I mean...where could she have gone?"

Hermione shrugged "She was pretty shaken," she answered "See, I knew all along that Charlie got over that curse pretty quickly! I knew that she was lying!"

"But it stopped you from openly accusing her of it," Ron retorted, stuffing more food into his mouth.

Hermione glared "Charlie is missing!" she snapped "and all you care about is stuffing your face with food," she put down her utensils and stood "I should have gone with Riley as soon as she left Anicent Runes, with Bulstrode and Parkinson. Im going to find them!" and she turned on her heels and walked away.

Ron and Harry watched her disappear from the hall "She's kidding right?" the red head asked

"I dont think so," Harry responded "But she has a point. Charlie wouldnt be sitting in here eating if it were us that were missing"

Ron looked down at his food mournfully; Harry and Hermione had a point. "Fine," he grumbled "Lets go help" and together the two of them jumped to their feet and quickly followed Hermione out of the Great Hall.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Riley clutched her cloak around her tightly as she walked alongside Daphne on the castle grounds, night had set in and Dinner was in progress in the Great Hall, but they both along with the rest of the Slytherin 4th years were out in arms searching for their missing Muggleborn snake. "Where could she have gone?" the Gryffindor asked "There is only so many places she could hide..."

Daphne nodded "Hang on," she spoke, grabbing Riley and pulling her to a halt "There is a spell that I saw my older cousin use once; its supposed to point you in the right direction"

"Well, what is it?" Riley asked "Maybe it will work"

"Okay," Daphne nodded, removing her wand and holding it steadily on the top of her finger "_**Point me. Charlie Hunter.**_" she stated, and soon the wand started to spin madly on her finger. "Okay...is that supposed to happen?" the Slytherin asked

Riley quirked an eyebrow "Your asking me?" she asked

As soon as the question had left the Gryffindors lips; the wand stopped spinning and pointed in the direction of the Black lake. Exchanging looks the two friends started forward, clutching their robes and hurrying towards the water. They reached the bank and frowned, as they looked around. There was no one there "Are you sure it worked?" Riley asked

"That's what my cousin used," Daphne answered "I didnt see it spin like it did, but that's what he said"

Riley shrugged "Well she isnt out here," she sighed, dropping her hands back to her side "Charlie?" she called, just because she couldnt see her best friend, didnt mean she wasnt out there. "Charlie? You here?"

"Why arent you two at Dinner?" came a voice, from above

Riley and Daphne jumped and turned their gaze skyward; there lying on her stomach on the branch of an oak tree was Charlie "We're looking for you," Daphne answered "What you doing up there?"

"Thinking," Charlie answered "Want to join me?"

"No thanks," Daphne answered, "Why don't you come down?"

The Muggleborn sighed but did as requested, she climbed down from the tree and dropped down near the base; wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her haed in them "Why am I so weak?" she asked

"What are you talking about?" Riley asked "You're not weak! Your one of the strongest people I know!"

Charlie glanced up "Then why cant I fight off a simple curse?" she asked "Why am I still haunted by something that happened three years ago? Why..." she choked back a sob, as tears sprang to her eyes "...why does that stupid curse affect me so much?"

Riley dropped to her knees beside her best friend and pulled her into a hug "Charlie, listen to me" she mumured "You are not weak! Its the same as questioning, why did the Dementors affect you so much last year? And its the exact same question, Professor Lupin gave Harry"

"What's that?" Charlie asked

"There are true horror's in your past!" the Gryffindor stated "Horrors, that the rest of us cant even begin to imagine! The torture curse...none of us knows what that feels like, and I pray we never do. It was just bad luck that you had to endure that in your first term; but you were strong enough them to walk away unscratched and with your mind in tacked, remember what Dumbledore said? Many people your age wouldnt have been able to have done that..." Charlie nodded. "Well that proves that you are not weak!" Riley stated "Your stronger than you give yourself credit for!"

Daphne nodded in agreement "Riley's right, Charlie" she spoke "You've been through so much in the past three years; I dare say, if it were possible, you'd probably win the Triwizard Tournament"

"But the past three years I've had friends to back me up," the Slytherin responded "Harry was always there with me; half the spells I wouldnt have known if it hadnt been for you and Hermione," she added to Riley "I've always had help. If it were just me, I would probably..."

"Have thrown your wand away and dealt with them the muggle way!" Riley interrupted, with a smirk "Charlie; I know for a fact that you don't need a wand to deal with a bully. As long as you have your fists, you good to go"

The Muggleborn Slytherin chuckled; that was true.

"So, are you done moping?" Daphne asked "Because to be quite honest, its getting cold out here."

Charlie smirked "I think their just starting dessert up at the castle," she stated

"Then what are we waiting for?" Riley asked, jumping up and holding her hand out to Charlie "Ready?"

Charlie considered her two friends for a moment and nodded "Ready!" she grinned, taking the Gryffindors hand and pulled herself to her feet. _Maya was wrong...Lupin was so much better than Moody!_ was the last thought she had, before she entered the castle and the Great Hall.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The next couple of weeks flew by, classes were becoming more difficult and more demanded, especially Defence Against the Dark Arts. But one afternoon on a Friday, when Professor Moody announced that he would be using the unforgivables on the students so that they could get a feel of what they were up against, Charlie put her foot down! It was one thing to show them to a class of 14 years olds, to use them on said class...No! She wouldn't do it! She wouldnt go through the torture curse again and she most definitely wouldnt allow her classmates to go through it either. "You said it was illegal to use them on anyone, Professor!" she exclaimed, getting to her feet that afternoon in class. Moody had cleared a large space in the middle of the classroom, so that he would have room to peform the Imperius curse on his students "You said to use it against another human -"

"Dumbledore wants you taught what it feels like," Moody growled, his eyes turning in her direction "If you'd rather learn the hard way -"

Charlie growled "I already have!" she snapped "The torture curse was like nothing I had ever felt before! I will _not_ go through it again! And I will _not_ allow you to put them -" she pointed at her classmates "- through it either!"

The class stared with slack jaw's at their friend.

"You're refusing?" Moody questioned, his eyes trained on Charlie "How dare you refuse to do something when a teacher tells you too!"

Charlie stared back "I do as I please when it means the safety of myself and others," she retorted "and im pretty sure Professor McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore will agree with me! Im also pretty sure, Dumbledore didnt authorise your little practice! He would _never_ agree to use the Unforgivables on us, especially when they were created by Voldemort himself!"

The silence became tense as every stared at Moody and Charlie; the latter had some nerve standing up to Moody the way she was.

"Get out!" Moody growled, in a low voice "You heard me, Hunter! GET OUT!" he roared

Charlie jumped slightly, before grabbing her things from the back of the class and grabbing Riley's hand and pulled her towards the door.

"I believe I said you, Miss Hunter" Moody called "Miss Spirit stays"

The Muggleborn Slytherin stopped short of the door "So you can use the Imperius Curse on her?" she asked "Not a chance. The rest of the class maybe too scared to stand up to you, and walk out...but I can't speak for them! Riley is like my little sister! You will not use the curses on her, not while im around anyway!" and with that said, she pulled the Gryffindor out of class. Once out of the class, Charlie and Riley headed down to the Slytherin common room and much to their surprise found Adrian, Marcus and Maya sat beside the fire.

"What are you two doing here?" Adrian asked, looking up from the text book in front of him

Maya glared at Charlie "Why aint you in class?" she asked

"I walked out!" Charlie answered

Marcus snapped his attention to her "Why?" he demanded

"Because I refuse to let anyone put me through the torture curse again," she responded "Yeah; Maya, that's right! The Torture curse! Moody is showing a class of fourth years the three Unforgivables..." she paused "...no scratch that. He _showed_ us the curses during our first lesson, today..." she smirked nastily "...today he actually wants to _use_ them on us!"

Marcus and Adrian looked outraged "_What?_" they both demanded, getting to their feet

"Professor Moody, wants to use the Unforgivables on us," Riley answered "Charlie refused to let him do it, and he told her to get out. She grabbed me and pulled me from the class, telling him that she'd do it to everyone. But she cant speak for them and she won't let him use the curses on me or her"

Marcus turned back to Charlie "Does this have something to do with that time you disappared?"

Charlie nodded "I had a flashback," she mumured "He performed the torture curse on a spider and I had a flashback of my first year" she shuddered, "I won't go through that pain again, Marcus" she told him "I can't..." she voice shook

"You won't have too," Marcus promised "We'll talk to Professor Snape, later tonight. Okay?" he asked "We'll tell him whats happening" and unexpectedly he pulled her into a hug, holding her close as he felt her shudder again.

Behind them Maya bristled angrily.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Soon Halloween was upon them; half the year had already gone and within that year Charlie had refused to attend _any_ of her Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons and she even stopped Riley from attending them too. Much to the displeasure of Moody, but despite how many times he tried to convince the Slytherin that she needed to turn up for the lessons that they were important, the more the Charlie withdrew and became angrier with the Defence teacher. It wasnt until one afternoon after Transfigurations was that Charlie found herself really in trouble; the fourth years class had just ended and the students were starting to leave when Professor McGonagall had called Charlie behind wanting a word. Riley remained behind too.

"I believe I asked for Miss Hunter to stay, Miss Spirit" McGonagall stated, as she looked up, she understood that these two students had special privlages around the school due to their close friendship, but this was taking it a little too far. "She shall not be long, please wait outside"

Riley nodded "Yes, Professor" she nodded

Once Riley had gone Charlie turned back to her Professor "I know why you have called me back," she spoke "Its because of my Defence lessons"

"Yes," McGonagall nodded "Moody has informed me that you have not been attending, and that you will not allow Miss Spirit to attend either. Is that true?"

Charlie nodded "Yes, ma'am" she answered

McGonagall looked surprised, she expected Charlie to lie and disagree not nod and be completely honest. This was new for her. "Well...uh...may you please explain what has caused you to do this? It is not like you Miss Hunter, I understand that you do not like most lessons, by you have never missed out on a DADA lesson before. And never have you spotted Miss Spirit from attending"

"Do you know what he is doing?" Charlie asked "Professor Moody, I mean?"

"Teaching you defences against the dark spells?"

Charlie shook her head "No, Ma'am" she answered "That is what he is supposed to be teaching us! Instead he his teaching us about the Unforgivables!"

"I do not understand, Miss Hunter" McGonagall frowned "That is on the agenda for you to be taught this year"

The Slytherin sighed "I understand that Ma'am," she answered "and I would be attending classes if Moody didnt take a practical approach with the curses"

McGonagall paused "Did you say Practical approach?" she questioned "as in -"

"As in he is using the curses on us!" Charlie stated "He said that Dumbledore wanted us to know what it was like, so we would have a better understanding of them if we are ever subjected to them outside of Hogwarts" she breathed in sharply "Im sorry for disobeying rules here at Hogwarts, Professor, but I wont allow myself or Riley to go through any of the curses. Especially the Torture curse...I know what it is like to go through the pain of that curse..."

McGonagall nodded.

"...I wont allow Riley to go through the same pain," the Slytherin finished, with a shake of her head "Im sorry"

The Transfiguration professor surveyed her "Its okay Miss Hunter," she mumured "I understand your predicament. But you cannot keep missing classes, you must attend. You are now entering a most important phase of your magical education! Your Ordinary Wizarding Levels are drawing closer -"

"I thought we sat our OWLs when we were 15?" Charlie asked

"You do," McGonagall nodded "but believe me, you need all the preparation you can get!"

Charlie sighed "Does that mean I have to go back?" she asked nervously

"Im afraid so," McGonagall nodded "But I will speak with Professor Moody, okay?"

"Thank you, Professor" the Muggleborn smiled

McGonagall nodded once more a ghost of a smile on her lips "You may leave"

Charlie nodded and quickly left the class; she met Riley outside the two of them hurried off to Lunch.

When they reached the Slytherin common room, to deposit of their bags before heading up to the Great Hall; they found themselves face to face with a huge bulltin board, attached to it was a notice considering the Triwizard Tournament. Dropping their bags in Charlie's room the two returned to read the notice.

_TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT_

_The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving at 6 o'clock on Friday 30th of October. Lessons will end half an hour early._

_Students will return to their bags and books to their dormitories and assemble in the Great Hall to await our guests before the Welcoming Feast._

"30th of October?" Riley asked "that's tomorrow"

Charlie nodded, and the two quickly hurried out of the common room and up to the Great Hall for Lunch. Riley joining the Slytherins, as Charlie explained to her friends what McGonagall had wanted her for. It was clear that the Slytherin wasnt happy with the fact that she had to return to DADA, but who was she too argue with McGonagall?

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

At breakfast the next morning the whole of Hogwarts, entered the Great Hall to see that it had been decorated overnight. Enormous silk banners hung from the walls, each representing a Hogwarts house - red with a gold lion for Gryffindor, blue with a bronze eagle for Ravenclaw, yellow with a black badger for Hufflepuff and Green with a silver snake for Slytherin- and behind the teachers table, hung the largest of all banners which bore the Hogwarts crest of arms, lion, eagle, badger and snake united around a large letter 'H'. "What do we have last today?" Millicent asked, looking for her time table in her backpack

"Potions," Charlie answered, spooning oatmeal into her mouth "What?" she asked, as her friends gave her strange looks

"You did that without even looking," Blaise answered "How do you do that?"

Charlie smirked "My best friend has an eidetic memory," she answered "Riley remembers _everything_. And when I say everything...I mean everything," she looked thoughtful "Um...for example she could tell you, what I was doing on my 6th birthday and tell you exactly what I was wearing down to the very last detail" she explained

The purebloods looked impressed

"So basically she is a genius?" Adrian asked

"A minor genius," Charlie responded "but a genius nonetheless"

Draco smirked "Sweet,"

"Shall we go?" Pansy asked "We have Herebology first"

The other fourth years nodded, jumped to their feet and bid goodbye to Marcus and Adrian; before hurrying of the Great Hall for their first lesson.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

There was a pleasent feeling of anticipation in the air that day, nobody was paying much attention in their lessons, being alot more interested in the arrival that evening of people from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. When Potions rolled around, not even that could dampen the mood of the Gryffindor students (who usually hated the lesson). When the bell rang early, the students filed out of the classroom and the Slytherins moved deeper into the dungeons as the Gryffindors headed up seven floors to deposit of their bags. Charlie, dumped her bag onto her bed, stroked Scamp behind the ear, grabbed her cloak and hurried back down to the common room where the guys were waiting for her, Daphne, Pansy and Millicent.

"Ready?" Marcus asked

Charlie looked around at her friends "Yup," she nodded, seeing they were all together

And with that they all returned to the Entrance Hall, entered the Great Hall and took their usual seats at the Slytherin table.

"Nearly six," Nathan stated, checking his wrist watch "They should be here by now"

"Maybe they got lost," Charlie teased

Daphne shoved her playfully "Oh shush," she grinned

Charlie smirked, as Dumbledore entered the hall, approached the podium and turned to face his students "Our guests have arrived!" he stated "I expect you to treat them with courtesy and respect. And now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and their headmistress, Madam Maxime"

The doors to the Great Hall opened and a group of prim and proper girls entered, each of them carrying themselves with an air of superiority and lightness. They wore blue silk dresses and caps. They greeted everyone by sighing in a very feminine way before running gracefully to the front of the hall followed by their headmistress. They finished their performance by releasing butterflies all around them and bowing respectively.

Everyone clapped as most of the boys wolf-whistled.

"That's it?" Charlie asked "That's all they have? A few sighs and butterflies?"

Daphne looked equally unimpressed "Can you even call them girls? I mean look at them!"

"What's wrong with them?" Draco asked

The fourth year girls glared at their male friends

"And now our friends from the north," Dumbledore spoke once more "Please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their high master Igor Karkaroff"

The doors opened once more and a group of teenager boys entered carrying canes; they chanted as they walked down the aisle while hitting their canes against the stone floor creating sparks. They rolled their canes between their hands without dropping them, while others run to the front of the room and performed a series of tricks. The high master entered the room with a very surprising guest.

Charlie gasped and nudged Marcus "It's him!" she pointed "It's Viktor Krum!"

The rest of the Durmstrang students finished their performance by breathing Phoenix like flames from their wands. After which Dumbledore greeted the high master Karkaroff, and everyone became seated. The Beauxbatons joined the Ravenclaws as the Durmstrang's joined the Slytherins (much to Ron's displeasure).

"May I join you?" Krum asked, as he stood behind Daphne and Charlie

The two girls exchanged looks "Sure," they nodded, sliding apart so he could sit between them. Each trying to keep grins off their faces. The food appeared and people began to chat, introduce themselves and try to find some common ground between the visiting guests. Soon Krum's attention was trained on Charlie as she mentioned his performance at the Quidditch World Cup.

"You follow Quidditch?" he asked "You play?"

"No," Charlie answered "I can't even fly a broom on my own," she explained

A boy opposite her frowned "A pureblood who cannot fly?" he asked

"Pureblood?" Charlie asked "Im not a -"

Adrian cut across her, causing her to glare "She has a fear of Heights," he explained, throwing her a look that clear read _I'll explain later_ "Don't you Charlie?"

"Yeah," the Muggleborn nodded reluctantly "Terrified!"

After the feast, Dumbledore stood once more and addressed the students "Your attention please," he called "I'd like to say a few words. Eternal glory. That is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament, but to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks..."

Charlie glanced at her friends "Wonder what those tasks involve?" she asked

"Dunno," Pansy shrugged "But I bet you could handle them. What have you faced since you started Hogwarts?"

The Muggleborn looked thoughtful "Uh...Voldemort and his torture curse," she listed on her fingers "a Basilisk, a Werewolf, a Dementor...Sirius Black" she added.

Her friends smirked.

"Your 14," a Durmstrang boy cried quietly "and you've faced all that?"

"Im not your average Slytherin," Charlie answered "Nor am I an average 14 year old" she smirked and turned back to Dumbledore, who had raised his wand and was pointing it at a casket that had magically appeared beside him, the shell melted away to reveal a bronze goblet on the inside, and a blue flame ignited instantly.

"The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector..." Dumbledore was saying, "The Goblet of Fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament need only write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly," he warned "if chosen, there's no turning back"

All across the hall students sat watching Dumbledore with an air of anticipation; as students who were old enough debated on putting their names forward.

"As from this moment," Dumbledore's voice rung out once more "the Triwizard Tournament has begun"

* * *

**A/N: Finished another chapter. I will start and try to get these out earlier, cause these long nights are killing me. So without further ado...goodnight everybody.**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 08/02/2011 at 03:16am_


	7. The Champions

_Harry Potter_

_Courage_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Marcus/OC_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_This year, their greatest test will become their darkest hour; as Charlie and Harry realize that 'Courage is not the towering oak that sees storms come and go; it is the fragile blossom that opens in the Snow'_

**Author's Note: **_Chapter dedicated too: _**Forever Dreaming Grace, Alieen Autarkeia, Itzkevin97, DJScales**_ and_** Razmend**_. Thanks you guys. Your the best._

* * *

**The Champions**

* * *

The next morning the fourth year students from Slytherin and Gryffindor had Defence Against the Dark Arts first thing after breakfast; Charlie -who was not looking forward to returning- who needed much persuading from her friends to enter the classroom with her head held high, and to not allow Professor Moody to discourage her. Riley, who always sat alongside Charlie in their joint classes offered a reassuring smile and Charlie remembered the pep talk she had been given between Riley and Daphne a few weeks ago; so with a deep breath the Muggleborn Slytherin pushed open the door to the DADA classroom and led her friends inside. The other Gryffindors were already inside and waiting for the Slytherins and Riley to show up; as the purebloods scattered and took up their usual seats, Charlie and Riley moved down the isle to their desk which had been unoccupied for the past couple of weeks, Moody spotted them and gave Charlie a simple death glare before beginning his lesson. Following her friends suggestions the Muggleborn ignored him and pulled out her text book, notebook and began setting up her ink and quills.

Defence Against the Dark Arts went off without a hitch, Charlie only had to watch her tongue once or twice when Moody called upon disrespect for Professors at Hogwarts and the Muggleborn Slytherin had to fight with herself not to retort and be the bigger person, sufficent to say she had won the battle which only seemed to anger Moody further and he deducated 25 points from her for no reason at all. So at the end of the lesson, despite the need to scream and shout Charlie packed up her things and walked out of class, her hand clenching tightly around her strap of her backpack; but once she was a floor away from the DADA classroom she let loose a furious scream and ended up punching the brick wall beside her. Hermione, Harry and Ron jumped in surprised having never seen their friend so peeved before.

"Charlie, calm down" Riley sighed

"Calm down?" the Slytherin asked "He has it in for me!" she stated "Moody hates me, all because im not as obedient and afraid of him as the rest of you!"

The Gryffindors glared "We are not obedient!" Ron retorted

"Yeah?" Charlie asked "How many of you would have had the guts to do what I did, a few weeks ago, huh?"

They didnt answer

Charlie smirked "That's what I thought," she nodded, shaking her head and turning away. She flexed her fingers before speaking once more "Whatever. Come on, lets to the Great Hall"

And the five of them headed down from the fourth floor, across the Entrance Hall and into the Great Hall were the Goblet of Fire had been set up in the middle of the Hall and students were mulling around from everywhere putting their names into the blue flame. Heading towards the benches that had been set up on the side, the four Gryffindors and one Slytherin occupied a small corner at the top of the stands.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The friends hadnt been sitting longer than two minutes before Charlie looked up at the sound of her name "Hey, Charlie" Alex Malcolm was making his way across the Great Hall to sit alongside her "How's class? Moody give you any trouble?"

"Nothing I couldnt handle," Charlie responded "He did take 25 points from me because I didnt raise to the bait, though" she answered "But I'll get them back"

Alex nodded "I don't doubt that you wont," he smiled "So why does Moody hate you so much?" he questioned

"Dunno," the Muggleborn shrugged "I think its because im not easily intimidated by him, and im not afraid to stand up and tell him exactly what I am thinking. I guess he's used to people fearing him, that he doesnt realize that not everyone is afraid of him"

Alex nodded in agreement.

"So anyone put their names in yet?" Charlie asked, motioning to the Goblet

"A few Durmstrang," Alex answered "All of Beauxbatons have put their names in; a few from Hogwarts. I know Warrington put his name in this morning at Breakfast. I think you friends Pucey and Flint are going for it too"

Charlie grinned "Sweet, knew Marcus and Adrian would put their names forward!" she stated "neither of them can resist a challenge"

"You hit that one on the head," Alex chuckled

Suddenly there was a babble of talk from the back of the hall as Cedric Diggory along with his Hufflepuff friends entered; the younger students pushing Cedric towards the Goblet "Come on, Cedric!" one boy shouted "Put it in!"

Cedric glided across the age line and smiled at his friends, his hair was wet seeing as it had started to rain outside; he turned back to the Goblet raised his hand and dropped a piece of parchment into the blue flames. The Hufflepuff's cheered.

"Nice one Ced," Charlie grinned, waving at the older Hufflepuff as he passed

Cedric turned "Wish me luck, Charlie" he waved, before leaving the Great Hal with his friends

"Well I best be going," Alex spoke once the Hufflepuff's had gone "Homework. See ya later Charlie," and he stood before quickly leaving.

Charlie waved as he disappeared before turning to the Gryffindors who had been conversing behind her, the entire time Alex had her attention.

"Eternal glory," Ron sighed "Be brilliant, wouldn't it?" he asked "Three years from now, when we're old enough to be chosen"

Harry shook his head "Yeah, rather you than me" he responded

"Agreed," Charlie nodded

Suddenly Fred and George's voices echoed loudly throughout the Great Hall as they came bounding in cheering and holding two vials in their hands. They approached the five fourth year students "Well, lads, we've done it" George grinned

"Cooked it up just this morning," Fred nodded

Hermione rolled her eyes "Its not going to work," she stated

Everyone turned in her direction

"Oh, yeah?" Fred asked, swooping down on her from one side

George followed his brother, wedging his way in between Riley and Hermione "and why is that, Granger?" he asked

"You see this?" Hermione asked, pointing at the white age line around the cup "This is an Age Line, Dumbledore drew it himself"

The Weasley twins frowned "So?" they asked

Hermione scoffed "So a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by a dodge as pathetically dimwitted as an Aging Potion"

Fred smirked "But that's why it's so brilliant..." he started

"...Because it's so pathetically dimwittted!" George finished

Charlie groaned from looking back and forth between the twins as they spoke and finished one another's sentances "Oh, dizzy" she complained, grabbing her head "Please stop doing that!" she begged

The Weasley twins grinned, before getting to their feet and standing on the bottom bench just above the age line.

"Ready, Fred?" George asked

"Ready, George!" Fred answered

They both then looped their arms through one another and grinned "Bottoms up!" the stated at the same time before drinking the potion, and jumping down over the age line into the circle beyond. They grinned as the rest of Hogwarts cheered, fuelling them on. They turned back to the Goblet, raised their hands with their parchments and dropped them into the flames.

Seconds passed and nothing happened.

"Yes -" they started to cheer, before there were two identical wisps of smoke which hit the twins in the chest and sent them flying out of the circle. Fred and George hit the Great Hall floor a few feet away and sat up, there was a popping sound and instantly two identical white beards appeared on their faces.

The Great Hall roared with laughter; as the twins joined in.

"I did warn you," said a deep, amused voice from behind, everyone turned to see Professor Dumbledore entering the Great Hall. He surveyed Fred and George, his eyes twinkling "I suggest you both go up to Madam Pomfrey. She is already tending too Miss Quinn, of Hufflepuff and Mr Winters of Ravenclaw, both of whom tried to age themselves" he grinned "Although I must say, neither of their beards are anything like yours"

The Weasley twins picked themselves up from the floor and left the Great Hall, still laughing at their failed attempt to get past Dumbledore. The Headmaster nodded at the sudents who were remaining in the Great Hall and left himself, before the doors opened once more and Karkaroff and Krum entered. The Quidditch Star passed the age line, dropped his name into the Goblet before turning away; his gaze connected with Hermione's before he left the Hall once more.

Charlie and Riley who had spotted the exchange between their friend and Krum, squealed and rounded on Hermione instantly. "What was that about?" the Slytherin asked "and don't bother denying it!"

"You two so just had a moment!" Riley grinned

Hermione shook her head, obviously flustered. "Listen!" she said abruptly, cutting off anymore questions and accusations Charlie and Riley could come up with. There were cheers coming from the Entrance Hall, as the doors opened once more and Marcus Flint entered the Great Hall, surrounded by half of the Slytherin house. He spotted Charlie and made his way across the Hall towards her and pulled her away from the Gryffindors.

"What are you doing?" she asked, jumping off the stand and following him towards the other Slytherins "Alex told me you were thinking of putting your name in, have you done it?"

Marcus smirked and held up the parchment with his name on it "Just about too,"

"And Adrian?"

Adrian appeared at Charlie's side "Did it this morning at Breakfast," he told her "Along with Warrington"

"Cool," the Muggleborn grinned "Well, go on then Marcus" she urged him

Marcus squeezed her hand as she offered him a smile, before he crossed the age line and dropped his name into the goblet. The Slytherins cheered as Marcus stepped back across the age line as Charlie jumped up onto the stands and placed her arms around both him and Adrian "So both of you have entered?" she asked. They nodded. "Well, I really hope one of you gets it"

"Thanks, Charlie" Adrian grinned at her

The Muggleborn nodded, kissed each of them on the cheek before retuning to her friends as the older Slytherins left the Great Hall.

"Talk about Krum and Hermione's moment," Riley teased once Charlie returned "What is going on with you and Marcus? You two any closer to admitting you like each other; or you gonna continue dancing around one another until he graduates"

Charlie avoided eye contact "Shut up," she mumbled, her face growing warm at the mention of Marcus.

Riley and Hermione exchanged glances and brust into laughter; while Harry and Ron either looked put off at the prospect of Charlie and Marcus dating or looked down right disgusted with the idea.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Later that night after all candidates had put forth their names; the students of Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbaton's gathered in the Great Hall. The benches from the previous afternoon were staked around the sides once more as the four tables stood long and proud; while the four Hogwarts houses took their seats their respective tables the visiting guests took up places on the benches around the side all watching the Goblet with fascination; it had been moved from the centre of the room and was now standing in front of Dumbledore's empty chair.

The clock rung loudly throughout the whole castle; signalling the time of the champion selection. Chatter filled the hall exceptionally, not that any of the teachers could blame the students for their excitement; most of them hadnt even witnessed the Triwizard Tournament before so therefore this was pretty exciting for them. "Silence, please" Dumbledore called from the front of the room and silence fell immediately "Now the moment you've all been waiting for: The Champion Selection!" Dumbledore stated "The Goblet of Fire is almost ready to make its decision," he added "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber; there they will recieve their first instructions"

Charlie glanced at the chamber he was indicating too "That's the trophy room," she mumured to her friends "I remember it from second year. That's where my detention with Filch was"

"Where you found Tom Riddle's name?" Daphne asked

The Muggleborn nodded. Suddenly the lights started to dim as Dumbledore waved his wand and the flames all over the hall went out, plunging the students into semi-darkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright blue flames almost painful on the eyes. But no one batted an eye-lid, all were watching and waiting...

"Any minute now," Nathan whispered, after checking his watch and glancing back at his friends

The flames within the Goblet turned a burning red; sparks began to fly from it and next moment a forked tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it - the whole room gasped.

Dumbledore caught the parchment "The Durmstrang champion is...Viktor Krum!"

A storm of applause swept the whole Hall as Viktor Krum rose from his seat on the benches and approached Dumbledore, he turned right, walked the whole length of the staff table and disappeared into the Trophy room.

"One down..." Charlie mumured

As the chanting and clapping died down; the Goblet's flames turned red once more and a second tongue of flame shot into the air, depositing a second piece of parchment. The flames turned blue and Dumbledore held up the parchment to read "The champion for Beauxbatons...Fleur Delacour!"

The French students clapped for their champion; as the blonde girl rose gracefully to her feet and walked forwards. Charlie, Daphne, Millicent and Pansy rolled their eyes at the Slytherin boys around them as they seemed to be transfixed on her. When Fleur disappeared through the door into the trophy room, the four girls shoved their friends snapping them out of their trance-like states.

"Snap out of it!" Charlie said, clicking her fingers in front of Marcus and Adrian's faces "You act like you've never seen a girl before!" and she turned back to face the front of the Hall. The silence that fell this time was so still and full of excitement you could almost taste it; two champions had already been chosen, now it was time for the Hogwarts champion to be revealed.

Catching Adrian's eye from across the table Charlie smirked and crossed her fingers in hopes that either one of her friends would be chosen.

The Goblet of Fire turned red once more, the forked tongue shot into the air as a parchment fluttered down.

"The Hogwarts champion," Dumbledore called "is...Cedric Diggory!"

Charlie had to cover her ears as the Hufflepuff table on the opposite end of the Great Hall exploded. Every single Hufflepuff had jumped to his or her feet, screaming and stamping, as Cedric made his way past them, grinning broadily. The Muggleborn Slytherin grinned as soon the rest of Hogwarts followed in Hufflepuff's example and started cheering for their school-mate. Cedric caught Charlie's eye from across the hall and offered a wink and a nod of the head, as the Slytherin grinned back at him. Hufflepuff's were often overlooked as timid and shy, so having Cedric has a Triwizard champion was a huge improvement for them. Finally Cedric made it to Dumbledore who patted him on the back, and sent him on his way towards the Trophy room.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore shouted, as Cedric disappeared and the cheering subsided "We now have our three champions, but in the end only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory...the Triwizard Cup!" he spun around and pointed at a covered object that had been placed behind him, the cloth was pulled off to reveal a stunningly clear blue trophy cup. The whole Hall erupted in cheers and applause once more.

But Charlie had stopped listening, instead her attention had been drawn back to the Goblet of Fire as a feeling of uneasiness knawed at her insides "Look!" she cried, pointing at the Goblet as the flame turned red and a forked tongue shot into the air once more; Dumbledore spun around just as the parchment floated down towards him. The whole Hall was silent, waiting for him to speak...when he finally did his voice was barely above a whisper.

"Charlie Hunter,"

The students closest to the Headmaster heard him and instantly started whispering; Dumbledore looked up and around the room, his gaze settling on the Slytherin table. Tension filled the room. "Charlie Hunter?" he called

Every head in the Great Hall turned in the Slytherin's direction; Charlie sat frozen in her seat; she was numb. _Im dreaming_ she thought, pinching herself in hopes of waking herself up, it didnt work _No, this is not happening! Its a mistake!_ Every Slytherin was staring at their housemate.

"Charlie?" Pansy questioned

The Muggleborn shook her head "I didnt put my name in!" were the first words out of her mouth "You know I didnt!"

Her friends stared at her blankly, but before either of them could speak Dumbledore's voice echoed loudly.

"CHARLIE HUNTER!" he shouted

Daphne touched her best friend's shoulder "Go on, Charlie" she whispered "Charlie, for goodness sake!"

Charlie got to her feet and staggered forward slightly, her legs felt like lead. Normally she didnt care if people's attention was on her, she didnt shy away from it, but right at this very momet she wished that everyone would stop staring at her, like she was some sort of cheater. She didnt do anything. Finally she reached Dumbledore who held out the parchment with her name on it, it was still smoking...hands trembling the Slytherin took the parchment and glanced down in hopes that Dumbledore was joking; but the look on his face and the name on the parchment proved that he wasnt. Her own name stared back at her.

Heart pounding in her chest, Charlie moved away from Dumbledore and up towards the Staff table where Professor Snape stood waiting for her. As she walked, the whispers started...well, not exactly whispers...it seemed the other students didnt care whether she heard them or not.

"She's a cheat!" one boy from the Ravenclaw table shouted

"She's not even 17 yet!" another boy from the Hufflepuff table shouted

Snape stared down at his student, as Charlie met his gaze and gave a small shake of her head to indicate that she had no clue how her name had come out of the Goblet. She then found she had reached the door of the Trophy room, and had just reached out to open it when a whooshing sound met her senses; she spun around just as the flames of the Goblet turned red once more and the forked tongue shot out another piece of parchment.

"What's going on?" shouted a first year Gryffindor

Dumbledore; confused by the events that where happening, automatically reached into the air and grabbed the parchment as it fluttered down; he held up the fifth parchment and read out the name.

And just like they had with Charlie, the whole Hall fell silent at the next two words out of Dumbledore's mouth -

"Harry Potter!"

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Once Harry had reached Charlie, who was still standing shell-shocked outside the Trophy room; the Slytherin grabbed his arm and clutched it tightly in her nervousness. Harry then pushed open the door and pulled her into the room as to avoid the continous stares of the Great Hall. When they entered the three other champions looked up in surprise at the two fourth years entrance.

"Eez somethin' ze matter?" Fleur asked "Do ze wish to see us?"

"No..." Harry replied

Cedric moved forward "Charlie?" he questioned "Is everything alright?" he asked

Charlie didnt answer; she felt sick. Her knees felt weak and suddenly they buckled underneath her. Harry gasped as he grabbed her and with the help of Cedric was able to carry her into the main part of the room and sit her down in the armchair near the fire. As the 7th year Hufflepuff and 4th year Gryffindor knelt in front of her, the Muggleborn Slytherin buried her head in her hands as she pushed her hair out of her face. Her ususal vibrant blue eyes were faded and dimmer than usual, there was fear and worry etched into her features and her hands shook in nervous as the parchment with her name on it fluttered to the ground.

"What's the matter?" Cedric questioned, looking at Harry "What happened? Why are you both down here?"

But before Harry could answer the sound of scurrying feet sounded and the door burst open as the Heads of the schools, the Ministry officals and several professors, which included Moody and the Heads of Houses entered the Trophy room. Their voices echoing loudly as they argued and shouted over one another.

"It's wrong, I tell you!" Madam Maxime boomed

Moody growled "You French tart! Everything is a conspiracy theory!"

Dumbledore, who was in the lead of the group, spoke "Quiet! I can't think!" he told the others who continued to argue over his shoulder.

"I protest!" Madam Maxime shouted

"Harry!" Dumbledore stated, reaching the two fourth years first "Charlie!"

Madam Maxime continued to protest

"Did you put your names in the Goblet of Fire?" Dumbledore demanded

"No, sir!" the two fourth years answered, automatically

"Did you ask one of the older students to do it for you?" Dumbledore asked

Again Charlie and Harry answered together "No, sir!"

"You're absolutely sure?" Dumbledore asked

"Yes" Charlie nodded, her voice shaking

Harry nodded "Yes, sir"

"But of course they are lying," Madam Maixme growled, as she walked forward swatting a chandiler out of her way.

"The hell they are!" Moody growled, moving forward. Charlie panicked and jumped to her feet as she clutched Cedric's arm. The Hufflepuff noticed the fear on her face and instantly positioned himself between her and their DADA professor "The Goblet of Fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object. Only an exceptionally powerful Confundus Charm could've hoodwinked it. Magic way beyond the talents of two fourth year students!"

Karkaroff moved so that he was standing in front of Moody "You seem to have given this a fair bit of thought, Mad-Eye" he growled

"It was once my job to think as dark wizards do, Karkaroff," Moody responded "Perhaps you remember?"

Dumbledore brushed past them "This doesn't help, Alastor!" he stated "Leave this to you, Barty" he added to Crouch.

"The rules are absolute," Crouch spoke "The Goblet of Fire constitutes a binding magical contract" he turned to face Dumbledore "Mr. Potter and Miss. Hunter have no choice, they are, as of tonight..." he turned to face the two 14-year-old's "...Triwizard Champions!"

* * *

**A/N: Ah, bet you werent expecting that did you. I was honestly debating whether to take Harry **_**out**_** of the Tournament in my version of 'The Goblet of Fire' but then I remembered that he is needed for Voldemort to return. So instead I realized he had to be kept in. Anyway; so what did you think? It would seem I stuck to my promise and got this chapter out earlier than I normally do, well im off to bed now. Sweet dreams everyone.**

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to myself xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapte updated 09/02/2011 at 02:38am_


	8. Do Your Worst

_Harry Potter_

_Courage_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Marcus/OC_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_This year, their greatest test will become their darkest hour; as Charlie and Harry realize that 'Courage is not the towering oak that sees storms come and go; it is the fragile blossom that opens in the Snow'_

**Author's Note: **_Chapter dedicated too: _**Mysterygirl123, Itzkevin97, Forever Dreaming Grace, Alieen Autarkeia, Razmend **_and_ **DJScales.**

* * *

**Do Your Worst**

* * *

It was late. Charlie, Harry and Cedric had been returned to their dormitories where most of the professors were sure the only house that was celebrating was the Hufflepuffs; Gryffindor and Slytherin were probably in a state of stunned shock, each of their fourth years had somehow been magically entered into a 17 or older competition, one of which had the history of a high death toll.

"This can't go on, Professor" Jennifer Carmichael mumured, she was standing alongside Severus Snape, Professor McGonagall and Alastor Moody in Headmaster Dumbledore's office, the events of the past couple of hours still fresh in her mind. Charlie's name coming out of the goblet. Harry's following her seconds later. The rules being absolute and the two having no choice but to particpate in 3 dangerous tasks. Not that they hadnt been through worse than this; but she didnt want to even think of Charlie anywhere near the Triwizard Tournament, let alone participating in it.

"Jenn provides a good point," McGonagall agreed "First the Dark Mark. Now this?"

Dumbledore, who was leaning over his basin didnt even seem to acknowledge the two professors "What do you suggest?" he questioned

"Put an end to it!" McGonagall suggested "Don't let them compete"

"You heard Barty," Dumbledore responded "The rules are clear"

Jenn shook her head "To hell with Crouch and his rules!" she stated "in all due respect Professor, but when did you accommodate the Ministry?"

"Headmaster, I, too, find it difficult to believe this mere coincidence" Snape stepped forward "However, if we are to truly dicover the meaning of these events...perhaps we should, for the time being, let them unfold"

Jenn rounded on Severus "What?" she asked "Do nothing? Offer them up as bait?" she shook her head "Last time I checked both Charlie and Harry were children, not pieces of meat"

"I agree," Dumbledore spoke "With Severus. Alastor, keep an eye on Harry, will you?"

Alastor nodded "I can do that"

"Jennifer, it will be your responsibility to keep an eye on Charlie" Dumbledore added "Don't let them know, though. Their anxious enough as it is..." he pressed the tip of his wand to his forehead and withdrew a thin sliverly substance. A memory. "...knowing what lies ahead" he paused "then again, we all are"

Jenn closed her eyes for a brief moment, this was not something she had expected this year. Although she had been apphrensive when Dumbledore had mentioned the Triwizard Tournament to her over the summer holidays; she mind had instantly diverted to Charlie and the fear and panic of something going wrong this year set in almost instantaneously. With a tired sigh, the Care of Magical Creatures professor turned away and left the Headmaster's office; she had to return home. William would be waiting for her to put him to bed and tell him what happened tonight, but who was she to worry a 10-year-old with the possibility that one of his best friends could be hurt in the up-coming months?

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

_"...They are, as of tonight...Triwizard Champions!"_

_"No!" Charlie cried, stepping out from behind Cedric "We can't compete! Headmaster!" she turned to Dumbledore_

_Karkaroff glared in her direction "Oh stop your crying, you stupid little girl!" he snapped "If you die, then you die! It's the way of life!"_

_Charlie felt Cedric stiffen beside her; she glanced up to see that his usual demeanour that made him a Hufflepuff had changed and his eyes had hardened as he glared at the Durmstrang Headmaster. A glare that would have made any Slytherin proud._

_"I suggest you watch how you speak to Hogwarts students, Igor" Snape growled, rounding on the foreign Headmaster also "Especially a student in my care! You may not know who you are dealing with!"_

_McGonagall turned to her students and noticed that Charlie was once again staring at the parchment with her name on it; she could clearly see that the young Slytherin was in distress about what had happened "Severus, I suggest you take Charlie back to her dormitory; she looks a little shaken"_

_Snape nodded in agreement and moved forward; he placed a hand on Charlie's shoulder and attempted to steer her from the room. All a while glaring at Karkaroff._

_"Miss Hunter, cannot leave at this moment," Crouch interrupted "I just have a few things I need to tell the champions before they go. The first task, is designed to test your daring, so we are not going to be telling you what it is you will be doing. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard." he explained "Very important."_

_Charlie gulped at the prospect of running into the first task blind. She was 14! She didnt know that much magic, how on earth was she going to get past the unthinkable and unknown if she didnt even know what she was up against?_

_"The first task will take place 24th November, in front of the other students and a panel of judges." Crouch continued "The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament, this is very important!" he warned them "The champions will face the first challenge armed with only their wands"_

_Again...that didnt sound really inviting to Charlie. Her mind kept jumping back to her lack of magic, how was she supposed to defeat the unknown with only her wand when she didnt know magic to the extent like Krum, Fleur and Cedric did. And to make things worse she couldnt ask her professors for help...Jenn would have given help, she was sure of it._

_"What about the second task?" she asked_

_"All champions will recieve information about the second task when the first one has been complete" Crouch answered her "Also, note this; all champions will be exempt from taking end of year exams, due to the demanding and time consuming nature of the tournament"_

_Charlie blinked "I'd much rather sit my exams," she mumured_

_Snape tightened his grip on Charlie's shoulder "Is that all Mr. Crouch?" he questioned "I would like to take my student back to her dormitory now!"_

_"That is all," Crouch nodded_

_Dumbledore nodded "Harry and Cedric; I suggest you go back to your common rooms too. I am sure Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Slytherin are all waiting to celebrate with you. And it would be a shame to deprive them of this excellent excuse to make a great deal of mess and noise"_

_And with that Snape escorted his Slytherin out of the trophy room, and down into the dungeons._

With a sigh Charlie blinked as last night's events replayed over and over in her mind; she could remember them clear as day, but that didnt still the beating of her heart as she remembered that somehow she had been entered into one of the most terrifying tournaments in the Wizarding world and to make matters worse it seemed one of her best friends within Slytherin wasnt talking to her. When Snape had returned her to the common room last night, most of the house were not pleased with her and demanded to know what had happend or what she had done to make the Goblet throw out five nams instead of three; and clearly Adrian did not believe her when she said that she didnt put her name in the goblet; despite him knowing full well that she had wanted either him or Marcus to be chosen for the tournament.

_"Why would I want to take part in the Tournament?" the Muggleborn demanded to know as she stood opposite Adrian and glaring up at him with a look of betrayal. She had hoped that at least her friends would believe her, when she said she didnt put her name forward "I just..." she sighed "...Look, I knew how much either you or Marcus wanted this shot, so why would I try and take that from you? Adrian, if I could swap places right now I would!"_

The conversation between her and Adrian last night iin the common room flashed across her mind; it had resulted in her leaving the common room angry, and slightly heart broken that he wasnt going to believe her.

_"We've all said that you'd be the perfect candidate for this tournament!" Adrian snapped "Everyone knows of what you've done in this school in the past three years! You've faced things that could possibly be used in this tournament; im not stupid, Charlie!"_

_Charlie gritted her teeth "Really? 'Cause your doing a real good impression of it!" she snapped_

_Adrian glared. Both where aware by now that the whole common room had stopped whatever it was they were doing and were staring at them. "Just go to bed Charlie!" the older Slytherin snapped "I except you want to be awake for your interview tomorrow!" and with that he stormed upstairs to his own dorm room._

With a low groan; the Muggleborn Slytherin pushed all thoughts from her mind and rolled over onto her stomach. Today was a friday and she had to get up to go to classes, not that it really mattered now because she didnt have exams at the end of the year to prepare for, but this years experience would help her in the long run for next year. At least that's what McGonagall had told her. Finally sitting up, Charlie pulled back the curtains around her four poster bed and rolled out, the dormitory, she found was empty which meant that her friends were most likely down in the common room or already up in the Great Hall eating breakfast.

Charlie dressed, and descended the spiral staircase into the Slytherin common room; her school bag thrown over her shoulder and she rolled her wand between her fingers before depositing of it in her Slytherin robes. The common room was empty, except for a few first years who were collecting their school things after they had breakfast and were heading back out of the common room as they hurried off to their first lesson. A few of them steered clear of her, remembering the arguement last night between her and Adrian, whereas others congratualted her on becoming a champion in the tournament. "Thanks," she mumured, brushing off their praise. She didnt want it. Finally she reached the Entrance Hall and were met by the rest of the fourth years who were leaving Breakfast and ready for their first lesson of the day.

"Hey," Daphne smiled spotting the Muggleborn "Sleep well?"

"Define: well," Charlie responded, brushing her fringe from her face "If you mean nightmare free, then yes," she nodded "I did"

Daphne smiled

"Adrian's mad at you," Draco pointed out

Charlie turned in his direction "Really?" she asked "I had no idea!"

"I meant -" the platnium blonde started again "He's still mad at you...but he'll come around, we know you didnt put your name in the Goblet. And even if you did, three champions had already been chosen before your name came out anyway" he shrugged "I just can't believe their allowing you to take part, its called TRIwizard Tournament for a reason. It means -"

"Only three wizards or witches allowed," interrupted a familiar voice from behind the fourth years, "So that raises the question: Why did the Goblet give five names instead of the selected three?"

At the voice Charlie groaned and tightened her eyes as she turned around, standing behind her stood none other than Nikki O'Donald. And to say she looked pleased...would have been an understatment. Her gaze surveyed the whole group, before settling the Muggleborn's "We need to talk," she stated

"Can't," Charlie answered "Class"

"Cleared it with Snape," Nikki responded "who cleared it with Dumbledore; you've got today free of classes, we're gonna spend the day together and your gonna tell me everything that has happened leading up to this moment"

Charlie sighed and glanced back at her friends "Fine," she answered "Let me grab some breakfast; and we can go to the Common room or something"

"Actually," Nikki interrupted, catching Charlie's hand as the Muggleborn turned and moved to enter the Great Hall "I was hoping we could talk outside of the castle; like Hogsmeade, perhaps?"

The Muggleborn paused "Fine!" she nodded "Im just gonna drop this off in my dorm room," she held up her backpack and re-crossed the Entrance Hall, disappearing into the dungeons just as Marcus and Adrian exited the Great Hall and stopped to talk with Nikki as the fourth year's hurried off to their first lesson of the day.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Hogsmeade; a small town on the northern outskirts of the Hogwarts castle; wasnt very bustling giving the time of morning. Charlie Hunter and Nikki O'Donald walked side-by-side through the quiet streets towards the Three Broomsticks, Nikki had promised the Muggleborn breakfast while they talked about the Tournament and everything that had happened at Hogwarts since Charlie had started that year, the former Slytherin had recieved a letter from Marcus a few weeks ago that had told her that Moody and Charlie had already hit a bad turning and it had started after he performed the Cruciatus curse in class and Charlie was affected by flashbacks of her first year, automatically Nikki had gone on the defence and started to defend her Muggleborn friend against the Defence teacher. Of course Marcus had agreed with everything his friend had said, but Nikki wasnt sure if he was agreeing because he didnt trust Moody around Charlie or because of the obvious feelings he held for the Muggleborn in question.

After Charlie had finished telling her side of the story, Nikki nodded "Well, im sure you didnt put your name forward," she told her friend "Given the description I had from Daphne and the others, of your face when your name was read out last night. But like I said back at the castle, it still raises questions. Like: How did the Goblet throw out five names instead of three, and _who_ did put your name and Potter's into the Goblet?"

"Have you see Adrian?" Charlie asked suddenly

Nikki hesitated "Yes," she nodded "I saw him when he was leaving the Great Hall after breakfast; I tried to get him to see straight, but..."

"But he still doesnt believe me," the Muggleborn sighed, as Nikki pushed open the door to the Three Broomsticks and motioned for Charlie to go first "Great. What about Marcus?" she asked "After last night's arguement with Adrian, I didnt really stick around for anyone else to talk to me. And I pretended to be asleep when the girls came up to bed"

Nikki smiled "Marcus believes you," she nodded "He said you were terrified last night; that Daphne had to physically force you out of your seat, to get you to move?"

"Yeah," Charlie nodded "At least someone believes me" she sighed

"Well, all of Slytherin believes you," Nikki assured her "Adrian, he just needs time to calm down. Im pretty sure he knows your innocent, but he cant just brush aside the fact that it's always you and Potter that gets all the attention. Now, im not saying you ask for it," she added quickly "but Charlie, even I have to admit that it gets annoying after a while. Also im not saying Adrian is jealous because he's not, it's just...well...he accused you last night, Slytherins are not the type to change their minds quickly or show that they care"

Charlie nodded, she knew that

"Well, its gonna take a while for Adrian to apologize for accusing you," Nikki smiled "But don't worry; im sure he'll still support you throughout the tournament. And he's gonna be worried if you get into trouble, he's still a human being after all"

The Muggleborn smiled and ordered breakfast, as the patron approached the table she and Nikki and occupied. Nikki ordered her breakfast, and as the parton walked away the conversation switched from the Tournament to that of the DADA lessons and Charlie's disagreement with Moody.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

When Charlie returned to the castle that evening, she made it back to the Common room just before curfew. Her day with Nikki had been spent in Hogsmeade, shopping, talking, and doing other various things. They visited the shrieking shack and Charlie relived the time when she found Snuffles upstairs in one of the rooms after he had scared her and Marcus into thinking there was a monster in the house. They frequently re-visited the Three Broomsticks to warm up and have lunch, before Charlie ducked into Honeydukes and bought an asortment of toffees and other sweets and then it was time to return to the castle. Nikki disapparated just outside the gates and Charlie made her way up to the castle alone, past the Durmstrang ship and the Beauxbatons carriage; past Hagrid's house and into the Entrance Hall. She gave the password to Salazar Slytherin and entered the common room, as all conversations grounded to a halt at her appearance, ignoring everyone else Charlie crossed the common room and dropped down onto the leather sofa beside Daphne, with a smile. "What I miss?" she asked

"Not much," Daphne answered "Moody asked where you were, he didnt seem pleased you had been given clearance"

Charlie shrugged "He should be used to it by now," she answered "What with my refusal to attend his lessons"

Daphne smirked as she took the toffee Charlie offered her, before the Muggleborn emptied her sweets onto the coffee table and told her friends to help themselves. Which they did. It was then that she noticed something glittering on a table near the fireplace "What's that?" she asked, reaching for it.

Marcus beat her too it "Nothing!" he answered quickly, snatching it away and hiding it from sight

"Its obviously something," Charlie answered "Or you'd let me see it, so come on..."

But Marcus wouldnt hand over what he had taken "Honestly, its nothing"

Charlie narrowed her eyes "It's about me, isnt it?" she asked. Marcus didnt answer. Charlie scoffed "Marcus, give it to me! If its about me; I have a right to know!"

Maya, who was sitting alongside Marcus rolled her eyes; as she removed something from the inside pocket of her robes and tossed it across the coffee table at Charlie "Like 'em?" she asked

Charlie frowned, as she caught the object. It was a pin, but it wasnt any ordinary pin, this one was obviously enchanted. As the front screen flashed several different pictures each with a different slogan on the top and bottom. The first picture was one of Cedric and on the top and bottom in read '_**Three cheers for Cedric Diggory! The real Hogwarts Champion!**_" the picture then changed as did the captions and a picture of Harry appeared, with a massive red 'X' across his face and the words _**"Potter sucks!"**_ flashed across the bottom, before the picture changed once more and her face gazed back at her, just like before a giant 'X' appeared over her face and the words _**"Slytherin Mudblood!"**_ Charlie stared at the words under her picture, once they had disappeared and a picture of Cedric reappeared she lifted her gaze and connected it with Maya who was smirking triumphantly.

Her hand clutching around the pin Charlie felt it shake in anger, when suddenly she jumped to her feet and threw the pin into the fire "That's pathetic!" she snapped "But then again, I didnt except much less from you, Maya!"

The Slytherins all over the common room stopped and turned in the direction of the fire. Maya's eyes narrowed "What do you expect, Hunter?" she sneered "I only speak the truth!"

"So you admit that you view me as a '_Mudblood_'?" Charlie asked. Her friends gasped and turned in Maya's direction.

Maya didnt answer.

"You know their a complete waste of time," Charlie continued "I guess its a good thing that I don't care what people think of me! Because that would have hurt, especially coming from an housemate! But out of the five champions, Harry and I are more than likely not gonna make it to the end of the year -"

Daphne glared "Don't say that Charlie!" she snapped

"Its the truth," Charlie retorted "We don't know as much Magic as Cedric, Krum and Fleur! Their prepared for this, they have 17 years worth of magic backing them up. What do me and Harry have? That's right..._nothing_. Nothing but a couple of adventures we've been on since we started Hogwarts, and even then most of it was luck and we nearly _always_ had outside help! Do you seriously think we would have proved Sirius Black innocent last year, had it not been for Hermione and her insane idea of taking 30 subjects at once? Do you honestly think we would have made it out of Aragog's den alive, if we hadnt found that Memory of Tom Riddle and him using that spell on a mini Aragog?" she asked "No; yeah Harry and I have been in some pretty dangerous situations, but none of that is gonna help us with whatever the first task brings. We don't have the Magic behind us to prepare us for the unknown"

The Slytherins stared in a stunned silence, out of everything they expected Charlie to say they most certainly didnt expect this. "'Cause I'll be honest with you," Charlie added "Im terrified! Im terrified of not knowing what's gonna happen, I hate thinking that im being thrown into this tournament blind mostly because I don't know what's waiting for me on the other side. I don't know if I'll be able to fight whatever tasks we're given; there's a reason that Dumbledore drew that age line, and half of you accuse me that I put my own name into the Goblet and not even the likes of the _Weasley twins_ could get past the age line! So what makes you think I would be able too?"

She had a point.

"So you know what?" the Muggleborn asked "Call me what you like, _Mudblood Slytherin_, whatever! I really don't care!" she glared at Maya "But don't you _dare_ accuse me of something that you know very well, that I didnt do!" and with that she turned and stormed out of the common room, and upstairs to her dormitory.

Her friends were silent as they exchanged looks and smirks, now there was the Charlie they all knew and loved.

Maya, meanwhile, was being subjected to glares and whispers from the majority of the Slytherins around the room. Most of which supported Charlie when she said she didnt put her name in the Goblet of Fire. Even Marcus seemed to be giving her the cold shoulder.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

After setting a few offending Slytherins and other students in their place, Charlie felt that her life at Hogwarts was returning to normal. Months passed since Halloween and the selecting of the Champions and the first effect of Charlie and Harry being drawn as Champion's were starting to wear off finally. People were starting to talk to them again, it was a slow process but it was working although it seemed it wasnt working for everyone seeing as Ron still wasnt talking to Harry and still refused to believe that he was telling the truth about the Goblet. To make things worse it seemed Ron wasnt talking to Charlie for the same reason; but the Muggleborn Slytherin didnt seem as upset at the prospect like Harry was; but she figured that was because Ron was Harry's best friend and her best friend believed her. Riley, would always say that Charlie only wanted a quiet year at Hogwarts and this tournament kinda took that away from her.

So one afternoon about 2 weeks away from the first task, Slytherin and Gryffindor sat together in the dungeons during one of the Potions lessons. Snape had just set them to work on their first potion when there came a knock at the dungeon door. It was Kaela and Colin Creevey. The two siblings edged into the room and approached Snape's desk.

"Yes?" the Potions master asked

"Please, sir" Kaela spoke, her voice trembling "we've been sent to take Harry Potter and Charlie Hunter upstairs"

Snape glanced up at his students "They have another hour of Potions to complete" he sneered "they will come upstairs when this class has finished"

"Sir," Colin began "Mr. Bagman wants them. All the champions have got to go. I think they want to take photographs..."

Charlie groaned and buried her head in her arms "Colin, just shut up!" she grumbled

Kaela nudged her brother and glared.

"Very well, very well," Snape snapped "Potter, Charlie, leave your things here. Your partners will have to finish your antidotes"

Charlie glanced at Riley who nodded

"Sir, they have to take their things with them" Colin said quickly "All Champions -"

Snape, growing tiresome of Colin already sneered "Very well!" he snapped "Potter, Charlie take your things and go!"

Charlie nodded, packed up her things and quickly left the classroom along with Harry and the Creevey siblings. Once they had reached the Entrance Hall, Colin and Kaela wished the fourth year's luck, before leaving the all together. Knocking the on the door Kaela had pointed out, Charlie and Harry entered to find everyone else waiting for them on the otherside.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"What's going on?" Charlie asked, as she crossed the room to stand beside Cedric.

The Hufflepuff looked down at her "It's the Weighing of the Wands," he told her "Ollivander is here," he pointed at the old wandmaker.

"Today we are weighing the wands," Dumbledore told everyone "This is Mr. Ollivander, he will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the Tournament"

Ollivander smiled and turned the champions "Mademoiselle Delacour," he smiled "could we have you forward first?"

Fleur swept forward, and handed over her wand

"Hmm..." the little man noted, twirling the wand between his fingers and emitting a number of pink and gold sparks. "Nine and a half inches," he nodded "inflexible. Rosewood. Containing...oh dear me -"

"An 'air from ze 'ead of a Veela," Fleur said "One of my grandmuzzer's"

"Yes," Ollivander said "Yes, I've never used Veela hair myself, of course. I find it makes for rather temperamental wands...however, to each his own, and if this suits you..." he waved the wand and muttered _**'Orchideous**_!' and a bunch of flowers burst from the wand tip. Mr Ollivander, scooped up the flowers and handed them to her along with her wand "Mr Diggory, your next"

Fleur stepped back and Cedric moved past her. "This one I remember. Twelve and a quarter inches," Ollivander noted "Ash. Pleasantly springy." he waved the wand and a stream of silver smoke rings crossed the room. "Mr Krum, if you please"

Viktor Krum got up and slouched, round-shoulded and duck-footed, towards Mr Ollivander. He thrust his wand out and stood scowling, with his hands in his pockets of his robes.

"Oh, this is a Gregorovitch creation; unless im mistaken?" Ollivander asked "Hornbeam and dragon heartstring. Rather thicker than usual. Quite rigid. Ten and a quarter inches." he waved the wand "_**Avis!**_" a stream of birds flew out of the tip, and disappeared through the window. "Mr Potter"

Harry turned to Charlie, before making his way towards Ollivander "Ah, another one of mine" the little man smiled "Holly with a Phoenix feather. Yes, I remember this one well" he twirled the wand as red sparks shout out of the end. "And lastly, Miss. Hunter"

Charlie passed Harry, and handed over her wand "Yes! You were a tricky customer; unusual combination your wand. Feather from a black Phoenix and a heartstring of a Dragon; a very powerful wand. Hard to control and very mysterious." he waved the wand and a small shower of green and silver stars erupted from the end. Once everyone was sorted Dumbledore spoke once more.

"Thank you all," the Headmaster of Hogwarts, stood "We will do the pictures and interviews now; and then we will go to Dinner" he turned to a blonde who had just entered the room, before flicking his wand as two chairs appeared in the middle of the room. Charlie and Fleur were ushered into the seats, as Cedric, Krum and Harry were arranged around the two girls for the picture. There was a snap and the picture was taken.

The blonde woman, was dressed in all green and grinning like a chester cat "Hello," she greeted the students in a sickly sweet voice "Im Rita Skeeter, I write for the _Daily Prophet._ But of course you know that, don't you?" she grinned "It's you we dont know. You're the jucy news" she brushed her hand against Fleur's cheek "What quirks lurk beneath those rosy cheeks?" she tapped Fleur's cheek and then moved onto the boys as Charlie glanced sideways at the French witch "What mysteries do the muscles mask?" Rita continued "Does courage lie beneath those curls? In short, what makes a champion tick?"

Glancing over her shoulder, Charlie caught Cedric and Harry's eye and rolled her eyes.

"'Me, Myself and I' want to know" Rita nodded "Not to mention my rabid readers" she chuckled "So who's feeling up to sharing?" no one moved to answer her "Should we start with the youngest? Lovely." she grabbed Charlie's arm and yanked the Slytherin to her feet.

Pulling her arm from the reporter's grasp Charlie spoke "Anything you want to ask me," she stated "You can say in front of them" and she nodded at the other Champions, "I've got nothing to hide!"

"Very well," Rita nodded, and pulled out a note pad and a green quill that swooped around while the reporter spoke "So tell me Charlie, here you sit, a mere girl of 12 -"

The Slytherin glared "Im 14!" she stated

"- about to compete against three students, not only vastly more emotionally mature than yourself," Rita continued "Now, it was everyone's understanding that Dumbledore drew an age line around the Goblet, was it not? So, tell me, how did you get passed the line to put your name into the flame?"

Charlie groaned "I didnt!" she snapped

"You have older friends, don't you?"

"Yes," Charlie nodded "and I know what you're getting at; they wouldn't put my name forward, even if I begged them! Besides, the Goblet had already chosen _three_ Champions. It shouldnt have chosen myself or Harry!"

Rita cried, her quill scribbling furiously "Don't be modest Charlie," she chuckled "everyone loves a rebel. And you're obviously one...I mean, a Muggleborn in Slytherin? You can't get any more rebellious than that"

Charlie glared "My magical status and my house have nothing to do with this!" she stated "I stand by what I say; I did not enter the Triwizard Tournament. I want nothing more than a quite year. I do not know who put my name into the Goblet, and I don't know why Five champions were chosen instead of the designated three!"

Cedric, Harry, Fleur and Krum; who were listening in stood shell-shocked. Before exchanging smirks.

"Interview over!" Charlie finished, getting to her feet and walking away "I don't know about the rest of you, but im Hungry. Anyone care to join me for lunch?"

Harry and Cedric nodded and the three Hogwarts champion's exited the interview room together. Upon entry of the Great Hall, the three champions split up and headed towards their designated tables and sat down amongst their friends. "Where have you been?" Marcus asked

"The weighing of the wands, or something" Charlie answered "and then there was an interview with Rita Skeeter. Technically only I had an interview, but I even cut that short!"

Draco looked up "Rita Skeeter?" he asked

Charlie nodded

"No, this is bad" the blonde grimaced "She'll be sure to spin it nastily against you. What did you tell her?"

The Muggleborn shrugged "She said that me being a Muggleborn and in Slytherin was an act of a rebellious nature," she stated "and I just simply told her that my blood status had nothing to do with my sorting. And neither of them had anything to do with my name in the Goblet of Fire."

"So you pretty much put her straight?" Pansy asked

Charlie nodded

"You can garauntee that she'll find something nasty to say about you," Nathan said, coming into the conversation

Charlie shrugged

"Arent you gonna do anything?" Blaise asked

The Muggleborn smirked "If I can deal with people calling me a _Mudblood _Slytherin; I think I can deal with a pathetic reporter who gets kicks on writing gossip on other people" she responded "Let her do her worst!" she finished, clearly not upset with the turn of events that the article from Rita Skeeter could obviously bring to Hogwarts.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update.**

**So Nikki makes an appearance. Charlie stands up to Maya and Rita Skeeter. Obviously goes to show that she doesnt care, what people say about her, doesnt it? Right...well im off to bed. Night (goodmorning) all.**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 10/02/2011 at 04:12am_


	9. Dragons

_Harry Potter_

_Courage_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Marcus/OC_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_This year, their greatest test will become their darkest hour; as Charlie and Harry realize that 'Courage is not the towering oak that sees storms come and go; it is the fragile blossom that opens in the Snow'_

**Author's Note: **_Chapter dedicated too_ **Forever Dreaming Grace, Razmend, Itzkevin97 **_and_ **DJScales.**

* * *

**Dragons**

* * *

The next morning, during breakfast the arrival of the owl post had the three schools looking up expectantly. The way Charlie had held herself during the interview with Rita Skeeter had somehow leaked around the school by now and everyone was desperate to see how Rita had twisted the truth this time. The only person who didnt seem to be bothered by the way the story had come out was Charlie herself, this was why if anyone had been looking for the young Muggleborn Slytherin they would have found her calmly eating breakfast between Daphne and Marcus at the Slytherin table; while her friends crowded around those who had papers.

It seemed Rita Skeeter's article had taken up the front page:

**TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT - FIVE CHAMPIONS!**

_During the year of 1294; the Triwizard Tournament was established as a friendly competition between the wizarding schools of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Beauxbatons Acdemy of Magic and the Durmstrang Institute. It had been held every five years, the competition would be hosted by each school in turn and the judges for the Tournament included the Headmasters and Headmistresses of the schools. Each competing school was allowed one Champion to represent them during the Tournament, students wishing to participate would write their names on a piece of parchment and enter it into a magical chalice; the Goblet of Fire. The Goblet acted as an impartial judge, and would select the three best students from each school, at the appointed time the Goblet would eject its selected three names, and make the selected student the offical champion for their school. Each selected Champion was then bound by a magical contract to see the Tournament through to the end._

_Each Tournament over the years, has consisted of three tasks. Each one designed to test a Champion's courage, intelligence, resourcefulness and magical ability. These tasks are exceedingly dangerous and always differ from year to year. Each Champion receive's marks in each round of tasks from a panel of judges. Once chosen, each Champion stands alone during the tournament and are not allowed to accept any outside help from anyone, including friends and teachers. Cheatng is frowned upon, though it has been known to take place several times during the history of the Tournament, nds ome believe it to be a traditional part of the event. The 1924 Tournament was held at the Beauxbaton's academy of Magic, and the champion to succeed in winning the tournament was 17-year-old Clark Benson from the Ravenclaw house of Hogwarts School._

_Despite the Tournament being established as a friendly competition, as the years progressed things started to turn south and when the Tournament was held in 1792, the death toll reached its highest limit and was cancelled after this incident, but several unsuccessful attempts were made to resurrect it after this period. Several hundred years have passed since the last tournament, and once again the Tournament graces the Halls of the Hogwarts castle in Scotland, due to the extensive work of Barty Crouch, Head of the Ministry of Magic's Department of International Magical Cooperation, who is working in conjuction with Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, who have also worked alongside with their opposite numbers in other countries to revive the Tournament. However, due to the dangerous nature of the tournament changes were set into place and rules were instated, with the main rule being that no student from either school were allowed to enter if they were under the age of seventeen._

_And this brings us to the main part of this story; despite the age line and punishment for any student under the age of seventeen that tried to enter the tournament, the Goblet of Fire selected and announced not __three__ champions but __**five**__. And the fourth and fifth champions have most definitely not reached the required age of seventeen, to participate in the challenges that await them during this tournament._

_Harry Potter; the famous Boy-Who-Lived has been named as the second Hogwarts Champion, alongside his friend and Muggleborn Slytherin, Charlie Hunter. It is clear that the heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang are outraged that Mr. Potter and Miss. Hunter are being allowed to participate, but that is only because having their names in the goblet creates a binding magical contract, and unfortnately both underage teenagers are complied to compete. After a short interview with Miss. Hunter herself, this reporter is pleased to say that the Muggleborn holds no concern of entering herself into the tournament and stands by her claim that she didnt put her name into goblet! But this reporter is aware that Miss. Hunter alongside Mr. Potter have dealt with a few dangerous situations at Hogwarts and clearly thought she could get away with entering the tournament and possibly beating out three students older and much more advanced in Magic than herself._

_After some further research; this reporter has found that Miss. Hunter and Mr. Potter can be found at the root of every problem that has passed Hogwarts' doors. In 1992, the legendary Chamber of Secrets was opened after 50 years of being closed; the monster inside was set loose on the Muggleborns of Hogwarts only to finally be destroyed at the end of the year by both fourth and fifth champions. It is obvious that both have no respect for the rules of Hogwarts and will do anything to make sure that are the centre of attention..._

"Hmm..." Charlie smirked, as she read the article over Marcus's arm "She could have done alot worse; I was _expecting_ alot worse!"

Marcus glanced down at her "This isnt funny, Charlie" he commented

"Guess that depends on your point of view," the Muggleborn responded, going back to her breakfast "But seriously guys; don't worry about Skeeter. Im not"

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Soon days turned into weeks; and weeks into months, and it seemed Novemeber was upon them; and the task was mere weeks away. Charlie was becoming more and more nervous as the weeks passed, and one week before the first task was supposed to take place the Muggleborn Slytherin could be found out in the Quad with the rest of the fourth year Slytherins and Riley. While everyone aside from Charlie were studying, the Muggleborn Slytherin was mulling over in her head what the first task could have possibly been, and how she was going to get through it. What magic did she know that would help her? She didnt know that magic, and at this particular moment in time it seemed fruitle to even think that she was going to make it past the first task without help. "Oi!" Riley's voice cut through her best friends thoughts "Don't dwell on it, you're gonna make your nerves worse!"

"I can't help it," Charlie sighed "The days are getting closer and closer; you'd think when one dreads something that time would slow down, but time has sped up for me"

"Harry feels the same way," Riley nodded. She glanced over Charlie's shoulder and gasped "Oh no," she mumured

"What?" Charlie frowned, looking around "What is -" she too cut off. Out in the courtyard, stood Harry and he was walking straight towards Ron. "Oh, that's not good! Come on!" she added to Riley, and pulling the Gryffindor by the arm she sprinted across the courtyard and grabbed Harry by the arm, pulling him away from Ron.

Harry glared over his shoulder "Let me go, Charlie!" he exclaimed "I hadnt finished!"

"I think you have," the Slytherin responded, pulling her friend towads the lake "What the hell do you think you're playing at? This is what Ron wants!"

"He deserves it!" Harry retorted "He's a foul git, and I want nothing more to do with him!"

Riley stopped short of her two friends "You know what I think?" she asked "You miss him,"

"Miss him?" Harry screeched "I don't miss him!"

Charlie and Riley exchanged looks "Liar," they accused. They knew that Harry missed Ron, it was obvious that he did.

Harry glared at them.

"Charlie!"

The Muggleborn Slytherin looked up at the sound of her voice and spun around just in time to see Pansy and Daphne running towards her; they looked ruffled and out of breathe and seemed to have run the whole way from the Quad and to the lake where Charlie and the two Gryffindors stood talking. Charlie quirked and eyebrow "Have you run all the way from the Quad?" she asked

"Pretty much," Daphne nodded "Marcus is looking for you"

Pansy nodded "He has a message from Jenn for you," she added on

"Where is he?" Charlie asked

"He just headed up to the Library with Adrian," Daphne answered

The Muggleborn nodded "thanks guys, I'll catch you later" and she turned to Harry and Riley "Come on!" before heading off in the direction of Hogwarts.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Upon reaching the library Charlie quickly located Marcus and Adrian sitting at a table somewhere in the back of the room. She motioned for Harry to follow her and Riley as she bounced up to the table and sat down, startling the older Slytherins who werent expecting to see her "I heard you were looking for me," she smiled, turning to Marcus

"Yeah," Marcus nodded "Guess I found you, eh?"

Charlie smirked "Techincally I found you," she pointed out "after directions from Daphne and Pansy. So, what's up?" she asked. Riley took a seat beside her as Harry stood behind them, near the bookcases; he had no desire to be this close to any Slytherins, except Charlie.

"Jenn's been looking for you," the older Slytherin stated. Charlie threw him a look. "Okay...She wants me to tell you, that Hagrid would like you and Potter," he glanced in the Gryffindors direction "to go see him later tonight. He has something to show you"

The Muggleborn frowned "What could he possibly -" she cut off, realization dawning on her face "Oh, I get it!" she glanced back at Harry and nodded "Thanks Marcus," and jumping to her feet she moved so that she was standing behind him and draped her arms around his neck "I owe you one, I'll see you later" she turnd to Adrian, who glowered and looked away "Bye Adrian," she smiled; even if he didnt want to talk to her the least she could do is play nice, and be the friend that she was. Then she turned and along with Riley and Harry, left the library.

"You're killing her," Marcus pointed out as soon as Charlie was out of ear shot "by not talking to her. She thought that she'd have at least her friends behind her, during this tournament"

"She has you, Nikki and the other fourth years" Adrian pointed out "Why does she need me?"

Marcus glared across the table "Because your her friend!" he snapped "Adrian, Nikki is right; this is pointless. Just go apologize to her"

"Not a chance," Adrian retorted, and he returned to his studying.

Marcus shook his head and sighed _at least I can tell Nikki I tried_ he thought

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

So later that evening, around 11:00pm; Charlie -with the help of Marcus- slipped out of the Slytherin common room and met Harry in the Entrance Hall of the Hogwarts castle. "I'll meet you back here at midnight," Marcus mumured, as he headed back towards the Dungeons "Don't be late Charlie,"

"I wont," the Muggleborn promised "Midnight. Entrance Hall. Got it!" she nodded

The pureblood nodded back and headed back down to the Slytherin common room, while Harry and Charlie hurried out onto the grounds and down to Hagrid's hut, where the light was still on. After knocking the three of them set off into the forest along with Fang.

"Did you bring your father's cloak, like I asked?" Hagrid asked, as they walked. Lantern in hand.

Harry nodded "Yeah, I brought the cloak. Hagrid, where are we going?"

"You'll see soon enough," Hagrid responded

Glancing up at the Gameskeeper, Charlie frowned at his sudden appearance "Hagrid, have you combed your hair?" she asked "And what's with the flower?"

Hagrid shook his head "Nothing. Now pay attention, this is important"

Distant roaring cut through the forest 'causing Charlie to stop in her tracks and Harry to crash into the back of her. "What was that?" the Muggleborn asked

Harry shook his head to indicate he didnt know and they both turned to Hagrid for an explanation, but the Gameskeeper wasnt listening. Instead he was turning in a completely different direction and heading towards a female voice that was calling his name.

"Hagrid?" Charlie cried,

Hagrid turned back and frowned "Quickly, put the cloak on!" he instructed them, before turning back to the voice.

"What?" Harry frowned, exchanging looks with Charlie who shrugged. With a sigh the Gryffindor shrugged out the cloak and threw it over himself and the Slytherin.

"_**Bonsoir,**_ Olympe" Hagrid spoke, heading further into the trees

The female voice from before sounded and Madam Maxime stepped out of the shadows "Oh, Hagrid" she almost purred "I thought perhaps you weren't coming. I thought perhaps you had forgotten me"

"Couldn't forget you, Olympe" Hagrid responded

Charlie pretended to gag from under the cloak, as Harry stiffled his laughter as not to give away his and Charlie's position. They werent supposed to be out here.

"What is it you wanted to show me?" Maxime asked "When we spoke earlier, you sounded so...exhilirated" she breathed

Glancing over her shoulder Charlie locked gazes with Harry and shook her head, this was disgusting!

"You'll be glad you came," Hagrid smiled "Trust me"

And they were off again.

"Yuck!" Charile grumbled "Flirting. Talk about fratenizing with the enemy"

Harry smirked and pushed her forward slightly "Move, or we'll lose them!"

"Can't we just go back to the castle?" the Slytherin asked "I have no desire whatsoever, to be anywhere near Hagrid when he's on a date!"

Soon they came to the perimeter of the forest, and it was then that they heard it. Men were shouting and a deafening, ear-splitting roar that caused Charlie to stop once more "Im not going any further," she mumured

Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm as he pulled her forward "If this is to do with the first task, then you'll want to know!" he whispered "Now come on!"

"But it doesnt sound good," she whined "I wanna go back to the castle!"

"Back to Flint, you mean" Harry teased

The Slytherin gasped "Shut it, _Potter_!" she growled "and since when do you tease me about that? I though you were disgusted with the idea"

"It got you moving, didnt it?" the Gryffindor asked, still pulling her along behind him

"I hate you!" Charlie grumbled, but allowed herself to be pulled forward nonetheless. Up ahead Hagrid had lead Madam Maxine around a clump of trees and then came to a halt. The two friends hurried alongside them, and for a split second there seemed to be several bonfire's alite in the Forbidden Forest.

However, that was not the case...

"Can we get closer?" Madam Maxine asked, edging closer to the fence that had been put up to keep the Dragons at bay.

Finally having enough, Harry pulled off the cloak "Dragons?" he asked, moving closer to Hagrid "That's the first task? You're joking!"

"Come on, Harry" Hagrid spoke "These are seriously misunderstood creatures,"

_Misunderstood?_ Charlie thought, as she looked out into the enclosure where five fully grown, enourmous and vicious looking dragons were rearing on their hind legs. Torrents of fire were shooting into the dark sky from their open, fanged mouth. Fifty feet above the ground on their outstretched necks. The closest Dragon was a silvery blue colour with long, pointed horns. The second one was a smooth-scaled green one. Thirdly was a red one, with odd fringe of fine gold around its face, a gigantic black one which was more lizard like than the others and the final dragon, was lying almost pinned to the ground; this one was a deep blue and black colour.

The gigantic black one turned in their direction and breathd out a bolt of hot fire, that Charlie could feel on her face from where she stood; it even made her flinch backwads.

"Although, I have to admit," Hagrid stated once more "That Horntail is a right nasty piece of work"

Turning to Harry, Charlie pointed at her watch "Can we go now?" she asked "We've seen the Dragons, they're very pretty! But its nearing midnight, Marcus will be waiting for me!"

"Okay," Harry nodded, "See ya Hagrid," and with two final waves the friends returned the castle.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"...im dead," Charlie mumured, shaking her head as she paced back and forth in front of the fireplace in the Slytherin common room. She had just returned from Hagrids and while Harry made his way up to the Gryffindor common room, Marcus had been waiting for her in the Entrance Hall like he had promised. He was now sitting on the leather sofa watching her with mild amusement "Im so dead! Dragons! Are they crazy?" she stopped and turned to him "You know you could say _something_! Anything?"

"Nah, im okay" Marcus smirked, shaking his head "Im enjoying myself sitting here and watching you panic"

Charlie glared "Your cruel," she grumbled

The pureblood chuckled "Charlie, relax, you're not doing yourself any good if you stress yourself out" he stated, getting to his feet and moving so that he was standing in front of her. He placed his hands on her shoulders to stop her from pacing, and lifted her chin so she was looking up at him "You're gonna be fine. You now know what the first task is, you've got a house full of friends who will do anything to see you pass this. You're not gonna die," he promised "We won't let it!"

The Muggleborn smirked "That's more than I was expecting," she smiled "But thanks. I needed that"

Marcus nodded "Well, Nikki would kill me if anything happened to you" he pointed out "that and Hogwarts would be boring without you"

"Yeah, you've mentioned that before" Charlie responded

"Well, this time I mean it!"

The Muggleborn smiled, slightly disappointed that he hadnt mentioned that he would miss her personally. But it was the thought that counted.

"You should get some sleep," Marcus told her "You've got a long day ahead of you tomorrow. Go on..." he nodded towards the stairs leading towards the Girls dormitories.

"What about you?" Charlie asked "Arent you going to bed?"

He nodded "I wont be long," he patted her shoulders, and then steered her towards the stairs "Get some rest. Go!"

"Okay," she smirked "Bossy!" hurrying up the steps, she stopped on the balcony and looked over into the common room to find Marcus looking back at her "'Night Marcus," she smiled

"Night Charlie," he responded

And with that Charlie headed into her dorm room; as she was changing into her bed clothes and climbing under the covers one thing crossed the Muggleborn's mind. Even if she knew what the first task was about, she stil didnt understand how she was going to deal with them. _Maybe this is gonna be harder than I thought?_ she thought, pulling the curtains around her bed _I mean, how the hell am I supposed to get past a fifty-foot high, scarly, spike-ridden, fire-breathing dagon? With only a wand?_ and so with an unsettled mind, the Slytherin slipped into a restless sleep. Dreams of Dragons filling her unconscious mind.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter. Slightly shorter than the rest, but this leads us into the first task now. So that should be coming soon. Aw, Marcus/Charlie moment...more to come between these two in future chapters. If not a little spin and possible misplaced love triangle too. Keep reading to find out what I mean.**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 11/02/2011 at 02:27am_


	10. The First Task

_Harry Potter_

_Courage_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Marcus/OC_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_This year, their greatest test will become their darkest hour; as Charlie and Harry realize that 'Courage is not the towering oak that sees storms come and go; it is the fragile blossom that opens in the Snow'_

**Author's Note: **_Chapter dedication: _**DJScales, Razmend, ItzKevin97**_ and_** Forever Dreaming Grace.**_ Love hearing from you guys. So here is the First Task._

* * *

**The First Task**

* * *

"...I just need something that will keep me alive," Charlie groaned, as she slammed her head down on the book of Dragons in the Hogwart Library "at least until tomorrow evening"

Riley glanced up "Have you spoken with Harry?" she asked

"Yes!" the Slytherin grumbled "Hermione's helping him cast the Summoning Charm; the first task is supposed to test our strengths! Harry's strengths are flying..."

Millicent frowned "How is that going to help him?" she asked "He's not allowed his broomstick"

"We're allowed our wands," Charlie answered "Hence, the Summoning Charm"

"Ah," the other fourth year girls nodded, before turning back to the books in which they were reading through. It was the night before the first task and curfew was slowly creeping up on them and they were still searching for information that would help Charlie face her dragon tomorrow morning, during the first task.

Pansy groaned as she rubbed her eyes tiredly, she was to get disoriented and the words were starting to merge together into one. "Okay, either I just read something about Dragon's having anicent magic in their hides..." she mumured, blinking to clear her eyes after rubbing them "...or -" she cut off and frowned at the book "Okay, are those lines moving?"

Her friends frowned and looked up "No," Daphne answered "I think you've been staring at the book too long"

"Ten minites girls," Madam Pince called out as she shuffled over to the five 14-year-olds "Curfew is being set in, in 10 minutes"

Charlie groaned and slammed her head back down onto the desk. Ten minutes? She had ten minutes to find a spell that would help her tomorrow, or she was screwed "That's it" she mumbled "Im dead! Im dead!"

"Wait!" Riley suddenly exclaimed "I found something, it says here that Dragon's are easily distracted..."

"How is that supposed to help me?" Charlie asked "I suck at Transfiguration, remember?"

The Gryffindor shook her head "Remember what I told you back in second year?"

"Nope," Charlie responded, popping her 'p' and shaking her head

Riley rolled her eyes "Just clear you mind and concentrate, and you'll be surprised at what you can do"

The Muggleborn Slytherin let out a low sigh, before looking up as Madam Pince returned "Im sorry girls, im gonna have to ask you to head back to your common rooms" she smiled sadly at them "Good luck tomorrow, Miss. Hunter"

Charlie nodded "Thank you, Madam Pince" she smiled, collecting up her things and following her friends out of the library. The Slytherins walked Riley back to the Gryffindor common room before hurrying down to the dungeons and into the Slytherin common room, where Marcus and the fourth year boys were waiting for them.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The next morning the whole school, and visiting schools gathered together in the large stadium on the outskirst of the castle and just beyond the Quidditch pitch where the first task was to be taken place for the Triwizard Tournament. While the spectators took to the stands, the five champions, Fleur, Krum, Cedric, Harry and Charlie were ushered away from their friends and into a completely different tent next to the arena. Clutching one another in fear, Charlie and Harry entered together before they wre offered their uniforms to change into.

Charlie's uniform was emerald green with silver stripes under a long black jacket that had _Hunter_ across the back in emerald green stitching. Harry's uniform was exactly the same to her's except it was red and gold colours and the name _Potter_ written across the back in red. Once the two 4th years had changed into their uniforms, Harry set to pacing around the tent as the other champions tried to calm their nerves in their own way. Charlie, meanwhile, plopped down onto the bed near the exit and attempted to clear her mind of everything that she was about to face, if she was to face a dragon and use the transfiguration spell that the others had tried to teach her last night then she needed a clear head; but everytime she closed her eyes a giant dragon kept popping into her minds eye.

"_Your attention, please"_ Dumbledore's voice, echoed from outside the tent "_This is a great day for all of us"_

Charlie closed her eyes again, as she tried to block out everything but the sound of the Dragon's roaring in the distance snapped her back to attention and caused her to jump to her feet; even Harry, Cedric, Fleur and Krum turned in the direction of the noise.

"_Each of the three tasks involves very considerable danger,_" Dumbledore continued, from outside the tent "_Please keep your seats at all times_"

As her breathing quickened, Charlie felt terror course through her; she hated this feeling. Normally she could over come her fear but this was different, this was the fear of a dragon! A fire-breathing _dragon_; one that she wasnt even sure she could beat! _When I get my hands on the person who put my name in the goblet..._she thought, before letting out a frustrated growl, before she jumped practically out of her skin as someone touched her shoulder. "Jesus!" she cried, spinning around and reaching for her wand.

"Woah, easy princess," Marcus smirked. Charlie glared. "Someone's a little tense"

"Well, you would be too if you were about to face a Dragon!" the Muggleborn snapped back "and don't sneak up on people, especially tense Muggleborns!"

The pureblood chuckled "Just remember what we talked about last night," he told her, dropping his voice to a low whisper "Just try to relax"

"I really wish people would stop telling me to _relax_," she half growled

Marcus looked surprised "Hey, you're gonna be okay," he promised her "And when you pass today we'll have a surprise for you in the Slytherin common room"

Charlie frowned "A surprise?" she asked "What kind of surprise?"

"Well, if I told you it wouldnt be a surprise, would it?" Marcus smirked

"Oh you're no fun," the Muggleborn pouted

Again Marcus chuckled "You'll find out soon enough. The key is to concentrate. After that, you just have too -"

"Battle a dragon?"

Marcus frowned and gazed down at her "You'll be fine," he mumured, seeing he fear in her eyes. Subconsciously he had moved his face closer to hers, and he was running her forefinger across her cheek; unknown to the two they were being watched from the otherside of the tent, and they only became aware of it when there was a flash that caused them to move away from one another.

"Young love," Rita Skeeter gasped, as she entered the tent and approaching the two Slytherins, as the other Champion's gathered around "Oh, how...stirring," she pointed at the same quill from the interview at the Weighing of the Wands. Charlie dropped her arms to her side and glared at the blonde woman "If everything goes unfortunately today..." Rita continued "...you two may even make the front page"

Harry moved towards Charlie, as Rita opened her mouth to speak once more; but was cut off by Cedric "Last time I checked you had no business here," the Hufflepuff stated "this tent is for champions...and friends, leave now!"

"No matter," Rita smirked, as she rounded on the Hufflepuff "We've got what we wanted" and she plucked the Quill out of the air, turned to glance back at Charlie and Marcus before her cameraman snapped a picture of Cedric and the two left the tent.

Charlie turned to the Hufflepuff "Not that im not grateful," she smiled "but why did you do that?"

"Because we all know what your temper is like on bad days," Cedric answered "I'd hate to see what its like today, of all days. Besides, someone needed to put her in her place"

"Yeah, but now she's gonna spin this into a story," Charlie responded "this one im not so sure is gonna be as good as the last"

Cedric frowned, he knew what Charlie was getting at "Don't worry about it," he brushed her off "Everyone knows I don't like you, like that" he winked, before turning away as the judges and Crouch entered the Tent.

"Good day, champions" Dumbledore's voice broke through the tension that had fallen. Marcus wished Charlie luck before leaving the tent and the Muggleborn grabbed Harry's arm as they were gathered into a circle around their headmasters and headmistress "Now, you've waited, you've wondered, and at last the moment has arrived. A moment only five of you can fully appreciate," he turned to Mr. Crouch "Barty, the bag"

"Champions, in a circle around me" Crouch said, rounding them up. He held out a small bag. "Alright. Miss. Delacour, if you will"

Fleur reached inside the bag and pulled out a small green dragon.

"The Welsh Green," Crouch turned the bag to Krum "The Chinese Fireball," he nodded. He brought the bag to Cedric "The Swedish Short-Snout" he turned to Charlie "The French-de Nuit. Which leaves..."

"The Horntail," Harry whispered to himself, as Crouch approached him

"What was that boy?" Crouch questioned

Harry shook his head "Nothing" he reached into the bag.

"The Hungarian Horntail," he looked around at the five of them "These represent four very real dragons. Each of which has been given a golden egg to protect. Your objective is simple, collect the egg. This you must do, or each egg contains a clue without which you cannot proceed to the next task" he explained

Charlie looked thoughtful "That doesnt sound so bad," she mumbled

"Any questions?" Crouch asked, throwing her a look over her shoulder

When no one answered, Dumbledore stepped forward "Very well. Good luck, champions. Mr. Diggory, at the sound of the cannon you may..." there was a loud boom from Flich, who had lit the cannon early.

It was time. The first task, had begun.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"...she's gonna be fine," Riley mumbled to herself, as she stood in the stands surrounded by the majority of the Slytherins who were wishing Charlie the best of luck "...she's gonna be fine. She just gotta clear her mind, and she'll be fine"

Daphne turned to the Gryffindor "Rils, calm down" she stated "Charlie will be fine. She's faced worse than a dragon..."

"I know," Riley nodded "I know! But I have a bad feeling that this is gonna go south"

Daphne patted her friends shoulder as a booming sound was heard, and Dumbledore spoke once more his voice filling the stands "_Four of our champions have now faced their dragons, and so each one of them will proceed to the next task. And now our fifth and final contestant...one of Slytherin's finest, Miss. Charlie Hunter"_

The Slytherins erupted in cheers as they all, and some of the Gryffindors started chanting Charlie's name over and over.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

With a gulp Charlie hurried out of the tent and into the arena, the Muggleborn Slytherin had to calm herself of all fear and panic that had ignited once more at the sound of her name. She had to clear her mind if she wanted this to work; _You can do this, girl_ she told herself _you can do it! Just concentrate!_. Despite the nerves the Slytherin was ready and determined, she wasnt about to let some overgrown lizard kill her, she had come to far and fought to many creatures and faced death in the face several times to be taken out by a bloody dragon! Once she had exited the rocky cavern that led into the arena, Charlie spotted the golden egg that she was supposed to retrieve and lying down next to it was none other than the dragon, its golden eyes trained on Charlie the moment the Slytherin had entered the arena.

_Okay girl, all you gotta do is get the egg. You can do this. You do not have to defeat the dragon, just get past it! Out smart it! Distract it!_ taking a deep breath, Charlie removed her wand and stepped forward hestitantly, the Dragon reared its held and shot a fireball at her; Charlie's eyes widened as she pointed her wand and shouted "_**Protego!"**_ instantly an invisible barrier shot out iin front of her and although it stopped the fireball, it wasnt strong enough to withstand the energy behind the heat and exploded the force pushing Charlie backwards into the rocky wall of the arena. The crowd hissed, as the Muggleborn hit the ground on her stomach and pushed herself back up onto her feet quickly, and just in time to duck behind a boulder as the dragon shot another stream of fire at her. _Come on Charlie, think!_ she scolded herself _what's the opposite of fire? Water! That was it!_

The dragon crept closer to the hiding spot where the Slytherin was resting, the back of her head hurt and she could feel something sticky on her forehead, she didnt have to see it to know that she was bleeding. Peaking around the corner of the boulder, Charlie dodged another attack of flames; before raising her wand and shouting _**"Aquamenti!"**_ as another blast of flames showered down upon her; the water shout out from her wand and Charlie frowned as she felt her wand start to vibrate beneath her fingertips _What's happening?_ she wondered quietly, before the jet of water turned into a stream and hit the Dragon dead in the mouth, extingushing its flames. Pulling back the dragon beat its wings and took into the air, although it couldnt go very far due to the thick chain arond its neck. Taking the Dragon's distraction to her advantage; Charlie made a break for the egg; but the tail of the dragon caught her around the stomach as it snapped in her direction, knocking her once more into the rocky wall of the arena.

Riley let out a cry of despair from the stands, and Charlie looked up to see her best friend watching her fearfully.

_Concentrate Charlie!_ she reminded herself _Concentrate! You can do it!_

Raising her wand the Muggleborn felt it vibrate once more _I don't know what you are doing,_ she thought, speaking mentally to the wand _but don't let me down, now!_ "_**SERPENSORTIA!"**_ she shouted, as a large python shot out of her wand. It landed a few feet away from the dragon, which was circling in the air. The snake hissed and the Dragon's attention was diverted towards it; letting out a screech the Dragon swooped down on the second invading predator in its arena that was close to its clutch of eggs. _You did it Charlie!_ she grinned, watching as the Snake and Dragon fought _RUN YOU IDIOT!_ she mentally screamed _Grab the egg and go!_ shaking her head, the Muggleborn turned towards the centre of the arena, grabbed the egg and turned to point her wand at the snake "_**Finte Incantartem!"**_ she commanded, and the snake disappeared as she made a break for the exit and several men rushed into the arena to subdue the dragon.

The crowd erupted in cheers as Dumbledore's voice echoed telling them that Charlie had made it onto the next round.

"She did it!" Riley squealed, jumping up and down and hugging Millicent, Daphne and Pansy "She did it! Knew she could do it! Come on!" and with that she pushed her way through the crowd and down to the tent where she was sure the Champions were hiding. She quickly run in to see Madam Pomfrey dabbing a potion onto the wounds around Charlie's neck and head from where she had been thrown into the rocky wall "You did it!" she shrieked, launching herself at the Slytherin and the two of them tumbled backwards onto the bed. Madam Pomfrey smiled, put down the potion and left the two friends to themselves as she checked on the rest of the champions who needed attending too. "And you did it without getting too injuried..."

Charlie smirked "What's a few cuts and brusies?" she asked

"Exactly," Riley nodded "So? Party in the Slytherin common room?"

"Thats what Marcus was getting at!" Charlie cried "When he said there would be a surprise in the common room after I had completed the task"

Riley paled "Surprise?" she asked "Uh-oh,"

"Dont worry," Charlie assured her "I'll act surprised"

"Thanks," the Gryffindor breathed in relief.

Daphne then appeared at the front of the tent, she spotted her friends and hurried forward "Their showing your score! Come on!" and tugging Charlie's hand she pulled the Muggleborn out into the area near the enclosure, where the Judges were sitting. "Its marks out of ten, from each one" Daphne exlained

First up was Madam Maxine, raising her wand into the air, she shot out what looked like a long, silver ribbon, which twisted into a large figure '10'. Mr Crouch came next, he shot a number '9' into the air. Next Dumbledore, he too put up a '10' and then came Karkaroff, he looked very angry as he raised his wand and out shot another '10'

"Almost a perfect score," Draco cried, nudging Charlie from behind "Your tied for first place with, Potter"

Charlie grinned, before turning back to the tent as Mr. Crouch's voice sounded calling her name "Oh, excuse me guys" she told her friends, before returning to the tent. She apologized to Mr. Crouch, before falling silent to hear what he had to say.

"Well done, all of you!" Mr. Crouch nodded "Now just a quick word. You've got a nice long break before the second task, which will take place at half-past nine on the morining of February the 24th, but we are giving you something to think about in the meantime! If you look down at those eggs you are holding, you wil see that they open, see the hinges? You need to solve the clue that is inside the egg, because it will tell you what the second task is, and enable you to prepare for it! All clear? Sure? Well, off you go then!" and he ushered them out of the tent. Charlie, smiled as Harry headed up to the castle with Hermione, Cedric was swept away by his own friends and Fleur and Krum were taken away by their heads of houses. Charlie, meanwhile, joined her friends and they returned to the Slytherin common room for the 'surprise' party that had been set for her.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Meanwhile, in the common room; waiting for Charlie were the rest of the Slytherins all of whom were expectant to see Charlie after her battle with the Dragon. When the fourth years entered through the portrait hole, all chatter silenced and when Charlie entered a loud cheer ignited as the Muggleborn was lifted up onto a couple of seventh year's shoulders as she tossed the golden egg at Riley who caught it; as she was moved across the room towards the the fireplace. Still on the shoulders of the seventh year snakes, Charlie was passed the golden egg back as her friends prompted her to open it; she smirked "Who wants me to open it?" she asked; everyone nodded "You sure?", again they nodded. Touching the latch on the side of the egg, Charlie lifted it as the whole common room fell silent, and with a deep breath the Muggleborn opened the egg.

A terrible screeching filled the common room, the second the egg had been opened. The Slytherins who had been holding Charlie dropped her in their attempts to cover their ears, and the Muggleborn quickly rushed to close the egg silencing the screeching once and for all, before looking around at her fellow Slytherins who were uncovering their ears.

"What the hell was that?" asked a voice from the stairs, and Charlie turned to see Adrian standing there, watching her with mild interest.

The Muggleborn frowned, as everyone disperesed quickly as Adrian approached his friend "You're talking to me again?" she asked

"Charlie, im sorry" he apologized "I should have believed you when you said you didnt put your name into the Goblet,"

"Finally caught on then?" Charlie huffed "Took you long enough!"

Adrian looked guilty.

The Muggleborn sighed "Promise you won't turn on me again," she spoke "and maybe I'll forget you were ever mean to me!" she smiled

Adrian smirked "Whatever you say, your highness" he teased

"I'll curse you!" she warned, reaching for her wand

"Nah you wont," the older Slytherin retorted

The Muggleborn narrowed her eyes "Try me," she smirked

Adrian's smirk fell as he held his hands up in defence, he knew she wouldnt attack him; but whenever she narrowed her eyes everyone knew that it wasnt a good idea to poke the bear, sort to speak. Charlie was known to do irrational things when pushed too far. But Adrian had to admit, it was nice to have her back talking to him. In all fairness, he had missed her. Mostly because unlike most girls at Hogwarts; Charlie didnt back down from a fight verbal or otherwise...and she would always give as good as she got. He liked that.

* * *

**A/N: Off to bed. Sorry its late. My brain is frazzled. See you in the morning. Night.**

**Oh, before I go; would just like to say to Itzkevin97; nice try on who the misplaced love triangle was between. But Adrian only likes Charlie has a friend...and a fighting partner.**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 12/02/2011 at 04:48am_


	11. Misplaced Love Triangle

_Harry Potter_

_Courage_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Marcus/OC_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_This year, their greatest test will become their darkest hour; as Charlie and Harry realize that 'Courage is not the towering oak that sees storms come and go; it is the fragile blossom that opens in the Snow'_

**Author's Note: **_Chapter dedicated too _**DJScales, Forever Dreaming Grace, Alieen Autarkeia, ItzKevin97** _and_ **Razmend**. _For their dedication throughout this whole story. You truely are amazing people._

* * *

**Misplaced Love Triangle**

* * *

"Do you have to carry that thing around with you?" Riley asked, as she joined the Slytherins at the breakfast table the next morning, sitting in her usual seat between Marcus and Daphne as Charlie except the only difference about today to any other day, was the Muggleborn Slytherin had a new friend at the table. It was the miniature dragon that she had faced yesterday during the first task, the dark blue, almost black mini dragon was curled up on the breakfast table knawing away at a scrap of bacon that Charlie had provided it with from the table.

Charlie looked up at her best friend and shrugged "No," she answered "But I like him and this way, I can make sure that Scamp doesnt get jealous and try to _eat_ him"

"Scamp did show signs of jealously last night," Millicent nodded

Pansy looked up from her breakfast "Probably because Charlie was more interested in making sure the dragon was okay as opposed to picking her up and placing her on the pillows, like she does every other night"

"Well, Drakon needed attention last night," the Slytherin responded

Her friends frowned "Drakon?" Draco asked "You named your Dragon?"

"Well, yeah" Charlie nodded

Adrian looked up "But why Drakon?" he asked

"Its Greek," Riley answered "it mean's Dragon"

The Slytherins shook their heads as Charlie returned her attention back to the mini dragon, which had hiccuped and blew out a small puff of fire.

"It would seem that Dragon is the least of your worries," Maya's voice joined the conversation as Riley finally sat down between Pansy and Millicent, the 7th year Slytherin was holding a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ in her hand and a sinister smirk on her face "It seems you can't get enough of the limelight can you, Hunter?" she asked, brandishing the paper in Charlie's direction

"What you talking about, Maya?" Adrian asked

Taking the paper from the older Slytherin, Charlie scanned the front page finding nothing of interest.

"Check out page 4," Maya retorted

Charlie flipped the pages and folded the paper in two as she placed it on the table in front of her. Drakon glanced up at the movement before returning its mini head back to its hind legs as Charlie and her friends inspected the article that Maya was talking about as the words '**HOGWARTS LOVE TRIANGLE**' was printed across the top of the paper and the story followed by complete pictures and illustrations was lined underneath it. Charlie's throat closed up at the heading, and glanced up at Marcus who was sitting beside her...he knew instantly by the look on her face what the article was about.

"Miss. Hunter," Daphne started to read from over her friends shoulder "a plain but ambitious girl and fifth champion in the Triwizard Tournament seems to have developed a taste for Quidditch players..." Charlie smirked, as she stared down at the pictures in front of her; the main one was of her and Marcus as he comforted her yesterday morning in the Champion's tent and underneath that was one of Cedric Diggory, after he had told Rita to basically leave Charlie alone and get out of the tent, that she wasnt welcome there "Her latest prey, sources report is none other than third champion, Hufflepuff's Cedric Diggory..." Daphne continued "No word yet on how Miss. Hunter's other interest, Marcus Flint of Slytherin, is taking this emotional blow" she finished.

Nathan quirked an eyebrow as he looked up at his friends "wow, she really as it in for you guys, don't she?" he asked

"Well, I don't know about Marcus," Charlie answered "but she hates me! I wonder if Cedric's seen it, yet?" and she cast a glance across the hall towards the Hufflepuff table

Maya shook her head as she snatched the paper back from the Muggleborn "You don't even try to deny it?" she asked "Mhm, maybe I underestimated you, Hunter?"

"Obviously," Charlie mumbled "but not in the way you think; and before you ask im not playing either Marcus or Cedric...now please leave, you're scaring Drakon!"

The mini dragon let out a tiny screech, as Maya looked furious before turning and walking away.

Riley smirked "and people wonder why you have so many enemies," she stated

"I have enemies?" Charlie asked, faking confusion "I always thought they were just people who didnt understand me?"

The Gryffindor shook her head, before looking up as Professor Snape approached them. "Good morning, Professor Snape" Riley nodded

"Good morning, Miss Spirit" Snape nodded back, before turning to his Slytherins "At breakfast you will remain behind, Professor McGonagall wishes to speak with you"

Charlie frowned "I swear I didnt do it!" she stated, earning chuckles from her friends

Snape narrowed his eyes at his student "Im not sure I'd believe that," he answered "But I assure you that neither have you have done anything wrong. Professor McGonagall just wishes to speak with all four houses of an event that will take place here, on Christmas Eve" with that he swept away, back to the Staff table.

"That doesnt sound good," Riley mumbled "Whats happening Christmas Eve?"

Charlie shrugged "Im willing to bet that Nikki knows, though" she pointed out "Remember what she said at the beginning of term? That she'd have us over for Christmas, but we'd probably want to stay again this year?"

Riley nodded

"Nikki knows everything," Adrian stated "and she still wont tell us!"

"Its a wonder she won't tell you" Marcus spoke, turning to Charlie "she used to tell you everything"

The Muggleborn shrugged "Breakfast is almost over anyway, so we don't have to wait too long to find out"

The other Slytherins nodded.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Once breakfast had ended the long tables disappeared, and two benches on the opposite side of the hall appeared. All students in first and second years were ushered out of the Great Hall and onto class as students 3rd year and up where instructed to stay behind for the time being, quickly taking seats on one side of the room the Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor girls sat opposite the boys who were looking equally confused on why they were being separated.

"The Yule Ball has been a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament since its inception. On Chistmas Eve night," Professor McGonagall's voice echoed throughout the hall as everyone fell silent "we and our guests gather in the Great Hall for a night of well-mannered frivolity" she explained "as representatives of the host school, I expect each and everyone one of you to put your best foot forward. And I mean this literally, because the Yule Ball is, first and foremost..." she glanced around at the students "A dance"

Instantly all girls -save for Charlie and Riley- began to whisper excitedly as the boys groaned and complained on the otherside of the room. As for Charlie and Riley, the two sat silently between their excited friends and exchanged looks, a dance? This was gonna be difficult...not because they didnt like dances, no that wasnt it; but mostly because Dances required formal evening wear like a dress, and well...they just couldnt afford that kind of money.

"Silence!" McGonagall ordered, and silence fell once more "The houses of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin have commanded the respect of the wizarding world for nearly 10 centruies. I will not have you, in the course of a single evening, besmirching those names by behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons" she looked around at them all, before continuing "Now to dance, is to let the body breathe; inside every girl, a secret swan slumbers longing to burst forth and take flight"

Across the room, Ron leaned into Connor Andrews and whispered something causing his fellow Gryffindors causing them to chuckle at the comment.

"Inside every boy, a lordly lion prepared to prance," McGonagall added, turning in Ron's direction "Mr. Weasley"

Ron panicked "Yes?" he asked

"Will you join me please?" and McGonagall tugged him by the hand, and up into the space provided. The boys smirked as the girls giggled at Ron's misfortune "Now, place your right hand on my waist" McGonagall instructed

"Where?" Ron asked, his face growing red

"My waist," McGonagall repeated. Ron did as instructed, his face the colour of a tomato. Fred and George whistled. "Mr. Filch, if you please"

Filch, who was standing a few feet away turned to the large old fashioned recorder beside him and turned it on. McGonagall started to dance with Ron, who tried his best to hide his embarrasment from the crowd.

"Everybody come together," McGonagall instructed the students

Charlie and Riley got to their feet along with the rest of the girls, just because they werent gonna be able to attend the Yule Ball didnt mean they couldnt at least, enjoy this lesson. But whilst the girls rose to their feet, the boys slunked back away from them.

"Boys, on your feet!" McGonagall instructed

Not one of the boys moved. Finally one or two boys, like Brandon, plucked up the courage and got to his feet as he asked Ginny to dance. Ron fortunately got a break from McGonagall, as the Transfigurations professor moved around the room instructing those who were dancing on how to do it properly. Amongst the other students Charlie watched with an amused smirk as Fred whisked Riley away, causing the young Gryffindor to laugh.

"Yeah, just leave me here" the Muggleborn Slytherin called "I don't mind!"

"Okay, Charlie" Fred called back "as long as you're okay with it!"

Charlie scowled "You're not funny, Fred!"

"Are you kidding?" the twin, who was dancing with her best friend questioned "Im Hilarious!"

The Muggleborn Slytherin shook her head as she chuckled at his response, before turning and walking straight into Alex Malcolm who had appeared behind her "Damn it, I thought we agreed no more meeting like this?" she asked, stepping back

"Well," Alex spoke "You seem to enjoy walking into me" he pointed out

"You sneak up on people!"

Alex chuckled and held out his hand "May I have this dance?" he asked

"Sure," Charlie smiled, taking his hand "but I have to warn you...I can't dance"

"Its okay," Alex responded "I'll lead"

And he whisked her away, just like Fred had done Riley. Oblivious to the fact that Marcus Flint had just been working up the courage to ask Charlie to dance...and hopefully later ask her _too_ the dance. But it seemed that had been dashed as he watched her laugh as Alex twirled her around; on the make-shift dance floor.

"Just go ask her," Adrian urged hm "She might drop Malcolm, for you!"

Marcus glowered in Alex's direction, before walking forward just as the younger Slytherin spoke. "I don't know what you were so worried about, Charlie" Alex stated "You're a graceful dancer!"

"Your only saying that to be nice," Charlie laughed "I hate dancing! My mum tried enrolling me once at Dance class, I didnt even last a day! I hated it!"

Alex smirked, before looking up as someone tapped his shoulder "What do you want, Flint?" he asked "Can't you see im busy teaching Charlie to dance?"

"Yeah, well im here to cut in!" Marcus retorted, turning to Charlie "You mind?"

"Not at all," the Muggleborn answered "Thanks for the lesson, Alex" she added to her 16-year-old friend "Your the best"

Alex nodded and pulled back, dropping Charlie's arms in the process. While Marcus took his place, Alex glowered at Adrian across the hall who smirked in triumphant at the young Slytherin; before he quickly left the hall. And Marcus was left to dance with Charlie -

Like it was supposed to be.

* * *

**A/N: Just a quick short one. So the Yule Ball is approaching; Charlie **_**has**_** to attend but how is she gonna afford a dress? And will she attend without Riley attending too? Mhm, so what are our plucky friends gonna do now?**

**Congratulations to all who guessed right on the misplaced love triangle; yes it was between Cedric/Charlie/Marcus. Hopefully something will come of it...but will it be a good thing, or will it be a bad thing? Keep reading to find out.**

**Long chapter next time...promise.**

**Reviews (Greatly Appreciated)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to moi: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 13/02/2011 at 04:48am_


	12. The Broken Hearted

_Harry Potter_

_Courage_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Marcus/OC_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_This year, their greatest test will become their darkest hour; as Charlie and Harry realize that 'Courage is not the towering oak that sees storms come and go; it is the fragile blossom that opens in the Snow'_

**Author's Note: **_Chapter dedicated too: _**DJScales, Alieen Autarkeia, Forever Dreaming Grace, Razmend, ItzKevin97** _and new comers to the story _**Child Of The Night Wolves13 **_and _**Carolina****.** _I thank you all for the reviews, and I hope any new readers are enjoying it as much as my faithful reviewers._

* * *

**The Broken Hearted**

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks, it wasnt just the champions of the Triwizard Tournament that were faced with a challenge. The whole student body was; as each and every student from 13 and up had to try and find someone to ask to the Yule Ball. Fred Weasley and Marcus Flint already had the right girl that they wanted to ask, but the point was actually getting said girl alone so that they could ask! This was proving to be really difficult, seeing as the girl Fred wanted to take to the dance and the girl Marcus wanted to take, rarely left one another's side.

Other people, like Krum, for example didnt really have that much trouble seeing as he had his own little fan club of girls who trailed him everywhere like lost puppies. Then there were others that had enough courage to ask people out, no problem like Cedric Diggory and last came Harry and Ron, both of whom had no courage whatsoever...and unlike Marcus Flint and Fred Weasley, they had no clue as to which girls they intended on taking. It wasnt until at least a fortnight before the Yule Ball, was it that Fred actually plucked up the courage to ask Riley straight out to go to the ball with him.

It was study session in the Great Hall, as per usual Riley was over with the Slytherins making things slightly more difficult for Fred but he was determined to get her to go with him! And he was about to make his move when Ron's voice reached his senses and drew him back into the conversation that the three fourth years were having a few feet away.

"This is mad," Ron whispered to Harry "At this rate, we'll be the only ones without dates!" Snape passed by and whacked him over the head. "Well, us and Brandon" he added as the Potions master walked away.

"Yeah, but then again, he can take himself" Harry laughed

"It might interest you to know that Brandon's already got someone," Riley informed the two boys, as she joined them at the Gryffindor table. Much to Fred's delight.

Ron sighed heavily "Oh, now im really depressed!" he groaned

"What you doing over here?" Harry asked, looking up from his work at Riley

"This is my table," she pointed out

Harry shook his head "No, I meant, why arent you with Charlie and the Slytherins?"

"Charlie's gone..." Riley pointed "and given the fact that you and she doesnt have end of exams to deal with, I do. So to answer your next question; Daphne, Millicent and Pansy have gone to make sure she is okay"

Harry nodded, he had infact been about task Riley why she hadnt gone with Charlie when the Slytherin left the hall.

"What do you mean, 'make sure she is okay?'" Hermione asked "What's happened?"

Riley sighed and sat down, as she opened her books to the appropriate page "Marcus asked her to the Yule Ball," she answered, looking up at Hermione "He looked so hopeful, and I honestly throught Charlie was gonna cry when he asked her"

"She turned him down, didnt she?" Ron asked, a hopeful edge taking on his tone

Riley glared at him "Yes!" she retorted "She did, but not for the reasons you think!"

Ron frowned but was cut off when a note floated down in front of him, he picked it up, glanced towards Fred and George and then read the note "Get a move on or all the good ones will have gone," he looked back up "Who you going with, then?" he asked

George smirked and threw a paper ball at Angelina Johnson, one of the members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team "Oi, Angelina?"

"What?" Angelina asked, turning in her seat

"Do you wanna go to the ball with me?" George asked

"To the ball?" Angelina asked. George nodded. "Yeah, I want to go"

George winked and went back to his work. Ron grinned and looked at Hermione, deciding to give it a go. "Oi, Hermione" he started "You're a girl"

Riley snorted as she bit her lower lip to keep from laughing.

Hermioned rolled her eyes "Very well spotted,"

"Come with one of us?"

Ron was hit in the head again...and for good measure Snape give Harry one too.

"Come on," Ron started again "It's one thing for a bloke to show up alone. For a girl, it's just sad"

Riley's eyes widened as she stared across the table and Ron, waving her hand back and forth her thoat indicating that it was time to shut up! The red head didnt heed the warning and was now on the recieving end of a glare from Hermione. "I won't be going alone, because, believe it or not, someone's asked me!" she growled, handing her work into Snape, and returning "and I said yes!" and with that, she grabbed her things and hurried out of the Great Hall.

Riley sighed "Well done, Ronald!" she muttered "Well done!"

"Well, what about you?" Ron asked "You come with one of us!"

"Not a chance!" Riley laughed "After what you just said to Hermione, why should I give you the satisfaction of going to the ball at all?"

Ron was about to open his mouth and retort, when Fred interrupted the conversation and drew Riley's attention to him "Hey," he smiled "Can I ask you something?"

"I dont know," Riley smirked "Can you?"

Fred chuckled "Okay..._may_ I ask you something"

"Sure..."

Fred cleared his throat "Uh...Riley, will you go to the ball with me?"

Riley felt her heart swell in her chest at the words coming out of Fred's mouth; she had hoped since their dance lesson that he would ask her. In all fairness, she had had a massive crush on Fred since the first time she had met him but feared that he only viewed her as immature girl who was like a little sister to him. Why would he want her? But yet, here he was asking her to the dance..._too bad you can't go_ a nasty little voice in her head spoke, and suddenly her world crumbled as reality sunk in. She sighed "Sorry, Fred" she shook her head "But you can't..."

"What?" Fred asked, looking crestfallen. Even George (who had been listening in) Harry and Ron looked confused. Why was she saying no? "Why not?"

"Because im not going to the Ball," Riley answered "This is one ball, Cinderella is gonna have to miss" she smiled sadly at him "I envy the girl who allows you to take her" and with her heart full of sorrow, the River Terrace kid jumped up from her seat, snagged her backpack and sprinted out of the hall so that her friends wouldnt see the tears that were forming in her eyes. Being from Poverty was really hard sometimes, but now she knew how Charlie felt when Marcus asked her and she had to turn him down.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Soon the weekend was upon them, and the second Hogsmeade trip arrived; those who were going to the Yule Ball were going dress robe shopping and those who were going home for the holidays were going just for the fun of the day. Something to get them away from the castle. Charlie and Riley, meanwhile, were going just to be supportive of their friends as they shopped for dresses that they would wear for the special night; not that they really wanted to go because seeing their friends gush over the prettiness of a dress made them feel rather upset that they couldnt go. Even Charlie, who hated dancing wanted to go...mostly because it had been Marcus who had asked her to be his date. During the shopping stage, the girls were joined by Ginny and Hermione who were searching for their own dresses.

"So spill Hermione," Riley smiled, as her friend looked through the dress rack "Who you going with?"

"Oh, no one in particular," Hermione responded, pulling out a bright yellow dress

Charlie scrunched up her nose in disgust "Ew!" she exclaimed "I don't follow fashion and even _I_ know that's ugly!"

Hermione groaned and put the dress back "I need something to wear!" she cried, as Ginny picked out a dress for her and then shoved her in the direction of the changing rooms.

"What about you Gin?" Charlie asked "Who you going with?"

"Brandon," the youngest Weasley answered "He asked me last night..." she giggled "He was really nervous"

Charlie smiled "Sounds like a match made in heaven," she whispered to Riley

"What about you?" Ginny asked "Who are you going with? I know Fred wants to take you Rils,"

Riley frowned as she looked away "I know," she mumured "But im not going to the dance" she admitted

"Why not?" Ginny asked

"I can't afford too," the older Gryffindor answered "My mother can barely afford to keep me in school, let alone give me money for a formal dress to go to the ball. Tell your brother that there are more girls at Hogwarts, who will be lucky to go with him" she smiled "Come on Charlie," and pulling her best friend by the hand the two left the store.

Charlie sighed as she and Riley hurried out of the clothes shop, leaving their friends behind "This is so unfair!" she cried "Ginny Weasley, a girl who is just as hard strapped for money as we are, and a third year no less! Is going to the Yule Ball!"

Riley nodded in agreement, "Even Hermione, the Gryffindor bookworm has a date!" she stated

"And the Gryffindor genius has the perfect date," Charlie replied "But no dress...sorry Rils, I know how much you wanna go with Fred"

"The same as you want to go with Marcus," Riley responded. Charlie smiled sadly, this could have been her only chance of figuring out if she and Marcus would be anything more than friends. It was obvious that there was mutual feelings for one another there, even she had started to notice that and ever since last year, he had been the only male that she thought more of above anyone else. Of course she had other male friends, but she thought of Marcus more and more, even during the Summer holidays she often found herself wondering what Marcus was doing and constantly thinking if he was thinking of her as much as she was of him. Then when they returned to school, and Maya Campbell was introduced as the new Slytherin prefect, Charlie remembered how angry she would become whenever Maya was around Marcus; and she realized that she was jealous...Jealous and afraid that Marcus would start see her as a stupid little Muggleborn Slytherin, and turn his attention to Maya. A pureblood witch nonetheless.

Absentmindedly caught up in their thoughts, both Charlie and Riley had made their way down the High Street of Hogsmeade and were now standing outside the Three Broomsticks. Snapping out of their thoughts the two exchanged looks and hurried inside hoping to get something to warm themselves up before they returned to Hogwarts, and found something that would take their minds off of the Yule Ball and their potential dates. As Riley found a booth, Charlie went to the bar and ordered two butterbeers from Madam Rosemarta, before making her way back towards her best friend; snippets of other peoples conversations floating out to her as she passed. Some people were pointing in her direction and whispering about the second task, and how she had done during the first task, others were whispering about the Yule Ball and once or twice Charlie heard someone mention Marcus's name and the incident at the Slytherin table when he had asked her and she had turned him down. All this made the Muggleborn Slytherin _even_ more depressed.

"When we're done," Riley started "Can we get out of here?"

Charlie nodded "Yeah, I have no desire to stay here any longer" she admitted "I want to be as far away as possible from all this Yule Ball talk!" she glared at her bottle of butterbeer "Stupid Tournament!" she grumbled

Riley cracked a smile, the first genuine smile for weeks.

As they sat in silence neither of the two friends noticed a familiar face enter the three broomsticks and approach them, until a familar voice cut through their silence "Why the long faces?" the voice asked. Looking up, the two friends found Jennifer Carmichael standing over them.

"Hey, Jenn" Charlie smiled "We're just wondering what the whole deal was with this Yule Ball, I mean, its just a stupid dance!"

Jennifer smiled "Ah," she nodded "I thought you two would have trouble when this came around; being from Spinners End and River Terrace" she waved a waitress over and ordered them another around of butterbeers

Riley nodded "Well, it doesnt matter anyway" she smiled "Charlie and I have decided that we are gonna spend the Yule Ball up in the Gryffindor Common room, playing games and just having a good time; like we do in the Muggle world. Will William be joining us?" she asked

"If he wants," Jenn nodded "But im afraid, it will only be you and William"

Charlie frowned "Why?" she asked "I will be there too..."

"Im afraid that's not possible," Jenn explained "It is mandatory that you attend the Yule Ball, it is tradition that the three champions, well in this case five are the first to dance"

The Muggleborn's face dropped "You mean I have to attend?" she asked "But I havent got a dress, I cant afford a dress!" she glanced at Riley "and I wont go without Riley!"

"That is why I am here," Jenn smiled "as an early Christmas present, I am willing to buy both of you dresses so that you can attend the Yule Ball"

Riley and Charlie's jaws dropped "No!" they said instantly "No, we refuse to allow our friends to helps us! And we refuse to allow you!"

"Girls!" Jennifier gasped "I know you don't take charity...but this is not charity!" she explained "Just for one night, won't you let someone spoil you, allow them to treat you like princessess'"

Charlie and Riley sighed, they didnt want to be pampered, but Jenn was persisitent "Now lets go and get a dress that will dazzle those dates of yours, and set you out from the rest of the girls attending" the COMC professor smiled. And together the three finished their drinks and headed out.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

That evening after returning from Hogsmeade, Charlie and Riley spilt ways and hurried back their common rooms clutching their packages. Jenn had brought each of them new dresses and told them that she would be up at the castle early on Christmas Eve day to help them get ready for the ball. Like the Muggle story 'Cinderella' she was going to be their fairy godmother and transform them into princesses for the evening. The only thing the two friends hoped now, was that Marcus and Fred still wanted to take them to the ball, or where they too late? In Riley's case she was lucky...Fred hadnt dared asked any other girl to the dance and kept insisting that if Riley didnt go with him, then he wasnt going to bother attending himself; so when the genius Gryffindor returned from Hogsmeade he tried his luck once more and was more than surprised when she agreed this time round, kissed his cheek and hurried upstairs with Hermione to look at her new dress.

Meanwhile, down in the Slytherin common room, things were not working out as they should have been for Charlie.

"_Serpent_" she told Salazar Slytherin, who swung open to allow her entrance. The common room was relatively empty, given the time; but the Muggleborn guessed it was because either people were around the school still getting dates or they were still in Hogsmeade. However, two people were in the common room and one of them was exactly the person who Charlie was looking for. Marcus. With a grin the Muggleborn hurried in "Marcus -" she called, but her voice went unnoticed as Maya Campbell appeared in line of vision. The older Slytherin was sitting alongside Marcus smiling sweetly.

"She doesnt know what she's missing, Marcus" Maya was saying "Its obvious she isnt interested. I've seen the way she looks at Alex and the way he looks at her, its disgusting. I guess you and Diggory arent the only people that _Muggleborn_ is pulling along" she explained, sneering the word 'Muggleborn'

Charlie shook her head _Don't listen to her Marcus_ she thought, wanting more than anything to step into the room and tell Marcus that she would go to the Ball with him. But she didnt want to sound desperate...and for some reason she seemed to have lost the ability to function. Her legs felt like lead and her ability to walk was not working! The message from the brain, to put one foot in front of the other was not getting to her legs. _Come on!_ she screamed at herself _move!_

"So, are you going to the dance?" Maya asked

Marcus shook his head "I don't think I will," he answered

"Why not?" Maya asked "There's other girls at Hogwarts, you dont _have_ to take Charlie..." she told him "I'll go with you...that's if you still want to go"

Charlie felt her heart hammering in her chest _No!_ she cried _Don't Marcus...please...come on you stupid body! Move_

Marcus glanced up at Maya "Sure," he nodded "I'll go with you"

"Ask me," Maya smiled

"Maya, will you allow me to escort you to the Yule Ball?" Marcus asked

Glancing up at Charlie who was frozen in the doorway of the Sytherin common room, Maya smirked and nodded "Of course Marcus," she agreed "I'd love to go with you"

Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat, Charlie (finally able to move her legs) walked into the Slytherin Common room "Hey, guys" she greeted, trying her best to hide the shake in her voice and the disappointment of what she had just witnessed. She knew Maya had known she was there but Marcus had, would he have agreed to go with Maya if he knew she was there? What if she told him right now that she was able to go to the Ball, would he tell Maya that she wasnt the girl that he wanted to take? No, that was cruel...no one deserved that not even Maya, despite the fact of how much Charlie hated the older girl she wasnt cruel to leave her out in the cold like that. With a shake of her head Charlie knew that she had to be the bigger person in all this and allow this situation to go over her head, and so clutching her parcel she passed Marcus and Maya and hurried up the stairs to the fourth year girls dorms. "Bye guys!" she called over her shoulder

Marcus watched her go longingly, as Maya excused herself and left the common room.

Closing the door to her dormitory, Charlie dropped her new dress into her trunk and threw herself down onto her bed, closed the curtains and cast a Silencing Charm around her bed so that her friends could hear her when they came in. Grabbing her pillow and hugging it close to her chest, Charlie choked back a sob as the event down in the common room a few moments ago replayed in her mind. Her mind had gone numb! Maya had known she was there, that's why she had asked Marcus to ask her properly to take her to the dance, that was the only reason she had agreed to go with him, because she knew that Charlie was watching. Maya knew about the feelings that both Marcus and Charlie shared...hell the whole of Slytherin knew by now, it wasnt like they were exactly oblivious to one another anymore. But the fact remained; for one brilliant moment Charlie had had everything! She had the perfect opportunity to finally see how Marcus really felt about her, she had the perfect time to spend the whole night with him and no one would dare interrupt them! But it had all been dashed because she had turned him down, in spite of her own self; she knew Jenn would have bought her a dress if she had just asked, but she was too prideful to admit that she needed help!

_I can't believe I had it all within my reach_ the Muggleborn Slytherin thought sadly _and I let it slip away!_

Fresh tears cascaded down her face, causing Charlie to bury her face in her pillow as she felt her insides churn excitedly at the thought of Marcus's proposal a few weeks ago. She groaned, she couldnt believe she was crying over a stupid ball and a stupid boy! What if this was her only chance she'd get with Marcus? It wasnt like he was going to be here next year, and how many balls did Hogwarts hold? None. That's right...aside from the Yule Ball which only came around when the Triwizard Tournament was active, that meant that there wouldnt be any other chances she'd get to be with Marcus like she could have been this year on Christmas Eve. Charlie sobbed. _Its not like he'll be able to date you anyway!_ the nasty voice in her head had returned _Think about it Charlie...he's a pureblood...and what are you? That's right, a Muggleborn! He may like you in that sense, but he has to do as his parents say. He has to marry a pureblood witch, and that's exactly what Maya is. She's a pureblood. In the pureblood society you cant compare to her. Admit it!_

"No," Charlie sobbed, she didnt want to admit that despite her strong feelings for Marcus, the nasty voice in her head was right. He was a pureblood, there was pressure on him from his parents to wed a pureblood witch and not some Muggleborn, which was classed to be beneath him.

This made Charlie cry harder.

No one could help her tonight...

...there was no one in the whole world, that could soothe her broken heart tonight...

And with that in mind, Charlie cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, before we start *Hides behind wall; because of possible angry reviewers* I know I promised a longer chapter tonight; but I wanted to get this out **_**before**_** I write the Yule Ball chapter. As much as I love Charlie just like the rest of you, what is a story without a little drama? This was planned to happen since the beginning of this story. Charlie will go to the dance, but not with Marcus...but what happens during the night is something for another chapter. Riley will go to the ball with Fred, but this is all apart of the plan. But who's plan? Who is sick and twisted enough to put Charlie through this much pain? Its gotta be worse than the Cruciatus curse, has it not?**

**Anyway, please let me know about this chapter.**

**Reviews (are Greatly Appreciated)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 14/02/2011 at 02:21am_


	13. A Night To Remember

_Harry Potter_

_Courage_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Marcus/OC_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_This year, their greatest test will become their darkest hour; as Charlie and Harry realize that 'Courage is not the towering oak that sees storms come and go; it is the fragile blossom that opens in the Snow'_

**Author's Note: **_*Is running away from Forever Dreaming Grace's German Shephard, as she brings this dedication* Big thank you to: _**Razmend, Alieen Autarkeia, Forever Dreaming Grace, ItzKevin97, Child Of The Night Wolves13** _and_ **DJScales** _for their immense loyalty to the __**Muggleborn Witches series**__ even if you are only now coming into the story._

* * *

**A Night To Remember**

* * *

It was _finally_ Christmas Eve day, all chatter about the event that would take place that night had intensified making Charlie feel even more depressed over the fact that she had to attend the Yule Ball and only had a few hours to find a proper date, someone who she would actually enjoy spending the night with as opposed to spending it with Marcus. Even now...when she thought of him, she had a swift pain through her chest and brought her back to the very night where she witnessed him asking Maya to the dance.

"Don't think about it Charlie," Riley stated, nudging her friend as they sat together at the Gryffindor Table during breakfast. Since it was Christmas and there was no classes they were both dressed in their usual muggle clothes, and were chatting with Hermione and Ginny about the festivties that would take place that evening. The three Gryffindors, we're trying to suggest appropriate guys that Charlie could go with to the dance.

Ginny perked up "Well, why don't you and Harry go?" she asked. Causing both Harry and Charlie to turn in her direction "You know...as friends!" she added quickly

"Im not going to the dance with one of my best friends," Charlie pointed out "This is a date thing...I don't want to give people the idea that im playing four guys!"

"Four?" Riley frowned "I thought it was two?"

Charlie shook her head "Not anymore, Maya spread around that I was playing Marcus, Cedric and Alex against one another. I don't want to add Harry to all that"

"She's a real bitch, isnt she?" Hermione asked

"Yeah," Charlie nodded "At least to me."

"Do you know why, she is doing this?" Ginny asked

Charlie shrugged "I think its to get Marcus's attention," she huffed "She's been trying since the beginning of the year to split us apart..." she frowned "Guess she finally succeeded"

"Wait!" Riley snapped her fingers "Thats it! As cruel as it may sound...if you want to get Marcus back, then go to the dance with someone he cant stand!"

Her friends frowned at her

The Gryffindor genius rolled her eyes "Alex!" she told Charlie "Im pretty sure if you asked him to the dance tonight, he'd say yes in a heartbeat. I've heard rumours around the castle that he's been trying to ask you since our last dance lesson, I think he wants you to notice _him_ and not be pinning after Marcus"

"I do not pine after Marcus!" Charlie exclaimed

Riley, Hermione and Ginny giggled "Sure you don't," they teased. Charlie glared, but was cut off from retorting when a second year approached Ron, carrying a parcel.

"Parcel for you Mr. Weasley," the boy stated

Ron looked up in confusion "Thank you Nigel," he smiled, taking the box. Nigel remained staring at Harry, in an unnerving manner.

Hermione cleared her throat and nodded at Nigel. Ron started to push him away "Later, Nigel" he whispered. The boy sighed and hurried off, as Ron's friends stared at him. "I promised I'd get him Harry's autograph..." he admitted.

The girls rolled their eyes and went back to their own conversation as Ron broke into his parcel.

"Hey look," Ron's voice echoed once more "Mum's send me something!" and he pulled off the brown paper, as Riley removed the lid and placed it beside her on the bench, as Ron proceeded to pull out some ugly looking black lace dinner jacket "Mum sent me a dress..."

His friends laughed.

"Well, it does match your eyes" Charlie grinned "Is there a bonnet, Harry?"

Harry reached into the box and pulled out a lace collar "Ah-ha," he smirked, holding up the collar to Ron's chest.

Charlie almost spat out her orange juice, as she smothered her laughter.

"Nose down, Harry" Ron grumbled, pushing his friends hand away, and turning to Ginny "They must be for you," he told his sister "She must have sent them to be by mistake"

Ginny's looked revoulted "Im not wearing that, it's ghastly" the youngest Weasley told her brother "besides, Mum's already sent me by dress"

Charlie, Riley and Hermione snickered behind their hands

"What's so funny?" Ron asked

"They're not for Ginny," Hermione chuckled, "You're mum sent them to the right person! Their dress robes!"

Ron looked mortified "Dress robes?" he demanded "With lace?"

"Well, I expect your's are a bit more traditional," Riley pointed out

"Traditional?" Ron questioned "Their ancient! I can't go to the dance looking like a girl!"

Charlie snickered, feeling slightly guilty at Ron's expense; but at least she was able to get a good laugh out of the whole Yule Ball fiasco.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The hours leading up to the Yule Ball passed by in a blur of fun and games, after breakfast Charlie, Riley and friends had gone outside as the snow started to fall thickly from the heavens and within an hour or two the whole of Hogwarts grounds was like a frosted Winter wonderland. The Professors, who were still keen to show off to their magical guests had gone overboard in the Great Hall decorating it like no other year but the students would see the finishing touches later that evening at the Yule Ball. While outside Charlie initiated a snow fight, and immediately tagged Riley as apart of her team; just like many years before Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and a few other students joined in the fun as their laughter echoed around the grounds bringing more and more people to join in the fun. Even Students from Durmstrang joined in.

"Vay I join you?" a gruff voice asked, as Charlie pushed Riley aside as Fred threw a snowball directly at the Gryffindor genius. Looking over her shoulder the Slytherin was surprised to find Viktor Krum standing there looking expectant.

The Muggleborn Slytherin smiled "Sure," she nodded "The more the merrier!"

"Vho am I vaiming for?" he asked, his bulgarian accent coming through thickly

Charlie shrugged "Anyone, apart from; Hermione, Ginny, Riley and myself" she told him "We're on your team, and you don't want to take out anyone of your own team. We cover each other..."

Krum nodded and started throwing snowballs in different directions at the opposing teams, as Ginny and Hermione continued to make more ammunition behind the fort both Charlie and Riley had created. They worked well as a team, Hermione and Ginny made the snowballs, while Krum, Charlie and Riley aimed and fired at their targets. Soon Fred and George were out of the game, having recieved too many attacks and hits from the group of five.

"So no fair!" George pouted "There's five of you!"

Riley grinned "That's cause we're special!" she told her friend "Besides...we'd totally beat you even if it was just me and Charlie!"

"Would not!" Fred argued

"Would too!" Charlie retorted

"Would not!" George responded

"Would too!" Riley shouted

The battle of words went on for a few moments between the two Muggleborns and the twins, before Harry and Ron came out of no where and bombared the Muggleborns with Snowballs, until they were lying on their backs in the snow. They had been tricked! Fred and George howled with laughter, as they congratulated Harry and Ron on their victory, whilst Charlie and Riley made snow angels behind their fort.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"Urgh, this is unbelievable!" Charlie cried, as she and Riley left the Slytherin common room at 6:00pm that evening to look for Jenn who had sent them a message; she had already arrived at the castle and was waiting in the staff room for them so that she could help them prepare for the ball which was too take place in two hours. Clutching their packages the two Muggleborns scampered off, as Charlie searched high and low to see if she could find Alex. She was running out of time on finding a date "The one time that I _really_ need to see him he isnt anywhere to be found!"

Riley frowned "are you sure he hasnt gone home?" she asked

"Its possible," the Slytherin frowned "I can't believe this! Im the only champion without a date!"

"Harry doesnt have a date," Riley pointed out

Charlie sighed "Where is Harry?" she asked

"Gryffindor common room," Riley answered "Why?"

The Slytherin sighed "If I can't find Alex, maybe I should consider going with Harry..."

"But I thought you didnt want people getting the wrong idea?"

"Im running out of time here," Charlie pointed out "I gotta find a date within the next two hours...or im screwed!"

The two friends rounded the corner on the fourth floor, and crashed into someone who was coming in the opposite direction. The three hit the ground and a familiar chuckle rung out "Again, Charlie?"

"Alex!" Charlie cried, jumping to her feet and throwing her arms around him after he had made it back to his own "Your still here!"

Alex frowned "Uh...yeah" he nodded "I been looking for you everywhere!"

The Muggleborn smiled "Really?"

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you something"

"What's that?" Charlie asked

Alex sighed "Well, first I heard a rumour that you werent going to Ball, then I heard another saying you were going...and I know Flint is going with Maya; so I was wondering if...maybe...you'd, you know...go with me?"

Charlie smiled at his nervousness "Aw, Alex" she smiled "I'd love to go to the ball with you"

"Really?"

The Muggleborn nodded "Yeah. We'll have so much fun..." she reached up and kissed his cheek "I better go, Jenn's waiting for us"

"Okay," Alex nodded, as she pulled back "I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall at 8:00?"

Charlie nodded and watched as Alex walked off down the corridor, and around the corner.

"You know what, I think?" Riley asked, as she smirked at her best firend "You like him!"

"As a friend!" Charlie retorted "and before you ask, im not using him as rebound guy because I can't go with Marcus! Alex and I are just really good friends!"

Riley frowned "You barely know him!" she pointed out "You only met him once, back last year and suddenly your good friends?"

"We get on easily," Charlie answered "I don't know...we just sorta slid into a friendship. He's really understanding and really easy to talk too"

They rounded the corner and headed towards the staff room.

"Uh-huh..." Riley nodded "and him liking you as more than a friend has nothing to do with it?"

Charlie glared "Nothing!" she answered, raising a hand and knocking on the Staff room door. It opened and Jenn ushered them inside. Sitting on the chair beside the fire was two other people, one was 10 year old William Carmichael, wearing his pyjamama's as his dress robes hung on the wall behind the door, and the other person was none other than Nikki O'Donald, who looked up instantly when Charlie entered. "Oh, sweetie" she smiled, as she pulled Charlie into a hug "I heard what Maya Campbell has been doing to you..."

"How?" Charlie asked

"Adrian writes to me nearly every day," Nikki pointed out "He's not happy with my replacement; and he doesnt like what she's doing to you either. I also know what she made Marcus do,"

The Muggleborn frowned "I don't really want to talk about that," she mumured

"Charlie," Nikki started, lifting the Muggleborn's chin so that she was staring up at her "I know for a fact that Marcus wouldnt ask Maya to the dance, even if she was the last girl at Hogwarts without a date! He doesnt like her! It's you...he likes!"

Charlie smiled "But then why did he ask her?"

"I don't know," Nikki sighed "But I will find out, sweetheart. In the meantime, lets transform you into the princess of the ball, shall we?"

Jenn nodded and waved her wand as she conjured up several different dressing tables, as Nikki escorted both Riley and Charlie out of the staff room and up to the Prefects bathroom where they could shower and wash up.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Soon it was time for the Yule Ball; the Entrance Hall was packed with students, all milling around waiting for 8:00pm, when the doors to the Great Hall would be thrown open. Those who were meeting partners from other houses were edging through the crowd trying to find each other, Harry and Ron amongst them; although they were standing near the bottom of the stairs. Parvati Patil hanging off of Harry's arm as her sister Padma from Ravenclaw had agreed to go with Ron.

As a group of Slytherins came up from the Dungeons, lead by Marcus Flint and Maya Campbell. Nikki who had gone down to the dance early scowled in her replacements direction as she made her way across the hall to stand alongside her friends "Hey guys," she smiled sweetly, but also leveling Maya with a glare that clearly told the younger girl that she knew she was up to something; and that she wouldn't get away with it. "Anyone seen Charlie?" she asked, although she knew where the Muggleborn was, she wanted to see the others reactions.

"Charlie's not coming," Marcus answered

Nikki frowned "Its mandatory for all Champions to attend," she told Marcus

"She told me that she wasn't attending," Marcus frowned

"I told you Marcus," Maya said soothingly "She was playing you..."

Nikki glared at the younger girl, as did Adrian who had arrived with his date. They both knew that Charlie would _never_ play Marcus.

"Maya," Nikki spoke, her voice innocent and sweet "May I speak with you? Alone?"

"Sure," Maya answered, and the two walked away from the guys. "She didnt stand a chance!" she smirked, once they were out of ear shot of Marcus and Adrian "Its strange, I honestly expected her to fight back, but she didnt...pretty pathetic if you ask me, especially since everyone thinks so highly of her! But you know what, she'll always be the pathetic Slytherin _Mudblood_ to me!"

_Slap_

That's all that run around the Entance Hall; as everyone within the vicinity fell silent and turned in the two girl's direction "Do _not_ use that word when talking about Charlie," Nikki warned, her voice dangerously quiet "I know you've done something to Marcus, you know for a fact that he wouldn't have asked you to the dance! Whatever you've done is clearly a failed attempt to get Marcus to fall for you rather than Charlie!"

"Marcus was always meant to be mine!" Maya argued "until _she_ came along! I don't know what he sees in her, she's not even pretty!"

"She appeals to Marcus," Nikki spat "and that's all that counts!"

Maya smirked "Then why is he here with me and not her?" she asked

"I wouldn't hold your breath, Maya" Nikki retorted "The night's only just begun! Alot can happen in four hours."

Maya shook her head "I doubt that," she responded "She's not here...looks like Cinderella's gonna miss the dance _and_ loose her prince" and she turned and walked away.

_I wouldnt count on it_ Nikki thought as she turned towards the stairs. A hush had fallen over all the students as every single head tuned in the direction of the Marble staircase. There walking side-by-side was none other than the magically transformed Riley Spirit and Charlie Hunter, jaws dropped from students all around the Entrance Hall as Fred Weasley and Alex Malcolm looked like they would pass out any second.

Riley was wearing a stunning, full length strapless gown with a satin underlay, featuring a cut-out notch detail neckline on a boned and padded bodice. Sequins and beads were scattered across the entire dress and clustered together under the bust and across the waistline. The dress itself was all red and sparkled like mini fairy lights when the light hit the sequins, as for Riley's hair, during the dressing stage in the Staff room, Jenn had tied Riley's hair back into a messy bun and sprayed it with lots of hairspray, then once she had applied make-up she untied the hair and instructed Riley to shake it out so that the normal straight hair was wavy.

As for Charlie, meanwhile; the Muggleborn Slytherin had caught the attention of every boy in the Entrance Hall, and everyone meant..._everyone_! Marcus, although Charlie wasnt even his date was enticed by what he saw as the Muggleborn descended the stairs along with her best friend. Nikki smirked, the dress that Jenn had picked out for Charlie was perfect. It was a medium green strapless gown with a soft tulle and satin underlay. Sequins and beads were scattered across the entire dress and a light green scarf cascaded down the front. Her usual long hair, had been twisted up into an elegant knot at the back of her head, with singlet curls hanging down either side of her face; if Nikki hadnt been there when Charlie was having her hair done, she honestly wouldnt have recognized the 14-year-old.

Casting a sideways glance, Nikki smirked as she watched Maya glare in Charlie's direction as it would seem Marcus couldnt take his eyes off the young Muggleborn. _Phase one of the plan_ Nikki thought, averting her gaze as Maya turned back in her direction _complete._

Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the Entrance Hall, Charlie had stepped off the bottom step and walked towards Alex who was waiting for her, dressed in basic black dress robes. "You look beautiful," he praised her

"Thank you," Charlie blushed, "You look handsome yourself"

Alex smirked "Nothing compared to yourself," he told her

Charlie chuckled before she was ushered away by Professor McGonagall and into the line of Champions near the Great Hall doors. Hermione was also there, hanging onto the arm of "Krum?" Charlie asked, leaning in so that only Hermione could hear her "Your date's Krum?"

"Yeah," Hermione nodded "He asked me a few days ago in the library,"

"I don't think it was the books that had him going there," Charlie teased

Hermione blushed a deep red.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

At exactly 8:00pm the Great Hall doors opened and everyone, except for the Champion's and their dates entered. Once everyone was settled beyond the Hall doors, Professor McGonagall told the champions and their partners to get in line in pairs, and follow her. They did so, and everyone in the Great Hall applauded as they entered; and took their positions on the dance floor, and the orchestra started to play. They gracefully walted across the floor as othe couples started to join, including Fred and Riley, Draco and Pansy, Blaise and Millicent, Nathan and Daphne, George and Angelina, and Adrian and his date Melissa Bradshaw of Slytherin.

Marcus meanwhile, was watching enviously from the sidelines; as Alex Malcolm dance with the one girl who was supposed to be _his_! Charlie Hunter; she was supposed to be his date...supposed to be laughing as he held her in his arms. From where he stood, watching Charlie, made the whole ball torture and cruel; he was being punished for his foolishness. Yes, he had asked her, but when she said she wasnt going; he should have realized the reason behind it, it wasnt because she didnt want to go with him! But because she couldnt afford to attend the dance like most students in her year, she was after all from a place in the Muggle world that struggled for money. He should have understood that she wasnt going to be able to jump at the chance of going out with her friends to by a gorgeous dress just for one night...yet, he should have realized that she had rich friends who were willing to help her. He should have known Nikki wouldnt have left Charlie out in the cold of one of the most amazing events Hogwarts had ever hosted; so why had he been so stupid as to take her first answer to heart and not pursue her later on down the line?

Maybe if he had she would be here with him and not with Alex Malcolm.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Soon the first dance ended; and Dumbledore took to the podium "Good evening, everyone, I hope you're enjoying yourselves. And now for your entertainment, I present to you, the Weird Sisters!"

Loud rock music flooded the Great Hall, as the Weird Sisters band was revealed. Everyone jumped out of their seats excitedly and returned to the dance floor. Well...almost everyone, Harry and Ron retreated to a near-by table deciding to be wallflowers and watch their friends from afar; as Maya (who was becoming with Marcus's lack of interest) shuffled off to find someone else to dance with. The night grew on, as Charlie danced with her date and her friends and Marcus watched her from afar; not wanting to intrude on her night; if only he knew how much she wanted him to intrude and whisk her away to dance with him. She only agreed to come tonight because she wanted at least one dance with Marcus, and not because it was mandatory that she had to attend. She was thinking of talking with Professor Dumbledore and asking if it would be okay for her not to attend the ball, and she came really close to asking, until Alex asked her to be his date. She had already turned down Marcus...she couldnt do that to Alex too. Plus, she was desperate.

As the night grew on; more and more people started to leave the hall, heading out in the snow covered grounds or other students heading up to bed and everything. It was nearly midnight, before Charlie even realized that she was growing tired, but Alex was relentless and wouldnt allow her to sit down. It wasnt until at 11:50pm, did Charlie get what she wished for. After the Weird Sisters had finished their second to last song; Dumbledore approached the podium once more and shot of sparks with his wand as he called for everyone's attention "It is time..." he smiled, down at the students "For the final dance. Everyone pick your partners"

"Come on Charlie," Alex said, holding out his hand

Charlie groaned "Oh no, Alex" she shook her head "Im too tired. I think im gonna go find Nikki, say goodnight and then head down to bed"

Alex looked crestfallen, but nodded "Okay" he smiled, and leaned in to kiss her. Catching Marcus's eye from across the Hall, Charlie turned her head away as Alex kissed her cheek

"Alex," the Muggleborn sighed "You're a great guy..." she smiled "but, I just...don't like you in that sense. Your a great friend, but my heart belongs to someone else"

Alex sighed and nodded "I figured that," he mumured "But I had to try my luck...I hope you find happiness, Charlie. You deserve it" and he pressed another kiss to her hair, before walking away, leaving the Muggleborn in the middle of the dancefloor.

Taking Alex's departure to his advantage and having head the minor conversation between both Charlie and Alex; Marcus approached the Muggleborn and tapped her shoulder "My Lady," he mumured, bowing slightly and holding out his hand "May I have this last dance?"

Charlie felt her heart stop momentarily, and not trusting herself to speak - she nodded. With butterflies in her stomach, Charlie cast a quick glance around and connected her gaze with Nikki who was standing on the edge of the dance floor, looking delighted. The older former Slytherin winked as Charlie smiled and returned her attention to Marcus as the music began and their hands fell into the right positions. Dancing with Marcus was almost like skating; Charlie felt safe and nervous all at the same time. As the two danced -despite there being other couples on the floor- Charlie could feel eyes on her, and whispers flittered from everywhere, but she was able to ignore everyone else as she allowed them to melt into one and disappear...there was only her and Marcus here tonight. Only them. Alone. Together.

"Have I told you how gorgeous you look tonight?" Marcus asked

Charlie felt her face warm at his words "I don't believe you have," she responded

"Then forgive me for neglecting the fact that you look absoultuly breathtaking," he whispered.

Marcus spun her around one last time as the music started to come to a halt, as the dance started to finish and the clock chimed Midnight.

But Charlie wasnt listening...all she could register was the fact that Marcus Flint had leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

The Great Hall was silent.

The Clock chimed

Nikki, Adrian and Riley exchanged looks that clearly read - _Finally_. As Maya looked furious as she witnessed the event before her, she turned and stormed out of the Great Hall angrily.

But Charlie didnt care...the only thing she did care about was that Marcus Flint was kissing her...

...and she liked it!

* * *

**A/N: YES! FINALLY!**

**I hope you enjoyed...and im glad I got this out tonight...nearly got caught up after hours on a college night, but you people are worth it.**

**Leave me your thoughts (Pretty please, with ice cearm and sprinkles on top)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 15/02/2011 at 03:24am_


	14. The Clue

_Harry Potter_

_Courage_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Marcus/OC_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_This year, their greatest test will become their darkest hour; as Charlie and Harry realize that 'Courage is not the towering oak that sees storms come and go; it is the fragile blossom that opens in the Snow'_

**Author's Note: **_Chapter dedicated too:_** Forever Dreaming Grace, Carolina, DJScales, Child Of The Night Wolves13, Razmend**_ and_** Comrade123**_. Thank you for taking the time to review; I really appreciate it. This chapter will possibly be another short one, mostly because I am finding it extremely difficult to stay awake tonight._

* * *

**The Clue**

* * *

The next morning Charlie opened her eyes and found herself staring up at the canopy of her bed; the curtains were drawn around her bed and she could hear shuffling just oustide the green velvet fortress but she was just too comfortable to move and see what was going on. It was Christmas morning, but the time was unknown. She could hear whispers coming from her friends and snippets of the conversation they were sharing.

"You wake her!" Daphne's voice spoke quietly

"You're closer to her than we are!" Pansy retorted

Charlie smirked as she stretched leisurely, as Millicent's voice cut across the other two "Someone has to wake her!"

"You do it!" Daphne and Pansy answered, and Charlie could hear stumbling footsteps. She could only guess that Daphne and Pansy had pushed Millicent towards the bed against her will.

"Im not waking her!" Millie exclimed quietly

Deciding to take pity on her friends, Charlie rolled onto her side "I can hear you, you know? she called out and seconds later the curtains on her bed were pulled back to reveal her three friends "You three would make terrible spies, you know that?" she joked

"Well, if you didnt have such a temper in the morning" Daphne responded, dropping down onto her friends bed "Maybe we wouldnt have to wake you up like that"

Charlie smirked "Why are you waking me up?" she asked "What time is it?"

"7:00am," Pansy answered

The Muggleborn groaned and rolled over "Why are you waking me up at this ungodly hour?"

"Because the Slytherins are all opening presents together," Millicent answered "Come on, your the only person not present! They won't start without you...Nikki won't let them, and the younger students are getting restless"

Charlie grumbled under her breath as she kicked off the covers and carelessly rolled off the bed. The mattress sprung up again as she removed her weight and shuffled over to the door leading to the bathroom, ruffling her dark hair as she went. After washing the sleep from her eyes and brushed her teeth before returning to her room where she found her friends had left; she gazed longily at her messy bed before shaking her head and stalked towards the door clad in jogging bottoms and a tank top and headed down into the common room.

"Finally!" Nikki cried, as Charlie entered the Common room "Thought it would take gunfire to wake you up"

Charlie glared at her friend "Your awake," she grumbled "I hate you!"

The Slytherins chuckled. They were all sat in a full circle around the fireplace, the Slytherin common room had _never_ been so full on Christmas Day before; normally (on the the year that she spent in the Slytherin common room) it was just her, William, Nikki, Marcus, Adrian and Riley. But because of the Ball that had happened the night before, the majority of the upper years had remained at the castle for the holidays.

Dropping down into her seat beside Marcus, the Muggleborn tilted sideways, her head falling onto Marcus's chest as she curled up beside him. The rest of her house chuckled at her, as Marcus shifted beneath her and slide his arm around her waist. At that moment the Common room portrait opened and Riley tumbled inside, normally it was Charlie's year to spend Christmas in the Gryffindor tower but due to the disadvantage of having everyone at the castle there was just simply no room so the two friends had come to the agreement that Riley would come down to the Slytherin common room this year just for the day, and Charlie would spend next year up in the Gryffindor tower.

"Aw," the genius cooed, as she took up the only spare seat beside Nikki and glanced across at Charlie and Marcus "How are Hogwarts finest item doing, this morning?"

Marcus glanced up from Charlie and across at Riley "We're fine," he replied, as his fingers buried themselves in her long hair, gently combing it.

"If fine means tired," Charlie mumured, Marcus's actions just lulling her to sleep "then I agree"

Riley smirked "Come on Charlie, it's Christmas!" she grinned "Where's your spirit?"

"Apparently it didnt get up with me this morning," the Slytherin grumbled, looking up as another door opened and Professor Snape glided in, wearing emerald green bed clothes. He looked over the students, his gaze landing on the new Slytherin couple before he lowered himself into his usual armchair and looked around at the students, mentally deciding which was to open his/her gift first.

Finally his gaze landed on a first year "Miss. Jackson," he smiled "Would you like to go first?"

Emily Jackson perked up at the sound of her name, grinned and nodded before turning back to her gift which was laid out in front of her. She tore off the wrapping paper and presented her gift to her housemates; it was simple gift. A leather bound photo album with her family's crest on the opened it and gazed down at the first picture that stared back at her, tears sprang to her eyes as the picture consisted of her father and mother, holding two babies in their arms, both children were no older than a year old. The first thing Charlie had learned about Emily was that her parents had died during the first wizarding war along with her twin sister Emma during a raid of Death Eaters on their home, which was why Emily now lived with her grandparents in Northern Scotland.

"Em," Charlie mumured, sitting up and looking down at the first year "You okay?"

"Yeah," Emily nodded glancing up at Charlie "Im fine"

But the Muggleborn could see tears in the 11-year-old's eyes "Come here," Charlie beckoned her. Emily did, squeezing in between Charlie and Adrian (who sat on her left side) and succumbed to being held by the Muggleborn as one or two tears slipped from her eyes and onto the picture album that lay open in her lap.

Riley and Nikki exchanged sorrowful glances as the rest of the common room patted Emily and comforted her in her time of rememberance and loss.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Now that the Christmas holidays were over, Charlie found that her excuse for not working on the egg had disappeared and she was right back to square one along with Harry on trying to figure out the awful screaming that came everytime to egg was opened up. So Charlie, Harry and friends spent every free break they had in the library, completing homework and trying to figure out what the screeching meant. It was two days before the second task, and still the Slytherin and Gryffindor champions had yet to figure out their egg. However, on the first weekend before the second task Charlie was found out in the Quidditch field with Marcus, despite there not being any Quidditch matches this year the students were still allowed to use the pitch whenever they wanted for after school activities.

"Charlie, you told me you'd figured the egg out weeks ago!" the older Slytherin scolded, as he slipped his arms through hers and kicked off from the pitch "The task is two days from now!"

"Really? I had no idea!" Charlie huffed

"You are trying to figure it out, arent you?" Marcus asked "I know how much you'd rather quit; but don't think that not figuring the egg out is gonna help!"

Charlie sighed "Marcus, I've turned every way I know how!" she cried "That egg is just..." she trailed off for the lack of a better word, but also because she could hear her name being called from beneath her. Glancing down, before Marcus and Charlie spotted Cedric walking onto the pitch with his usual band of friends and waving them down.

"What's he want?" Marcus grumbled

The Muggleborn rolled her eyes and elbowed him "Be nice," she mumured

"Yes, Mistress" the Pureblood teased

Charlie rolled her eyes as she gripped the broom handle tightly as he tilted it downwards and they zoomed towards the ground. "Hey Cedric," Charlie smiled as she slid off the broom a few meters in the air and landed on her feet in front of the Hufflepuff "What brings you down here?"

"How are you doing with the Egg?" the Hufflepuff asked

"Eh," Charlie shrugged "No where near as to figuring it out, as I am to passing my OWLs next year!"

The Hufflepuff cracked a smile "Well, let me help..." he glanced around at his friends, he hadnt discussed the tournament with them, like Charlie had her friends. So he didnt really want them listening in on this conversation "You know the Prefect's bathroom on the fifth floor?" he asked, leaning in towards her

Charlie nodded

"Well, its not a bad place for a bath," the Hufflepuff stated "Just take your egg and mull things over in the hot water" he started walking backwards as Charlie watched him in confusion. Once the Hufflepuff was out of ear shot, Marcus hovered behind Charlie and spoke.

"What was that about?" he asked

Charlie shrugged "He said something about the Prefects bathroom on the 5th floor," she responded "and about taking my egg and mulling things over in the hot water." she glanced over her shoulder "I wonder if Riley and the Gryffindors are up for a swim?"

"What about us Slytherins?" Marcus asked

"You're welcome too," Charlie pointed out "as long as you don't try to maim the Gryffindors"

Marcus smirked as he jumped off the broom, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips before the two returned to the castle in search of their friends. Both Slytherin and Gryffindor.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

An hour later, Charlie found herself alongside Marcus, Riley and Harry standing outside the 5th floor corridor as Marcus gave the password '_Pine-Fresh_' and the door slid open. Quickly scampering inside Charlie, Riley and Harry stopped dead as they found themselves standing in what appeared to a brightly lit chamber with a swimming pool in the centre of the room. The whole room was softly lit by a splendid candle-filled chandelier, and everyhing was made of white marble, including what looked like an empty, rectangular swimming pool. Hundreds of golden taps stood all around the pools edges, each one a held a different coloured-jewel set into its handle.

"Wow," Riley breathed "You know, I wouldnt mind being a prefect next year"

Charlie nodded in agreement "Just to use this bathroom!"

"Welcome to my world," Marcus grinned

"Your lucky," Charlie responded "You've gotten to be a prefect for three years!"

The pureblood smiled and pointed to a door on the far right of the hall "Girls changing rooms over there," he told both Charlie and Riley, "Boys opposite!" he pointed to the left side of the room.

As Riley and Charlie started forward the Muggleborn Slytherin spun around so that she was walking backwards "Try not to kill each other," she warned her boyfriend and best male friend, before she was pulled into the changing room by Riley. A couple of minutes later the two girls were dressed in their bathing suits and filling the pool-size bath with water, playing around with the faucets as several bubbles spilled out into the water. Riley giggled as she popped each bubble that floated up in front of her, before blowing one or two towards Charlie who popped them as they floated across towards her. Once the girls were satisfied with their job they jumped into the water with a splash and proceeded to splash one another laughing happily in their playful nature.

"Having fun?" Marcus asked, as he exited the boys changing rooms

Charlie laughed as she pushed down on Riley's shoulders and the Gryffindor disappeared beneath the water "Yup," the Slytherin grinned, as Riley resurfaced "How long does it take for two guys to change?"

Marcus joined the two in the water and Charlie instantly started splashing him "Hey, hey, hey!" he spluttered, reaching out through the water and grabbing her waist as he pulled her into him "Enough of that!"

"Ew," Riley cringed, as Marcus pulled Charlie into him "You two didnt strike me as the lovey-dovey types!" she told them both.

Charlie splashed her friend "Its 'cause we're not," she answered "Unlike you and Freddie..."

"Don't call him that!" Riley glared, as Harry joined them.

Charlie splashed him too.

"So, now what?" Harry asked, after the splashing fight ended and he looked at Charlie expectantly.

The Slytherin shrugged "Cedric just said to take a bath with the egg," she answered, "I got us this far! You've gotta do some of the work too"

"Oh, but its much easier copying you" Harry pouted

"Tough!" Charlie retorted, pushing herself up onto the side of the tub, and reaching for the egg. She grabbed it and tugged it towards her, before slipping on the edge and crashing down sharply on the egde "Ouch!" she wheezed, pulling back and rubbing the bottom of her rib cage where she had caught it "that hurt!"

Riley frowned "Are you okay?"

Charlie nodded "I've had worse!"

"Thats true," the resident genius nodded, reaching for the Egg which had rolled towards her. She grabbed it and held it in the water but without opening it. A girl giggling caught their attention and the four of them spun around to see Myrtle floating behind them.

"I'd try putting it in the water if I were you," the ghost told them

Harry gasped "Myrtle!"

The ghost sighed dreamily "Hello, Harry"

Charlie snickered as Harry glared at her; it common knowledge between the Muggleborn Slytherin and two Gryffindors in the bath that Myrtle had an uncanny crush on Harry. Marcus was the only one who was oblivious.

"I was circling a blocked dream the other day," Myrtle continued, as she floated closer to the edge of the bath "and could swear I saw a bit if Polyjucie Potion. Not being a bad boy again, are you, Harry?" she asked

"Polyjuice Potion?" Harry questioned "Kicked the habit"

Charlie shook her head "What's this got to do with the egg?" she asked, bringing Harry back on topic "Myrtle, did you say _**'trying putting the egg in the water'**_?"

The ghost jumped into the air and into the water; re-surfacing and cutting the two Slytherins off from the two Gryffindors. "That's what he did," Myrtle told them "the other boy...the handsome one..." Charlie and Marcus exchanged looks, as the ghost moved closer to Harry. Riley had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. "...Cedric." the ghost finished, before turning to Riley "Well, go on. Open it!"

Looking across at Charlie, who nodded, Riley placed the egg under the water and unclipped the lid as the four friends disappeared beneath the water and instead of a wail, out of the egg came a chorus of eerie voices singing to them.

_**'Come seek us where our voices sound,**_

_**We cannot sing above the ground,**_

_**An hour long you'll have to look,**_

_**To recover what we took'**_

The four students floated back to the surface, spluttering and coughing as they swallowed gulpfuls of air, Charlie and Riley brushed their hair out of their faces as the water run down over their shoulders and back into the bath.

"Hear it?" Myrtle asked

The friends nodded

"_Come seek us where our voices sound..._" Charlie recited

Riley nodded "_We cannot sing above the ground..."_

"_...and hour long you'll have to look..."_

_"...to discover what we took..."_

The two Muggleborns fell silent after reciting the rhyme "Well, if whaterver we're facing next can't sing above the ground," she pondered aloud "Im gonna take a guess and say our next challenge is in the Black Lake. It's the only body of water full of magical creatures for miles!"

"But what creature are we facing?" Harry asked

Riley frowned "Are there Mermaid's in the Black Lake?" she asked

"Oh, very good" Myrtle smiled "It took Cedric ages to riddle it out. Almost all the bubbles were gone..."

Charlie grimaced at the Ghost "Which is why we're in bathing suits!" she stated, dashing the ghosts hopeful look "We're not stupid, Myrtle!"

The Ghost glared at the Slytherin, before jumping into the air and disappearing through the wall.

"I can't believe she's my preceedor," the human Muggleborn Slytherin muttered

"Back on topic," Riley stated "So we've figured out where the next task is taking place, we've figured out what's in the next task that you might have to face, pretty much, the only question left now is what do you have to find?"

Charlie shrugged "I think the more important question is; how are we supposed to stay underwater for an hour with no oxygen?"

"Isnt there a spell we can use?" Harry asked

"There's the Bubble Charm," Marcus inputted "I can help you prefect it," he added to Charlie

Charlie glanced back at him "Im a fourth year," she answered "we havent learnt the Bubble Charm yet, and I can barely transfigure two rabbits into slippers"

"With practice you'll be able to do it,"

"I've got two days!" Charlie exclaimed "I'll never prefect it!"

Marcus kissed her shoulder, as she shivered.

Riley shook her head "Okay, we'll keep that as an option," she pointed out "anything else that doesnt include using magic?"

Her friends were silent; neither of them had a clue. They stayed in the water for a while longer, Riley and Charlie having initiating a water fight against the two boys, but when the water became cold the final decision was made by Marcus, that they get out, dry and head down to dinner which was about to start in the Great Hall. Separating from Riley and Harry at the Great Hall doors, Charlie and Marcus headed off towards the Slytherin table and their vacant seats beside Daphne and opposite Adrian. The best thing about finally getting with Marcus, was Charlie didnt have to put up with Maya anymore; for it seemed the second 7th year Prefect had shuffled off and did not seem to want to be involved with the group of fourth years and two seventh years anymore.

"Where have you been?" Nathan asked, looking up from her food

"Swimming," Charlie grinned "That bathroom is amazing!" she added to her girl-friends "Both Riley and I agreed we wouldnt mind becoming Prefects just to use it!"

Millicent, Pansy and Daphne looked expectant as Charlie described the prefects bathroom to them. "Did you work out the clue?" Blaise asked

"Yes," Marcus nodded, helping himself to some dinner "We're just wondering how Charlie and Potter can breathe underwater for an hour,"

Charlie nodded "If we can figure that part out...we're golden!"

"You're golden?" Adrian asked

"Muggle terminology," Charlie passed him off "It means we'll be all set for the task day after tomorrow"

Daphne looked thoughtful "Then we best get to work," she smiled "Tomorrow we'll use the library to try and figure out a way to keep you alive and underwater for an hour, okay?"

Charlie nodded "Sounds like a plan!" she smiled "But if I bring Harry and the Gryffindors, do you guys promise not to kill them?"

"If they promise not to kill us," Draco sneered

The Muggleborn Slytherin rolled her eyes "Im sure they'll behave," she responded "If you behave that is!"

And with that Dinner continued as normal as possible; Charlie's mind a little more at ease now that she only had to worry about keeping herself alive for an hour underwater...oh, and not to mention figuring out what she had to find. But that was another thing all together.

* * *

**A/N: I just love how this story is flowing together; its brilliant and you know who else is brilliant? You guys! You never fail to disappoint me and I thank you for that.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Your thoughts (Please and Thank-You)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 16/02/2011 at 02:12am_


	15. The Second Task

_Harry Potter_

_Courage_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Marcus/OC_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_This year, their greatest test will become their darkest hour; as Charlie and Harry realize that 'Courage is not the towering oak that sees storms come and go; it is the fragile blossom that opens in the Snow'_

**Author's Note: **_Chapter dedicated too:_ **DJScales, Child Of The Night Wolves13, Forever Dreaming Grace, Aileen Autarkeia** _and_ **ItzKevin97**._ Here's the second task..._

* * *

**The Second Task**

* * *

"...We are going to be doing Unicorn's today," Jennifer Carmichael told her class of Gryffindors and Slytherins, as the two houses crowded around Hagrid's hut. Care of Magical Creatures hadnt exactly been the best of lessons for the past couple of months because of Hagrid's slight obsession to get them to raise Skrwets; but after several complaints she felt the need to step in and put an end to the project. She really didnt like pulling the rank card on Hagrid because he was an amazing teacher but when students started to complain then she had to do something...after all this was her class! If anything happened to one of them it would be on her head, like the incident with Draco Malfoy and Buckbeak last year, she had been lucky to be cleared from that accusation, but Hagrid had taken the fall because Buckbeak was his idea and not on her teaching agenda.

At the mention of Unicorns, several Gryffindor girls 'oooed and ahhed' while the Slytherin girls frowned in their direction. Yes Unicorns were supposed to be gorgeous creatures, but did they have to act like such...well...such girls! "Can anyone tell me the charateristics of a Unicorn?" Jenn asked, looking out around at her students "Uh, Charlie?"

The Muggleborn Slytherin, who had not been paying attention looked up startled "Huh?" she asked

"Can you tell me the charateristics of a Unicorn?" Jenn questioned, noticing the distant look on Charlie's face

"Oh," the Slytherin frowned "Their white horses with a single horn; but some cultures believe that they have special, supernatural abilities; Unicorns are always portrayed as good, unlike most of the mythical creature of legend and lore." she explained, due to her interest in Care of Magical Creatures; Charlie found that she was like a genius when it came to answering questions and for once she had found something that she could excell in "Their horns are believed to have healing powers and are able to neutralize poisons."

Jenn nodded and smiled as Charlie spoke "Well done. 10 points to Slytherin"

The Slytherins grinned and nudged Charlie in approval for gaining them extra points.

"As Charlie said, Unicorns are believed to have magical abilities, their horns are pure magic and are believed to cure all poisons," Jenn went onto say "A unicorn represents purity and innocence; and can only tamed by a virgin. Now, before we actually meet some Unicorns; can anyone tell me where the Unicorns originally came from?" she asked, as she lead them away from Hagrid's hut and across to a paddock on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. "Anyone?"

No one answered. Not even Charlie, who was once again not paying attention.

"In the Muggle world, Unicorns seem to exist in many legends around the world, many believe that unicorns really exisited in the past, whereas others believe they are made up creatures for Children's dreams; althought they are depicted as gentle and beautiful; the best time to see a Unicorn is when they are with their young." she stopped them on the outside of a paddock and pointed towards the trees, where a pure white horse stood contrasted against the darkness of the trees "That is an adult female, now the older the unicorn the less trusting they are...older males and females will only trust a girl of pure innocence...the baby," she added, pointing at a smaller horse that was a bright golden colour "is a little more trusting, and will allow males to pet them. But you must be careful of the mother; she will attack if she senses danger"

The class backed up slightly.

Charlie, snapping out of her thoughts by her friends backing up frowned "What's going on?" she asked, looking around as her gaze landed on the Unicorns "Oh!" she squeaked, moving forward so that she was standing beside Jenn "Can I touch them?" she asked

"I was just about to ask if someone wanted to try their luck," Jenn smiled "Come on then, Charlie; but be careful"

The Slytherin nodded and moved around to the gate of the paddock, normally she would have climbed over but seeing as they were dealing with pure creatures that startled easily, sh didnt want to take her chances of getting attacked. Closing the gate behind her the young Slytherin moved further into the paddock as the adult Unicorn positioned itself between the human and its young, and stared at Charlie as if considering her for a moment. Charlie, meanwhile stopped in the centre of the paddock and stared at the Unicorn to show that she meant no harm. As Charlie stood stone still, the adult Unicorn trotted forward and rounded Charlie as if considering her more and more; and finally the Unicorn nudged her with its snout and allowed Charlie to pat its head. From the otherside of the paddock, the Slytherins friends applauded quietly as the golden foal trotted towards its mother and brushed up against Charlie and letting out a shrill cry.

"Hi," Charlie smiled, as she knelt down in front of the creature and petted its forehead. She then returned to Jenn and took a bag of sugar cubes as she returned to the two horses who were waiting for her expectantly. The Slytherin fed the two horses before they both disappeared back into the forest.

"Well done, Charlie" Jenn congratualted the young Slytherin as she climbed back over the paddock "Your a natural with Animals! Well done!" she returned her attention to the class "By next lesson I would like a foot and half paper on the Unicorn; I want you to include local legends and lore on the creature and pin point its main characteristics."

The bell rung signalling the end of the lesson.

Jenn nodded "You may leave!"

The Slytherins and Gryffindors dispersed and headed up to the castle for Lunch.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"We'll behave if they do..." Harry told Charlie, as she led him, Ron, Hermione and Riley into the library where they were meeting the Slytherin 4th years, Adrian and Marcus. They were all meeting up to try and figure out a way to help Charlie and Harry breathe underwater the next morning for an hour. School had ended hours ago and Dinner had already passed, but because curfew wasnt for another couple hours they figured it wouldnt do them any good wallowing around in their common rooms when they could have been researching in the library.

Charlie rolled her eyes "You know, you remind me so much of Draco!"

"Do not compare me to that..._ferret_!"

The Slytherin growled "Zip it, Potter!" she hissed "You do, he keeps telling me that Gryffindor and Slytherin only tolerate one another because of myself and Riley. So techincally...your one and the same"

Harry glared at the back of the Slytherin's head as she slipped into the back of the library, and hurried to two tables -which had been pushed together- and sat down beside Marcus. Riley joined her as Ron, Harry and Hermione took to the last of the two tables, putting as much distance between themselves and the Slytherins as possible. Charlie spotted this and rolled her eyes. "We don't bite, you know" she told the Gryffindors "and we need to work together if Harry and I are to survive tomorrow!"

"We can do our own research from here," Hermione pointed out "its better than being cramped on one table"

But Charlie could tell that was a lie, where Hermione loved her books but wanting a whole table to lay out said books was an understatement "Okay, whatever, Hermione" Charlie responded, waving off the bookworm, and turning to her Slytherin girl-friends who had already started their research "Anything yet?" she asked

"Nope," Daphne answered "The Bubble Head Charm, looks like the best option at this moment"

The Muggleborn Slytherin sighed and reached for a book from the centre of the table, she pulled it towards her and started flipping through it aimlessly "This is completely and utterly...stupid!" she grumbled, as she flipped the pages "You know if I ever find the person who put my name in the Goblet of Fire -"

"I'd _hate_ to be the person who put your name in the Goblet," Riley pointed out

Her friends nodded in agreement.

Soon, faster than anyone cared to admit, it was hours before the second task. And several things had happened at once, Ron had fallen asleep along with Nathan and Blaise. Pansy and Millicent had reluctantly returned to the Slytherin common room. Hermione was badgering Harry about the task as the Gryffindor champion rested his head on his book, Adrian was staring aimlessly at Charlie's golden egg as Daphne and Riley continued searching the bookshelves for information that would help their friend. Charlie, meanwhile, had had two outbursts of intense anger and fear; as her reality started to feel like a nightmare and it had taken the combined efforts of Adrian and Marcus to calm her down before they got kicked out of the library, which was why she was now lying against Marcus's shoulder staring into space.

"This is hopeless!" she complained "I don't reckon it can be done..."

Marcus opened his mouth

"Don't say it!" Charlie cut him off "The Bubble Head Charm would take me _forever_ to master! And I know...I should have worked on my Egg months ago! I get it...I screwed up, you don't have to remind me"

She fell silent

Marcus and Adrian exchanged looks, but was cut off from saying anything by Hermione speaking "Don't say that Charlie!" the bookworm scolded, like a mother shouting at her child "We'll figure something out"

"Hermione, I know your good" Charlie looked up "But you're not _that_ good!"

Harry nodded in agreement "Besides, how are we supposed to master a charm with only a few hours left?"

"There has to be something," Hermione argued "They'd never have a set a task that was undoable"

Riley stuck her head out from between to shelves "Undoable?" she questioned "Is that even a word?"

Hermione shrugged, she was too tired to care right now.

"I know what I should have done," Harry grumbled, face pressed down on the book in front of him "I should have practicsed to become an Animagus like Sirius"

Charlie frowned "And that help's us how?" she asked

"Because then he could change into a goldfish, whenever he wanted" Daphne pointed out, appearing beside Riley.

The Gryffindors glared -except for Riley- as the Slytherins smirked in response

"It takes years to become an Animagus," Hermione retorted "and then you have to register yourself and everything..."

Charlie groaned "Here we go..." she mumured, burying her head in her arms on the table

"Professor McGonagall told us, remember...you've got to register yourself with the Improper Use of Magic Office, gotta tell them everything. What animal you become, and your markings, so you can't abuse it -"

Daphne rolled her eyes "I was kidding, Granger" she retorted, disappearing behind the shelves once more, only to reappear once more when a familiar gruff voice broke into their conversation.

"Hate to break up the skull session," Professor Moody, had just hobbled into the dim library "Professor McGonagall would like to see you in her office"

Charlie felt her stomach drop; had McGonagall worked out how much help she and Harry were recieving from the their friends when they were supposed to be working these clues out themselves? "Why?" she asked, not caring if she sounded rude, she really didnt like Professor Moody anyway

"Not you," Moody snapped at her "Just Weasley, Granger and Spirit"

Charlie looked up at Riley.

"But, sir," Riley perked up "the second task is only hours away, and -"

"Exactly" Moody cut her off "Presumably, Potter and Hunter are well prepared by now and could do with a good night's sleep" his fake eye rolled in its socket "Go! Now!" he ordered. Hermione, Ron and Riley looked anxious as they hurried out of the library, as Harry and the Slytherins started packing away the rest of the books, before they were hurried out of the library by Moody.

On the walk back down to the Slytherin common room, the two fourth years and two seventh year's run across Alex Malcolm; who was approaching them from the opposite direction "Charlie!" he exclaimed, when he saw them "There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere"

Charlie felt Marcus tighten his hold on her and the Muggleborn resisted the urge to roll her eyes "Well you found me," she smiled up at her friend "What's up?"

"Have you figured out the next task yet?" Alex asked

"Missing one key element," Charlie answered "I need to be able to breathe under water for an hour, we've already crossed off the bubble head charm; mostly because I will never master it in such little time"

Alex looked thoughtful "Have you thought about Gillyweed?" he asked

"Gilly - who?" Charlie frowned

"Of course!" Adrian exclaimed "Gillyweed! Its a magical plant native to the Mediterranean. You eat it, and when you do you grow gills and webbed hands and feet"

Alex nodded "It'll help you breathe underwater for up to an hour," he pointed out

"Most likely," Marcus interrupted, "or are you forgetting the fresh water vs. salt water debate? I aint allowing my girlfriend to take Gillyweed, unless im 100% certain that its gonna keep her alive underwater for an hour"

Charlie frowned and exchanged looks with Daphne, right now Gillyweed seemed like the perfect thing to use "Uh hello?" she asked, shaking her hand in front of Marcus's face "Yeah, can we not talk about me like im not here?" she asked

"Sorry," Marcus muttered "Im just saying -"

"I know," Charlie nodded "But right now, this plans seems like the fullproof one we've had all day"

Alex smirked "Professor Snape, should have Gillyweed in his stockroom. Im sure if you asked him, he'd give you some"

"I need some for Harry too," Charlie pointed out "I doubt he'll give me some for him too"

Alex patted her shoulder "Leave it too me," he promised "I'll get you the Gillyweed. But you owe me"

Charlie drew a cross over her heart "Promise," she nodded

And the five Slytherins returned to the common room.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

When Charlie woke the next morning; she was more anxious than ever and actually thought that she was going to throw up once or twice; and ended up running to the bathroom to splash water on her face. She hadnt remembered feeling like this, when she had to face a dragon! Finally calming down just enough to dress, Charlie pulled on her black one piece bathing suit, a pair of shorts and her robes. Wrapping her scarf around her neck and hurrying down to the common room where they others were waiting for her; and the 9 students quickly made their way up through the dungeons and down towards the Black Lake where the second task was to take place.

In the distance they could hear Fred and George shouting "Any bets? Any bets?"

"...Come on, place your bets!..."

"...Step up, mates! Don't be shy..."

"...Three lads..."

"...Two ladies..."

"...Five go down..."

"...But do five come up?"

Charlie rolled her eyes, as she passed them "Thanks for the vote in confidence, boys!" she shouted at them.

"Odds are on you, Charlie" Fred called after her "Hey, you seen Riley?"

The Slytherin shook her head "Not since last night; when you see her tell her, im gonna maim her if she doesnt hurry up!"

"Will do," Fred waved, before the Slytherin was lost in the crowd of students

As soon as they had reached the dock's Alex joined them, "Here," he told the Muggleborn, holding out his hand to reveal two slimy looking bunches of rats tails.

"Thanks," Charlie responded "So how exactly does this work?"

"When the cannon goes off," Alex informed her "Put the Gillyweed in your mouth; then as soon as you enter the water swallow it."

The Muggleborn nodded "What happens if I swallow it _before_ jumping in?"

"You'll suffocate"

Charlie's eyes widened and Marcus clipped Alex across the back of the head "Don't scare her, Malcolm!" he snapped

"Damn it, Flint!" Alex growled, rubbing the back of his head

"Okay, guys, enough!" Daphne snapped, patting Charlie's shoulder "You'll be fine" she assured her friend. Reaching the edge of the docks, the groups split up and each took a boat, which took them out to the centre of the lake where two large towers were situated. The boat, as if knowing there was a champion on boared docked at the middle tower and the friends clambered up onto the bottom level. Harry was already there looking nervous.

Calling over the Gryffindor, Charlie offered him some Gillyweed "Just do what I do," she instructed him. Before watching as Daphne, Pansy, Millicent, Draco, Nathan, Blaise and Alex headed up to the upper deck leaving Adrian and Marcus on the lower deck with Charlie.

"Have you seen Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked, turning to Charlie

"Nope," the Slytherin answered "Have you seen Riley?"

Harry shook his head "Where are they?"

"_**Welcome to the second task,"**_Dumbledore's voice cut loudly across the cheering that was taking place on the upper decks of the three towers "_**Last night, something was stolen from each of our champions. A treasure of sorts. These five treasures, one for each champion now lie on the bottom of the Black Lake. In order to win each champion need only to find their treasure and return to the surface. Simple enough, except for this: they will have but one hour to do so, and one hour only. After that, they will be on their own. No magic will save them..."**_

Charlie whimpered as she turned to Marcus and Adrian nervously, "You'll be fine," they assured her "Just remember. One hour."

"One hour." Charlie nodded "Okay..."

_**"You may begin at the sound of the cannon,"**_

The cannon exploded and Charlie shoved the Gillyweed into her mouth and jumped into the icy depths of the Black Lake. She shivered inwardly, as panic set in. She couldnt breathe. Swollowing the Gillyweed she found her breathing returned, and with a frown on her face she glanced at her hands and feet to find that Adrian hadnt been lying about the plant she had just consumed, indeed she had webbed hands and feet. _Cool_ she grinned, splashing her hands and kicking her feet before taking off further into the murky depths of the water. She hadnt seen Harry enter the lake, or whether he was ahead or behind her...she wasnt sure; all she knew was that she had to find the mermaids kingdom and save whatever treasure had been taken from her. She swam deeper, her eyes wide, staring out into the murky shadows ahead of her. Small fish flickered past her like silver darts and once or twice she could have sworn she saw something larger moving ahead of her, and panic would set in as she thought of what exactly lived in the Black Lake; only to realize she didnt know the answer to that question. The deeper she swam, the more anxious Charlie found she became until during her time she came across a kelp forest _Crap,_ she found herself thinking as she came to a halt and floated for a few minutes inspecting the offending weeds that were keeping her from reaching her goal. The kelp forest must have been at least 2 feet deep and too far to swim around _Looks like im going through..._she groaned, and she started forward.

Pushing dense clumps of Kelp aside, Charlie pushed onwards, deeper and deeper into the green water. She glanced around every few minutes to see if she could see any of the other champions, but all she could see was herself. Twisting around in the water she kicked her feet again and took off once more, although she hadnt gone more than two hundred feet ahead when she felt something wrap itself around her ankle, thinking she had gotten caught in the kelp the Slytherin turned to unhook herself, however, it wasnt the kelp that had caught hold of her; there wrapped tightly around her ankle was a small, horned water demon known as a Grindylow, its pointed fangs bared, reaching for her wand which was attached to her leg Charlie fumbled with it more than she usually would have if her hands hadnt been webbed; and by the time she had gotten it safely into her hands she was already being pulled deeper down into the kelp by the water demons. She tried calling out for help, but all that came out of her mouth was bubbles _Someone help!_ she pleaded, as she thrashed around in the water trying to get back to the surface.

Then...hot water connected with her ankle, and someone grabbed her hand pulling her up out of the dark water. She felt the Grindylow let her go and when she was in clearer water, she let out a sigh of relief as Harry stared back at her. His hand clamped over her own as he pointed over his shoulder. Charlie glanced up but couldnt see anything, but just because she couldnt see anything didnt mean there was nothing there...in the murky depths of the lake she could hear singing.

_**'An hour long you'll have to look,**_

_**And to recover what we took...'**_

Giving Harry a thumbs up, the two youngest champions swam faster and soon saw a large rock emerge out of the muddgy water ahead. It had paintings of merpeople on it; they were carrying spears and seemed to be chasing some sort of creature that looked kinda like the Giant Squid. The song was getting stronger...

_**'...your time's half gone, so tarry not**_

_**Lest what you seek stays here to rot...'**_

Cautiously swimming closer, Charlie and Harry finally came across the treasures that had been stolen from them. It hadnt been items that had been taken; it had been people. Ron, Hermione, Fluer's little sister, Cho and Riley were all tied at the ankle by kelp that was seemingly keeping them afloat too. It seemed the judges had picked people each champion was close to, and obviously they had instantly thought of Riley when deciding on who she was going to save. Breaking away from Harry, the Slytherin kicked her feet and swam towards her best friend, raised her wand and cut through the kelp with a simple spell. Riley floated for a few minutes, as Charlie turned to Harry and pointed to her wrist where a watch would have usually lain, if she had bothered to wear one and then she pointed to the surface. Despite Ron and Hermione being her friends too, her main priority was her own treasure and that just so happened to be Riley; it woud have seemed the little girl was Fleurs, Cho belonged to Cedric, Hermione to Krum and Ron to Harry. Twisting around in the water; Charlie kicked her feet and grabbed Riley's arm as she pushed towards the surface of the lake where the sunlight was seeping down through the murky waters.

Making it to the surface with Riley, Charlie was greeted with cheers from the crowd as he broke the surface, pushed her hair out of her face and gulped in mouthfuls of fresh air.

"What..." the Gryffindor panicked, as she looked around "Charlie? What's happening!"

"You're my treasure," the Slytherin answered "Come on,"

Despite having been underwater for who knew how long, Riley chuckled as the two friends grabbed hold of each other and swam back towards the tower, where Marcus and Adrian were waiting to pull them up onto dry land, and had towels waiting for them. As soon as the two Muggleborns were free of the icy water, thick blue towels were wrapped around their bodies to warm them against the chilling air.

Soon after, Cedric broke the surface with Cho. Followed closely by Krum and Hermione. Together they swam back to the dock and were helped out of the water as well. Spotting her friends, Hermione rushed over and dropped to her knees beside them "Are you okay?" she asked Charlie, who was rubbing her hands up and down her arms trying to warm up, despite having the towel around her.

"Im fine," Charlie nodded "Just a little cold"

At her words, Marcus pulled her into him using his body heat to warm her.

"Riley, are you okay?" Hermione asked

The Gryffindor Genius nodded "Yeah; what happened?"

"I don't know," Hermione answered "I remember, you, me and Ron going to see Professor McGonagall last night; Cho and that Fleur's sister was there, but then I was waking up in the water..."

Riley nodded in agreement "That's all I remember too"

"What does it matter?" Charlie asked "At least your back on dry land, or would you rather be at the bottom of the lake?"

The Gryffindors glared at her.

Minutes passed; four out of five champions had already returned. Fleur had been forced to return since she had gotten attacked by the Grindylows, the only person who hadnt returned was Harry. And panic and fear was starting to set him with his friends.

"Where is he?" Riley asked, looking out across the body of water "Where's Harry?"

"Don't know," Hermione asked

Charlie shook her head

"Look!" someone shouted, and seconds later Ron and the little girl from the bottom of the lake surfaced, waking up instantly. Fleur rushed to the edge of the dock and helped her sister up, it wasnt until a few minutes later did Harry shoot out of the water and onto the platform.

"Harry!" Charlie yelled, pulling away from Marcus and swarming around the Gryffindor champion along with the rest of his friends.

"Go get him another towel," Connor told Callum, who was standing behind him

Dumbledore, meanwhile, was rounding up the judges on the otherside of the dock.

"You saved her, even though she wasn't yours to save," Fleur said, a she knelt down in front of Harry "My little sister" she grabbed Harry and kissed his cheeks "Thank you!" the blonde then turned to Ron "and you, you helped!" she got up and pulled her sister towards the red head.

"Well, yeah, a bit" Ron nodded, earning himself a kiss on the cheek.

The two french girls hurried away from the Hogwats students.

"Harry," Hermione exclaimed, grabbing him as she dropped to her knees beside him

Harry struggled in her gasp "Hermione! Ow!"

"Are you alright?" the bookworm asked "You must be freezing!" she pulled off her towel and wrapped it around him, seeing as she was now wearing a fluffy grey dressing gown.

Riley and Charlie joined the two of them "Personally, we think you behaved admirably," Riley told the Gryffindor champion

"I finished last, Riley" Harry responded

Charlie punched him in the shoulder "Next to last," she chuckled "Fleur never got past the Grindylows"

Dumbledore stood before the crowd of cheering fans and put his wand to his neck and amplified his voice "_**Attention!**_" he yelled silencing the crowds cheers for their respective champions "_**Ladies and Gentlemen, we have reached our decision. The Merchieftainess has told us exactly what happened at the bottom of the lake, and we have therefore decided to award marks out of fifty for each of the champions, as follows..."**_

The crowds and champions waited paitently

_**"Miss Fleur Delacour, though she demonstrated excellent use of the Bubble-Head Charm, was attacked by Grindylows as she approached her goal, and failed to retrieve her treasure. We award her twenty-five points"**_

There was applause from the stands. Fleur clutched her little sister protectively "I deserve zero," she said throatily

"25 is better than nothing," Charlie told her "Take it!"

The french blonde smiled

_**"Mr. Viktor Krum used an incomplete form of Transfiguration, which was nevertheless effective, and was third to return with his treasure. We award him forty points"**_

The Krum fans cheered as Karkaroff clapped particularly hard.

_**"Mr. Cedric Diggory, who also used the Bubble-Head Charm, was second to return with his treasure, though he returned one minute outside the time limit of an hour"**_ Cheers from the Hufflepuff's carried on the chilly wind "_**We have agreed to give him forty-seven points"**_

Cho gave Cedric a glowing look

"_**Miss. Charlie Hunter used Gillyweed effectively,"**_ Dumbledore stated proudly "_**And was the first to return with her treasure, seconds before the hour was terminated. We therefore award her top marks of 50 points!"**_

The Slytherins erupted in cheers for their champion, as Charlie stood frozen in shock. She had been awarded full points...why?...how?...but before she could voice these questions she was pummelled from hugs in every direction. Adrian, Marcus and Riley were hugging her and congratulating her on her victory.

"_**And finally, Mr. Potter,**_" Dumbledore continued "_**also used Gillyweed to great effect. He returned last and well outside the time limit of an hour. However, the Merchieftainess informs us that Mr. Potter was first to reach the treasures, and that the delay in his return was due to his determination to save not only Mr. Weasley, but the others as well; along with fellow champion Charlie Hunter -**_"

Marcus, Adrian and Riley gave Charlie pointed looks

"I'll tell you later," the Muggleborn responded

"_**- We have agreed to award him forty-five points..."**_

Harry stood dumbstruck, his friends cheering behind him

"Second place," Hermione smiled, shaking Harry's shoulder

"Yes!" the Gryffindors on deck cheered

"_**...for outstanding moral fiber!"**_ Dumbledore finished, before adding "_**The third and final task will take place at dusk on the twenty-fourth of June. The champions will be notified of what is coming precisely one month beforehand. Thank you all for your support of the champions**_" he removed his wand from his throat and his voice returned to normal.

So it was over. The second task was done and dusted and now the champions had to wait until June for the final task...whatever that was meant to be. With a heavy sigh of relief, Charlie, along with her friends returned to the boats that would take them back to the castle grounds; and the warmth of the Hogwarts castle...and maybe some hot chocolate from the kitchens.

* * *

**A/N: Im not particulary sure of what to make of the ending...but I hope you liked this chapter. Would have had it out earlier but I kept dozing off. I swear I have never been so tired. I hope you all appreciate my hard work and determination to bring you these chapters.**

**This is where I say goodnight...so fairwell, sweet dreams...bye-bye**

**Review (pretty please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to moi xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 17/02/2011 at 02:41am_


	16. Unanswered Questions

_Harry Potter_

_Courage_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Marcus/OC_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_This year, their greatest test will become their darkest hour; as Charlie and Harry realize that 'Courage is not the towering oak that sees storms come and go; it is the fragile blossom that opens in the Snow'_

**Author's Note: **_Chapter dedicated too: _**DJScales, Child Of The Night Wolves13, Forever Dreaming Grace, Aileen Autarkeia** _and_ **Razmend.** _Your all very lucky, that im devoted to this series, because all I have done since I came in from college is sleep...I have been so tired! I was honestly debating whether to update tonight or just curl up in bed with my music and sleep. But then I remembered I couldnt let you lovely people down, You have been so good to devoting time to reviewing and expecting an update a night, who was I to deny you that? Besides, I love hearing from you. So here you go; its a little short, but the longer chapter will come when the third task is called into question. Enjoy._

**Author's Note Two: **_Review reply too _**Child Of The Night Wolves13**_, your not the first to notice my dedication to updating. But I've met some authors that update months apart and I find you lose interest in a story. I will admit im not perfect I have stories on my page that need updating, but its finding the time to get around to updating them. Im in the process of drawing up a time table, which I will post on my profile; it is a list of days and what stories you should expect to updated on those specific days. But thank you for your kind words._

* * *

**Unanswered Questions**

* * *

One of the best parts of the second task being over -in Ron's case anyway- was that it seemed everyone wanted to know the details of what had happened down in the lake, which ment that Ron was getting some of the limelight that had been split between two of his best friends since they had been chosen to be champions. This, however, didnt seem to bother Harry or Charlie, who were happy for once that the attention had been taken off of them. The only person who didnt seem to enjoy the attention, was Riley. Who spent most of her free time with the Slytherins, just so that she could avoid being questioned by other Gryffindors, and the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws who werent afraid to stop in her the corridors. The best thing about people hating Slytherins; was she could hide away with Charlie and no one would dare bother her.

"You know," Riley started, one afternoon as she sat cross-legged on the floor of the Slytherin common room "He's not half bad," and she reached out too stroke the mini dragon, which was snoozing on the table in front of her. Drakon let off a small shrill cry and fire breathed from his nostrils. The Gryffindor smiled. "How's Scamp, taking to him?"

Charlie glanced up from her Care of Magical Creatures essay and shook her head "Still jealous," she answered

"Speak of the devil," Daphne pointed. Scamp came slinking into view, carrying a dead mouse in his mouth. He wandered over to Charlie and dropped the mouse in front of the 14-year-old and looked up at her expectantly with wide yellow eyes.

The Muggleborn smiled "Thanks," she smiled, dropping her quill and picking the cat up around the middle "You're still my favourite, you know that right?" she asked, holding the cat up so that it was eye-level with her

Scamp let out a soft miaow, and padded Charlie's face with his paw.

"Your strange," Millicent commented "its like you had the ability to understand animals"

Charlie smiled "Nah, not understand" she responded "just an uncanny empathy for them"

"Like I said," Millicent replied "Strange"

The Muggleborn grinned "Thanks"

The other's rolled their eyes, there seemed to be nothing that could upset Charlie. She didnt seem to care what others thought of her personally, and never let other peoples words hurt her in any way, shape or form. She was...as her friends often said 'Strange' but that's why they liked her, in the general sense.

"I still can't believe we didnt guess that the _thing_ you wouldn't be able to live the most without, would be Riley" Pansy pointed out "Thinking back on it now, it's pointedly obvious! Imagine what you'd be like without her..."

"Been there," Adrain responded, as he and Marcus entered the common room "Second year?"

Pansy nodded "Oh yeah," she smirked in Charlie's direction "You're derailment!"

"Hey, in my defence, I had alot going on that year!" Charlie defended, as Scamp curled up on her lap, and she went back to her Care of Magical Creatures essay

"So, you're saying you wouldn't have reacted the way you did," Nathan jumped in "If you werent being accused of being the Heir of Slytherin?"

Charlie shook her head "No," she drew out "Not saying that at all! I just wouldn't have been furious! Determined? Yes. Furious? Not so much - Hey!" she added in a warning tone, as Scamp shifted and lifted his gaze to the now moving Drakon on the table "Leave him!"

Scamp gave Charlie a searching look

"Don't look at me like that," the Slytherin stated "Drakon has every right to be here, as you do!"

Again Scamp mewed softly, before jumping off of Charlie's lap and slinking away. And the Slytherins returned to whatever it was they were doing, before the cat had appeared. Most of which was homework and debating what the third task of the Tournament would bring the champions.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The following weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend, and Charlie was never so happy to get out into the fresh air and away from the confinments of the castle; despite the cruel winds that skinned her hands and face everytime she stepped foot outside the double doors of the Entrance Hall. Normally, if this were any other day, Charlie would have said no to the Hogsmeade trip and returned the warmth and comfort of the Slytherin common room probably with Scamp, Drakon and maybe a little visit from Jenn and William. It had been several months since she last saw the little monster, but she knew that next year, she would have her hands full because then William would be 11-years-of age and attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry alongside her. She just hoped he was sorted into Slytherin so she could keep an eye on him better. He was after all, like a little brother to her.

But today she had something important to deal with, at leas, it was important to the person who had sent her the letter asking to meet up in Hogsmeade.

"Why can't we come again?" Blaise asked, as he pulled his collar up around his neck as he followed Charlie and the rest of his friends towards the carriages that would take them to Hogsmeade "and why couldn't Nikki have come here to ask you?"

Charlie shrugged as she opened the carriage door and climbed inside, "I dunno," she answered "But Nikki specifically asked for me and Riley, she didnt say why she wanted to meet us; she just does. Now get in, before I leave you behind"

Her Slytherin friends complied; as the girls climbed into the carriage alongside the Muggleborn and the boys took the next one. Most students had already gone down to the small town, and others were still at the castle getting ready. Since it was the weekend they had slept in. Before they had agreed to meet up with Nikki in the Three Broomsticks, Riley and Charlie had agreed to go window shopping with the Slytherin's and Riley wanted to check out the new book on Ancient Runes that she had skimmed across while reading _Witch Weekly_ with Pansy and Millicent the previous night, the Gryffindor just hoped that the book wasnt too expensive. Her interest in Ancient Runes had spiked after her last lesson, where they were learning how to decipher protection runes and how well they spells behind the symbols and how they worked when engraved into pendants, necklaces, bracelets and other things that a witch or wizard could wear. The lesson had also spiked her interest to the point where she was considering pursuing Anicent Runes into Higher Education.

Entering the bookstore, with Daphne, Millicent, Pansy and Charlie; Riley rushed towards the table labelled '_New Releases_' and picked up the new book. It was a rather thick tome with a nice black leather cover and in silver lettering were the words '_Anicent Runes: The Power Behind the Symbol_'. The Gryffindor glanced at the price tag and cringed before setting the book back down as ten Galleons glared back at her "Maybe if I save up my pocket money over the Summer, I can afford it next year" she told Charlie "Come on, its coming up to 12. Let's go find Nikki" and with a longing look at the book, the Gryffindor turned and left the bookstore leaving her friends to watch her go. Chewing her lower lip, Charlie reached into her pocket and pulled out the little money she had. It wasnt much just enough for sweets and lunch at the Three Broomsticks.

"Mum always did say that sugar was bad for me anyway," the Muggleborn Snake told her Slytherin friends as she counted out 10 Galleons, grabbed the Anicent Runes book from the table and approached the counter "I'd like the purchase this please"

The shop-keeper, an elderly man looked up at the sound of her voice "Ah, interested in the perks of Ancient Runes are you, my dear?" he asked "Quite fascinating subject, isnt it?"

"Actually," Charlie responded "I excell more in Care of Magical Creatures" she smiled "This book is actually for my best friend. She loves Anicent Runes, and I actually think she is thinking about taking it up as an Higher Education choice. But she can't afford the book, and I've decided to get it for her"

"Oh, sweet" the man nodded, before ringing her up. He wrapped the book up in brown paper and held it out to Charlie "I hope your friend appreciates your generosity" he smiled "10 Galleons, please"

Charlie paid and took the book "Thank you," she smiled, before leaving the store with the others. The four Slytherins met up with Riley outside the bookstore, as Daphne took the present from Charlie and promised Riley she could have it later, when they returned to Hogwarts. Then together the five teenage girls headed back towards the Three Broomsticks. Upon entry, Daphne, Millicent and Pansy located Blaise, Nathan and Draco on one end of the pub, while Charlie and Riley spotted Nikki on the otherside of the pub, but the former Slytherin wasnt alone.

"Who's that?" Riley asked, pointing at Nikki and the unfamiliar person

The door opened behind them "Who's who?" Adrian asked, entering behind the two Muggleborns.

"With Nikki?" Charlie asked, as Marcus dipped his cold hands down the back of her shirt. She gasped and shoved him away.

Marcus chuckled "That's Chad Young," he answered "He was a 7th year Ravenclaw, when Nikki, Adrian and I were in 4th year" he told his girlfriend and her best friend

"But why are they here together?" Charlie asked "I thought she was meeting us" she pointed to herself and Riley

"And us," Adrian pointed out, motioning to himself and Marcus

Charlie frowned "Man, we can't go anywhere without you guys!" she pouted

"We love you too, Charlie" Marcus grinned

The Muggleborn rolled her eyes "You know what I mean," she retorted, before making way through the crowd towards Nikki's table. The former Slytherin saw her coming and got up to greet her.

"Sorry, I couldn't make it to the second task" Nikki apologized "Everything had to be official"

Riley joined them "What did?" she asked, after Nikki had hugged her

Nikki glanced back at Chad, who nodded appropriately "Im engaged!" she then cried, a large smile almost splitting her face in half as she held up her left hand. Momentarily stunned, Adrian and Marcus stared at their friend; before were knocked back to reality as Charlie and Riley let out girlish squeals as they gathered around the former Slytherin to look at the simple silver right, with a small assortment of beautiful diamonds. "and I wanted you four to be the first to meet my fiance," she told the three Slytherins and Gryffindor "Marcus, Adrian, you'll remember Chad from school" Nikki pointed out, before pulling Riley and Charlie forward "Chad, these are the Muggleborns I was telling you about. Practically been my little sisters since they started three years ago, this Riley Spirit of Gryffindor," she patted Riley on the shoulder "and this trouble maker..." she nudged Charlie "Is Charlie Hunter of Slytherin"

"Yes, I remember them" Chad nodded "But its a pleasure to finally meet you, personally. Nikki's told me so much about you, that I feel I've known you since day one"

Nikki blushed as she slide back into the booth and moved to sit beside her fiance

"Please, sit" Chad motioned for them to sit down "We have much to discuss; and something important to ask"

The students took their seats, Charlie sliding in beside Nikki as Marcus slid in beside her. Adrian and Riley taking the opposite side of the booth beside Chad. "Get anything you want," the former Ravenclaw said, as a waitress made her way to their table "This is my treat" they each ordered -Charlie ordering anything suitable for a vegetarian- and the waitress disappeared and returned a moment later and set it in front of them.

"So what's so important that you couldn't come to the castle, to see me?" Charlie asked "or us rather"

"Well," Nikki began "as you now know about Chad and I, the wedding is coming this summer. The invites are about to go out, but before that can happen I had something very important to ask you"

Charlie looked up from her butterbeer "Which is?"

"Would you and Riley; be my Maids of Honor?" Nikki asked. The Butterbeer passed Charlie's lips, but the Muggleborn -who had been taken by surprise- inhaled sharply started coughing as the drink flooded her lungs rather than her stomach. Covering her mouth Charlie tried to unblock her air ways, as Marcus rubbed circles in her back. Finally she was able to breathe again.

Chad looked exceptional "Are you alright?" he asked

Charlie nodded "Im fine. Just took me by surprise," she answered, before turning to Nikki

"It was a hard decision for me to make," Nikki explained "My don't really approve, but its my wedding. My cousins are my bridesmaids, Chad's little sister is our flower girl. And his two best friends from school, are his best men. And like I said you and Riley are like my sisters, please? You'd make it one of the best days of my life if you'd say yes"

Riley glanced across at Charlie, who smiled "Of course I will," the Slytherin accepted "Rils?"

"Who am I to say no?" the Gryffindor asked

Nikki looked delighted "I'll just have Jenn send me your measurements for your dresses"

After the wedding talk was out of the way, Chad changed the topic to school and the tournament "Nikki tells me, your a champion, Charlie" he looked at the Muggleborn expectantly "How'd that work?"

"Wish I knew," Charlie answered "They still don't know who entered me or Harry; and if it wasnt for the magical contract, I would have refused to participate! These past couple of months have been a nightmare" she shrugged "With the occasional dream come true...but nightmarish nonetheless"

Marcus placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him "Just be thankful you've got us," he told her

"Yeah," Charlie nodded "I got you now!"

"How has Maya been?" Nikki asked, picking up on Charlie's tone "giving you anymore trouble?"

Riley shook her head "Pretty much leaves her alone now," she answered

"I still say she's up to something," Charlie answered "What she was doing first term, you don't just start something like that and then walk away. She's just biding her time. I know it...I can feel it"

Chad frowned "You can feel it?"

"Don't ask!" everyone, apart from Charlie answered.

The Muggleborn frowned "Hey!" she cried, bringing laughter from her friends

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

After leaving Nikki and Chad in Hogsmeade, Marcus, Charlie, Riley and Adrian began the trek back up the Hogwarts. The other fourth year Slytherins had already disappeared from the Three Broomsticks long before their friends and despite looking around the villiage, the four that remained couldnt find them anywhere. Faces bent against the icy winds that were starting to blow the four friends pushed onwards. Adrian's hand clamped around Riley's shoulder as the wind sent the Gryffindor staggering back down the hill as Charlie linked arms with Marcus as they trudged onwards. Finally they were on the road between Hogsmeade and Hogwarts, and only stopped when Riley frowned and pointed towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest "Is that Mr. Crouch?" she asked

Charlie looked up and spotted the man, Riley was pointing at disappear into the trees "Dunno," she shrugged "But something's wrong! Come on!" and she started forwards, breaking into a sprint as she approached the spot where the man had disappeared. Entering the trees first -despite her friends yelling at her to not go in- the Muggleborn Slytherin skidded to a halt as seconds later Riley crashed into the back of her and sent her onto the ground with a soft thump. "Oh no..."

"What?" Riley asked "What is it?"

Marcus reached down and pulled Charlie back to her feet, as his eyes widened at the sight before him "Merlin! Mr. Crouch!"

Adrian and Riley crowded around their two friends and looked down into the snow covered grounds. There with his eyes wide open in shock and fear, not a single injury to his person was Mr. Barty Crouch, one of the Judges of the Triwizard Tournament.

"Killing curse," Adrain commented

Riley squeaked "are you sure?" she asked

"Pretty sure," Adrian nodded "I doubt its natural causes..."

Charlie shook her head "Even natural causes leave _some_ sort of mark!" she pointed out "He's injury-free. I think its safe to say he's a victim of the Killing Curse"

"But question remains," Marcus spoke, his grip tightening on Charlie as he pulled her in, as if protecting her from something "Who did it?"

The question hung in the silence...no one knew the answer.

* * *

**A/N: Im once again knackered! Sorry its so late.**

**Question time: I have been asked if Nikki will hold anything against Charlie and Harry for the death of Cedric, since they are cousins. But here's the thing...I don't know whether I should kill him off or save him? What do you all think? Do you think I should follow the book and kill Cedric off? Or keep it original and have him survive? Let me know in a review. Thanks. This is very important, because I'll need it for the Third task.**

**Review (Greatly Appreciated)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 18/02/2011 at 04:21am_


	17. Never Whole Again

_Harry Potter_

_Courage_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Marcus/OC_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_This year, their greatest test will become their darkest hour; as Charlie and Harry realize that 'Courage is not the towering oak that sees storms come and go; it is the fragile blossom that opens in the Snow'_

**Author's Note: **_Chapter dedicated too - _**DJScales, ItzKevin97, Forever Dreaming Grace, VeryPotterFan, Razmend, Child Of The Night Wolves13, Carolina** _and_ **Krasni**._ Thanks for the amazing reviews everyone; and im happy each of you answered the poll at the bottom of the page; it has now been closed since the new chapter is here and 4 people believe that I should keep Cedric, 2 believe that his death his both benefits and drawbacks and 1 person thinks that I should just kill him off, to ceate tension between Nikki, Charlie and Harry. Unfortuntaley; I cant bring myself to do that too Charlie and Nikki simply because I love them both together._

* * *

**Never Whole Again**

* * *

Charlie moved closer to Mr. Crouch and touched the hand that was placed over his chest as if it were a sign of remorse "Someone go get Dumbledore," she mumured over her shoulder to Marcus, Adrian and Riley. None of which moved.

"Charlie..." Adrian started

But the Muggleborn Slytherin wasn't having it "NOW!" she snapped. Marcus, Riley and Adrian jumped at her sudden outburst, and seconds later Adrian and Riley were heading up the grassy slope towards the Hogwarts Castle.

Marcus, meanwhile remained behind as Charlie sat in the snow beside Mr. Crouch, head in her hands "Hey," he spoke, his voice unusualy quiet "Are you okay?" he asked. She didnt answer her, she didnt even acknowledge him. "Charlie!" he stated, placing a hand on her shoulder and lowering himself onto the ground beside her "Its gonna be okay...Riley and Adrian have gone to get Dumbledore..."

"I know," the Muggleborn nodded

"Then what's come over you?" the Pureblood asked "One minute your fine and now you're like a time bomb"

Charlie shook her head "I don't know," she answered "I think it's just seeing the results of any Unforgiveable freaks me out. I mean, I don't scare easily, but after my first year and Quirrell with the torture curse..." she shuddered, as the memory resurfaced. Marcus tightened his hold on her "I guess I just sympathsise more now, with victims of the Unforgiveables; because I know the terror they must have gone through leading up to the attack!"

"What happened to you in first year is nothing compared to some of the cases," Marcus responded "Two Aurors were attacked a little after The Dark Lord fell, and they're in St Mungo's, so I'd consider yourself lucky"

He felt Charlie tense.

"Lucky?" she asked, her voice low "I wasnt lucky...or Brave...or whatever else people have said I was during that time!" she spoke, her voice growing stronger and angrier by the minute "I was 11 years old! I was scared and all I can remember doing is screaming and thinking '_What the Hell is going on!'_ I just wanted it to stop!" this time instead of shuddering, her body shook violently.

Marcus stared at her fearfully; he'd never seen her act like this before.

"And ever since my first year," the Muggleborn continued, her voice cracking "It would seem that there's been something at this school that has tried to kill me! I mean, why me? Harry I can understand! Voldemort tried to kill him when he was a baby it was only natural that he try again, given the fact that he was still alive. If he was dead, obviously first year wouldnt have happened..." she was rambling "...but second year, it was Harry and I who were accused of being the Heirs of Slytherin, and then Voldemort's 16-year-old self tried to do us both in!" she drew in a shuddering breath "Then last year...I got off again, we all did, because we managed to free Sirius Black and put Wormtail away;" she shook her head "But then this year, the whole Tournament? Why was I entered? Why was Harry entered? The only conclusion I can draw up is that it has something to do with Voldemort!"

"How do you work that one out?" Marcus asked

Charlie glanced up at him "Look at it logically," she spoke "First year, Harry and I are roped into retrieving the stone and Voldemort tried to kill us! Second year, we saved Ginny Weasley and Voldemort tried to kill us! Third year, Wormtail and Sirius Black returned, Sirius to clear his name and Wormtail tried to escape to return to Voldemort. Who were the two people at the root of it all? Harry and Myself!" she sighed "It all makes sense, Marcus, Voldemort has got to be behind all this!"

"But it doesnt explain why he's targeting you!" the older Slytherin argued "Your a Muggleborn! Why would you be so important to him?"

Charlie shrugged "I dunno," she answered, leaning into his embrace as he held her tighter "That's one piece of the puzzle, I havent worked out yet"

The two fell silent; just sitting together alongside Mr. Crouch's body awaiting the return of Adrian, Riley and Dumbledore. No words were spoken between them as Charlie's theory run through their minds. The Muggleborn couldnt help but feel she was grasping at straws, but maybe there was reason behind her thinking. Maybe others would have thought of it as illogoical thinking...but just maybe there was some logic behind it all. Soon footsteps reached the couple, who broke apart and looked up at the sound of Riley's voice.

"Charlie?" the Gryffindor called

"Back here," Charlie called out, and seconds later Riley, Adrian and Dumbledore appeared. The two Slytherins quickly jumped to their feet as their Headmaster swooped down on Crouch and they rejoined their friends.

Dumbledore waved his wand over Crouch and mumbled something under his breath, before nodding to himself, before standing and pointing his wand in the direction of Hagrid's hut. He muttered another spell before something silver shot out of the wand and disappeared between the trees. Riley frowned.

"A Patronus," Charlie answered "He's calling for Hagrid, without leaving the scene"

The Gryffindor turned to her friend "How did you know that?"

"Professor Lupin told me last year," the Slytherin answered "He said my Phoenix should be able to do it, when my magic gets stronger"

"You have a Phoenix patronus?" Adrain asked.

Charlie nodded, before grinning as her friend muttered something about not being able to produce a patronus even at 18. Minutes after Dumbledore had called for Hagrid, the Gamekeeper appeared with Fang beside him, the boarhound bounded towards Charlie and brushed up against her. "Hi Fang," the girl in question smiled, as she patted his head and looked up as Dumbledore spoke.

"Hagrid, I want you to escort these four back to the castle" the Headmaster instructed "and could you please fetch Alastor..."

"No, need Dumbledore" came a gruff voice, and the four students turned to see Professor Moody ample towards them out of breath "Snape said something about Crouch...came straight down...Merlin's beard!" he cursed, both his eyes settling on the body of the Ministry official "and you found him, did you, Hunter?" he asked, his magical eye swivelling onto Charlie.

The Muggleborn glared "Actually, Riley pointed him out!" she retorted "I just suggested we follow him!"

"Into the Forbidden Forest, eh?" Moody questioned

Charlie continued to glare at Moody "Good thing I did!" she snapped "Or he could have been out here, for who knew how long!"

"Okay Charlie," Dumbledore said, his voice sounding soothing and reassuring, as if he knew exactly how Charlie felt at this particular moment "Alastor. We need to do a full sweep of this forest, whoever did this could still be here. Hagrid, will you please return these four to my office, I wish to speak with them, when I return. The password is Cockroach Clusters."

Riley grimmaced.

Hagrid nodded "Of course, Headmaster" he turned to the students "Come on, Charlie," he told the Slytherin firmly, who was still glaring angrily at Moody. Turning the young Slytherin around the Gamekeeper marched the four students back up the grassy slope towards the headmasters office, where he dropped them off and then returned to the grounds to help in the search.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Once inside Dumbledore's office, Charlie approached the desk and sat down, pulling her knees up to her chest and burying her head in them as she wrapped her arms around them to keep herself upright on the chair. She couldnt help but wonder why this was happening...and now? Of all times to find Barty Crouch dead, while the Triwizard Tournament was coming to an end! Was there a significant reason behind this, or was it just a spur of the moment type thing, but one question still remained, who had killed Barty and why? What could anyone get out of killing him? She, Charlie didnt know much on the man only that he worked for the Ministry of Magic and had been the person who had gotten the Triwizard Tournament reinstated, he had been the person to tell her and Harry that they had no choice but to participate when their names came out of the Goblet. But other than that he didnt sound or seem like a bad guy!

"Charlie, are you sure you're okay?" Riley asked, approaching her best friend and touching her shoulder. In all fairness, the Gryffindor was scared, she had never seen Charlie react like this before.

"Im fine," came a muffled response "I just wanna curl up in bed and go to sleep, hopefully this will all be like a bad dream in the morning!"

Glancing back over her shoulder at Marcus, Riley gave him a searching glance "What did she tell you?" she asked, as she approached her bestfriends boyfriend

"Something along the lines of feeling connected too other victims of the Unforgiveables," Marcus answered

Adrian frowned "How?"

"Because she's suffered the torture curse," Marcus responded "but then she went onto say about the Tournament and how she thinks the Dark Lord is behind it, or something like that." he glanced his the Muggleborn "Maybe she'll explain it better once she has calmed down"

Riley nodded "I hope so," she glanced back at Charlie "because I've never seen her like this before, not even when her dad died!"

"When did her dad die?" Adrian asked

The Gryffindor glanced around at him "about 10 years ago," she answered

"So Charlie was only four?"

Riley nodded "Yeah, we had been playing on the streets of Spinner's End, just outside her front door," she explained "Her dad came out, he was heading to work. Charlie spotted him and asked him to play with us, he told us he couldnt and he'd play when he got home. Charlie didnt like that...she was only a kid, she just wanted to play; but she got so upset that she screamed after him, shouting things like 'I hate you!' and everything." she glanced down "Charlie's mum, had word that night that there had been an accident and Charlie's dad was in the middle of it! He didnt make it!"

The two purebloods looked sympathetic.

"I think," Riley continued "that's why she's so upset. Everytime she sees someone dead, she thinks of her dad and the last words she said to him!"

Marcus nodded "I hate you!"

Riley nodded "I guess the last word's Mr. Crouch will ever hear is the killing curse!" she mumbled

"What's this?" Charlie's voice rung out, she had moved from her seat and was now standing in front of basin of what appeared to be clear water. Except the water was more of a murky blueish white than it was clear. Riley and the two boys gathered around her.

"Its a pensieve," Marcus answered

The Muggleborns frowned "A what?"

"Something a witch or wizard uses to keep memories in," Adrian informed them "These must be Dumbledore's memories"

Charlie reached out to touch the swirling depths, Riley caught her hand "Charlie -" she started, before it felt like the whole room and tipped sideways and she was being pulled into the basin as Charlie lost her footing and fell forwards.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The room was dimly lit, there were no windows, merely torches along the wall casting shadows by flames. There were rows and rows of benches along the outside of the room upon which sat witches and wizards alike, all staring at the centre of the room and acting as if two Muggleborn witches hadnt just dropped into the room from above. In the centre of the room stood an empty chair, but there was something about the chair that gave the two Muggleborns the creeps, chains encircled the arms of it, as though its occupants were usually tied to it.

"Where are we?" Riley asked, picking herself up from the descent, Charlie was beside her but Marcus and Adrian had seemingly disappeared

Charlie shrugged "Dunno," she looked around "Where's Marcus? and Adrian?"

Riley shrugged in response "Oh no," she suddenly squeaked "Professor Dumbledore!"

"Where?" Charlie asked, looking around. And there sitting beside them was Albus Dumbledore "But how?" the Slytherin asked "he's down in the grounds..."

"Professor?" Riley asked, reaching out touch her headmaster, only for her hand to go right through him "Okay...freaking out now!" she stated, her eyes wide.

Charlie nodded "Didnt Marcus and Adrian mention something about memories?" she asked

"Yeah," Riley answered "You think we're in a memory?"

"Maybe," Charlie shrugged "I would ask the purebloods, but I don't know where they are!"

But before Riley could respond or say anything else, footsteps were heard on the marble floor beneath the bench on which they sat. The door on the opposite side of the wall opened and someone was escorted into the room flanked by two Dementors. Charlie felt her insides go cold. The Dementors were each gliding towards the cenre of the room, their skeleton hands wrapped around the arms of the man they were escourting, their faces were concealed as they stood tall. The man between them looked like he was about to faint and the two friends couldnt blame him.

"Igor Karkaroff," said a curt voice to the left of the two Muggleborns; they looked around only to come face to face with Mr. Crouch. "you have been brought from Azkaban at your own request to present evidence to this council"

Charlie and Riley exchanged looks, what was going on?

"Should your testimony prove consequential council may be prepared to order your immediate release" Crouch continued "Until such time, you remain in the eyes of the Ministry a convicted Death Eater"

"Death Eater?" Riley whispered "Karkaroff?"

Charlie shrugged

"Do you accept these terms?" Crouch asked

Karkaroff straightened himself in the chair "I do, sir" he agreed

"And what do you wish to present?" Crouch asked

"I have names, sir" Karkaroff went on "There was Rosier, Evan Rosier"

Crouch glanced at the parchment in front of him "Rosier is dead!" he confirmed

"There was Antonin Dolohov," Karkaroff supplied "I saw him torture countless Muggles and - and non-supporters of the Dark Lord"

"We already have apprehended Dolohov," Crouch informed the future Durmstrang Headmaster. "Anymore?"

"There was Rookwood! He was a spy"

Crouch paused "Augustus Rookwood?" he questioned "Of the Department of Mysteries?"

"Yeah, the same" Karkaroff nodded vigorously "I believe he used a network of well-placed wizards, both inside the Ministry and out, to collect information" he looked eager

Crouch considered him for a moment "Very well. Coucil will deliberate" he nodded "in the meantime, you will return to Azkaban"

"No! Wait, please!" Karkaroff yelled "Please, I have more! What about Snape? Severus Snape?"

Charlie gave a start as her blood ran cold.

"As the council is aware, i've given evidence on this matter," Dumbledore spoke, as he stood in the stands "Severus Snape was indeed a Death Eater and, prior to Lord Voldemort's downfall turned spy for us at great personal risk"

Karkaroff cried shirlly "It is a lie!"

"Today he's no more a Death Eater than I" Dumbledore finished

"Snape remains faithful to the Dark Lord," Karkaroff yelled

Crouch yelled for silence over the ruckus Karkaroff was making "Unless the witness possesses any genuine name of consequence this session is now concluded" he stated

But Karkaroff was finished "Oh, no, no, no," he muttered, shaking his head "I've heard about one more. The name." he was rambling, drawing out his words, to stay as far away from the Dementors as possible, both Charlie and Riley could see that "I know for a fact that this person took part in the capture and, by means of the Cruciatus Curse torture of the Auror Matthew Langston and his wife!"

"Look," Riley whispered, pointing across the hall to where a young man had just gotten to his feet

"The name," Mr. Crouch demanded "Give me the wretched name!"

The young man had started the descent down from his seat, as if ready to leave, but stopped when Karkaroff yelled out the name everyone was waiting for -

"Barty Crouch..." gasps echoed everywhere "...Junior" he finished

The young man across the hall panicked and tried to run, but was hit by a spell from the seats behind Charlie and Riley; and he was thrown backwards as Aurors surrounded him in seconds, pulling him into the room "Get your filthy hands off me, you pathetic little men!" he shouted, as he was pulled to stand in front of his father "Hello, father" he sneered

"You are no son of mine," Crouch mumured

Barty Crouch Junior yelled, as he struggled against the men holding him. Karkaroff watched happily from his seat; while meanwhile, Charlie and Riley were drawing up their own conclusions.

"I think girls, it is time to return to my office"

Charlie and Riley gave a start and whipped around, Albus Dumbledore was sitting either side of them

"Come on," the Dumbledore on their left stated, holding out his arm "Your friends are expecting you"

Then they were rising...and seconds later, they were back in the office they had left. Marcus and Adrian waiting for them.

"That was freaky," Riley commented, before glaring at Charlie "Im starting to sound like you now!"

The Slytherin frowned, shook her head and turned to Dumbledore "Professor..." she started

"Curiosity is not a sin, Charlie" the Headmaster interrupted her "But you should exercise caution. Its a Pensieve. Very useful if, like me, you find your mind a wee bit stretched. It allows me to see once more thing's I've already seen" he explained

Charlie frowned, as did her friends

"You see, I've searched and searched for something," Dumbledore continued to tell them "some small detail, something I might have overlooked, something that would explain why these terrible things have happened" he turned to face the students "Everytime I get close to an answer, it slips away!" he lowered himself into his chair "its maddening"

Charlie moved forward "Sir?" she spoke "Mr. Crouch's son..." she hesitated to him "What exactly happened to him?"

"He was sent to Azkaban," Dumbledore answered "Destroyed Barty to do it. But he had no choice, the evidence was overwhelming"

Riley, Marcus and Adrian exchanged looks behind Charlie, why did she care?

"Why do you ask?" Dumbledore asked

"Uh, because I know for a fact," Charlie started "That Harry and myself had a dream about him"

Dumbledore looked up startled "Please explain,"

"It was in the summer, before school" Charlie stated "In the dream, I was in a house. And Voldemort was there, only he wasnt quite human...and Mr. Lucas Malcolm was there too. And Mr. Crouch's son..."

Marcus, Adrian and Riley looked startled; this was a first that they had heard of this.

"Have there been others like this dream?" Dumbledore asked

"Yes sir," Charlie answered, shaking her head "Always the same one..."

Dumbledore brushed past her back towards the Pensieve

Glancing back at her friends Charlie frowned "Sir, these dreams..." she started again "...what Harry and I see, you don't think it's actually happening, do you?" her voice was nervous

"I think it's unwise for you to linger over these dreams, Charlie" Dumbledore answered, looking up at her "I think it's best if you simply..." he pressed his wand to his temple and withdrew a slivery strand of a sticky substance "...cast them away" he added the strand to the pensieve "You may leave" he nodded at the four of them "Oh, Charlie, Riley," he paused, turning to them "Please do not speak about Brandon's parents to anybody else. He has the right to let people know, when he is ready"

The two Muggleborns nodded "Yes, Professor" they promised, and turned to leave

"And -" Dumbledore started

The four students stopped and turned. Dumbledore was staring at Charlie, pointedly "You will be informed about the Third task tomorrow evening. Please could, Mr. Diggory, Mr. Potter and yourself head to the Quidditch pitch by 8:00pm tomorrow evening, Miss. Hunter?"

Charlie nodded "Yes, Professor. I'll tell them"

"Good girl," Dumbledore nodded "and good luck"

And the four friends left the office without another word.

* * *

**A/N: Next will be the Third task...and then the twist of the century. Have to go...up early tomorrow seeing as its the sisters 18th birthday. Taking her out for a meal. Night people.**

**Review (Please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighed (c) and belongs to xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 19/02/2011 at 04:16am_


	18. Surprise Guests

_Harry Potter_

_Courage_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Marcus/OC_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_This year, their greatest test will become their darkest hour; as Charlie and Harry realize that 'Courage is not the towering oak that sees storms come and go; it is the fragile blossom that opens in the Snow'_

**Author's Note: **_Chapter dedicated too: _**DJScales, ItzKevin97, Alieen Autarkeia, Child Of The Night Wolves13, Forever Dreaming Grace, Razmend** _and_ **Carolina.**

* * *

**Surprise Guests**

* * *

**MINISTRY OFFICAL AND TRIWIZARD JUDGE FOUND DEAD IN THE FORBIDDEN FOREST SURROUNDING HOGWARTS**

_Ministry offical, Bartemius Crouch Sr. was found dead yesterday afternoon by the Killing Curse on the outer grounds of the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Four Hogwarts students - including Marcus Flint and Fifth Champion Charlie Hunter - along with two other students found the body as they were making their way to Hogwarts from Hogsmeade._

_Bartemius Crouch was Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement during the First Wizarding War against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and also the Head of the Wizardamot during his fall, but resigned upon having to send hisonly son, Bartemius Crouch Jr. to Azkaban after he was convicted of being a Death Eater. Mr. Crouch, who was one of the judges of the Triwizard Tournament which is being hosted at Hogwarts this year. It is unclear of who commited this heinous crime and sadly this reporter has not been permitted to question the four who found him._

_Bartemius Crouch..._

Marcus folded the morning edition of the _Daily Prophet_ and glanced at Charlie who was sitting beside him at the breakfast table; her head lying on his shoulder and she was staring into space, paying no attention to what was going on around her. Ever since they had discovered the body of Barty Crouch yesterday afternoon, everyone had been asking them how they had managed to stumble across the body and why they were in the Forbidden Forest to begin with. It was really disturbing, this whole year had been nothing but danger and maybe her illogical way of thinking was starting to make sense, at least to him. Whatever was going on clearly wasnt a coincidence, someone obviously wanted to hurt both Charlie and Potter - which was why their names had been added to the Goblet of Fire - and it was possible that Mr. Crouch had gotten close to finding out who that person was and he had to be dealt with before he could tell Dumbledore of who this person was. That was simple. What was proving difficult for him to understand and swallow, was why Charlie drew up the connection to the Dark Lord, he still didnt understand _why_ the Dark Lord would want to harm Charlie in anyway; she was a Muggleborn and therefore someone the Dark Lord wouldnt identify with in any means possible, unless of course he was looking to wipe out the Muggle race like he had tried to do 14-years ago. But if that were true then why enter her into the Triwizard Tournament? Why not track her down in the Muggleworld and kill her then?

That was simple. But was it possible that all this did somehow lead back to the Dark Lord? After all he had been the one who tore families apart during the first Wizarding world war, was it possible that what Charlie had described last night to Dumbledore about the reoccuring dream she had been having; was it possible that the Dark Lord was still alive? Just waiting to be resurrected or something of the sort? He shuddered inwardly at the possiblity of that ever coming true, although a slight fear made his blood run cold at the possibility of the Dark Lord's return; He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was high on blood purity and keeping all purebloods within their own segment of society if he ever returned it was a guarantee that he would not approve of Marcus's relationship with Charlie. Because he came from a high ranking Pureblood family and she was a low Muggle family. The older pureblood tensed at the thought of what his parents would do if the Dark Lord told them that he did not approve of Marcus's choice of a girlfriend. Because that's what Charlie would be to him if his parents were involved in his relationship according to them that's all she would be useful for, just the past summer his father had told him that even if he pursued his interest in the young Muggleborn that she would never make a decent wife in the future. But he wasnt even thinking that far ahead; all he cared about was after three long years of learning alongside Charlie, falling deeper in love with her every passing day, he finally had made her his!

_And no one is gonna change that_ he thought _not my parents! Not even the Dark Lord!_

"Your tense," Charlie's voice cut through his thoughts, startling him because he hadnt realized she was even paying attention to what was going on around her, he felt her move beside him and looked down to see her blue orbs staring back at him "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he answered, with a shake of his head

Charlie narrowed her eyes at him "Whatever you say," she responded and he knew that she didnt believe him. But that was one of the best thing about Charlie, she didnt press the matter further in any situation. She would wait for whoever had the problem to talk to her rather than press the matter further and lose her chance to help.

"How you feeling this morning?"

"Tired," Charlie answered, turning back to stare at the _Daily Prophet_ "I had that dream again last night"

"The one with Malcolm, Crouch and You-Know-Who?" Marcus asked, dropping his voice so that their friends wouldnt hear them

Charlie nodded "Yeah," she mumbled "Except this time they _knew_ I was there!"

"What did they say?" Marcus asked, with a frown

"Dunno," Charlie shrugged "Woke up before I could find out, that's why I feel so drained this morning," she paused "You dont actually think I there...do you?"

The older pureblood frowned "What you mean like you Apparated out of Hogwarts in your sleep?"

Charlie nodded

"No," he answered simply "Thats impossible"

"How?"

"Because you cant Apparate or Disapparate in or out of Hogwarts grounds," he told her "There's magical wards up to stop magic getting in or out. Its how the Headmasters protected Hogwarts from Dark Magic during You-Know-Who's rise to power all those years ago"

Charlie tilted her head and glanced up at him "How did you manage to fail your NEWTs last year?" she asked

"Would you believe me if I said you were the reason for my distraction last year?" Marcus asked, with a smirk

Charlie glared "Don't blame me!" she responded

"Well," Marcus breathed out "If you hadnt been so beautiful, maybe I could concentrate more"

The Muggleborn rolled her eyes and shoved him away "You're going mushy on me!" she retorted "Maybe we should ask Dumbledore for a re-sort...Hufflepuff would probably be a good enough house for you now!" she teased

"And take me away from you?" he gasped, mockingly "Never!"

Charlie chuckled and shook her head "Just don't go changing on me," she told him "You should know by now im not the 'Lovey-dovey' type of girl"

"No, your the 'rough and tough' type" Marcus answered her "I think that's why I like you so much; your different to many girls your age!"

"Most girls my age would never be able to make it through what I've been through; let alone seen in the past 4 years of my education"

Marcus nodded "Good point,"

While this playful conversation had been going on between the Slytherin couple, the rest of Charlie's year-mates were fretting about their up-coming exams. One of which was supposed to be that morning "Why does History of Magic have to be so boring?" Nathan complained, as he looked through his notes -of the lack of- "I am gonna fail this exam!"

"What does it matter?" Pansy asked "Its not like any of us are gonna be historians when we leave Hogwarts"

Nathan shrugged "My parents disapprove of failed grades," he answered

Draco looked up at his cousin "You're parents are crazy!" he pointed out "I doubt they're gonna worry about your grades. Besides, you havent seen them in 14-years!"

"Fine!" Nathan spat "You're parents disapprove of failed grades!"

The platnium blonde glared at his cousin.

"Cut it out you two!" Charlie cut across the two of them "Don't make me separate you! Nath, think positive...if you go into an exam with negative thoughts then your only gonna fail, because that's all you think you can achieve! Draco, some parents actually care about their kids grades" she added to the blonde "So Nathan hasnt seen his parents since he was practically a toddler, that doesnt mean they don't care about him!"

The other fourth year Slytherins stared at their muggleborn friend in surprise

"Wow," Adrian spoke "Where did that come from?" he asked

Charlie shrugged "Arguing isnt helping them pass their exams," she pointed out "Its not helping anyone!" she glanced up at the Gryffindor table to see Riley looking in her direction, before nodding towards the Great Hall doors. The Slytherin nodded and watched as her Gryffindor friends got to their feet. "I'll see you guys later," Charlie then told her friends, before grabbing her things from under the table "Good luck for your exam," she told her friends, then kissed Marcus quickly before hurrying towards Riley and Harry who were waiting at the Great Hall doors.

They had much to discuss; but the Great Hall wasnt a place to discuss their matters.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"Snape was a Death Eater?" Ron questioned, as he sat across from Charlie and Riley in the school library. Between them were History of Magic books, notes and anything else Riley, Ron and Hermione needed to revise for their History of Magic exam which was timed to take place during that morning "and Dumbledore _trusts_ him? Even though he knows he is a Death Eater?"

Charlie glared "Was!" she inputted "Snape _was_ a Death Eater!"

"My dad told be before, that once you're a Death Eater, you never stop being a Death Eater!" Ron told her "So technically Snape still is a Death Eater!"

"Not necessarily," Charlie countered "He doesnt remain loyal to the Dark Lord. And if Dumbledore believes him then so should we!"

Ron glared across the table "You're only sticking up for him because he's your Head of House," he retorted angrily "If you were in Gryffindor, or even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, you'd probably agree with me"

"Probably!" Charlie snapped "But the fact remains that he _is_ my Head of House, and Slytherins are loyal to one another! No matter what generation of Slytherin you are!" she pointed out "Like Dumbledore said in his pensieve, Professor Snape turned spy for us with very personal risk; if Voldemort had found out then he could have easily killed Snape for treason"

The red grumbled under his breath, something that earned him a kick in the shin from under the table by Charlie; but also an evil glare from the Slytherin that caused him to shrink backwards away from her. Harry, who had been silent up until this point turned to Charlie "What else did you see?" he asked

"Mr. Crouch's son," Riley answered, as Charlie tore her gaze away from Ron "Barty Crouch Junior. He was a convicted Death Eater; sentanced to life in Azkaban -"

Charlie cut across her best friend "Clearly his life sentance got lowered, because I swear he was in my dream!"

"And mine," Harry nodded "given our dreams are the same" he pointed at the Slytherin

"Voldemort, Malcolm and Crouch," Charlie ticked off on her fingers "three people who appear in both our dreams? Im guessing their the same...what else could it be?"

Harry shrugged

"This still doesnt answer everything," Riley spoke "Like who put your name into the Goblet of Fire..."

Ron jumped in again "Do you think You-Know-Who has anything to do with all these disappearances?" he asked "You know, what's that witch from the Ministry's name? The one my dad was talking about over the summer...Ber...no that's not it..." he was rambling "Begins with a 'B' I know that much. Uh...Britney...no...Becky..." he shook his head "No, that's not it either..."

"Bertha?" Hermione asked

"That's it!" Ron exclaimed, earning a stern look from Madam Pince "Bertha Jorkins! You don't think You-Know-Who found her and did something to he, do you?"

Riley frowned "Hasnt she been in the _Daily Prophet_?" she asked "Pronounced missing and persumed Dead?"

Ron nodded "Maybe You-Know-Who found her, questioned her for information and then killed her so she couldnt tell anyone that he was alive"

His friends stared at him curiously

"What?" he asked frowned

"Nothing," Charlie answered "Just...where the hell did that come from?"

The red head grinned "Im not just another pretty face," he teased

The Muggleborn Slytherin rolled her eyes "You can be such a muggle at times," she told him; and the five of them went back to studying...well, Riley, Hermione and Ron went back to studying, while Charlie and Harry talked about what was happening down at the Quidditch pitch later that night.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Later that evening at 7:45pm; Charlie left her Slytherin friends in the dungeons, and went upstairs. She had only just reached the Entrance Hall when Harry came down the marble staircase from the Gryffindor tower and Cedric was coming up from the Hufflepuff common room behind her. "Hey," she greeted the two of them "So, any ideas on what we're about to be told?" she asked

"Fleur keeps going on about underground tunnels," Cedric answered "she reckons we've got to find treasure..."

Harry quirked a curious eyebrow "That doesnt sound too bad,"

"It sounds way to easy," Charlie pointed out "You'd think the Third task would be the hardest of them all! You know? First - easy, Second - medium and Third - difficult!"

The boys nodded, as they walked down the dark lawn to the Quidditch stadium, turned through a gap in the stands, and walked out onto the pitch. Except the Quidditch pitch was no longer smooth and flat, like it had been many years before. It looked as though somebody had been building long, low walls all over it, twisting and criss-crossing in every direction.

"What have they done to it?" Cedric asked indignantly, stopping dead

Harry shook his head "They look like hedges," and he bent down to examine the nearest one

"Am I glad Marcus and Nikki arent here," Charlie muttered, although she too couldnt believe that they had destroyed the Quidditch pitch. She didnt play, but she was a rapid fan...especially when Slytherin were playing.

"Hello there!" called a cheery voice

Ludo Bagman was standing in the middle of the pitch with Krum and Fleur, exchanging looks the three Hogwarts champions made their way towards the others; climbing over the edges (or in Charlie's case, being helped over by Cedric and Harry). Fleur smiled brightly at them as they approached, as Krum continued to look as glum as he always did. "What do you think?" Bagman asked "Growing nicely, arent they? Give them a month and Hagrid'll have them twenty foot high"

"How long did it take to get them like this?" Charlie asked

"Not long," Bagman answered

The Slytherin nodded "So they were started after Christmas?" she asked. Bagman nodded.

"Why?" Cedric asked

"Oh no reason," Charlie answered "But I was down here with Marcus two days before the second task remember? And there was no sign of any hedges,"

The Hufflepuff nodded as he remembered, he had come to tell Charlie about the second task and he too had to admit that he didnt remember any hedges growning.

"These were put in after the second task," Bagman assured her "But don't worry, you'll have your Quidditch pitch back to normal once the task is over! Now, I imagine you can guess what we're making here?"

No one answered...until -

"Maze," Krum answered

"That's right!" Bagman exclaimed. Charlie shrunk back away from the over-hyped gentleman. Yes, she was hyperactive at times, but this was taking it to whole new levels. Especially for someone of Bagman's age. "A maze! The third task is really straightforward. The Triwizard Cup will be placed in the centre of the maze. The first champion to touch it will recieve full marks"

Fleur and Charlie exchanged looks "So we seemply 'ave to get through the maze?" the French girl asked

_That sounds too easy_ Charlie thought

"There will be obstacles," said Bagman "Hagrid is providing a number of creatures...then there will be spells that must be broken...all that sort of thing, you know?"

Charlie and Harry looked nervous, Hagrid's idea of creatures were monstrous things like a three headed dog, a dragon...and god knew what else he was interested in "Hagrid, isnt the only person providing creatures is he?" the Slytherin asked nervously "I mean, Care of Magical Creatures is Professor Carmichael's area of expertise, shouldnt you be asking her?"

"Oh, she will be deciding along with Hagrid," Bagman nodded quickly

Although Charlie had the foreboading feeling that he hadnt even asked Jenn about what creatures they should use.

"Now, the champions who are leading on points will get a head start into the maze," Bagman nodded at Charlie "Then Mr. Diggory, followed by Mr. Potter, then Mr. Krum and lastly Miss. Delacour. But you'll all be in with a fighting chance, depending on how well you get past the obstacles. Should be fun, eh?"

Harry, Charlie and Cedric exchanged looks again, they had been at Hogwarts long enough to know what kind of creatures Hagrid found interesting, which was why the two boys were rather pleased when Charlie asked if Jennifer Carmichael would be picking the creatures also. She wasnt someone who would put students up against something if she believed they couldnt handle it. Especially when one of the champions was someone she classed as her own daughter, it was obvious to everyone that Jenn had a soft spot for Charlie. However, no one voiced their opinions or thoughts and soon Bagman was dismissing them.

"Very well - if you havent got any questions, we'll go back up to the castle, shall we? Its a bit chilly..."

The three Hogwarts champion's bid a goodnight to Fleur and Krum as they returned to their ship and carriage; and Cedric, Harry and Charlie headed up the grassy slope towards Hogwarts castle. Bagman called out to them from behind "Harry, may I have a word?" he asked "Alone, possibly?"

"Its past curfew, Mr. Bagman" Charlie pointed out

"I will see that Mr. Potter returns to his common room, Miss. Hunter" Bagman nodded "You may continue on with Mr. Diggory"

Cedric placed his hand on Charlie's shoulder and tried to lead her away, but the Muggleborn stopped a few feet away "Can we wait for Harry?" she asked "I don't trust Bagman..."

"Why not?" Cedric asked

"Intuition," the Slytherin answered "When he touched me, I had a strange vibe from him...like he's hiding something"

The Hufflepuff looked confused but nodded "Okay, we'll wait" he promised

"Thanks," Charlie smiled and turned back to Bagman and Harry. After a short conversation Harry was headed towards his friends once more, once he was level with the Slytherin and Hufflepuff the three of them returned to thier common room's and their friends, who had waited up for them.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Over the next couple of week's Harry and Charlie did nothing but practice, practice...and more practice. Even when their friends were sitting their exams and the Hogwarts grounds looked nothing but inviting, the fourth and fifth champions of the Triwizard Tournament did nothing but shut themselves away in the Gryffindor common room and practice "Can't we just kidnap, Mrs. Norris?" Harry asked, one Monday afternoon as he lay on the floor of the Gryffindor common room, Charlie had just hit him with a Stunning spell which had sent him flying across the common room and onto the floor.

"No!" Charlie cried "I don't like that cat as much as you, Harry. But the fact remains that i'm a huge animal lover! You will not kidnap Mrs. Norris!"

The Gryffindor pouted

"Wipe that look off your face," Charlie snapped "come on...we've still got an hour's worth of practice left" and she switched sides with Harry. It was his turn to use the Stunning spell on her "Oh, and if I go back to the Slytherin common room with bruises, you'd better run."

"Why?" Harry asked

Charlie smirked "Because there's only so much I can do in holding Marcus, Adrian, Draco, Nathan and Blaise off" she pointed out

"I hate that you have a boyfriend," Harry told her "takes the fun out of beating you up"

The Muggleborn smirked "You couldnt beat me up, even if you tried!" she retorted, blocking his spell and sending one straight back "Sorry! Reflex!"

Harry groaned as he hit the floor once more and glared up at the ceiling.

The night before the third and final task was nerve-wracking, but all Harry and Charlie cared about was this was the final hurdle. No matter how bad they did, in a few hours the Tournament would be all over, which was one of the biggest reliefs they had felt all year.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The next morning at breakfast, Charlie was greeted by Professor Snape who swept amongst his Slytherins while they chatted happily about the task that was scheduled to take place that evening down in the Quidditch Stadium. "Miss. Hunter," Snape spoke in a formality that made Charlie feel that she had done something wrong "the Champion's are all congregating in the chamber off the Hall after breakfast" he informed her

"You mean the trophy room?" Charlie asked

Snape nodded "Yes"

"But why?" Adrian asked "The task isnt until tonight..."

"Im aware of that, Pucey!" Snape sneered "the Champions' families have been invited to watch the final task." he explained "this is simply a chance for you to greet them"

Charlie's eyes widened in response "My mum's here?" she asked

"Yes, along with Miss. Spirits mother also" Snape confirmed "and Professor Carmichael's son will be attending too"

The Muggleborn Slytherin smiled it had been a while since she last saw William, it would be nice to see him again. After giving the message, Snape swept away and Charlie turned back to her friends who were preparing to leave for the beginning of their exams. "Which do you have first today?" she asked

"Charms," Daphne answered "Theory now and practical later, before the task"

Charlie nodded and turned to Adrian and Marcus "And you?" she asked

"Defence," Adrian answered "Theory first"

"Practical later," Marcus answered, before dipping his head and pressing a kiss to Charlie's lips "have fun with your mum," he told her "We'll see you later"

Charlie nodded and kissed him back "Good luck for your exam" she smiled

"Hey what about us?" Draco frowned

Charlie turned in his direction "What? You want a kiss too?"

Draco glared "No!"

The Muggleborn smirked "Good luck you guys," she told her year-mates "I'll see you at Lunch!"

Her friends nodded and left the Great Hall for their exams; and the Slytherin champion turned towards the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables too see Harry and Cedric getting up and moving towards the trophy room. She followed them and the three entered the room at the same time; immediately Cedric was pulled away by his parents leaving Charlie and Harry to look around in interest; Krum was across the room speaking in rapid Bulgarian with his dark-haired other and father, on the otherside of the room was Fleur who was jabbering away in French to her mother, Gabrielle clutching her mother's hand happily; and there...in front of the fireplace was Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Hunter and Mrs. Spirit, all staring at Harry and Charlie, and beaming happily.

"Mum!" Charlie cried, as she launched herself across the room and into her mother's arms "You're here! Your actually here!" she pulled away and turned to Riley's mother "Auntie Carol!" and she pulled them both into another hug.

Serena and Carol chuckled, as the former kissed her daughter's cheek and the latter patted her 'nieces' head "Its lovely to see you too, Charlie" Carol smiled "How you feeling?"

"Nervous," Charlie answered "but in a few hours it will all before!"

"Then we best keep you alive, until then" Serena smiled "Oh, and Charlie...never scare me like this again, please? When Jenn explained what this Tournament was all about, I nearly had a heart attack"

Charlie looked guilty "Im sorry mum, but you do understand that I didnt enter right?" she asked

"I know, baby" Serena nodded

"So, are you gonna show us around?" Carol asked "I think its only the infirmary and this room of the castle we've seen"

The Slytherin grinned "Do you want the grand tour?" she asked with a smile. Carol and Serena nodded "Then lets go..." she turned to Harry and the Weasleys "Hey Harry, im gonna go show my Mum and aunt Carol around, you staying here or do you wanna come?"

Mrs. Weasley looked up at Charlie, having not be properly introduced to the young Slytherin before "ah, you must be Charlie" she smiled "Im Mrs. Weasley, dear. Ron's mother"

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am," Charlie smiled

"Please, call me Mrs. Weasley" the plump woman smiled cheerfully "Room for a few more on your tour?"

Charlie nodded "Of course," she smiled, and then she and Harry led the way out of the trophy room. Smiling at Cedric as they passed.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The tour of the castle took them all the way from Breakfast to Lunch; it was rather enjoyable showing Charlie's mum and auntie around, considering they were Muggles and never stepped foot inside Hogwarts (other than the Hospital Wing) before. They asked many questions and got some rather interesting stories in return from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and their son Bill who was with them. They also learned that Bill had a younger brother who shared the same first name as the Muggleborn Slytherin, who instantly started bouncing around and chanting about having a name twin, something that Carol and Serena had to explain to the purebloods who were confused "Charlie's a very special child," Serena smiled, as she explained her daughter's lack of attention and her personality to Mrs. Weasley "she has many learning difficulties; and a very strange logic about things. She'll understand something that is totally complicated and unexplainable, and she'll explain something that is a load of gibberish but works out the way it's supposed too..." she smiled "...she's a very unique child"

Harry nodded "Yeah, like how she'll pass off the fact that someone tries to insult her," he pointed out "there was an incident back in 1st year, people called her a 'mudblood Slytherin' and she didnt bat an eyelid...but someone called Riley a 'mudblood' and she went off the deep end" he explained

Mrs. Weasley looked surprised "I hate that word!" she cursed "Mudblood! Disgusting!"

Harry was surprised at her out burst

"Mummy," Charlie cried, running back to her mother; they were out on the grounds and the Slytherin was ahead of the group, now she was in front of her mother "Meant to introduce you earlier..."

"Introduce me?" Serena asked "Too who"

Charlie pulled out the miniature dragon from her jacket pocket "Meet Drakon," she grinned "She's the dragon I had to face in the first task!"

"Cute," Carol encouraged the Slytherin "Unique name"

Serena smiled as Charlie put the dragon away and checked her watch "Its Lunch time!" she announced "Shall we head back in?"

The group agreed and started up the grassy slope and back into the castle; they had only just stepped foot into the Entrance Hall when a shrill cry echoed, and Carol stumbled backwards. "Mum!" Riley, had only come hurtling down the marble staircase after her exam, and spotted her mother "What are you doing here?" she asked, pulling away

"Come to cheer Charlie on," Carol answered "How did your exam go?"

"Gryffindor genius," Charlie pointed out, clapping Riley on the shoulder "she passed! With flying colours!"

Riley rolled her eyes and shoved her friend away "I did okay..."

"Better than okay..." Charlie tried to start again, but before she could utter another word, Riley cast the Silencing Charm on her. The Slytherin glared silently.

Carol and Serena laughed at their daughters; it was nice to see their playful banter...even if times were serious...but it was nice to know Charlie had Riley, and Riley had Charlie. Even in the worst of times.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I lied...well techincally I didnt, I was going to bring you the third task this chapter; but its late and im tired, so I shortened it and brought you a filler. So Carol Spirit and Serena Hunter are at Hogwarts for the Final task, are they? Cool. Charlie is bouncing...you know how much her mother means to her. Anyway; next chapter will be the long awaited Third Task. I promise. Tonight, sorry if you were expecting it now, but if you wanted an update tonight then you would be waiting forever because im literally dropping off to sleep as a type.**

**I hope this filler tires you over until tomorrow night.**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to moi xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 20/02/2011 at 04:01am_


	19. The Third Task

_Harry Potter_

_Courage_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Marcus/OC_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_This year, their greatest test will become their darkest hour; as Charlie and Harry realize that 'Courage is not the towering oak that sees storms come and go; it is the fragile blossom that opens in the Snow'_

**Author's Note: **_Chapter dedicated too:_ **Forever Dreaming Grace, DJScales, Razmend, ItzKevin97** _and _**Child Of The Night Wolves13**. _Its people like you that make me update, whatever the time._

**Author's Note Two: **_This chapter is dedicated too _**Aileen Autarkeia **_who is the 100th review of this season! That's right ONE HUNDRED reviews! Never as a story of mine...outside the Power Ranger world, ever made it too 100 reviews. Thanks everyone!_

* * *

**The Third Task**

* * *

"Mum, Auntie Carol," Charlie spoke as she led her mother and Riley's mother towards the Slytherin table, the Gryffindor genius in tow "These our a few of our friends," she pointed to her usual group of Slytherins "this is Nathan, Blaise and Draco," she pointed at each of the boys "Daphne, Millicent and Pansy," she pointed at the girls "and this is Adrian and Marcus" she pointed at the two 18-year-olds "Guys this is my mum; Serena Hunter...and this is my auntie and Riley's mother Carol Spirit" she pulled the two women towards the table.

Daphne smiled politely "Its pleasure to meet you Mrs. Hunter," she smiled at Charlie's mum "and you Mrs. Spirit"

"Oh please dear," Carol smiled "Call me Auntie Carol, everyone does"

Serena nodded "And you can either call me Serena or auntie Serena," she smiled happily "I know Charlie's friends from home do!"

"Yeah, because you insist you be called it!" Charlie pointed out

Riley pulled her mother down into the seat beside her; "You'll love Hogwarts food," she smiled "Its to die for"

As Carol took a seat between her daughter and Pansy, Serena was ushered into the seat between Daphne and Charlie as her daughter moved closer to the boy named Marcus on her left "How did your exam go?" she asked him, and Serena spotted her daughter take his hand subtly under the table. She smirked. _Mhmm, so Charlie's gone and gotten a boyfriend, eh?_ Serena found herself thinking, before catching Carol's eye from across the table, she motioned with her eyes in Charlie's direction and then clasped her hands together.

Carol smirked and nodded in understanding.

"How was your exam?" Charlie asked Marcus, as the food appeared. Carol and Serena were taking by surprise but Riley reassured them that this happened every day.

The older Slytherin shrugged "Not as difficult as its made out to be," he smiled

"Yeah, but you have an head start than the rest of the students in your class," Riley pointed out, coming into the conversation "Both you and Adrian sat the exams last year!"

"Doesnt mean we remember everything," Adrian answered her "Sometimes I wish I had your memory capacity"

The Gryffindor glared

"There's only one Hogwarts genius," Charlie pointed out "and she's glaring at you, Adrian!"

The older Slytherin nodded "Its kinda off putting," he responded "Your better looking without the murderous look on your face"

"Back off Adrian," Charlie warned "she belongs to Fred Weasley!"

Riley glared at her friend "Your no help, you know that?"

"Now if I did everything for you, how would you learn?" Charlie asked

Riley huffed and turned back to her mother and Serena "See what I have to put up with?" she asked

"We have to put up with it during the summer," Carol answered

Serena nodded "and the past 14 years" she added

Charlie grinned "But you love us none the same!" she pointed out

"It would be rather difficult not to love you, Charlie" Serena retorted. Her daughter laughed.

After lunch, Charlie bid her friends goodluck once more and watched as they headed off for their practical exams. It was only then that Carol and Serena launched a series of questions onto the 14-year-old Slytherin about the relationship between her and Marcus, and it wasnt until Harry, Mr and Mrs. Weasley and Bill Weasley approached the Slytherin table did they let up on the Q&A.

The two 14-year-olds willed the day away out on the grounds of Hogwarts, showing the non-witches around and answering any questions they had about the Magical world; most of the time Mr and Mrs. Weasley were the ones answering the questions while Harry and Charlie chatted with Bill about his job for Gringotts. Soon it was time to return to the Great Hall for the evening feast. But the parents of the champion's werent the only special guests that had arrived, sitting Dumbledore's right flank up at the heads table, and was the first person Harry and Charlie noticed when they entered the Great Hall was -

"Cornelius Fudge," the Slytherin and Gryffindor breathed, exchanging looks seconds later. They hadnt seen Fudge at Hogwarts since last year when he had come down to execute Buckbeak.

Bill clapped them both on the shoulder "He's here for the final task," he told them "After what happened to Mr. Crouch..."

"He doesnt want a repeat?" Charlie asked "Or he's hoping the person who did it will step forward?"

Bill shrugged and the group split up as they headed for their respective tables. For the first time in four years at Hogwarts, Riley sat at the Slytherin table for Dinner.

Throughout dinner, Charlie noticed that there were more courses than usual; but that didnt worry her too much because her nerves were starting to get the better of her and she was starting to eat less and less. A notion that didnt go unnoticed by her friends and family. As the enchanted ceiling overhead began to fade from blue to a dusky purple, Dumbledore rose to his feet at the staff table, and silence fell.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the headmaster spoke "in five minutes' time, I will be asking you to make your way down to the Quidditch pitch for the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament. Will the champions please follow Mr. Bagman down to the stadium now"

Charlie sighed heavily and got up; the Slytherins all along the table were applauding her, as Riley, her mother and auntie Carol wished her good luck. Marcus even kissed her for good luck, before she joined Harry and Cedric at the Great Hall doors, and followed Fleur and Krum in the Entrance Hall.

"Nervous?" Cedric asked

"Terrified," Charlie answered "You?"

The Hufflepuff shrugged "Im okay..." he responded "Harry?"

But the Gryffindor didnt answer; although the look on his face waas easy to read. He was nervous, but trying hard not to show it.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

After the champions had been led out of the hall, the rest of Hogwarts were instructed to follow them. Riley motioned for her mother and aunt Serena to follow her as she and the rest of the Slytherins made their way down the grassy slope from Hogwarts castle and towards the Quidditch stadium and the usual group of Charlie's friends managed to snag the front of the bleachers. Blaise, Nathan and Draco filed in first; followed by Pansy, Millicent and Adrian. This left Marcus, Daphne, Riley, Carol and Serena in the front row of the bleachers as the rest of the school and forgein students took up residence on the rest of the stands.

It didnt take long for the bleachers to fill up, for banners to rise up for supporting favourite champions, Hogwarts school band was playing a variety of different melodies, and the Weasley twins were once again taking bets; something their parents disapproved of. The Quidditch pitch in front of them was completely unrecognizable as a twenty-foot maze levelled them from around the edge of the field...but there were no champions to be found. After a mere few minutes waiting, the doorway leading to the changing rooms under the stands opened and the Champions walked out; Mr. Diggory came out first followed closely by Cedric, next came Viktor Krum and his headmaster, followed by Fleur, her mother and little sister, next came Charlie with Professor Snape, Jenn Carmichael and her son William -the little boy clucthing Charlie's hand tightly- and behind the Slytherin came Harry, followed out by none other than Sirius Black.

Riley couldnt help but smile at how delighted Harry looked at the prospect of Sirius being there with him in front of the whole school and no one gasping in fright because there was a mass murderer on the field. The crowd fell silent as Dumbedore approached the podium and faced the crowd.

"_**Earlier today, Professor Moody placed the Triwizard Cup deep within the maze,"**_ Dumbledore explained, to the now anxious champions and supporters "_**Only he knows its exact position. Now, as Miss. Hunter..."**_ the Slytherins exploded in cheers at the housemates' name _**"is in first place, she will be the first to enter the maze, followed by Mr. Diggory and Mr. Potter..."**_ the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs exploded at exactly the same momemt "_**then Mr. Krum...and Miss. Delacour. The first person to touch the cup will be the winner!"**_

The crowds cheered loudly and happily; as Dumbledore continued

_**"I've instructed the staff to patrol the perimeter. Should at any point, a contestant wish to withdraw from the task, he or she need only send up red sparks with their wands..."**_ he turned to the champions and waved them into a circle around him "In the maze, you'll find no dragons or creatures of the deep. Instead, you'll face something even more challenging. You see, people change in the maze. Oh, find the cup if you can...but be very wary, you could just lose yourselves along the way"

Charlie gulped quietly, now she was scared! Not nevous...but scared!

"Champions, prepare yourselves!" Dumbledore added, louder this time so that the rest of the students could hear.

Nervously Charlie pulled away from Harry and Cedric and made her way towards the narrow entrance to the maze, her hands trembled at her side as she glanced back over her shoulder and into the stands were her friends were cheering her on; she caught Riley's eye and the Gryffindor offered her double thumbs up and a reassuring smile. With a nod, Charlie turned back to the entrance and breathed in sharply.

"On the count of three," Dumbledore instructed "One -"

Once again Filch lit the cannon too early and the sound exploded around the stadium, Charlie jumped as a surprised yelp escaped her lips; as Jennifer patted her encouragingly on the shoulder and William hugged her tightly.

"Its okay Will," Charlie smiled, stooping down to hug him "I'll see you later, yeah?"

The 10-year-old nodded tearfully "Be careful Charlie," he smiled

"Always am, sunshine" the Slytherin responded, kissing his forehead, before clutching her wand; made her way into the maze. The entrance closed behind her and the last face Charlie saw before she was encased in darkness was William's...and he looked terrified.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The towering hedges cast black shadows across the path and whether because they were so tall and black, or because they had been enchanted, the sound of the surrounding crowd was silenced the moment she had entered, Charlie felt deaf...and couldnt help but wonder if this is what it felt like to actually lose one's hearing. _Out of everything to be thinking about_ the Slytherin thought, as she walked down the deserted path _im thinking about if it would be like this to be deaf? What the hell is wrong with me?_ but she knew the answer to that question was there to reassure herself that nothing was going to go wrong. She was trying to occupy herself. Clutching her wand tightly in her hand the Slytherin started humming a familiar muggle-based song that she had listened to the previous night to help her sleep. But as she walked, she noticed that each long path looked _exactly_ the same.

Moving slowly and cautiously between the hedges, the Muggleborn Slytherin turned and glanced back over her shoulder fearfully; her breathing heightened by her nerves and above her she can hear thunder rolling in from the east, unknown to the young champion the four other students have entered the maze by now and are just as nervous as she is. _Its okay Charlie,_ she reminds herself _in a few hours this will all be over! Don't worry about finding the cup, just keep walking! You could always send up sparks...but you can do this! You've practiced with Harry, you know your spells! You can do this! You can do this!_ "I can do this..." she muttered her thoughts as she continued onwards, the silence and darkness starting to get to her as her heart hammered in her chest, as she started to feel like she was being watched. Shuffling footsteps reached her senses and Charlie stopped dead, raised her wand and muttered "_**Lumos!"**_ the tip of her wand ignited shining light on the path ahead of her, she heard shuffling again "Who's there?" she called, terror in her words.

Still there was nothing in sight.

The maze was growing darker with every passing minute, the sky overhead deepened to navy. Swallowing hard, Charlie lowered her wand and held it in the tip of her finger "_**Point Me!"**_ she mumured and watched as the wand spun around, before settling on a direction to her left _North_ she thought, looking up at the hedge that blocked her way _great...now I have to go around!_ she complained, starting down the path once more. She ran. Her thoughts on overdrive, Charlie continued to run...the omnious feeling of being watched following her down every pathway she took, she couldnt shake the feeling and was starting to feel that it meant something and wasnt just her imagination playing tricks on her. _Come on! Come on!_ were a few of the words coursing through her mind, Bagman had said something about Hagrid's creatures being in the maze, yet it seemed every turning she took her path came up empty _I should have met something by now!_ she wondered quietly before stopping dead as footsteps approached her. She trembled and started moving to the exit of her pathway, only to collide with someone who was running in the opposite direction.

Charlie screamed.

"Charlie!" Cedric's voice echoed over her screams, and the Hufflepuff's nervous face loomed in the mist "Its okay...its me, Cedric!" he consoled her

The Slytherin calmed down and shook her head "Cedric?" she questioned, before running her hand through her hair "What happened?" she asked, noticing her friend looked shaken and his sleeve was smoking.

"Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts!" he hissed "their enormous, I only just got away"

Charlie swallowed and nodded "I won't be going down there then," she stated

"Wouldnt recommend it," Cedric smiled "Good luck" and he dived out of sight

"You too!" Charlie called after him, as he disappeared and fear started to settle in once more. "_I would do anything in return...she was daddy's little girl..."_ as she run; left and right multiple times Charlie found the lyrics for Frankie J's Daddy's Little Girl replaying over and over in her mind, why she had chosen that song to play she didnt know, but at least it was taking her mind off the subject at hand. Left. Right. Left. Right. "_**Point me!"**_. Left. Right. Left. Right...everything was starting to look the same, everything sounded the same until - a scream shattered the silence. "Fleur?" the Slytherin gasped, as she skidded to a halt and glanced around. The scream didnt sound far, Charlie took a deep breath and ran straight down the pathway one which she was following and threw herself around the corner just in time to see Harry appear ahead of her, looking nervous.

Harry glanced over his shoulder and sighed in relief as he saw Charlie approach him "Are you okay?" he asked "I heard you scream"

"Not me," Charlie answered "Fleur! She sounds close!"

The Gryffindor nodded "This way..." and the two run off together. Rounding a corner and stopping dead as a Blast-Ended Skrewt bore down on them "No way..."

"Cedric was right!" Charlie breathed "He's enourmous!"

"You've seen Cedric?" Harry asked

The Slytherin nodded "How do we get past?"

"We could slow it down," Harry offered

"We'll have to hit its underside," Charlie pointed out "Its shell will bounce the spell back at us"

Harry nodded "We'll have to try, unless we double back..."

"Fleur needs help!"

Harry removed his wand "On three!" he nodded "One -"

"Three!" Charlie shouted aiming her wand "IMPEDIMENTA!" the spell hit the underside of the creature and it froze.

Harry shook his head "I said on three..." he scolded

"We didnt have time" the Slytherin argued, leading the way around the creature and off down another path. The two friends turned right, and were hurrying along a new path looking for the French champion when they heard something in the path running parallell to their own, and it only made them stop dead.

"What are you doing?" yelled Cedric's voice "What the hell d'you think you're doing?"

Then another voice joined the ruckus and shouted a spell that caused Charlie's blood to run cold and her whole body to tremble "_Crucio!_"

Cedric's yells filled the silent air. Harry grabbed Charlie and tried to pull her in the direction of his yells, but the Slytherin stopped him "What?" Harry asked "We have to help!"

"You find Fleur!" Charlie ordered "I'll find Ced!" and with that she was gone, before Harry could stop her. The only thing he could do was follow her instructions and go find Fleur.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Charlie sprinted around the corner, and came out onto the pathway that was parallel to the on she had just been on. Ahead of her she saw Cedric on the ground jerking in pain as Krum stood over him, his wand pointed at the Hufflepuff and the torture curse washing over her friend. Charlie gritted her teeth, Cedric's eyes were closed but the agony on his face was enough to make her scream "Oi!" she shouted, catching Krum's attention causing him to turn in her direction "this maybe how things are done at Durmstrang! But here...you mess with one Hogwart student, you mess with us all!" she raised her wand "_**Stupefy!"**_ a beam of red shot out of her wand and hit Krum in the chest as he advanced on her; he stopped dead in his tracks, fell backwards and lay motionless, facing the sky. Charlie moved forward, and pulled Cedric up "are you alright?" she asked

"Yeah," the Hufflepuff nodded "I don't believe it! He crept up behind me...I heard him, turned around and he had his wand on me..." he explained, still shaking as he got to his feet. Charlie couldnt blame him, the torture curse was really nasty to go through. She knew what it was like and she knew Cedric didnt derserve it...no one did.

"Did you hear Fleur scream?" the Slytherin asked "You don't think -" she pointed at Krum

Cedric shrugged "I don't know," he mumured "Where's Harry?"

"I sent him to find Fleur," Charlie answered

"Should we leave him here?" Cedric asked

Charlie shook her head "No, I think we should send up sparks. Someone will come get him...he may get eaten by something"

"He deserves it," Cedric muttered

"With an attitude like that; its a wonder your not in Slytherin" Charlie told him, raising her wand into the air and shot off a shower of red sparks high above Krum, marking the spot where he lay. "Come on..." and she led the way down the path, round the corner and away from Krum.

They walked in silence for a bit, before reaching a fork in the road "Good luck...again" Cedric nodded

"Good luck," Charlie responded, before taking left as Cedric took right. Soon she was alone...again.

Using the _Point Me_ spell a few more times, the Slytherin turned another corner within the maze and stopped dead in her tracks; ahead of her stood a majestic creature, one of which she had only ever seen printed in the pages of her _Monster Book of Monsters_. It was a Sphinx. A sphinx had the body of a overlarge lion, great clawed paws, and a long yellowish tail endng in a brown tuff. Its head, however, was that of a woman. The Sphinx turned her long almond-shaped eyes upon the Slytherin, and stood up from her position and started pacing in front of the opening that led onto another part of the maze, her mouth opened and she spoke, in a deep, hoarse voice "You are very near your goal. The quickest way is past me!"

Charlie nodded "Well, Sphinx's are known to give riddles to passes by," she commented "their allowed to pass if they get it right..."

"You are wise, for a human" the creature nodded "if you can guess the answer to my riddle, I will allow you to pass. Answer wrongly, and I attack. Understand?"

"Yes!"

But the creature wasnt finished "Remain silent and I will allow you to walk away...unscathed"

"Okay," Charlie agreed "What's the riddle?"

The sphinx sat down upon her hind legs, in the very centre of the path and recited:

_"__**First think of the person who lives in disguise,**_

_**Who deals in secrets and tells naught lies.**_

_**Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,**_

_**The middle of middle and end of end?**_

_**And finally give me the sound often heard**_

_**During the search for a hard-to-find word.**_

_**Now string them together, and answer me this,**_

_**Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?"**_

Charlie pondered the poem "So all clues add up to a creature I wouldnt want to kiss?" she asked

The Sphinx merely smiled her mysterious smile.

_A person in disguise?_ the Muggleborn thought "Mhmm..." _who lives in disguise and deals in secrets not lies..._"Well, that would be a spy..."

The Sphinx looked hopeful.

Charlie continued her train of thought _The last thing to mend..."_no idea"..._middle of middle...a sound often heard in the search of a hard-to-find word..._"again easy 'Er...'"

The Sphinx smiled

"Spy...er...spy...er..." Charlie muttered "A creature I wouldnt want to kiss..." _SPIDER!_ The muggleborn's face lit up instantly "Oh! Its a spider!"

The creature smiled broadly, got to her feet and moved aside "Good luck..." she called as Charlie passed

"Thanks," the Slytherin shouted over her shoulder, before disappearing down another turning. _**"Point Me!"**_ she mumured, as her wand spun and pointed her to the right of her current position! Charlie sprinted down the path and came out on another. There was a light at the end of the path as her gaze landed on the Triwizard Cup which was gleaming from on a plinth a hundred yards away. Charlie had broken into a run by now, and only slowed when two dark figures darted out in front of her, Harry and Cedric; both fighting against one another to get at the cup first. The Slytherin rolled her eyes, like it mattered who got to the cup first, either way you looked at it Fleur and Krum had been taken out of the Tournament; Hogwarts won no matter which of the three Champions left touched the cup first.

Just then Cedric hit the ground as roots from under the hedges wrapped around his ankles, Charlie's breath hitched as she run forward, raised her wand and shouted "_**Reducto!"**_ she shouted, as a gleam of white shot out of her wand and hit the offending roots around her friend. They broke apart and Harry helped Cedric to his feet as the Slytherin stopped beside them "Enough fighting! Lets just get out of here!" she snapped at the two of them, pushing them forwards "Hogwarts wins, whatever the outcome!"

Harry and Cedric exchanged looks; before the three of them darted forwards, reaching the cup within seconds and pausing. "Go on, take it!" Cedric instructed the two younger champions "You saved me, take it!"

"Together!" Harry said

"What?" Cedric asked

Charlie looked up at them both, she didnt care who took the cup she just wanted to go home! "It doesnt matter who takes it!" she stated "It's still a Hogwarts victory..." she shook her head "I swear, boys never listen!"

Cedric and Harry stared at her, before the Hufflepuff spoke "You sure?" he asked

Harry nodded "On three...One..." he started the count down

"...Two..." Cedric followed

"...Three..." Charlie finished

And the three of them reached forward to grab the cup, their fingers had barely brushed the chalice, when the all too familiar jerk behind the naval sent them hurtling forward as the cup spun like a catherine wheel. Charlie, felt her feet leave the ground and found that she couldnt let go of the cup...even if she wanted too. Harry and Cedric banged into her from either side as they whirled around, the cup pulling them onwards in a swirl of colour and high winds.

* * *

-**A/N: Sorry its so late! Went out earlier today to celebrate my sisters 18th once more. Off to bed now.**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 21/02/2011 at 05:15am_


	20. The Return of Voldemort

_Harry Potter_

_Courage_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Marcus/OC_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_This year, their greatest test will become their darkest hour; as Charlie and Harry realize that 'Courage is not the towering oak that sees storms come and go; it is the fragile blossom that opens in the Snow'_

**Author's Note: **_Chapter dedicated too: _**ItKevin97, Razmend, Carolina, Forever Dreaming Grace, DJScales, Mysterygirl123** _and_ **Child Of The Night Wolves13. **_Argh! You people are truly the best in my life! You have made it possible for me to achive over__** ONE HUNDRED **__reviews on a Harry Potter story! You truly are __**AMAZING**__! And I cant thank you enough._

* * *

**The Return of Voldemort**

* * *

Charlie groaned as her feet slammed into solid ground, and the Triwizard Cup disappeared from her grasp as she threw out her hands to steady herself. She groaned as Harry and Cedric landed somewhere around her; lifting her head to see where each of the boys had landed the Slytherin noticed that they were no longer on the Hogwarts grounds, but in a graveyard.

"You okay?" Cedric asked, somewhere too the left of where she had landed

"Yeah," Harry answered "You?"

After pushing himself to his feet, Cedric looked around the graveyard which basked in the moonlight from above "Where are we?" he asked

"I think its safe to say," Charlie spoke, her voice quivering "that we arent at Hogwarts anymore"

Harry nodded in agreement as he walked towards the statue behind them, as Cedric pulled the young Slytherin to her feet. The Statue stood on a family grave that was marked 'Riddle' "I've been here before," Harry mumured, glancing over his shoulder as Cedric moved towards the cup and Charlie stood in the same poistion she had landed , her arms wrapped around herself.

"It's a Portkey," Cedric stated, kneeling now beside the trophy "Guys, the cup...it's a Portkey!" he glanced up at the fourteen year olds

"I've been here before!" Harry stated "in a dream"

Charlie perked up at the words 'dream' and instantly started looking around, as everything started to become clearer and she too realized she had visited this very graveyard before. In the distance a black outline of a church stood visible beyond a large yew tree to their right. A hill rose to their left, and on top of the hill was perched a fine old house.

"Charlie..." Harry started

The Slytherin looked his way "I know," she nodded "Its the same place!"

"Come here," the Gryffindor waved her over, as he pointed to the gravestone beside him. It read 'Tom Riddle'

"Cedric!" Charlie gasped, spinning around and looking for the Hufflepuff. He made his way towards them "We have to get back to the cup. Now!"

Noticing the fear in the Slytherin's voice, Cedric slipped instantly into protective mode "What are you talking about?" he asked, catching her wrist and holding her in place beside him

And then without warning, Harry clutched his head in agnoy as his scar exploded in pain. His wand slipped from his hand, as Charlie and Cedric crowded around him nervously, footsteps approached on the wet grass, as fire ignited underneath a cauldron which had been set up.

"Harry! What is it?" Cedric asked

Through his pain, Harry was able to answer...but only just "Take Charlie, and get back to the Cup!" he hissed

"No!" the Slytherin cried "I am not leaving you here!" she snapped, reaching for her wand and rising to her feet as she took a stance in front of her two friends. She faced the approaching figure, as her eyes hardened in anger "You!" she growled

Lucas Malcolm stood on the opposite side of the cauldron, a maddening look on his face "Me!" he spat "You filthy little -"

"Malcolm!" snapped a cold voice, that caused the hair on Charlie's neck to stand on end "Enough! Just kill the spare!"

Malcolm removed his wand from his pocket and pointed it towards Charlie, who stood her ground, before he moved it and aimed it towards Cedric "_**Avada Kedavra!**_" he yelled

"NO!" Harry yelled

"Look out!" Charlie screamed, pushing Cedric aside as the killing curse soared over head. The Slytherin quickly jumped to her feet and positioned herself in front of the Hufflepuff and held out her wand once more "_**Stupefy!"**_

"_**Pretego!"**_ Malcolm waved his wand, and blocked the Stunning spell "You inscolent, meddling fool! Move aside!"

Charlie shook her head "No!"

"Leave him!" the cold voice rasped again, "Hurry with the ritual! Quickly!"

Flicking his wand Malcolm threw both Charlie and Cedric -who had managed to get back to his feet- aside, as they hit the ground near two more gravestons. Rolling over onto her stomach, Charlie watched as Harry was levitated into the air and forced into the arms of the statue, as it traps him behind the handle of its weapon.

"Do it! Now!"

Malcolm dropped the pale and deformed creature into the murky liquid within the cauldron, with a splash. Then Malcolm was speaking again, pointing his wand at the Riddle family grave and opening it up with a quick flick "Bone of the father unwillingly given..." a femur bone floated into the air and was dropped into the cauldron, replacing his wand into his robes, and removed a dagger from the inside pocket "Flesh of the servant..." he added in a low voice, lifting up his right hand and hesitating for half a second before bringding down the dagger and slicing off his hand as it dropped into the cauldron "...willingly sacrificed"

Charlie clenched her eyes shut and turned away, burying her face into the only body close to her. Cedric. The Hufflepuff wrapped his arms around the Slytherin and held her close; feeling sick to his own stomach at what he had just witnessed.

"And blood of the enemy..." Malcolm continued, turning to Harry; with the same dagger he slashed open Harry's sleeve "...forcibly taken" he muttered, dragging the dagger down Harry's flesh as his blood bled onto the silver plated knife. Harry screamed in pain, as Charlie whirled around at the sound of her friends cries and started forward; only to stop when Cedric pulled her back.

"What?" she asked

The Hufflepuff pointed at the grass where a fifty foot snake had appeared, circling them.

"The Dark Lord shall rise again!" Malcolm chanted, as he added Harry's blood to the cauldron.

Harry screamed in immense pain as the contents of the cauldron shimmered and bubbled, sending diamond sparks in all directions, it was so blindingly bright that it turned all else to velvety black. Malcolm backed away into the shadows, as flames leaped high into the night's sky; the cauldron disappeared and a ghastly deformed shape appeared writhing and twisting as it slowly took on a human form. To Charlie, it was like watching a nightmare become reality...a mist of black smoke unfolds and masks around the creature.

Voldemort slowly turns his head; his gleaming grey skin stretched tight over his bony features. He has sunken eyes, and in place of a nose his nostrils are to narrow slits. He runs his fingers over his hairless skull, as Malcolm emerges from the shadows. Now draped in a black robe, Voldemort opens his arms triumphantly and admires his new human form a smile on his thin lips. Slowly, he approached Malcolm "My wand," he spoke, his voice velvety smooth, cold and chilling.

Bowing low, Malcolm holds out the wand

Voldemort took the wand in his long bony fingers and spoke once more "Hold out your arm," he instructed. Malcolm did as instructed, and Voldemort waved his wand over the bloody stump as a brand new silver hand sprouted from it "For good services," he stated

"I thank you, Master" Malcolm mumured

"Now hold out your other arm," Voldemort instructed again

Malcolm nodded and held out his left arm, rolled up his sleeve and revealed the black Dark Mark that was twisting and writhing on the pale skin. Voldemort pressed his wand into the tattoo before looking up into the glowering sky, and was rewarded with a reviving black smoke which descended down up on them. From their positions inside the snake circle, Charlie and Cedric glanced up and then down at Harry, who was still trapped within the statue...if only they could get to him, then they could get back to the cup and return to Hogwarts.

Dumbledore needed to know Voldemort was back!

They all did.

Dividing into several different strands, the black smoke disappered as it deposited of a black robed Death Eater, within the graveyard, forming a circle around their newly revived Dark Lord. As the smoke cleared, Voldemort faced them "Welcome, my friends" he greeted "Thirteen years it's been, and yet here you stand before me as though it were only yesterday..." he glanced around at the few that had appeared "...and where is my faithful Amanda?" he asked, turning to Malcolm

Malcolm bowed "Forgive me my Lord," he spoke, his eyes on the ground "Her ladyship perished thirteen years ago, during a raid on her home. We were not quick enough..."

"She is dead?" Voldemort whispered in disbelief "My love is dead? And what of Serenity..."

Malcolm stiffened "We believe she is alive, my Lord..." his eyes flickered around the Graveyard "We believe she was taken from her Ladyship's home and raised in the Muggleworld..."

"The _Muggleworld_!" Voldemort hissed "You are to tell me, for the last thirteen years, not one of you tried to find me; and alas you _all_ allowed my heir to be raised in the Muggleworld!"

The Death Eaters quivered in fear; some muttering under their breath, but none dared speak out loud.

"I confess myself," Voldemort continued "...disappointed!" he rounded on all the Death Eaters, removing their masks and watching as they fall to their knees "wasnt it stated that if anything were too happen to myself or her Ladyship, that Serenity would be placed within the Death Eater ranks and raised a poised young witch!" he rounded on the last of the Death Eaters, the one who remained standing "wasnt it your job, to make sure that she was properly cared for...Lucius!"

Lucius Malfoy groaned, as he dropped to his knees in front of his master "My Lord," he breathed "had I detected any sign, a whisper of your whereabouts -"

"There were signs, my slippery friend," Voldemort cut across him "and more than whispers"

"I assure you, my Lord, I have never renounced the old ways" Lucius responded "If I had known Mistress Serenity was alive, I would have..."

Malcolm glared "Would have what?" he hissed "Gone and found her? You had no idea where she had gone, and even when she was returned to the Wizarding world, you stood in no ones way to allow her to be returned to her Muggle family!"

"Shut up, Malcolm!" Voldemort hissed "Is this true, Malfoy?" he asked "Do we know where Serenity is? Do we not believe she should be raised the way she should have been from the beginning?"

Lucius didnt answer

Voldemort smiled "And where is young Serenity?" he asked

Charlie drew back as the snake around her and Cedric drew in closer and closer with each slither as it passed. The Hufflepuff pulled her closer to avoid the snake actually touching her, although the notion didnt go amiss by Voldemort who had finally realized that the three students were there "Oh..." he mumured, swooping down on the Slytherin and Huffepuff "and who may you be?" he asked

"Charlie Hunter," the muggleborn snapped "Muggleborn Slytherin!"

Voldemort drew back, a look of surprise on his face "A Muggleborn Slytherin?" he questioned "Hogwarts hasnt seen one of those in over -"

"Fifty years," Charlie answered "The last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened! The same time you _friend_ killed the only Muggleborn Slytherin in history! Myrtle! She now resides in the Girls toilets at Hogwarts!"

"Bright young witch," Voldemort smirked, his shallow eyes travelling to the locket around her neck, he reached out to grab it as Cedric pulled Charlie away from the Dark Lord "This...where did you get this?" he asked

The Muggleborn frowned, that's exactly what Voldemort's 16-year-old self asked her two years ago. Snatching her locket from around her neck, Voldemort drew back and held it up for all too see. It was a golden oval locket with a silver snake encrusted onto it "Salazar Slytherin..." he mumured, before peering closer to Charlie "...It cannot be," he mumured

"Stay away from her!" Harry snapped, causing Voldemort to divert his attention away from Charlie and around onto him.

"Harry," Voldemort said, in mock surprise "I'd almost forgotten you were here. Standing on the bones of my father..." he moved away from Charlie and Cedric, and moved towards the Gryffindor. Cedric felt Charlie shake in his arms, which caused him to tighten his hold on her "I'd introduce you, but word has it you're almost as famous as me these days" he turned back to his followers "The Boy who Lived," he turned back to Harry "How lies have fed your legend, Harry. Shall I reveal what really happened that night 13 years ago?"

Charlie swallowed hard as she caught Harry's eye, as Voldemort continued. They had to get out of here...and fast.

"Shall I divulge how I truly lost my powers?" Voldemort asked "Yes, I shall. It was love."

Everyone was silent

"You see, when dear, sweet Lily Potter gave her life for her only son..." Voldemort explained "...she provided the ultimate protection. I could not touch him. It was old magic. Something I should have foreseen...but no matter, no matter. Things have changed" he flew towards Harry "I can touch you..." he raised his finger to Harry's scar "...now"

Harry screamed in pain

Cedric watched in horror; as Charlie shook in terror and anger "HARRY!" she screamed, as Voldemort pulled away and rounded on her; a smirk slithered onto his thin lips.

"Astonishing what a few drops of your blood will do, eh, Harry?" Voldemort asked, turning back to the Gryffindor "Pick up your wand, Potter" he ordered, pulling back. The statue released its hold on the Gryffindor, and he fell to the floor.

The Snake disappeared from circling Charlie and Cedric, and the two instantly moved to Harry's side. Cedric aimed his wand at Voldemort as Charlie wrapped her arms around Harry's shoulders and helped him to his feet, allowing him to use her for support if needed.

"Are you okay?" she asked, nervously

The Gryffindor shook his head honestly.

"You've been taught how to duel, I presume, yes?" Voldemort asked "First, we bow to each other"

Staggering forward, Harry put himself between Charlie, Cedric and Voldemort. But he did not bow.

"Come on, now, Harry" Voldemort mumured "The niceties must be observed. Dumbledore wouldn't want you to forget your manners, would he? I said, bow"

He flicked his wand and forced Harry to bow.

"That's better..." he growled "and now..." he swept forward, and knocked Harry clean off his feet and grabbed Charlie by the front of her clothes as he pulled her away from the two boys. The Muggleborn yelped as she was pulled forward and thrown into the arms of the closest Death Eater. "Keep a firm hold on her, Flint" he ordered "I will not tolerate mistakes anymore!"

Charlie stiffened as she glanced up into the face of Marcus's father, she swallowed hard and clenched her eyes shut tightly as she turned back to Cedric and Harry. The Hufflepuff had been bound and fallen to his knees, as Harry lay on the ground.

_**"Crucio!"**_ Voldemort muttered, pointing his wand at the Gryffindor

Charlie attempted to pull away from Marcus's father's old to try and help her friend, but Flint's grip on her hair tightened as his other arm snaked around her, holding her firmly against his chest. She struggled some more, before Flint's voice echoed close to her ear "Stop struggling!" he hissed quietly "Stop it! _Now!"_

"Harry..." Charlie choked

"Shut up!" Flint hissed "I expect Marcus will want you back at school, if you stop struggling, maybe he'll get to see you!"

The Muggleborn ceased all attempts to escape "But your orders..."

"I'll deal with the consequences!" he hissed "Now, shut up!"

Despite her orders, Charlie closed her eyes and tried to block out the sounds of Harry's screams, she couldnt stand this -seeing and hearing one of her best friends go through the one curse that she hated above all others, the one that still haunted her dreams to this day- the torture curse.

Finally the curse was lifted.

"Attaboy, Harry" Voldemort nodded "Your parents would be proud. Especially your filthy Muggle mother"

"_**Expelliar-**_" Harry tried to disarm Voldemort, but the Dark Lord was faster, he blocked the curse and sent Harry spinning back towards the statue and Cedric, who was attempting to remove the ropes that bound him.

"Im going to kill you, Harry Potter" Voldemort explained "Im going to destroy you. After tonight, no one will ever again question my powers. After tonight, if they speak of you they'll speak only of how you begged for death!"

Charlie breathed in sharply, and throwing caution to the wind yelled out "Don't listen to him, Harry!" she screamed

"And I," Voldemort continued as if Charlie hadnt spoken at all "being a merciful Lord...obliged" he flicked his wrist and Harry rose to his feet. As Voldemort turned, Harry dived down behind the statue for cover, pulling Cedric with him and unbinding the ropes around the Hufflepuff.

Gaining a upper hand on Flint, Charlie released herself from his grasp and fired off a disarming spell or two over her shoulder as she dived behind the statue and collided with Harry "Sorry," she apologized

"We do not want to harm you, Charlie..." Voldemort called out "We just want to return you to where you belong"

Cedric and Harry glanced up at the Slytherin "What's he talking about?" Cedric asked

"I have no idea," Charlie answered, rolling onto her knees and glancing around the side of the statue, only to pull back as a flash of green soared past.

"Don't you turn your back on me, Harry Potter!" Voldemort yelled "I want you to look at me, when I kill you!"

Harry glanced between Charlie and Cedric "Charlie, listen to me" he spoke "I want you and Cedric to take the cup back to Hogwarts! Tell Dumbledore what's happened..."

"And what about you?" Charlie asked

"I'll hold him off as long as I can," Harry answered "Send help, as soon as you get back!"

Charlie shook her head "Can't do that, Harry" she responded "Im not leaving you here! You can shout at me, threaten me...whatever...but that doesnt mean im leaving you here with a psychopath!" she looked to Cedric "but that doesnt mean you can't go!"

"If your staying," the Hufflepuff responded "Im staying!"

"This no time for heroism," the Slytherin snapped "We need help! One or all of us could die here tonight!"

Cedric glared at her "Which is why I am not leaving you, here!" he hissed "Nikki would kill me if she knew I left you to face him alone! And im pretty sure Flint and Pucey would skin me alive, if I went back without you, and told them where I had left you!"

Charlie glared at Cedric...and...Cedric glared right back.

"Fine!" she huffed "We'll do this together!" she looked between them "On three..."

Harry nodded "One..."

"...Two..." Cedric followed

"...Three..." Charlie finished, and the three of them, summoning up every ounce of courage they had, the Slytherin, the Gryffindor and the Hufflepuff rounded the front of the Statue and stood united as one against Voldemort.

"Have it your way," Harry stated, from between Charlie and Cedric. His body shook in fear, but the fear quelled as he felt Charlie's hand on his shoulder. _**"Expelliarmus!"**_ he shouted at the same time Voldemort shouted -

"_**Avada Kedavra!"**_

Red light streamed from Harry's wand; Green light from Voldemorts. The power from their wands collided and met like molten lava in the burst of bright flame. Sparks fly as they desperately try to over come one another, Harry felt Charlie remove her hand from his shoulder and panicked almost instantly before he felt her arms loop through his, and her hands slide over his as she gripped his wand tightly between her own hands. Together; they forced the beam of energy back through the wand towards Voldemort. The wand quivered.

"Do nothing!" Voldemort ordered his Death Eaters "He's mine to finish"

Charlie shook her head "Together..." she mumured to Harry "We are stronger...together!" and she buried her face into Harry's shoulder, as she pushed more and more of her magical core into Harry's wand.

Voldemort's face twisted with hatred "He's mine!"

Suddenly, streaks of light burst all around illuminating the dark sky, Cedric watched in fascination as his two friends continued to fight against Voldemort. The ghostly images of Voldemort's victims appear, first Bryce the old caretaker; the one from their dreams, he had been killed in the mansion at the beginning of the Summer, next came Bertha Jorkins, the Ministry witch...and lastly; James and Lily Potter appeared at Harry's side.

James speaks "Harry, when the connection is broken you and your friends must get to the Portkey," he instructed "We can linger for a moment to give you some time...but only a moment. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded

"Cedric," Charlie called, "Be ready to leave!"

The Hufflepuff nodded

"Let go," Lily whispered to her son "Sweetheart, you're ready. Let go! Let go!"

"Charlie!" Harry exclaimed, and he felt the Slytherin's hands disappear from his. He broke the connection, and was instantly pulled backwards by Charlie and Cedric. "_**Accio!**_" he yelled, pointing his wand as the cup flew towards them. Each grabbing Charlie, Cedric and Harry touched the cup and in a whirl of colour and high winds...

...They were going back...

* * *

**A/N: I hope that suffices you all. And as promised...I didnt kill Cedric.**

**More secrets will be revealed next chapter...promise.**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 22/02/2011 at 04:57am_


	21. Serenity Riddle

_Harry Potter_

_Courage_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Marcus/OC_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_This year, their greatest test will become their darkest hour; as Charlie and Harry realize that 'Courage is not the towering oak that sees storms come and go; it is the fragile blossom that opens in the Snow'_

**Author's Note: **_Chapter dedicated too:_** Child Of The Night Wolves13, Razmend, Carolina, Forever Dreaming Grace, Aileen Autarkeia, DJScales** _and_ **ItzKevin97**. _Its the twist of the century...well, you decide if it is._

* * *

**Serenity Riddle**

* * *

Charlie hit the ground once more, along with Harry and Cedric; she had closed her eyes while the Portkey transported them, and she kept them closed once she had landed, she was too afraid to open her eyes, too afraid to see where she had been transported too this time. Where they back? Had they returned to Hogwarts? Or had the Portkey been a one way transport and they were still with Voldemort? But wouldnt he have killed them by now if they were still there? The Questions were endless, and the only way to get an answer was to open her eyes...thankfully enough the sounds of cheers echoed around the three of them and the Slytherin sighed in relief as she opened her eyes and looked around...

"We're back," she mumured, clutching the arm of the person that was wrappped around her waist "Are we back?"

"We're back, Charlie..." Cedric mumured, releasing his hold on her as footsteps approached and Riley's voice broke through the cheers.

The Gryffindor had broken away from the crowd and sprinted onto the field the second her friends had returned "Charlie!" she cried, falling to her knees and throwing her arms around the Slytherin's neck "You're okay!"

Charlie shook in her best friends arms; tears leaked from her eyes as her whole body quaked.

"Charlie?" Riley questioned "Charlie...what's wrong?"

But Charlie didnt answer, instead she buried her face further into Riley's shoulder and for the first time in a long time...she actually cried tears of fear.

"Charlie?" Serena Hunter's voice floated over the shouting and cheering, as she dropped to her knees beside her daughter "Sweetheart, come here!" and untangling the Slytherin from Riley, Serena cradled her daughter; rocking her slowly from side to side.

"Mum?" the Slytherin whispered, clutching Serena tightly. Everything that she had witnessed back in the Graveyard played over and over in her mind...there was so many questions she wanted to ask her mother, so many things needed answers; but right now all she wanted to do was to be held by the one person who had raised her for 14-years.

Looking away from Charlie, Riley glanced over her shoulder and caught the eye of the Slytherins and Gryffindors that had made it down onto the field, she offered them a shrug to show she didnt understand what was going on; before turning to Harry who was talking with Dumbledore as Cedric was hugged by his father. "Harry!" Riley cried, throwing her arms around the boy "What happened? Why's Charlie acting like she's witnessed something horrible?"

"Because she has," Cedric answered, approaching the Gryffindor genius "We all have," he turned to Dumbledore "What Harry has told you is the truth, Headmaster...and im sure Charlie will vouch for him. I know I will"

Dumbledore nodded, as Minister Fudge swooped down on them "For god's sakes, Dumbledore! What's happened?" he demanded "What's wrong with her?" he pointed towards Charlie, who was still clinging to her mother, her sobs had softened and were muffled.

"He's back!" Harry stated "He's back! Voldemort is back!"

Riley paused, her eyes wide as she stared at Harry after his confession before turning her attention back to Cedric who nodded numbly, and then around to Charlie who was still being rocked back and forth by her mother "Is he really..." she started. Cedric nodded and patted her shoulder "Oh My -" she turned and dropped to her knees beside Charlie "Charlie! Snap out of it!" she told her friend "It's all right...you're home, all of you...your safe here!"

"What's going on?" Nikki asked, she had arrived at the final task just in time to see Fleur enter the maze "Riley...what do you know?"

The Gryffindor looked up at her friends "Harry, Cedric, Charlie..." she stuttered, through their names "They claim he's back!"

"He..." Hermione started, before shaking her head "No, Riley! Thats impossible!"

"Cedric vows that he stands by Harry," Riley told her friend "and he promises Charlie will too! Who are we to disagree with them?"

Hermione swallowed hard "It's just...impossible,"

"You and I both know that anything is possible in this world," the Gryffindor genius responded, turning back to Charlie, who had stopped crying and was staring at Cedric who was being hugged by his father. Harry was no where to be found.

The Slytherin frowned and sat up "Where's Harry?" she asked, all traces of tears gone from her voice, but fear remained.

The Gryffindors and Professors were instantly on alert as they looked around for their friend and student "Harry?" Ron questioned, looking around "Where did he go?"

"He was right here," Hermione pointed "He couldnt have gone without us noticing him!"

Charlie shook her head "He wouldn't just leave!" she stated "Not after everything that has happened..."

"Professor Moody has gone too," Daphne pointed out "Professor Snape!" she called over the Potions master "Professor..."

"What is it Miss. Greengrass?" Snape asked

Charlie looked up "Professor, Moody has disappeared...and so as Harry!" she stated

"Professor Moody has probably just taking Potter to the Hospital Wing," Snape waved her off

"Not without Cedric or myself," Charlie argued "Professor! There's something not right...Professor Moody...I don't think he is who he says he is!

Jenn approached the small group "What do you mean, Charlie?" she asked curiously

"I don't know who he is," Charlie answered "But I don't think he is Alastor Moody!"

"Do you have evidence?" Snape asked

The Muggleborn glared "How many Professor's do _you_ know would put his students under the Unforgivable curses?" she demanded "Their illegal for a reason, and I don't believe Professor Dumbledore would agree to sanction the proper use of them on any student within his Castle!"

Serena, who had been holding Charlie up to this point frowned "Unforgivable Curses?" she asked

"Their three curses," Charlie answered her mother "One which allows you to control another person actions, you can make them do _whatever _you want! The second is the torture curse; and it lives up to its name! When under the torture curse its like your whole body is on fire and a thousand knives are being driven into your skin! And the third, is the worst of all...it's the killing curse! There is no shield, there is no protection from it! It will kill you instantly!"

Serena and Carol looked startled at the explanation "and this...professor..." Carol spoke, her voice laced in anger "has been using these on you?"

"He tried," Charlie answered "at least he tried to use them on me and Riley. But I wouldnt let him..." she looked around at her friends "but he used them on them..." she pointed out the rest of the fourth year Slytherins and Gryffindors "That's why Moody and myself are always on opposite sides of the playing field, its because I knew that something was wrong...I didnt trust him from day one!"

Snape shook his head "But that doesnt prove anything, Charlie" he tried to explain

"The hell it doesnt!" Charlie snapped, getting to her feet "The Professor Moody you all know, is not the person who has been teaching us all year! You said yourself that someone had been stealing potion ingredients from your store, you accused Harry of it during Christmas break...but you know well enough that it wasnt him!" she stated "I know you believe me, Professor!"

Everyone was surprised at Charlie's sudden outburst that it had seemingly drawn the attention of the rest of the students; everyone was focusing their attention on the young Slytherin, waiting to hear what else she had to say.

"Charlie," Jenn started

"Jenn!" Charlie rounded on her friend, and favourite professor "Harry needs help! Please...just go and find him; if im wrong about my accusations then I'll apologize for them later...but im pretty sure that im not wrong!"

Jenn frowned "How sure?"

"99.9%," Charlie answered

Jenn sighed "Okay, I will go and find Harry and Professor Moody," she turned to Snape "Severus..."

The Potions master nodded and moved off towards Dumbledore, but not before turning to the rest of his students "Take Charlie up to the Hospital Wing," he instructed them "Inform Madam Pomfrey what has happened, and have her administrate a Calming Draught and a Dreamless Sleep Potion"

The older Slytherins nodded; and after helping Charlie and Serena off the ground they disappeared into the castle as Jenn and Snape conversed with Dumbledore on Charlie's theory.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Later that evening, after everything had calmed down and the purpotraitor had been apprehended; Charlie found herself sitting cross-legged on an infirmary bed as her friends sat around her, Marcus sat behind her leaning against her pillows as Riley sat alongside him playing with the hem of the blanket on the bed; Nikki sat on the chair beside Charlie's bed as the others stood at the foot of the bed watching the young Muggleborn silently. Since her outburst Charlie hadnt said a word and was playing with the hem of her shirt nervously. She was sure that Alastor Moody wasnt who everyone believed him to be, normally she got on well with Teachers but there was something about their Defence teacher that she didnt trust, ever since first year she had been able to detect subtle hints about the schools DADA teachers and able to figure out if they were geniune or not; Lupin had also had a hint about him, but other than that Charlie knew he could be trusted...he was the only person she didnt feel threatened by, well, except for the fact that he was a werewolf; but she trusted him more than the others.

The sound of footsteps reached the outside of the Hospital Wing doors and seconds later Sirius, Harry and Dumbledore entered; along with Amos Diggory and Cedric. The Slytherins and Gryffindors perked up as their headmaster entered the Hospital Wing a look of authority on his face. The Headmaster turned his gaze to Charlie, who was avoiding his gaze; he was going to question her...her, Harry and Cedric, she knew it. She could feel it behind his stare "I need to know what happened," he spoke, his voice calm "after the three of you touched the Portkey in the maze. Harry, Charlie and Cedric, you are the only three who knows what has happened tonight and your stories will be enough to help us understand the approach that needs to be taken"

"We can leave that 'til morning, can't we, Dumbledore?" Sirius asked, his tone harsh "Let them have a sleep. Let them rest."

Harry, Charlie and Cedric exchanged looks of gratitude at Sirius's defence.

"If I thought I could help them," Dumbledore spoke softly "by putting them into an enchanted sleep, and allowing them to postpone the moment when they would have to think about what has happened tonight, I would do it. But I know better" he shook his head "Numbing the pain for a while will make it worse when they finally feel it, Sirius. They have shown great bravery beyond anything I could have expected of them. I ask them to demonstrate their courage once more, I ask them...to tell us what happened in the maze tonight"

Harry and Cedric avoided eye contact with everyone, and Charlie returned her gaze to the hem of her sleeve "The cup was a Portkey," she spoke, her voice quiet "Someone had bewitched it. It took me, Harry and Cedric to a graveyard...and Voldemort was there..." her voice shook as she continued to explain, still playing with the hem of her shirt "...so was Lucus Malcolm, her tried to kill Cedric..."

"Tried too?" Amos asked, turning to his son "But how -"

"I pushed him aside," Charlie answered "and tried to stun Malcolm, but he was faster and blocked my attack! He managed to separate Cedric and I from Harry, and then proceeded to make a Potion, that helped Voldemort get his body back!"

The Hospital Wing was silent.

"You're sure Charlie?" Sirius asked "The Dark Lord's back?"

Charlie tensed "I couldnt make this up even if I tried, Snuffles!" she snapped angrily "It be a pretty sick joke, if it was, don't you think?"

Sirius sighed "I merely meant -"

Dumbledore silenced him and turned to the Muggleborn "How did he return, Charlie?" he asked soothingly "Tell me everything"

"All the while he was making this potion, Malcolm was chanting over and over under his breath;" the Muggleborn explained "He took a bone from Tom Riddle Snr's grave; Malcolm sacrificed his own arm to his master...and then he took blood from Harry...then he returned"

Charlie fell silent.

"Then the Death Eaters came," Cedric started "There werent many; but a few returned. Amongst them was McNair, Crabbe, Flint and Malfoy..."

Marcus and Draco looked up at the mention of their fathers names; but Charlie didnt dare look at them, as everyone had turned their attention to Cedric who was still speaking.

"the Dark Lord then asked about someone named Amanda," the Hufflepuff continued "He asked where she was, and Malcolm informed him that she was dead. Died 13-years-ago; he then went on to ask about someone named Serenity, Malcolm told him that she was alive and had been raised in the Muggle world, You-Know-Who didnt react well to this information"

Nikki looked up at her cousin "How did he react?" she questioned

"He was furious," Charlie answered "He started to question the Death Eaters on their loyalty. Not one of them had tried to find him, and they all allowed Serenity to be taken from her home and raised in the Muggle world; he was furious with Malfoy because apparently it was Malfoy's job to raise Serenity to be a proper witch; and he failed. Even after he had learned Serenity had returned to the Wizarding world..."

"She's returned?" Nikki asked "Well, where?"

No one answered her

"Continue please," Dumbledore pressed

"After we'd managed to re-group," Charlie continued "Voldemort and Harry duelled, their wands connected and Voldemort's latest victims appeared. Frank Bryce, Bertha Jorkins...and..." she trailed off, half looking up at Harry "...James and Lily Potter!"

Sirius exclaimed loudly, earning a dark look from Madam Pomfrey "Their wands connected?" he asked "Why?"

"Priori Incantatem," Dumbledore muttered

"The reverse spell effect?" Sirius asked

Dumbledore nodded "Harry's and Voldemort's wand share the same cores. Each of them contains a feath from the tail of the same Phoenix. _My_ Phoenix, in fact"

Harry gave a start "My wand's feather came from Fawkes?" he asked

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded "Mr. Ollivander wrote to tell me you had bought the second wand, the moment you left his shop four years ago"

"So what happens when it meets its brother?" Sirius asked

"They will not work properly against each other," Dumbledore answered "If, however, the owners of the wands force the wands to do battle...a very rare effect will take place. One of the wands will force the other to regurgitate spells it has performed - in reverse. The most recent first...and then those which preceded it..." he looked down at Harry "You had help fighting off Voldemort tonight, didnt you?" he asked

Harry nodded

"Who?"

"Me," Charlie answered "I helped him! I used my magic to increase the connection, it was the only thing I could think of; that would keep us alive long enough to figure out how we were gonna get out of there!"

Dumbledore nodded "and your core is a Black Phoenix, am I right, Charlie?"

The Slytherin nodded "Black Phoenix and a Dragon's heartstring"

"Yes," the Headmaster nodded "Very mysterious wand, and incredibly difficult to control. I remember Ollivander wrote to me the day you had purchased the wand, he was concerned about you...do you know why?"

Charlie looked down "I think im starting too," she mumured

Dumbledore turned to look from Charlie, to Cedric and then to Harry "I will say it again," he spoke "You have all shown bravery beyond anything I could have expected of you tonight. You have shown bravery equal to those who died fighting Voldemort at the height of his powers. You have shouldered a grown wizard's burden and found yourselves equal to it - and you have now given us all that we have a right to expect." he nodded proudly, like a grandfather surveying his grandkids "I will now leave you to rest, I do not want you returning to your dormitories tonight; understand?"

Cedric, Harry and Charlie nodded in understanding.

"I will be back to see you all as soon as I have met with Fudge," Dumbledore added, as he turned towards the doors "Goodnight" and he left, seconds later Serena and Carol entered the infirmary along with Jenn, Snape and William.

"Charlie!" the 10-year-old cried, running to her bed and climbing onto it; and throwing his arms around his friend "I was so scared Charlie, so scared!"

Charlie smiled as she hugged him back "Im okay Will," she promised "I've been in worse situations..."

"But i've never seen you cry before," he pointed out

The Slytherin nodded "We all need to cry once in a while," she told him "its what makes us human" and then she hugged him again

Swopping places with Serena, Nikki moved to stand alongside Adrian and Marcus as Madam Pomfrey offered a dreamless sleep potion to Harry, Charlie and Cedric as two out of three of them settled down into their beds. Charlie meanwhile, was staring at her potion before speaking in a quiet voice; making everyone strain to hear her.

"When were you going to tell me?" she asked, looking up at her mum

Serena frowned "Tell you what?" she asked

"That I was adopted..."

The statement hung in the air as everyone returned their attention to Charlie; even Cedric and Harry paused in the taking of their potion. Serena clasped her hands together and lowered her head and gaze away from her daughter "I was going to tell you when you of age," she explained "When you were old enough to understand!"

"For three years I've stood back and watch people tell me that I remind them of someone," Charlie mumured "everyone one of them was a pureblood witch or wizard...even Voldemort says I remind of someone...back in 2nd year, his 16-year-old self recognized me and then tonight he seemed almost surprised by my apperance...he took my locket..." she reached up to grab the necklace that usually hung around her neck "...when he asked about Amanda and Serenity, Malcolm looked at me! But I passed it off as a mistake, there was no way humanly possible that I could be who he thought I was...I didnt believe him; but then, when Voldemort was taunting us, he kept repeating things and telling me that he didnt want to hurt me...he only wanted to return me to where I belonged -"

Cedric frowned "I thought he was talking about the Muggle world?" he asked

"Voldemort hates Muggles!" Charlie answered "It wouldnt make sense why he would want to return me, he would have just killed me there and then!" she told him "Then he passed me to you're father," she glanced at Marcus "Told him not to let me go, that he wouldnt tolerate mistakes anymore!" she turned back to her potion "When we fighting, it all started to make sense...why I reminded so many purebloods of someone; why my Patronus is a Phoenix...why my wand is uncontrollable to anyone but me; why my magic is stronger...why everything I own is related back to the Black Phoenix..." she shook her head "and why...every magical creature I have encounted as referred to me as the Dark Princess!" she swallowed hard "It all makes sense now..."

Hermione frowned as she exchanged looks with Riley "What makes sense, Charlie?" she asked

"Who I am," Charle answered "Who im supposed to be...it's not Charlie Hunter"

Riley frowned; Serena had buried her face in her hands as Carol consoled her gently from the side "If your not Charlie Hunter," the Gryffindor genius spoke, turning to her best friend "Then who are you?"

"Im..." Charlie started, her throat seemed to close up "...Serenity Riddle..."

Her friends gasped at her confession

"But that means -" Daphne started

Charlie nodded and glanced up at her friends; her face was white and her eyes glistened with unshed tears...

"Lord Voldemort is my father!"

* * *

**A/N: Dun! Dun! Dun! Well done to those who guessed right...man, that must be a scary thought for you all, I will admit this chapter took me forever to figure out, and as I was writing it I couldnt help thinking *Is this gonna be a dramatic ending?* well, you be the judge. Next chapter will probably be the end of fourth year. I hope you all stick around for it.**

**Review (PLEASE)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 23/02/2011 at 02:59am_


	22. Love Conquers All

_Harry Potter_

_Courage_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Marcus/OC_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_This year, their greatest test will become their darkest hour; as Charlie and Harry realize that 'Courage is not the towering oak that sees storms come and go; it is the fragile blossom that opens in the Snow'_

**Author's Note: **_Chapter dedicated too: _**DJScales, Razmend, ItzKevin97, Forever Dreaming Grace, Aileen Autarkeia** _and_ **Carolina.**_ I know I say this every chapter, but you guys are amazing! What would I do without your lovely reviews and constructive criticism? Its for people like you that make me want to update every night no matter what the situation. Also, its a pleasure to know that while some of you were able to guess right on who Charlie was, it was also nice to learn that not everyone knew where I was heading with the plot. So I thank you all for being truly brilliant throughout this year of Harry Potter and the __**Muggleborn Witches series**__. Don't know what I would do without you._

* * *

**Love Conquers All**

* * *

_"There! The Dark Mark!"_

Snape's voice resonated in her mind from the previous night, after he had shown a flustered looking Cornelius Fudge the burning mark on his arm; it had been their last attempt to get the Minister for Magic to believe the claim that Voldemort was back, but all had been in vain, Fudge didnt believe them anymore than the rest of Hogwarts did! Which was why the morning following the Third Task, Charlie sat between her friends at the Slytherin table hoping and praying that the ground would just open up and swallow her because she couldnt with stand the stares she was recieving from the rest of the student body, the older Slytherins had sent threatening glares at the students of other houses but there was only so much they could do, Charlie knew that she would have to face them sooner or later. She just wished they would give her the benefit of the doubt and leave her in peace at least for one day.

"What was it like?" asked a dreamy voice, and the Slytherins looked up to see a first year Ravenclaw standing over Charlie "The _Daily Prophet_ claims that you witnessed the Dark Lord's return...did you really?"

Charlie swallowed and looked away, tears burning her vision. She wasnt going to explain herself to anyone anymore, if they didnt believe her, or Harry, or even Cedric for that matter then that was their problem. She stood by her account, she had witnessed the rebirth, she wasnt lying! So why couldnt they have just taken her word for it? _Stupid Government officials! Gotta know every stupid detail! Why can't they just for once believe the truth from someone else, rather than have to witness it with their own eyes?_ she thought angrily, brushing the tears from her eyes roughly. Her face stung after she had wiped the tears, but she didnt care; she wanted all this to just go away...she wanted everyone to go way! She wanted to be alone! Alone in a world where nothing could go wrong, she wanted to go to a place where Voldemort didnt exist, where people believed what they were told straight up no matter who had told them, where people believed others and didnt need proof of anything. But sadly, a world like that didnt exist, and thus she was trapped here...in a world of disbelief and discouragement.

Marcus sighed and glanced up at the Ravenclaw "Go back to your table, Lovegood!" he hissed

The first year Ravenclaw tilted her head to the side her expression blank, before she turned and skipped away her plait bouncing up and down with each step she took. When she had gone Marcus turned back to Charlie, he noticed the glisten of tears in her eyes and stared at her for a long time "Please, don't do that" she spoke

"Do what?" Marcus asked

"Stare at me!" Charlie answered "Im not some Porcelian doll that's gonna break at any moment"

The older Slytherin lowered his gaze "After last night," he spoke "Im not sure that statement is true. I've never seen you like this Charlie, its not you" he took her hand, and pressed a kiss to the side of her temple "You need to look past this now, you should have known that not _everyone_ was going to believe you, but can you really blame them? He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named terrorized lives 14 years ago; he made it unbearable for anyone to live a day long, and you took your days in stride knowing that anyone of them could be your last. Families protected their homes like they protected their children, with great difficulty. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was ruthless, you can't begin to imagine what it was like when everyone heard that he had fallen! It was the celebration of the century"

Charlie sighed and glanced side ways at him "But now he's back," she mumured

"It'll take time for everyone to realize that," Marcus answered her "Just give them time...they'll come around. I promise"

"You believe," Charlie spoke "Right?"

Marcus paused "Yeah. Of course I do," he stated "How could I not? You listed my father as a Death Eater...I wrote to him the moment Madam Pomfrey ushered us out of the Hospital Wing. He confirmed your statement, the Dark Lord has in fact returned!"

"Do you know where he is residing?"

"Malfoy Manor" Marcus answered, glancing across at Draco who was staring absentmindedly at a letter in his hands. One could only guess that it was from his mother, warning him and Nathan of what was waiting for them when they got home from school.

"Im scared," Charlie told her boyfriend "Not just for me, or Harry..." she glanced across at the Gryffindor table "...Im scared for the rest of you. For you, Draco, Nathan...all of you!" she glanced around at her Slytherin friends "You're easy for him to get too. I don't want him to use you guys to get to me..."

Adrian glanced up from his breakfast "Don't worry about us, Charlie" he smiled "You just worry about yourself. He knows who you are now...he's gonna do everything possible to get you back. You're not safe anymore"

Charlie swallowed hard as she returned her gaze once more onto the table beneath her, Adrian was right, she wasnt safe anymore. Neither was her mother, or Carol, or even Riley for that matter. Voldemort's return opened all new doors, all new scares; he could easily have come to Spinner's End and tortured all of her Muggle friends in hopes of getting her to surrender and he knew she would do it! He knew she was protective, he didnt have to raise her for 14-years to know of her nature he could see that the previous night, when she cried out Harry's name during the ritual! When she cried for her friend when he was under the Cruciatus curse. She swallowed again _Im a danger now_ she thought miserably _all my friends in danger of him...and its my fault._

Soon Dumbledore was calling for order, and the whole Great Hall fell silent "The end," the headmaster said, looking around at them all "of another year. There is so much I would like to say to you all this morning. But alas, there is nothing I can truly say that will soften the blow that this confession will bring; as you all know, last night, three of our students witnessed a most horrific sight during the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament. Harry Potter, Charlie Hunter and Cedric Diggory; were kidnapped and able to escape and return to us, with disturbing news that most will find difficult to comprehend! But alas, it is the truth. These three students were kidnapped and forced to witness the rebirth of Lord Voldemort"

A panicked whisper swept through the Great Hall. People were staring at Dumbledore in disbelief, in horror. Others were glancing around at the three students he had listed as being kidnapped, Harry and Cedric ignored them the best they could, while Charlie tried to keep her attention focused on Dumbledore and not the prying eyes of her fellow students. Although their Headmaster looked remotely calm as he watched his students mutter themselves into silence.

"The Ministry of Magic," Dumbledore continued "does not wish me to tell you this. It is possible that some of your parents will be horrified that I have done so - either because they will not believe that Lord Voldemort has returned, or because they think I should not tell you so, young as you are. It is my belief, however, that the truth is generally preferable to lies. This is a grave situation we have fallen into, no one knows what will happen, or what will come of this information, I hope that you will all take your studies much more seriously from now on. One will never know when you will need it. The three students whom I have mentioned, risked their lives to return to Hogwarts grounds last night to tell us of what has happened. They showed, in ever respect, the sort of bravery that few witches and wizards have ever shown in facing Lord Voldemort, and of this I honour them" he nodded gravely at the three students, all of whom stared back indifferently "The Triwizard Tournament's aim," he continued "was to further and promote magical understanding. In the light of what has happened - of Lord Voldemort's return - such ties are more important than ever before. Every guest in this Hall, will be welcomed back here, at any time, should they wish to come. I say to you all, once again - in the light of Lord Voldemort's return, we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided..."

_"We are stronger together..."_ Charlie's own words flittered through her mind, the same words she whispered to Harry the night the fought Voldemort. That's what Dumbledore was saying at this very minute.

"Lord Voldemort's gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great," Dumbledore continued "We can fight it only by spreading an equally strong bond of friendship and trust, differences is a habit, and while we may come from different places and speak in different tongues...our hearts beat as one. It is in my belief - and never have I so hoped that I am mistaken - that we are all facing dark and difficult times. Some of you, in this Hall have already suffered directly at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Many of your families have been torn apart"

Charlie turned to look towards Marcus; she gripped his hand tightly.

"...the bonds of friendship we've made this year will be more important than ever!" Dumbledore continued to speak in the background, but Charlie was only half listening. "Soon we must all face the choice between what is right and what is easy..."

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

All too soon it was time to return to the Muggle world, the school year had come to an end and Hogwarts had closed. The students of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons were preparing themselves to leave England and return to their own countries and their own families, while the Hogwarts students gathered out in the courtyard to bid goodbye to their new friends only two students remained inside slowly packing away their things. One student was on the seventh floor in the Gryffindor tower and the second was in the dungeons in the Slytherin dorms.

Approaching the door with a heavy sigh, Jenn raised a hand and knocked before allowing herself entry at the soft response she recieved from the teenager on the opposite side "Arent you coming up to say goodbye?" she asked, as Charlie sat on the edge of her bed, facing the bathroom and her back towards the door

"No," Charlie answered, folding a t-shirt and placing it into her trunk "Im really not in the mood for all that right now. I just want to finish packing, climb onto the train and go home"

Jenn nodded as she entered the room and closed the door behind her "No one blames you Charlie," she spoke softly "for what has happened. It wasnt your fault, Dumbledore always knew that Voldemort would return one day. It was only a matter of time"

The Slytherin nodded "Yeah; but it just so happened to be me and Harry who witnessed his rebirth," she mumured "now everyone thinks we're crazy!"

"They'll come around,"

"When?" Charlie asked "When the world is in bits? When Voldemort moves out into the open? That's never gonna happen...how many people are gonna haeve to die before the Ministry realizes we're telling the truth?" she asked "because that's what's gonna happen Jenn! People are gonna die...lives are gonna be distroyed, families are gonna be torn apart and Voldemort will be the centre of it all!"

By now she was on her feet and facing the doorway; but she still didnt meet Jenn's gaze.

"My friends are in danger," Charlie continued "because of who I am! What I am! I refused Voldemort, I don't want to believe im Serenity Riddle and I refuse to become a Death Eater, and join the man who birthed me!" her hands curled into fists around the t-shirt in her hands "Now Marcus, Nikki, Adrian, Daphne and everyone else I hold close is in danger because of my refusal to co-operate! Voldemort has access to them over the summer...what if he..." her throat closed up as she tried to rid her mind of the terrible images that had appeared there "I can't lose them! See that's the problem with human nature, you let yourself get too close; and when you get close, you get hurt!" she shook her head again "I don't want to get hurt anymore!"

Now Jenn understood all this rough and tough, bad girl thing Charle had going on was merely a mask to hide away what she was truly feeling. After 14-years of knowing the young Slytherin in front of her, Jenn was ashamed to say that she had not noticed the signs of hurt that her son's friend was going through; 14-years worth of pain had been hidden away, bottled up and left to build over time; add 4-years of magic and near death experiences to that pain and what do you get? This: a hard to control teenager! Charlie was deteriating and it was only a matter of time before she did something stupid and regretful. The mask was slowly breaking apart and Charlie Hunter was being revealed for who she really was; a scared, innocent little girl with the weight of the word on her shoulders. There was only so much one could do when the odds were stacked against you, and Jenn was finding it extremely difficult to understand what Charlie was going through right now, but she could help the Slytherin for just being there for her.

"Charlie," she spoke softly "don't you worry about a thing. Your friends are going to be fine! I promise" she sat the Slytherin down and knelt in front of her "and so are you..."

Charlie nodded and brushed the tears that had appeared in her eyes away once more, she hated crying. Although she knew that it wasnt a weakness to cry that didnt meant she enjoyed it! It made her feel vunerable and that was the last thing she needed to feel right now. She was out of her element when she was upset, she needed to get control of herself, rebuild the mask and go about her day as if the previous night hadnt even happened. _You can do it Charlie, just breathe._

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The Hogwarts Express rolled into Kings Cross Station and Platform 9 ¾ and the fourth year friends all glanced out of the windows as students hurried off the train and to their parents who waited for them on the platform. While parents greeted their children with hugs and kisses, the children's faces were pictures of worry and relief but preferred to answer their parents questions when they were away from the public, and so as many families cut their visit short and hurried away with their children. Although a small group of students lingered in their compartment slowly collecting their trunks and familiars before making the descent out onto the platform.

"There's my mother," Draco's voice broke the silence that cacooned him and his friends as the stepped off the train

Charlie looked across the platform to see Narcissa Malfoy waiting for her son and nephew expectantly "You'll be okay, Draco" she promised "you and Nathan"

"How can you be so sure?" Nathan asked

"Just trust me, okay?" Charlie asked, holding her arms open for a hug. Normally her male friends didnt hug her, but times were changing, and their friendship was all that was going to keep them alive and together. After pulling back from one another Draco and Nathan crossed the platform, hugged Narcissa briefly, and then the three apparated away.

Next to appear was Pansy, Millicent and Daphne's parents "We best be going too," Pansy mumured, "Will you be okay this Summer?" she asked, turning to Charlie

"This is me your talking too," Charlie responded "Once I get back to Spinners End, see my Muggle friends; it'll be like it never even happened!"

The four girls hugged and the Purebloods were then hearded away by their parents, offering one more fleeting wave before they disapparated too. All that remained was Adrian and Marcus; and this was the last time the three would be together on the platform. Both older Slytherins had obtained enough NEWTs to graduate from Hogwarts and this was their final year.

"Well, I guess I wont see you next year," Adrian spoke first, after Charlie had turned to face him and Marcus "You think you can refrain from getting in trouble?"

"You sound like Nikki," Charlie smiled

Adrian smirked "Just stay out of trouble Charlie," he hugged her "We don't need to hear word that you've gotten yourself killed or something"

"Hasnt happened yet," the Muggleborn responded "Im starting to believe that not even Death wants to face me"

The older Slytherin chuckled and shook his head "Im gonna say goodbye to Riley," he winked at the Muggleborn in front of him and headed off in the Gryffindor's direction.

"Sometimes I get the feeling he liked Riley as more than a friend," Charlie mused, "What do you think?" she asked turning back to Marcus

Marcus shrugged "Sometimes" he mumured, looking up at his best friend and Riley "To bad she belongs to Weasley..."

Charlie chuckled; before movement across the platform caught her eye "There's your father," she whispered as Mr. Flint turned in her and Marcus's direction, he raised his hand and waved his son over "You're going to be okay, this Summer right?" she asked

"I'll be fine," he promised, tilting her head back and lower his lips so that they hovered inches over hers "Stay safe this summer, okay?"

"I promise," Charlie nodded "I'll see you sooner than you think"

Marcus frowned in confusion before realization dawned "I look forward to it..." he mumured, before pressing his lips against hers. Unlike any other kiss they had shared this one lasted longer, and Charlie felt that there was a hidden meaning behind it, and she found that when he broke away she didnt want him too; she wanted him to stay! To stay with her, she felt safe when he was around, and she hadnt wanted anyone around as much as she wanted Marcus right now. They hugged one another tightly holding onto one another longer than normal, before he kissed her temple and made his way towards his father, only stopping to say goodbye to Riley before he disapparated.

Charlie watched him go longingly before heading for the barrier with Riley. On the opposite side the two friends bid goodbye to the Weasleys, Hermione and Harry as they left the station with their parents, relatives and family. Riley then turned to her mother, who she hugged her in relief and comfort.

Serena, meanwhile, was staring at Charlie sadly "Im sorry for not telling you," she spoke "But Charlie, I don't want this too -"

"Mum," Charlie cut her off "I don't care that you didnt tell me! I understand that you wanted me to be older, so that I would understand. And to be quite honest i'm not happy with the fact that I know! Quite frankly im terrified..." she looked up at her mother "just promise me that this won't come between us? Please, just knowing that he's breaking us apart is satisfaction for him! And I _wont_ give him that satisfaction!"

Serena smiled and held her arms open to her daughter "He wont break us apart," she promised "Never!"

"I love you, mum" Charlie mumured

"I love you too, Charlie" Serena responded "I love you too"

* * *

**A/N: And here ends **_**Harry Potter: Courage**_. **Aw, so the truth behind Charlie's nature is also revealed. I repeat, she has been through alot hasnt she? It was only a matter of time but something had to give! I hope you enjoyed, and the next story should begin in a few days so be on the look out for that. Please review. Thank you. God bless.**

**Reviews (Greatly Appreciated, especially since its the last chapter)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belong to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 24/02/2011 at 04:25am_


End file.
